El nuevo trío de oro y el grimorio Labonair
by TheNewGoldenTrio
Summary: El nuevo trío dorado se embarca en una aventura en contra de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra. Una familia que gobierna en la ciudad de York, en la que todos sus habitantes son presos de ella por culpa de un grimorio en el que hay escrito horrores. ¿Podrá salvar el nuevo trío de oro a todas las familias de esa ciudad?
1. La guerra en el compartimento

**¿Quién dijo que la amistad entre Potter, Malfoy y Weasley era imposible?**

Bienvenidos a The New Golden Trio, una historia con la que reirás, te emocionarás e incluso llorarás.

**Capitulo 1:** La guerra en el compartimento.

Las diez en punto de la mañana, la pequeña brisa que hacía que las hojas de los árboles, las cuales se encontraban ya de un tenue color marrón a causa de la estación, se mecieran como la cuna de un pequeño niño consumido por el llanto, al que su madre mece y mira con adoración, siempre en vela para que no le suceda nada. Mientras qué, los rayos de sol que calientan la Tierra, aquellos que intentan llenar de calidez a todas las personas, dan de lleno contra la superficie y el ligero trinar de los pájaros que llena de vida las calles desiertas despertando a más de un ser vivo... Eso era lo que te encontrabas por las calles del pequeño pueblo de Godric's Hollow.

Esa mañana se había levantado algo fría, aunque soleada en Inglaterra, sobre todo en el aquel pueblo mágico anteriormente citado, Godric's Hollow. Los rayos del sol, aquellos tan anaranjados como transparentes se filtraban por las rendijas de las persianas blanquecinas que aún se encontraban bajadas, dejando a su vez un rastro de pequeñas motas de polvo, dando de lleno a su paso en los parpados de las personas que aún dormían plácidamente, provocando que estos seres vivos se removiesen en la cama como una pequeña marmota a la hora de despertar.

Por fin era día uno de Septiembre, y eso significaba la vuelta a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, para los magos o brujas jóvenes que cursaban sus estudios mágicos. Algunos iban a retomar estos, y otros iban tras el comienzo de una de las mejores etapas de su vida, de una nueva aventura, de nuevas amistades y una etapa en la que se conocerían a si mismos, como lo era para nuestros tres protagonistas, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Nuestro primer protagonista, el hijo del elegido, Albus Severus Potter, con su pelo indomable de color azabache como las plumas de un cuervo, en esos momentos cortado a tazón, y cuando digo tazón es tazón, pues parecía que al pobre niño le habían puesto un tazón de cereales en la cabeza y habían cortado el pelo sobrante, además de añadir que estaba así cortado por petición de su abuela Molly; sus ojos color verde como la más bonita esmeralda, los cuales había heredado de su padre y abuela, y su cuerpo delgado y alto, perfecto para un buscador de Quidditch. Nuestro protagonista, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, por lo que podías apreciar dos pequeñas manchas moradas por debajo de sus ojos, estaba nervioso por el tema de las casas. Su hermano James Sirius, reconocido por ser el sucesor de su abuelo James Potter y cabecilla de los nuevos merodeadores, desde que era bien pequeño le había metido miedo con que iría a Slytherin y él no quería ser distinto a los demás, tenía miedo al rechazo.

Por esa razón, era por la que en ese momento nuestro querido pelinegro se encontraba frente a un boll de cereales de chocolate, que para ser sinceros no le entusiasmaban mucho, removiéndolo ligeramente con una cuchara de plata dejando un rastro marrón sobre la leche, lo cual le estaba revolviendo ligeramente el estomago. Su rostro relejaba su estado de animo. Las comisuras de su labios se encontraban ligeramente fruncidas y parecía que su vida se basaba en remover los cereales y en la cuchara que sostenía entre sus alargados dedos, la cual tenía pequeños bordados ondulados sobre el mango levemente curvado, nunca se había fijado en esos bordados ondulados tan insignificantes pero que hacían a la cuchara más elegante, ¿desde cuando llevaban ahí? ¿A caso es qué nunca se fijaba en las pequeñas cosas? No, eso no podía ser pues si algo era Albus era un joven observador y seguro que nunca se había fijado lo suficiente por culpa de las burlas de su hermano James.

En ese preciso momento, cuando por fin había probado los cereales bañados en aquella liquida leche blanca y marrón a causa de los cereales, dos personas con el cabello de color pelirrojo y mirada celeste entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Eran su madre, Ginny Weasley, y su hermana, Lily Luna. La segunda lloriqueaba diciendo que porque ella no podía ir ese año a Hogwarts, que ya era mayor y qué quería ir con su hermano Albus; Detrás de ellas, apareció el mismísimo niño que sobrevivió dos veces, seguido de un niño con el pelo rizado y negro como su padre, el cual metía prisa al hombre de las gafas y cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente para aparecerse en la estación, diciendo algo de Frank II Longbottom y su primo Fred II Weasley.

Albus, con los nervios a flor de piel, flexiono las rodillas y se bajo de la silla de la mesa de la cocina de un pequeño salto para recoger la jaula de su hurón, que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de la puerta del patio trasero. Su mascota se llamaba Pull, la cual se la habían regalado sus padres como regalo por haber recibido la carta de Hogwarts ese verano, para dirigirse a recibidor.

Una vez se encontraba situado en el recibidor con la jaula de su hurón, blanco con manchas marrones, en una de sus manos, en la otra su baúl con la insignia de Hogwarts, y su pelo indomable; observando como su familia seguía montando escándalo. Sus ojos esmeralda, brillantes de emoción y añoranza, observaron cada rincón de la casa despidiéndose en silencio de ella.

Cuando cesó el alboroto, alzó sus ojos hacía su familia, que le miraba expectante, él asintió esbozando una sonrisa pequeña dando a entender que todo estaría bien, para a continuación dar la mano a su padre y de un pequeño "plof" desaparecer de su hogar, dispuesto a convertir esa escuela en otro hogar para él.

Y así fue como Albus Severus y su familia se aparecieron en la estación King Cross.

Mientras tanto a dos casas de distancia...

Una mujer de piel bronceada, ojos con forma de almendra rellenos de pinceladas color miel, la cual era conocida por el nombre de Hermione Granger, en la actualidad Weasley, metía prisa a tres personas pelirrojas, un hombre y dos niños, a la vez que salía disparada de un lado para otro ordenando todo lo que las dos personas de sexo masculino dejaban por medio.

La niña de la casa, hija de dos héroes de guerra, la cual recibía el nombre de Rose Weasley, nuestra segunda protagonista, era portadora de unos ojos zafiro como el mar, herencia de su padre, y tez pálida totalmente llena de pecas, parecido a la vía láctea. Las pecas normalmente quedaban feas en la gente, pero Rose se veía totalmente hermosa llena de pecas, por otro lado, también era tan pelirroja como cualquier Weasley y su cuerpo, todavía el de una niña, era desgarbado y sin ningún tipo de curva. Esta, estaba tan tiesa como un palo de los nervios ya plantada en el recibidor, nada más que recitando todas las cosas que había metido en su baúl, el cual era portador del emblema del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir colocando todas las cosas para que todo estuviera perfecto, para que nada saliera mal, además de que también le preocupaba el tema de las casas, como su primo Albus Severus y era por eso que su pelo, el cual normalmente parecía un nido de lechuzas, se encontraba peor que nunca, pues esta vez parecía un nido de lechuzas encima de otro nido, así que se rindió y se hizo una pobre coleta de caballo, además de que bajo sus ojos dos manchas purpuras cubrían sus parpados inferiores.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj de madera del recibidor marcaban las diez y media pasadas, el hombre alto y fornido, conocido como Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo del niño que vivió, agarró a la niña de once años por los hombros algo serio, pues para él era su princesita y tenía miedo de que algo le pasara en Hogwarts, mientras que nuestra querida defensora de los elfos domésticos agarraba al niño, el hermano de Rose, Hugo Weasley. Hugo, el cual tenía el pelo corto porque sino parecía una lechuga rizada y ojos tan azules como los suyos, estaba totalmente enfurruñado e incluso Rose, la cual le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, temía que se le saltase un diente de la rabia, pues él quería ir ese año a Hogwarts, como todos su primos.

Hasta que llegó el momento de la aparición conjunta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mediante la aparición, las cuatro personas, tres de ellas con la cabellera pelirroja, se encontraban en la estación King Cross, se habían aparecido en un lugar poco concurrido, para no ser vistos por ningún muggle ni llamar la atención de los turistas, aunque... Poco se podía hacer al respeto al ver la situación. Un baúl enorme con un Kneazle en una jaula, el Kneazle era el gato de Rose, este se llamaba Bear, el cual le habían regalado por su onceavo cumpleaños.

Juntos, caminaron hasta la barrera que separaba los andenes del andén nueve y tres cuartos, en el cual se encontraba el expreso de Hogwarts. La entrada era una pared, la cual había que trapasar. La niña de ojos zafiro, tez pálida y pelo pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo, estaba nerviosa por atravesar la barrera de ladrillo, por Merlín... ¿Quién no tiene miedo a darse un tortazo?

Por lo que su padre, se acercó a ella sin decir una palabra, simplemente mostrandole que él también tuvo miedo su primer día, besó su frente en un acto de amor puro y la atravesó con ella. Esos momentos fueron pura adrenalina para la onceañera, la euforia de empezar por fin sus estudios mágicos estaba más palpable que nunca.

Una vez dentro del andén, pudo distinguir a la lejanía un grupo de personas pelirrojas, las cuales llamaban demasiado la atención. Su familia estaba en corro despidiéndose, pues la mayoría de sus primos iban ya a Hogwarts, aunque todavía quedaban por llegar los Potter. Mientras Rose esperaba a que su primo preferido y mejor amigo apareciera, se quedo embobada con el tren, y por toda la aglomeración de magos que allí se reunía.

Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, antes de que se diese cuenta, sobre su hombro se encontraba una mano algo demacrada y varonil, la cual le apretaba con algo de fuerza excesiva, solo se podía tratar de su padre, el cual con el paso de los años todavía no sabía que a las mujeres había que tratarlas con algo más de tacto. Este gesto había hecho frenar en seco a la pequeña Weasley, por lo que está se quedó callada y fijo sus ojos en los del hombre, observando su reflejo en ellos.

—Rose, hay algo que tienes que saber antes de ir a Hogwarts hija...—Comentó el hombre de provinente barriga cervecera a la niña de once años, la cual miraba atenta y con admiración a cada palabra que decía el pelirrojo.

—¿Si papá?—Contestó la niña, la verdad es que la actitud de su padre le estaba poniendo un tanto nerviosa, y si le sumabamos eso a los nervios que ya traía no iba a surgir ningún efecto bueno para ella, le estaban empezando a sudar las manos y su pelo cada vez estaba más alborotado.

—¿Ves a esa familia de allí?—Giró su cabeza hacía un grupo de tres personas, formado por una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado, un hombre de pose aristocratica de pelo platino que agarraba con fuerza un bastón y por último un niño que abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer, el cual se encontraba con el pelo totalmente engominado.—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te ha contado tu padre sobre los Malfoy?—Susurró el hombre al oído de la niña, ya qué se había arrodillado para que nadie le escuchara. La niña asintió.—Pues son ellos, y no quiero que te juntes con su hijo, quiero que le ganes en todas las materias, como hizo tu madre con ese maldito hurón y me falta recordarte que el abuelo Arthur ha dicho que como te cases con un sangre pura, te deshereda.—Hazto seguido, abrazó a su hija, la cual estaba atemorizada por las palabras de su padre.

Lo que Ron Weasley no sabía, es que esas palabras marcarían un antes y un después en la vida de Rose Weasley.

Mientras tanto la familia Potter...

Albus Severus y su familia por fin habían llegado a la concurrida estación. La verdad es que desde siempre, Albus había sido un chico muy nervioso, pero esta vez los nervios habían apoderado cada parte de su cuerpo, llegando a pasarse repetidas veces la mano por su pelo descolocando varios cabellos a su paso y sus manos sudaban en las barras del carrito, en el cual llevaba su baúl y su querido hurón.

Caminaban los cinco entre el gentío, Albus y James, llevaban cada uno su respectivo carro y la pequeña Lily Luna iba sentaba sobre el baúl de James, ya despojada de su berrinche, sonriente observando a cada persona que pasaba por su lado. Y en ese momento, entre tanta persona, por fin la familia Potter logró llegar hasta la barrera que separaba los andenes, el muggle del mágico.

Primero, pasó James decidido, pues este era su segundo año, entonces a Albus, vestido con una camisa de rayas azules y negros se llenó de pánico, no era capaz de pasar la barrera, ¿y si se chocaba y no era capaz de cruzar? Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, una mano cálida y masculina le rodeo los hombros, era su padre.

—¿Juntos?—Murmuró el niño que vivió abrazando a su hijo por los hombros, esbozandole una pequela sonrisa. Albus asintió y casi cerrando los ojos, venciendo el miedo junto a su padre, logró atravesar la barrera, seguidos de su madre y su hermana, que ya se había bajado del baúl de su hermano James por petición de él.

A lo lejos, pudo ver como su familia y la familia de su prima Rose, la prima favorita de Albus, se encontraban juntos en aquel andén, que ya habían atravesado anteriormente. Los ojos esmeralda de Albus, observaban cada centímetro de aquel tren que le llevaría hacía la escuela a la que tanto ansiaba asistir, con admiración y con esperanza de poder pasar allí los mejores años de su vida.

Se podía escuchar a su tía Hermione, preocupada por su prima Rose, abrazandola y peguntándole cosas.

—¿La bolsa? ¿El jersey? Ven aquí...—Abrazaba a su prima Rose al borde de las lagrimas, mientras Ron controlaba el no echarse a llorar y el pobre Hugo se moría de vergüenza al igual que su hermana.

Albus, se alegró de ver esa escena, pero al ver pasar a un chico con el emblema de la casa Slytherin, sus temores volvieron. Como anteriormente se ha contado, James, le había metido miedo de que iba a ser seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin y no paraba de contarle cosas malas acerca de ella, como que los magos oscuros y asesinos son los que iban a parar a esa casa, por aquella razón, en un arrebato de valentía, Albus Severus, el cual utilizó la tactica de hacer que se ataba los cordones de los zapatos para llamar la atención de Harry Potter, decidió hablar con su padre y contarle su miedo.

—Papá... ¿Y si me ponen en Slytherin?—Preguntó un Albus preocupado.

—Albus Severus Potter, llevas el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, uno de ellos era de Slytherin, seguramente el hombre más valiente que he conocido.—Hizo una breve pausa para observar la reacción de su hijo.

—Pero... ¿Y si me ponen?

—Entonces la casa de Slytherin habrá ganado un maravilloso y joven mago.—Al ver que su hijo, no quedaba del todo satisfecho con sus palabras, quiso añadir algo más mientras ataba sus cordones.—Pero... Escucha, si tanto significa para ti puedes elegir Gryffindor, el sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Albus mucho más animado.

—En serio.—Confirmó Harry Potter, mientras la sirena del expreso comenzaba a pitar.—¿Listo?

—Listo.—Confirmó el niño de ojos esmeralda, mientras abrazaba a su padre el cual le había dicho unas palabras hermosas y muy tranquilizadoras, haciendo que abriese bien los ojos y que se diera cuenta de que todas las casas eran iguales y que aunque quedase en Slytherin, podía ser una persona valiente, como lo había sido hace unos momentos por asumir sus miedos. Porque asumir los miedo es un gran acto de valentía.

Después de abrazar a su padre, Albus atravesó lo que quedaba de anden, esquivando a jovenes magos con los uniformes de Quidditch que transportaban escobas, y familias que se abrazaban. Al fin llego a una Rose, con el pelo totalmente enredado y crespo que le miraba con cara de miedo, parecía que la pecosa iba a vomitar de un momento a otro y estaba más pálida de lo normal

—Albus...-Susurró cuando llegó a él mientras se aferraba a su cuello en un abrazo.—Mi padre dice cosas muy raras...—Pero no pudo contar sus razones a su primo preferido, pues pronto se vieron rodeados de sus familiares los cuales se despedían de ellos entre un manto de sonrisas, abrazos y besos.

Cada vez, el sonido que alertaba que aquel majestuoso tren, de color negro y rojo estaba a punto de partir. Ya era la hora de montar en ese mágico medio de transpote, ese mágico tren que le llevaría a vivir miles de aventuras a los dos primos, enseñándoles el verdadero significado de la magia, y de la amistad.

Como era habitual tanto el chico moreno de ojos verdes, como su prima pelirroja llena de pecas, entraron al tren juntos, James Sirius, el hermano de Albus, su primo Fred II, el hijo de George y Angelina e cual tenía la misma edad que James y sus primas Dominique, la única chica pelirroja de la familia Delacour, y Victoire, la única chica rubia de la familia Weasley.

Las hermanas semi-veelas tenian un tema de conversación bastante acalorado, se trataba de que una de ellas se había besado con Teddy, el ahijado de Harry Potter y que James se había chivado a toda la familia.

Albus, siempre lleno de astucia, estaba seguro de que se trataba de su prima Victoire y miraba con sus ojos verdes la escena que se desarrollana ante él. Por otra parte, Rose no ponía ni pizca de atención a esa conversación, no le interesaba en lo más minimo la vida amorosa de sus primas.

Junto con los demás se montaron en un compartimento, todos los compartimentos del tren eran iguales. Un pequeño banco a cada lado, en el cual podías sentarte e incluso dormir, cortinas sobre las ventanas para protegerte de los molestos rayos del sol y encima de los sofás, un largo porta equipajes, donde raramente dejabas tu baúl. ¿Quién tenía la suficiente fuerza como para subir un baúl enorme allí arriba? Y así entraron los primos portando sus pesados baules.

Al parecer, en el compartimento en el que se habían instalado, soloreinaba un tema de conversación, Victoire y Teddy. Albus, el que saludaba por la ventana a su familia que cada vez se volvia más borrosa en la lejanía, pensó por dentro que siempre llevaba razón y que había dado de lleno pensando que era Victoire la que se había besado con el ahijado de su padre. Por otro lado, lo que la niña de cuerpo delgado y poco estilizado, rodó los ojos y escondió su pecosa cara detrás de uno de los libros de primero, los cuales ya había leído un par de veces, intentando no enterarse de esa conversación tan absurda, en la que sus primas se rían como idiotas y James se intentaba hacer el importante, estaba totalmente segura, de que su primo Albus pensaba igual que ella.

—¡Te has besado con Teddy!—Gritó de repente James Sirius sobresaltando a la pelirroja e incomodando al pelinegro.—¡Yo lo he visto! Y encima te ha dicho que te esperaría, cariño.—El "cariño" lo dijo de una forma tan melosa que a Rose se le formaron unas cuantas arrugas en la frente del asco.—Ya verás cuando se lo contemos a Frank...—Las risas de Fred no se tardaron en escuchar.

—¡Cállate James!—Gritaron una Victoire y una Dominique totalmente acaloradas. El hijo mediano del elegido estaba asustado al ver esa situación, en la que sus primos no dejaban de discutir y hacer tonterías. Por suerte, su prima Rose se encontraba a su lado porque sin ella estaría más perdido que de costumbre.

Según iba trascurriendo el viaje, la cosa se iba poniendo más pesada para los primos, James, no paraba de hacerse el chulito junto a Fred, diciendo que Frank aparecería en cualquier momento y que los tres iban a ir juntos a hacer travesuras por el tren, cosa que de verdad Rose pensaba penalizar si algún día llegaba a ser prefecta. Victoire y Dominique, no paraban de hablar del mismo tema; Teddy y su pelo azul o Teddy y el beso que le había dado a Victoire antes de partir a Hogwarts, tema de conversación que estaba poniendo al pelinegro de los nervios y le daban ganas de echar el poco desayuno que se había comido.

Albus se sentía algo marginado, ya que, su prima Rose no paraba de leer, por suerte, ahí estaba el gato de su prima, ese gato color pelirrojo como el pelo de su dueña llamado Bear. Estuvo varios minutos jugando con ese gato, y el tren ya estaba rumbo a su destino, Hogwarts, pero a Albus le ocurría algo y no sabía bien lo que era, era como una sensación de olvidarse de algo o de alguien. Con su mano derecha portadora de una cicatriz en forma de nueve, la cual se hizo mientras montaba en unas bicis encantadas cuando era pequeño, acarició al gato de su prima y ahí un flash le vino a su cabeza, ya sabía lo que se le olvidaba, se trataba de su hurón Pull. Chasqueó la lengua, estaba seguro de que le había subido al tren con él. Con un poco de miedo, para que su hermano no se reirá de él y que no le molestase, dio un golpe en la pierna de su prima.

—Rose... -Susurro el chico con el pelo a tazón y los ojos verdes. Los ojos celestes y llenos de vida de Rose, los cuales se deslizaban por la página treinta y cuatro del libro reglamentario de hechizos. Justo en el momento que estaba llegando a la parte más interesante del encantamiento levitatorio "Wingardium Leviosa" siente como alguien le propina un puntapié en su espinilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una pelirroja malhumorada había levantado el mentón con el ceño totalmente fruncido dispuesta a gritar a su primo James hasta la muerte, pero en vez de encontrarse con la cara burlona de su primo, se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de Albus. Alzó ambas cejas, dando a entender "¿Qué pasa?".

—Creo que tengo un problema...— Albus Severus, el niño con el nombre de dos directores, se aseguró de que ninguno de ese compartimento se enterase de lo que le ocurría o lo que decía a su prima Rose, ya que, seguro que se burlarían de él diciéndole que iba a ser una serpiente sin cabeza.

Rose cerró su libro de un golpe llamando la atención de todos y se levantó cogiendo una pequeña mochila azul marino.

—Albus, vamos a ponernos los uniformes antes de que se llene todo.—Rose desde bien pequeña había sido una chica mandona y marisabidilla y por eso nadie vería raro qué le dijera a su primo Albus lo que tenía que hacer.

Los ojos de Albus, heredados por parte de su padre y de su abuela no paraban de rodar, por cada cosa que veía que no le gustaba, en el corto periodo de tiempo en el que su prima pensó un plan para salir de allí, pero el siempre había sido un chico bastante callado, por lo que únicamente se dedicaba a rodar sus ojos o a soltar bufidos por sus labios. Cuando escuchó la orden de su prima, Albus se levantó sin decir palabra, pues su carácter astuto sabía porque actuaba de tal forma, aunque a decir verdad, su prima siempre actuaba así.

Por su parte, Rose esperó paciente, dentro de lo que cabe pues la punta de su pie no dejaba de dar golpecitos en el suelo, a que su primo recogiese sus propias pertenencias mientras cogía a su gato en brazos, el cual era igualito que Crosshanks, el antiguo gato de su madre. Los dos primos, el moreno y la pelirroja salieron de aquel compartimiento en el que se encontraban todos sus primos, la verdad es que Albus y Rose eran demasiado suyos, y desde siempre habían preferido estar solos que con sus demás primos.

Una vez fuera Rose soltó un enorme bufido.

—Menos mal que me has sacado de ahí, no aguantaba más a Dominique me pone nerviosa.—Una pequeña risa brotó del pequeño cuerpo de Albus, al escuchar el comentario de su prima.

—La verdad es que si, menos mal... Pero lo que te tengo que decir es algo serio y seguro que me matas... —Las palabras salían de sus labios con algo de miedo, pues no conocía bien aquello y no sabía donde podía encontrarse su hurón. Armado de valor, decidió contarle el problema a su prima.—He perdido a Pull, no sé donde está, pero estoy seguro de que ha subido conmigo al tren...—Su mirada esmeralda se fusiono con la mirada celeste de su prima, esperando a que ella le diera una solución.

A cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de su primo el pelinegro, la boca de la pelirroja hija de Hermione Granger se iba abriendo como si alguien estuviera detrás usando una palanca. Cuando este, termino de contar sus historia, las manos de la prima pecosa ya se encontraban en su cintura, formando la estampa igual que a la de una taza de té.

—¿Y te parece bonito? A saber donde está Pull... No voy a dejar que te compren más animales, Albus Severus.—Frunció la nariz observando el pasillo minuciosamente por si tenían suerte y el pequeño animal andaba pululando por ahí, pero nada los ojos zafiro de la niña de once años no pudieron ver nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que chascó la lengua casi con astío.—Pues la solución que nos queda es ir compartimento por compartimento preguntando.

Llena de coraje, se arremangó sus mangas de la chaqueta de chándal azul y abrió la primera puerta del compartimento.

—¿Alguien ha visto un hurón por aquí? Un niño llamado Albus Severus, que resulta ser mi primo, ha perdido uno.

La gente que había dentro del compartimento, dio una negativa. Lo que estaba haciendo su prima le hacía morir de vergüenza a Albus, al principio, creía que no iba a ser capaz, pero cuando entro al primer compartimiento a preguntar, se dio cuenta de que si. El rostro de Albus, que justo estaba detrás del cuerpo alto y delgado de su prima, lucía un color rojo peor que un rábano con insolación.

Cuando la respuesta fue negativa, y su prima comenzó a caminar hacía otro compartimiento para preguntar, Albus iba a decir que parase, que se moría de vergüenza, pero de poco le sirvió, puesto que, ella ya estaba preguntando por cada compartimento que encontraban.

Mientras tanto en uno de los compartimentos...

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el único hijo del matrimonio entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, había entrado al tren después de despedirse de sus padres con un abrazo bastante cariñoso. El rubio con el pelo de color platino, engominado hacía atrás; ojos color gris metálico y cuerpo alto y desgarbado, tan parecido a su padre, había ocupado el primer compartimento que había visto libre, porque uno de los rasgos que le caracterizaban al hijo de Draco Malfoy era que le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas. Aunque a decir verdad, el compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts que había ocupado no estaba totalmente libre, puesto qué, estaba ocupado por un pequeño hurón de color blanco con pequeñas manchas marrones en algunos puntos de su cuerpo. El niño con la mirada de acerco, al principio había ignorado al pequeño animal, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y veía que nadie venía a por él, se hizo cargo de cuidarle. Para su sorpresa, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió dando paso a dos niños, una niña con el pelo enmarañado y de varias tonalidades, entre pelirrojo y castaño y otro niño con el pelo azabache en forma de tazón y algo revuelto. Estaba claro quienes eran, pero la verdad es que a Scorpius le daba igual, prefería dar uso al consejo de su madre, la que le había dicho que hiciese amigos, que al de su padre, que le dijo que fuera selectivo con sus amistades.

Estaba a punto de saludar, cuando la chica que movía su cabeza buscando algo por el compartimento, comenzó a hablar.

—¿Has visto un hurón? Mi primo Albus ha...—No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

—¡Pull!—Exclamo el chico con el pelo a tazón, los ojos esmeralda de Albus, habían localizado a los pies del chico rubio a su hurón. Y entró al compartimento dando un pequeño empujón a su prima para entrar a por él.

Una vez dentro de aquel espacio, pequeño hijo de Harry Potter, clavó sus rodillas en el suelo de aquel compartimiento y se aseguró de que su hurón se encontraba en buen estado. Tras eso, Albus se puso de pie y movió su cabeza para apartar el pelo que cubría sus ojos y así poder mirar bien al chico que parecía haber cuidado a su hurón.

—Muchas gracias...La verdad es que no se suele escapar, pero seguro que está tan nervioso como yo...—Dijo el pequeño Potter mirando al chico rubio que permanecía sentado.—Por cierto, soy Albus Severus... Espero no molestarte, pero creo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí... Seguro que los demás compartimientos están llenos y tú estás aquí solo...—Parecía que Albus había cogido seguridad y dejaba que las palabras salieran de su boca con un tono de amabilidad. Su prima Rose y el chico rubio del cual desconocía el nombre, permanecían callados y Albus no entendía muy bien la razón, seguro que ni se conocían.

Los ojos de color zafiro de la niña de tez pálida, observaran al tercer protagonista de esta historia, y su cara se desformó en una mueca, más fea que el pelo tan enmarañado, como un nido de lechuzas recién hecho que tenía por pelo en esos años, cuando había escuchado a su primo Albus, pues aquel era el niño que había señalado su padre, al cual tenía que ganar en todas las asignaturas y no podía juntarse o la desheredarían y ella no quería eso. Notaba que el niño de pelo engominado también tenía los ojos clavados en ella y eso le molestó muchísimo, no le gustaba ser observada por nada ni nadie, además que ese niño tenía una mirada desafiante que le irritaba más que su primo James. Por eso era que no podían quedarse en el mismo compartimento que él, y su primo Albus había metido la pata hasta el fondo al parecer de la Weasley. ¿No se daba cuenta que ese niño era hijo de mortígafos? Su padre le había dicho que no se juntase con ellos y había citado bastantes apellidos, entre ellos Zabini, Nott o Malfoy. Un poco enfadada porque su primo no contaba con su opinión se acercó a él y no dudo en darle con su libro de historia de Hogwarts en el centro de su cabeza, provocando que su cabello en forma de tazón se elevara unos centímetros y que este soltara un ligero gruñido dedicándole una mirada fulminante.

—No podemos quedarnos, mi padre me ha dicho que no puedo juntarme con él.—Clavó los ojos en el rubio con el ceño fruncido.—Es un Malfoy, y me ha dicho que me va a desheredar.

Scorpius escuchó las palabras de la pelirroja con pinceladas castañas, y su vena Malfoy salió a flote. Una de sus cejas se enarcó mirando a la Weasley que no paraba de relatar cosas sobre él y su familia al otro niño que le acompaba.

—¿Perdona? Mi padre también me ha dicho cosas sobre vosotros, pero la diferencia es que a mí si me pueden desheredar y a ti no.

La mandíbula de Rose se abrió hasta el suelo, literalmente, al principio había tenido dudas sobre lo que su padre había comentado de esa familia de magos, pero ahora estaba segura de que tenía razón en todo y no se equivocaba en nada. Dio vuelta encarando al niño de ojos grises que la miraba de arriba abajo dándose aires, eso le enfureció y sus cejas se volvieron una de lo tensas que se habían puesto, del enfado.

—Seremos pobres, pero no somos...—No pudo terminar el "asesinos", la mano de su primo Albus se había colocado en su boca, frenando aquellas palabras que sabía que harían daño al rubio.

—Rose...—Murmuró el niño de ojos verdes en forma de aviso a su prima, él no quería llevarse mal con nadie.

Rose, totalmente indignada, acarició a su gato, el cual miraba con recelo a Scorpius igual que su dueña y miro a Albus.

—Vámonos.—Al ver que al pelinegro no se movía, su rabia creció, por lo que sin miramientos salió del compartimento dando un portazo con su mochila, su gato y su pelo enmarañado de mal humor.

Al ver aquella escena, el hijo del niño que vivió quería que le tragase la tierra, a Albus le daba igual de quien fuera hijo, solo quería ser amable con el chico que había cuidado a su hurón. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, el hijo pequeño de los Potter observó el numerito que había montado su prima mientras salía por la puerta, en otra ocasión hubiese ido detrás de ella, pero está vez no lo iba a hacer por dos simples razones. La primera es que no iba a encontrar ningún compartimiento libre y no le apetecía escuchar más relatos sobre Teddy Lupin, y la segunda y más importante es que no esta vez su prima no tenía nada de razón. Un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento tan agresivo de su prima, extendió su mano hacía el rubio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya sabes como me llamo... ¿Y tú?—Preguntó alzando sus dos cejas morenas, observando como reaccionaba aquel niño rubio con el pelo engominado.

El pequeño de los Malfoy que todavía miraba la puerta por la que había salido esa singular pelirroja, totalmente enfadado, provocando que sus ojos color acero soltaran chispas al recordar lo sucedido, ladeó la cabeza al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, relajándose, y llegando a la conclusión de que no todos le iban a juzgar por el pasado de su padre, que había gente que miraba más allá de eso. Con su mandíbula tensa, agarró la mano de Albus, o al menos así dijo que se llamaba.

—Yo soy, Scorpius Malfoy, por lo que veo no hacía falta presentación, tu prima ya me conoce bastante bien... O al menos eso cree...—Dejo caer el chico de tez blanquecina con un tono de ironía en la última frase.

Después de esa breve presentación, trascurrieron unos largos segundos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio necesario para que los dos pudieran poner en orden sus pensamientos. Albus por su parte, tragó saliva y meditó lo que dijo aquel rubio. La verdad es que no sabía porque su prima había actuado así, porque en realidad ninguno de los de su familia conocían a Scorpius Malfoy, sino a su padre, Draco Malfoy. Ladeó su cabeza y miro hacía la ventaba, notando como la velocidad de aquel tren había aumentado y que ya se encontraban en una zona en la los arboles rebosaban. Hasta que al fin, decidió que era hora de entablar una pequeña conversación.

—Creo que tú también has juzgado tal y como lo ha hecho ella... Estoy seguro de que si os conocieseis no actuarias de tal forma, pero tenéis que daros oportunidad de conoceros. Como hemos hecho nosotros dos. ¿No crees?—Preguntó el chico moreno demostrando que aunque tan solo tuviera once años era un niño bastante maduro.

Segundos trascurrieron mientras el primer chico esperaba una respuesta del segundo, moviéndose ligeramente en el asiento un tanto nervioso, pero la respuesta no llegaba. Decidió usar otra táctica.

—¿De qué equipo de quidditch eres? Yo soy de los Puddlemere United.

El rubio, alzó sus ojos grises, parecía que ese tema de conversación había llamado su atención y Albus hinchó su pecho como un pavo orgulloso.

—Yo también soy de ese equipo, porque me gustan los ganadores, por eso iré a Slytherin.—Expresó Scorpius con en deje de superioridad que la verdad no le gustó mucho a Albus.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que todas las casa son iguales, que todas tienen algo bueno.

—Tu padre te ha mentido, seguro que te ha dicho porque tiene miedo de que te enfades por terminar en Hufflepuff.—Respondió con burla, pero sin maldad.

—Creo que mi prima Rose tiene razón...—Murmuró el pelinegro, a la vez que se levantaba y recogía a su hurón del suelo.—Pretendes burlarte de las persona.—La verdad es que no pensaba eso, pero estaba haciendo una pequeña prueba al rubio, Albus tenía mucha astucia y le gustaba probar a las personas. Estaba ya abriendo la puerta del compartimento, cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—Espera. No te vayas.—Murmuró el rubio.—Eres el único que no me ha juzgado por el momento.

Albus, agarró el pomo de la puerta sonriendo internamente, había pasado la prueba y lo tenía decidido, quería ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta, depositando de nuevo a su hurón en el suelo.

—Y dime, ¿tú no tienes una mascota?

Mientras tanto Rose Weasley...

Rose, la hija de Ron Weasley, había salido dando un portazo y a zancadas del endemoniado compartimento en el que se encontraba el chulo y prepotente de Scorpius Malfoy, vale, Rose se estaba pasando de perjuiciosa, pero las palabras de un padre siempre marcan para una hija, y la verdad es que el viejo y barrigudo Ron siempre tenía palabras malas para esa familia. De repente, paró en seco mientras una pregunta abordaba su mente, ¿de verdad su padre conocía a Scorpius Malfoy? ¿O solo conocía a su padre y su pasado?

Llevaba la mitad del pasillo recorrido de aquel vagón, y se había dado cuenta que estaba justo delante del compartimento donde se encontraban sus primos. Puso la mano en el manillar acariciándolo y sintiendo el frío del gris metal, tan parecido al color de ojos del chico que había estado atacando verbalmente. ¿Tenía remordimientos? Ni hablar, sacudió la cabeza y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

—Me encanta cuando Teddy pone su pelo azul...—Risas.

¡Chas! La puerta se había cerrado de nuevo. No pensaba escuchar una palabra más sobre el pelo de Teddy. Por eso, lentamente dio unos pasos hacía atrás, con los labios levemente fruncidos. No podía dejar a su primo Albus solo con ese niño, ¿y si le hacía algo? La pobre e inocente Rose, dio media vuelta hacía el compartimento donde se encontraban los dos chicos de nuevo, no sin antes hacer una parada para colocarse su uniforme de Hogwarts, el cual le quedaba tan holgado como un saco de patatas. Justo cuando llegó al compartimento, vestida con un jersey gris, falda gris, túnica negra con el emblema de Hogwarts y leotardos grises terminados en dos zapatos negros, se quedó escondida para escuchar a hurtadillas de que hablaban. Parecían hablar de cosas triviales, sobre sus gustos y se escuchaban risas. Bueno, reírse era normal, y se reían juntos. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, algo desanimada por haberse comportado de ese modo. Justo en ese momento, cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar llegó la señora del carrito, y al parecer Malfoy salía a comprar algunas cosas para lo que quedaba de viaje. Se esperó y cuando la señora pasó de largo, volvió a entrar en el compartimento con el mentón apuntando al techo, no iba atacarle, pero no podía olvidar que había dicho que su familia era pobre.

—Vuelvo porque a saber que le haces a mi primo, que sepas que no me fío de ti.

Después de decir esas palabras, se sentó al lado de su primo y escondió su cabeza de nuevo bajo el libro de encantamientos, a la vez que Albus Severus, disimulaba una risa camuflada en un ataque de tos por la situación. La verdad es que Rose era muy testaruda y orgullosa, pero en en fondo tenía remordimientos por hablar al chico así, la primera vez había estado a punto de disculparse y entonces había hecho alusión a que los Weasley eran pobres y eso no lo iba a permitir, le había declarado la guerra abiertamente. Cuando Scorpius, escuchó de nuevo el ataque de palabras de la pelirroja estuvo a punto de volver a atacar, pero decidió ignorar por completo y hacer caso al pequeño de los Potter, el cual había dejado caer que su prima era muy orgullosa y malhumorada.

Por esa razón, ignoró su llegada y comenzó disfrutar de las grageas y las ranas de chocolate que se había comprado anteriormente.

—¿Quieres, Albus? Yo un día me comí una con sabor a calcetín.—El niño con el pelo engominado estiro a su brazo haciendo que el niño con los ojos verdes cogiera una, sin poder evitar añadir un comentario algo venenoso.—Weasley, a ti no te ofrezco porque a lo mejor te enveneno... Ya sabes, soy un Malfoy...

Y aunque pareciese, que la pelirroja con destellos castaños, solo estaba prestando atención a su lectura, sus ojos no eran capaz de deslizarse por las palabras que habían impresas en ella. Solo era capaz de aguzar su oído para estar atenta a todo lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Por eso cuando Scorpius mencionó su apellido, bajó con total tranquilidad su preciado libro y le miro directamente a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, nunca tocaré nada que hayas tocado primero, porque sí, lo más seguro que lo envenenes, además, ¿solo me ofrecerías para burlarte de qué soy pobre, no? Pues no voy a darte ese gusto, jamás.—Después de soltar aquella perorata, volvió a su lectura haciéndose la digna, como le había dicho su padre tenía que estudiar mucho.

Al escuchar esa frase un fastidioso suspiro algo canso por la actitud de aquella pelirroja portadora del apellido Weasley, salió de los labios blanquecinos de Scorpius. Una sonrisa retorcida esbozó sus labios y afirmó ante lo que decía la chica pelirroja, seguro que así conseguiría enfurecerla más.

—Pues eso, Weasley, ten cuidado...—Cuando pronunció esa frase, sus ojos grises se entrecerraron echando una mirada de maldad hacía la única chica que había en ese compartimento.—En fin, menos mal que tu primo tiene más cerebro que tú...—Dijo el rubio en un tono arrogante desviando su mirada y llevándose una rana de chocolate a su boca.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, hasta que la oscuridad comenzaba a tenerse presente en el cielo. El niño con el pelo en forma de tazón y portador del nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts se estaba poniendo nervioso, y no solo porque estaba a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, sino porque sus dos compañeros de compartimiento, le estaban poniendo nervioso con sus indirectas y sus disputas. Sus pies calzados por unos pequeños zapatos de color color negro, daban pequeños puntapiés al suelo, hasta que algo dicho por alguno de los dos chicos que le acompañaban hizo que no pudiera contener las palabras en su boca.

—¿No podéis dejar de discutir? Parecéis unos sin cerebro los dos, no os conocéis y os atacáis... Así no se puede hacer nada... ¿Por qué no hablamos cosas típicas de nuestra edad? Como a que casa queremos ir o de que equipo de Quiddtich somos... Pero parece ser que sois más insoportables que mi hermano James, y encima me siento con vosotros... Maldita suerte la mía... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—Exclamó el moreno con algo de cabreo. Sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas debido al enfado, y de repente un silencio se instaló en ese compartimento, solo se escuchaba el viento que impactaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas del tren, parecía ser, que los dos chicos estaban meditando las palabras que los había dedicado.

Eso a Albus le causo orgullo, porque hasta entonces sus palabras no habían surgido en nadie remordimiento y cuando decía nadie, se refería a James o a sus primos que aseguraban que iba a quedar en Slytherin, cosa que a Albus ya no le importaba en absoluto. Por aquella razón, y por aquel incomodo silencio, decidió mirar la oscuridad que se cernía por la ventana.

De inmediato, al escuchar aquellas palabras, Scorpius agachó la cabeza levemente abochornado y Rose pego un ligero bote en el asiento, sabía que su primo Albus tenía hiperactividad y deficit de atención, pero jamás le había visto ponerse de aquella manera y por eso bajo la mirada llena de remordimientos, pues en vez de disfrutar del viaje lo habían gastado discutiendo. Algo abochornada por la situación, con la mirada fija en un punto del suelo soltó la primera frase que se le vino a la cabeza, de su preciado libro de historia de Hogwarts.

—¿Sabéis que el techo del Gran Comedor no es real? Es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de fuera pero...—Entonces la risa de Albus inundó la estancia por aquel comentario tan peculiar de su prima, arrancando la risa de las gargantas de sus dos acompañantes.

Así es, como el futuro nuevo trío de oro se encontraron por primera vez y así fue como llegaron al andén de Hogsmeade donde Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, los esperaba para cruzar el lago Negro montados en los botes.


	2. Ceremonia de selección con sorpresa

**Capítulo 2:** Ceremonia de selección con sorpresa.

El rojo y negro tren ya había detenido su marcha después de ese camino tan peculiar, al igual que el corazón del joven pelinegro llamado Albus Severus Potter. La noche había caído cerrada, oscura y algo fría. Podías escuchar el castañeteo de los dientes de jóvenes magos además de observar a jóvenes brujas abrazarse a sus ropas; las luces de los farolillos que alumbraban la estación mágica de Hogsmeade dejaban una tenue luz en forma de penumbra, la cual te dejaba ver con total libertad las pequeñas motas de luz del cielo, las estrellas. Casi tenías que entrecerrar los ojos y mantenerlos achinados para poder ver en aquel húmedo lugar, a la par que una pequeña brisa húmeda rozaba la piel de los magos y brujas que ya se encontraban en el andén de Hogsmeade, dispuestos para empezar un año más.

El gentío que se trasladaban del tren al andén, con sus túnicas negras, algunas con el emblema de su casa y otras con el emblema del colegio, bajaba con brío y prisa del expreso de Hogwarts. Unos nerviosos por empezar un nuevo año, otros aburridos porque no les gustaba estudiar. Aunque todos contentos de ver de nuevo a sus amigos y su verdadero hogar.

El nuevo trío de oro descendió del expreso. Ese pequeño grupo no se había separado desde que se habían encontrado en el compartimento, por lo que todavía estaban unidos y en ese momento bajando por las inclinadas escalelerillas para pisar el frío y algo resbaladizo suelo de la estación. Juntos ya con su uniforme de Hogwarts, observaban todo con ojos atentos y curiosos. Incluso Rose, la que se había documentado todo este tiempo se le paró el corazón de la inquietud y la emoción, ¡al fin iban a poder conjurar magia!

Los tres críos estaban impactados por toda la magia que desembargaba aquel lugar. Ya conocían la magia pero ninguno había sentido antes la magia de Hogwarts. Esa magia que hace que todo el vello de tu cuerpo se erice y que tu propio cuerpo levite al compás del viento como una hoja de un árbol en otoño.

Al final de la estación, había unos carros negros en los cuales se montaban los alumnos que no eran de primero, parecían que avanzaban solos. Albus y Scorpius se creían que era cosa de magia y por aquella razón observaban el transporte con fascinación y desconcierto. Sin embargo Rose, que había leído mil veces historia de Hogwarts era consciente de que unas criaturas mágicas llamadas Thestral arrastraban los carruajes oscuros.

—¡Vamos, rápido! Estoy deseando llegar.—Era la voz de Albus Severus. Se podía diferenciar en aquel sonido la alegría y los nervios, que sentía aquel joven, que parecían luchar por ver quien vencía en los sentimientos del chico.

Albus era un chico muy nervioso y no podía parar de hacer gestos o movimientos que hacían que sus nervios aumentaran; como pasar sus manos por su desordenado pelo, dar pequeños saltitos o alzar la cabeza para poder ver entre la multitud. Ladeó su cabeza y miro a toda la gente con cara asustadiza que se encontraba agrupada. En esos momentos tenía miedo, por salirse de aquel grupo y perderse su ceremonia de selección. Scorpius se encontraba con el mentón alzado, enfundado en una impecable túnica de las más caras de Madame Malkin. gesto de superioridad, además parecía que le aburría esa escena, pero por debajo de su túnica perfectamente planchada, seguramente estaba tan nervioso como su nuevo amigo. Rose estaba a punto de abrir la boca y comenzar un monologo sobre los Thestral, la pelirroja hija de Hermione estaba que temblaba como la hoja de una palmera, cuando una voz fuerte e imponente, propia de un hombre de proporciones grandes, opaco su propia voz. Los tres, giraron su cabezas a la vez y allí estaba Hagrid, el encargado de llevarles hasta el castillo en botes de cuatro personas.

Sin previo aviso comenzaron a dar zancadas hasta el lugar de donde provenía esa voz imponente pero algo dulzona y melosa, curiosos por saber quien era.

—Los de primero por aquí.—Al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz, Albus elevo su cabeza haciendo que sus comisuras se elevaran, puesto qué, aquel hombre grande y hermoso le estaba dedicando una sonrisa llena de afecto y serenidad.

—¡Hola Hagrid!—Saludo el niño de ojos verdes a un sonriente Hagrid. A la vez que Rose, de forma curiosa y entrometida se acercaba al moreno y al semi-gigante.

—¿De qué forma vamos a llegar nosotros a Hogwarts?—Inquirió de manera curiosa y algo impertinente sin pararse a saludar si quiera.—Por cierto Hagrid, has engordado un poco... Te veo más barrigita...—Al escuchar a la niña de cabellos rojizos, el niño de ojos color esmeralda comenzó a soltar pequeñas risillas entre dientes con una risa cantarina. La niña cuando captó aquella risa desvió su mirada azulada hacía el causante de ese pequeño bullicio.—¿Qué pasa Albus? Es verdad, no es nada malo mi padre también está echando barriguita.

—Ahora lo verás pequeña y curiosa Rose. Y esto—el hombre barbudo se dio ligeros toques en la barriga—la comida de Hogwarts que está muy rica.—Corroboró de forma campechana. Después de aquella pequeña charla, alzó su farolillo y exclamó.—¡Seguidme!

La piel poco bronceada de Scorpius estaba como la piel de una gallina desplumada. Sus nervios estaban a punto de salir por su seca garganta con alguna bordería, y allí estaba la bordería. Al ver al semi-gigante, vestido con sus harapos de aldeano, abrió sus ojos grisáceos de par en par, muy parecido a un búho. A lo que más temía el niño engominado era a los gigantes, desde que su abuelo le había contado leyendas de los Malfoy con aquellas criaturas mágicas. Tragó saliva en seco, la cual casi no pasaba por su garganta; no iba a dejar que eso le afectase, por lo que cuando aquel enorme hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, se situó al lado del niño con el pelo a tazón y la niña de ojos azules. No pudo aguantar soltar aquella frase llena de asco acompañada de un gesto desdeñoso.

—¿Me podéis decir qué diantres es eso? Parece una bola de pelo fétida y maloliente.—Su labio se alzó con algo de repulsión pero sus manos temblaban levemente, con temor de que alguien le hubiera escuchado y se lo dijera al semi-gigante, este le cogiera y se lo comiera al pil-pil.

Albus cuando escuchó el comentario de aquel niño de gestos aristocráticos, rotó su pequeña espalda de un golpe y entornó sus ojos. No quería ser duro con Scorpius, pero ese tipo de burla no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Scorpius...—Murmuró el chico moreno con un tono enfadado, pero cuando iba a manifestar su desacuerdo, argumentando que no lo volviera a repetir, una voz de pito y algo molesta resonó en su oído.

¡Zas! El cuello de la niña de mirada enfurruñada y cuerpo desgarbado y fino, se había girado en seco para dirigir una mirada fulminante al de ojos grises. Su ceño se encontraba totalmente fruncido, dejando ver su frente llena de pequeñas arrugas de irritación. Se paró en seco y llevo ambas manos a sus caderas así representando a una taza de té y desafiando a Malfoy.

—¡Que dices de Hagrid!—Rugió, casi escupió con rabia.—¡Es mucho mejor que tú! Y nunca llegarás a ser como él, aunque este lleno de pelo y mida casi cuatro metros de altura.—Apostillo, echándole una mirada llena de cólera de arriba a abajo en un gesto despectivo para luego darse la vuelta y propinar un golpe con las puntas de su pelo en el rostro del niño. Comenzó a seguir a Hagrid, pues había comenzado su marcha yendo por delante de los chicos.

Albus rodó sus ojos y no hizo ningún comentario, pues a decir verdad, se merecía esas voces por haber dicho eso de su fiel amigo Hagrid.

—Scorpius te mereces esas voces porque es mi amigo, él me libró de los piojos mágicos una vez que los tuve.—Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se llevó las manos a los labios.—¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie!

—No se lo diré a nadie si me dejas pegarle una patada a la sabelotodo de tu prima.—Una sonrisa llena de malicia se posó en su semblante al mirar las piernas enfundadas en unos leotardos de la hija de Hermione Granger.

—Mmmm—sopesó el pelinegro, quería mucho a su prima Rose, pero tenía que mantener una reputación en Hogwarts.—Está bien, pero no le hagas mucho daño, que luego no para de quejarse y me pone dolor de cabeza.—Llevó los indices a sus sienes y se masajeó levemente la cabeza, para hacerse el interesante y que al rubio se le olvidase el tema de los piojos.

El hijo de Draco Malfoy corrió tras la niña de pelo enmarañado y ¡zas! Golpeó la espinilla de la pelirroja.

Rose en ese preciso momento notó como alguien le daba una patada en la espinilla. Giró su cabeza de golpe mirando a los chicos. Ambos se hacían los tontos, pero por la espalda Albus señalaba a Scorpius. Iba a pegar un chillido muy parecido al de una sirena enfurecida, cuando el guardabosques exclamó que parasen su marcha. Los tres lo hicieron sin rechistar, se encontraban en la orilla del lago Negro, donde miles de criaturas e hierbas acuáticas habitaban en lo más profundo de esas lúgubres aguas, tan oscuras como las alas de un cuervo. Unos botes de madera con el espacio justo para cuatro personas les aguardaban para llegar a Hogwarts. Se encaramaron en ellos e iniciaron su viaje junto a una niña de ojos claros y mirada tímida, melena rubia ondulada en forma de seta y cuerpo algo rechoncho.

—¡Hola!—Vociferó Albus mientras se subía al bote, saludando a la niña que se encontraba ya ocupando su sitio en la barca.—Soy Albus Severus Potter.

Silencio, solo se escuchaba la suave brisa y el pequeño bullicio de los demás botes.

Al ver que no le respondía, Scorpius se mofó del niño qe se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, a la vez que se instalaba en el transporte que le llevaría a Hogwarts. Por otra parte, Rose farfullaba "¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¡Si esto salía en historia de Hogwarts! Que habrá pensado Hagrid de mí cuando le he preguntado eso...".

Llevaban un largo rato navegando, los remos de los botes se movían solos, como por arte de magia; cosa que a Albus le encantaba, a Scorpius le incomodaba y Rose no paraba de parlotear sobre aquel hechizo. Todavía no se veía el castillo, pero ellos parecían sentirlo igualmente.

Los nervios del chico con el nombre de dos directores, cada vez aumentaban con más intensidad, pues cada vez faltaba menos para enfrentarse a su miedo, la ceremonia de selección. Con miradas de complicidad entre si, Albus contempló primero a Rose; estaba que daba tumbos en su sitio del bote, tan inquieta e intranquila que si botaba un poquito más, el ojiverde ponía su mano en el fuego de que si seguía así se caería. Rose para él era como una hermana. Era su mejor amiga, su compañera de aventuras y un pilar muy importante en su vida. Sabía que su prima podía entender su mirada sin decir palabra. Además Albus era conocedor de que los nervios de la pecosa no se plasmaban como lo de los otros niños, los nervios de Rose se plasmaban enumerando en voz alta fragmentos de libros que había leído. Y eso pasó.

—Hogwarts está protegida por numerosos encantamientos y hechizos que hacen imposible de encontrar para los muggle. En su lugar, los muggles sólo ven unas ruinas y señales de peligro.—Soltó la semi-castaña de carrerilla casi sin respirar. Justo cuando iba a arrancar de nuevo con otra frase de Historia de Hogwarts, un tentáculo del calamar gigante brotó de lo más profundo de aquellas aguas a la superficie y se escuchó un pequeño gritillo de la niña que los acompañaba mientras los demás daban un respingo. Intentaron sosegarse alzando la vista, intentando observar aquel castillo, del cual todavía solo se veía una pequeña y delineada silueta en la lejanía. Se podía escuchar el latido de sus corazones que latían con fuerza, pronto serían conocedores de a que casa serían seleccionados.

Después del pequeño incidente con el tentáculo del calamar, Albus y Scorpius se miraron expectantes y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro; en realidad no querían decirse nada, solo querían asegurarse de que estaba allí, el uno con el otro.

Cuando al fin iban por mitad de camino, el colegio de magia y hechicería comenzó a hacerse visible tras una espesa niebla grisácea y profunda, que se disipaba según iban avanzando. La mandíbula de los cuatro chicos que permanecían sentados en el bote, se abrió de sopetón. Solo había una palabra para describir aquel lugar: mágico. El edificio mágico era impresionante; largas y altas torres y torretas que rozaban las nubes oscuras le formaban. En ese momento Albus se sintió infinito, sintió la necesidad de explorar ese castillo.

Tras un largo cuarto de hora, después de pasar por una hermosa gruta, desembarcaron en el embarcadero del castillo. Cuando sus diminutos pies calzados con los zapatos reglamentarios de la escuela tocaron tierra firme, Hagrid, el que había ido todo el trayecto montado en un bote el solo, los condujo por los terrenos hasta la entrada de Hogwarts.

Los ojos expresivos con pequeñas pinceladas de color azul de Rose no pudieron evitar vagar hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido con cautela. Aquel bosque hacía que sus pelos pelirrojos se pusieran de punta; era espeso con los árboles más frondosos y lúgubres que había visto jamás, así como maleza en mal estado. Estaba segura de que Albus querría ir allí con Scorpius y seguramente con ella y de ninguna de las maneras se lo iba a permitir. Cuando ladeó su cabeza para poder observar su rostro, afirmó sus pensamientos, los ojos verdes de Albus estaban fijos entre los árboles siniestros del bosque, y sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros.

Después de minutos caminando, de adentraron en el interior de Hogwarts, el que parecía viejo con sus paredes y adoquines de piedra. Al admirarlo y saborearlo sentías un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre de la emoción y fascinación. Ascendieron por unas largas escaleras algo empinadas, los tres chicos cuchicheaban entre si cosas como: quiero llegar ya, me va a dar flato o me duelen los pies. A decir verdad al que más se le escuchaba de los tres era a Scorpius. Cuando llegaron al final de la escalinata, una imponente bruja se manifestó ante ellos; túnica verde, sombrero puntiagudo, mirada severa y labios levemente fruncidos. Se trataba de Minerva McGonagall, la madrina de Rose y directora de Hogwarts.

—Buenas noches a todos, soy la directora McGonagall y quiero daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería la cual a partir de ahora será vuestro hogar.—Posó sus ojos claros enmarcados entre prolongadas patas de gallo en la aglomeración de niños de primero.—Cuando traspaséis esas puertas, os agrupareis al final del pasillo. Una vez allí esperareis vuestro turno en silencio. Os llamaré por orden alfabético para colocaros el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza.—Giró sobre sus talones e hizo un gesto con sus manos, provocando que la puerta del Gran Comedor, se abriera de par en par, era la hora de la verdad.

Los portones de color dorado y finas rayas decorativas se abrieron como un libro, dejando a la vista un largo pasillo que parecía interminable y cuatro enormes mesas llenas de gente que no paraba de murmurar emocionados por presenciar la selección de las casas. Todos los alumnos de primero se colocaron en un fila donde iban de dos en dos. Albus y Rose, como era normal se acomodaron juntos, mientras que Scorpius, se posicionó al lado de la chica rubia con la que habían compartido bote.

Rose inició su marcha al lado de su primo Albus, y comenzó de nuevo su perorata.

—El sombrero seleccionador cada año canta una canción, el techo no es de verdad, las velas tienen un hechizo para que no se apaguen y te caiga la cera encima...—No podía controlar sus nervios y se estaba poniendo un poco histérica, por eso las palabras salían solas de su boca como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

Por su parte, Albus después de observar esa parte de Hogwarts, comenzó a escuchar la voz de su prima Rose, quizás llevaba hablando un largo rato, pero el hijo del elegido, debido a la inquietud que sentía ni se había enterado.

Todas las miradas del centenar de alumnos ya seleccionados en años anteriores y sentados en sus respectivas mesas se clavaban en aquellos y pequeños niños, inspeccionándoles. Scorpius escuchaba pequeños cuchicheos de todos, hasta de la insoportable Weasley, que parecía no silenciarse dando la brasa al pobre de su primo Albus.

Cuando llegaron al frente de una mesa alargada, en la que se encontraban los profesores de Hogwarts, la directora McGonagall les ordenó que se quedasen en el escalón de abajo. Alzó su mano y el silencio reinó en el gran comedor. En ese instante, el sombrero seleccionador inició una canción, en la cual describía a cada casa, y daba ánimos a todos en sus estudios.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Hace tal vez mil años

que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.

Había entonces cuatro magos de fama

de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:

El valeroso Gryffindor venia del páramo;

el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;

del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;

y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:

idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios

para educar jóvenes brujos.

Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores

fundó una casa diferente

para los diferentes caracteres

de su alumnado:

Para Gryffindor

el valor era lo mejor;

para Ravenclaw,

la inteligencia

y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos

era romperse los codos.

El ambicioso Slytherin

ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.

Estando aún con vida

se repartieron a cuantos venían

pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo

cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos

y en el hoyo?

Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:

me levanto de su cabeza,

y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera

para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Cuando la extravagante voz del sombrero cesó, llegó el momento que todos temían, la ceremonia de selección. La directora McGonagall, pergamino en mano, fue citando los nombres de la lista por orden alfabético uno a uno a los niños de once años que esperaban ansiosos por ser seleccionados.

—¡Anastasie Alikvaeba!—Resonó la voz de la directora gritando el primer nombre.—¡Hufflepuff!—Exclamó al momento el sombrero.

—¡Sérene Boissieu! ¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Danielle Clawson! ¡Ravenclaw!

—¡George Develius! ¡Slytherin!

—¡Aaron Finnigan! ¡Gryffindor!

—¡Chloe Flisky! ¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Mikael Ginger! ¡Gryffindor!

—¡Regina Hayes! ¡Slytherin!

—¡Patrick Davies Hill! ¡Slytherin!

—¡Peter Kay! ¡Slytherin!

Fueron pasando por la cabeza del sombrero, si no hubiera sido un momento critico, Scorpius se hubiera negado a ponerse ese sombrero alegando que tendría piojos.

—¡Gwendoyne Lancaster! ¡Ravenclaw!

A medida que la lista que la directora portaba en sus envejecidas manos iba acercándose a la letra eme; Scorpius mantenía alzada su cabeza, intentando enmascarar el terror que sentía ese momento haciendo ver que la selección de las casas no le importaba, pero... ¿Y si le ponían en una casa que no era Slytherin? ¿Qué diría toda su familia? Prefería no pensarlo.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.—Exclamó la vieja directora de Hogwarts con voz alta y severa.

Cuando Scorpius escuchó su nombre, tragó saliva y avanzó hacía el taburete, demostrando elegancia y superioridad mirando hacía el frente, hasta llegar a lo más cercano de la mesa de los profesores. Podía sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en él y como esa anciana mujer colocó el sombrero seleccionador en sus cabellos platinados.

—Un Malfoy por lo que veo...—Comenzó a hablar en su mente aquel sombrero viejo y ajado.- Pero un Malfoy diferente...—Scorpius cada vez se ponía más nervioso, ¿que significaba eso de un Malfoy diferente?—¡No es nada malo! Inteligencia, astucia, ambición y una pizca de valentía... ¡Gryffindor no! Tal vez Ravenclaw...—El sombrero ya había pronunciado dos casas, pero no había mencionado la casa de las serpientes, la casa de su familia.—Ya sé lo que voy hacer contigo... Está claro que necesitas encontrar tus verdaderos amigos, y en ti predetermina la astucia y ambición, así que.. ¡SLYTHERIN! —Cuando aquel sombrero parlante pronunció el nombre de la casa a la que había sido seleccionado Scorpius, este se deshinchó como un globo. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza, bueno, en realidad todos no, solo la casa de Slytherin.

Scorpius, caminó hacía la mesa donde habitaban las serpientes y se sentó, algo más tranquilo de haber sido seleccionado a la casa que quería. Sus ojos color perla observaban ansiosos lo que iba a pasar con los dos primos con los que de momento había comenzado a vivir su aventura.

Mientras el rubio se acomodaba en su casa, ambos primos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, este Malfoy había tardado más de lo normal. Según tenían entendido un Malfoy era elegido para Slytherin con solo tocar un pelo rubio de su cabeza.

—¡Marcus Morgrel! ¡Gryffindor!

—¡Oliver Nerdun! ¡Hufflepuff!

La voz imponente de la querida directora de Hogwarts resonaba en la cabeza del pequeño de los Potter cada vez que nombraba el nombre de alguien. Era la hora de la verdad, era la hora de la selección, el momento más temido para él. Esa espera a Albus se le hizo eterna; cada vez que levantaba su mirada esmeralda heredada por parte de su padre y abuela, veía como su hermano James Sirius o cualquiera de sus primos le observan desde la mesa de los fieros leones, con sus uniformes negros y sus corbatas de color escarlata y dorado. ¿Y si a él no le elegían para esa casa? Albus no quería imaginar si no le ponían en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, se los imaginaba saltando encima de él como leones hambrientos a un trozo de carne cruda. Todos ellos habían sido escogidos para la casa de los valientes. Justo en el momento que esa cuestión le vino a la mente, recordó las sabias palabras que su padre Harry Potter, le había regalado en el andén ese mismo día, acompañándolo de una pequeña sacudida de cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

Tras pasar media hora larga de reloj, los nombres de la lista fueron disminuyendo hasta llegar a la letra pe. En ese instante se pudo apreciar la voz de la directora exclamando con fuerza y una voz rígida el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts; Albus Severus Potter.

—¡Albus Severus Potter!—Resonó por las paredes del gran comedor.

Albus escuchó como su nombre, salió de los labios arrugados de aquella vieja directora. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, hasta que una pequeña mano le empujo hacía delate. Albus, no se dio la vuelta para comprobar quien había sido, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de Rose. ¿Quien sino iba a hacer eso?

Al niño con el pelo a tazón le temblaban las piernas como dos gelatinas, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salir de su boca de un momento a otro, su rostro permanecía pálido como la nieve, pero eso ya daba igual. Cuando a duras penas logró llegar al taburete y sentarse, la directora McGonagall colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, ya no había opción de salir corriendo e irse a abrazar a su padre como hacía cuando algo no le gustaba, ahora era tenía que asumir su miedo y ser valiente como lo había sido en antaño toda su familia.

Sin previo aviso, una voz cascada comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

—Mmm, difícil elección por lo que veo... —Fueron las primeras palabras ofrecidas por aquel deslucido sombrero.—Un chico valiente no cabe ninguna duda... No creo que Gryffindor sea tu lugar...—Al percibir que la casa a la que había ido toda su familia durante siglos no era su lugar, su corazón dio un vuelco.—O tal vez si... Un corazón valiente y lleno de coraje... Aunque forrado en piel de serpiente... Puede ser que Gryffindor sea tu sitio... O tal vez en Slytherin, harás tus verdaderos amigos... Eres un chico muy astuto...

A cada palabra que el sombrero que hablaba le ofrecía a Albus, este se ponía más nervioso, parecía que aquel viejo sombrero se había roto y no sabía a que casa mandarle. Una parte de Albus quería ir a Gryffindor, ya que, no quería decepcionar a sus padres y al resto de su familia. Sin embargo otra parte de él creía que ese no sería su sitio, su hermano James Sirius siempre se lo había dicho. Tras meditar aquello, el moreno pensó en el portador de su segundo nombre; Severus Snape, un hombre astuto, digno Slytherin y lleno de valentía. Eso es lo que quería Albus, quería ser así.

—Creo que ya lo tengo todo claro... —Dijo el sombrero con voz intrigante.—¡SLYTHERIN!—Exclamó con fuerza. Todos los allí presentes se quedaron callados, un silencio incomodo que Albus no sabía lo que significaba. Seguro que James Sirius y el resto de sus primos le odiaban por eso, pero él no podía aceptar un sitio que no era el suyo.

Cuando el sonoro ¡Slytherin! hizo eco por las paredes del gran comedor, se hizo el silencio, nadie aplaudía, nadie silbaba ni nadie se movía, hasta la pobre profesora McGonagall se había quedado petrificada y podía ver la cara de asombro de Albus. Rose al ver a su primo cohibido y algo desorientado, alzó el mentón orgullosa y juntó sus dos manos para dar un aplauso, y así uno detrás de otro. La pelirroja, en el fondo sabía que Albus iría a Slytherin aunque nunca había tenido el valor para decírselo abiertamente, sabía lo mucho que le importaba al pelinegro el asunto de las casas, pero en el fondo la astucia ganaba a la valentía de su corazón. Entonces en el gran comedor se escuchó que alguien se unió a los aplausos de Rose, era Scorpius quien aplaudía al mismo son. Mientras tanto en la mesa de los leones ni una ovación se escuchaba proveniente de su familia, aunque si un pequeño cuchicheo se escuchaba detrás de Rose, eran Louis, el único niño rubio de la familia Weasley y Roxanne, la única niña de color de la familia Weasley.

—¿Qué habláis del primo Albus?—Rezongó llena de rabia echando chispas por los ojos, al ver como opinaban cosas de su primo favorito. A causa de su exacerbación, sin pensarlo dos veces aplastó con su talón la punta del pie de su primo para luego volver la vista al frente.

Albus, había ido con algo de pánico a retreparse a la mesa de las serpientes, cuando lo hizo, por suerte, estaba su nuevo amigo Scorpius. Las cosas no fueron tan mal como creía. Algunas de las serpientes, le dieron la bienvenida, pero otras le miraban con recelo y rabia de tener a un Potter allí.

Cuando Albus se sentó al lado de Scorpius, el rubio no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos; un Potter en Slytherin, que cosa más extraña, pensó en su cabeza, pero si había sido seleccionado para el hogar de las serpientes por algo sería.

—¡Eileen Rousseau!—Exclamó la anciana directora de Hogwarts. Entonce cohibida subió la niña rubia del bote, la que no se había dignado saludar a Albus. El sombrero rozó su cabello rubio unos instantes para después exclamar.—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Lorcan Scamander! ¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Lysander Scamander! ¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Jackson Zeralv! ¡Slytherin!

—¡Louis Weasley! ¡Gryffindor!

—¡Roxanne Weasley! ¡Gryffindor!

Y así siguió la ceremonia de selección, sin ninguna nueva sorpresa. Hasta que solo quedaba Rose en el corazón del gran comedor, para su mala suerte, percibía como todos los pares de ojos se centraban en ella y se estaba poniendo nerviosa e incluso algo agresiva. Sus manos sudaban por la tensión y sentía como un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda, su garganta se encontraba seca y el nudo de su garganta no dejaba pasar bien la saliva que se amontonaba dentro de su cavidad bucal.

—¡Rose Weasley!—Resonó la voz de su madrina por todo el gran comedor, revotando en aquel techo artificial.

El centro de la pequeña niña empezó a bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, estaba tan nerviosa qué sus oídos se habían taponado y las palabras de su padre resonaban ensordecedoramente con fuerza en cada parte de su cabeza "no sangre pura, desheredada, gryffindor". La niña al borde de la desesperación y del llanto cogió aire y luego lo soltó, infundiéndose ánimos ella sola "vamos, tranquila" "si no quedas en Gryffindor no te van a desheredar", hasta que su mirada se chocó con la severa de la directora McGonagall la cual en silencio se ablandó levemente ofreciéndole su más sincero apoyo. Una vez había plantado el trasero en el taburete, sintió el peso del sombrero deslucido y gastado. Un chillido resonó en su cabeza el cual provocó que casi se cayera de la silla.

—¡Ah! Aquí otro Weasley. Pero... Esta vez no tengo claro lo que voy a hacer contigo...—El corazón de Rose dio un brinco dentro de su torso, según le habían contado todos los Weasley iban obligatoriamente a Gryffindor.—¿Eso crees?—Resonó de nuevo la voz del sombrero destartalado, perteneciente a Godric Gryffindor en su cabeza.—Si quieres... Yo podría mandarte a esa casa... Pero por lo que veo, tus actos son guiados por tu cerebro y no por la valentía de tu corazón... Ravenclaw sería tu casa, llena de sabiduría y ganas de aprender... Pero una gran duda se cierne sobre ti... No te falta el valor para enfrentarte ni a tus amigos ni a tus enemigos... Gryffindor podría ser tu casa pero...—Relató el sombrero parlante, estaba segura que podían haber pasado cinco minutos de reloj, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos con fuerza y el sombrero volvió a hablar.—Ya tengo claro lo que voy a hacer contigo. ¡RAVENCLAW!

Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas, la mesa de las águilas estalló en victoreando dando la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro.

Albus se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a aplaudir; se trataba de su prima Rose, que había sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw, la verdad es que a Albus no le sorprendió tanto como a otros, pues, Rose Weasley era su persona favorita y sabía que en ella se escondía los valores de la inteligencia, curiosidad y creatividad.

Scorpius en silencio había observado como se desarrollaba toda la escena, como cada uno había sido seleccionado para una casa y como la pesada y sabelotodo de Weasley habían ido donde tenía que estar, a la casa de los repelentes.

Por otro lado, la mesa de Gryffindor se quedó totalmente petrificada sin entender como un Weasley y un Potter no eran seleccionados para esa casa de Hogwarts, y para finalizar James Sirius estalló en cólera.

—¡ESE SOMBRERO ESTÁ ROTO! ¡Esta selección no vale! ¡ELLOS TIENEN QUE IR A GRYFFINDOR!—Gritaba a toda voz el pelinegro de ojos oscuros señalando el sombrero que se encontraba en manos de la directora, a la cual se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena del cuello.—¿CÓMO VA A ESTAR MI HERMANO EN SLYTHERIN? ¡EL NO ES UNA SERPIENTE! ¡ES UN POTTER! ¡Y ROSE ES UNA WEASLEY! ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!—En ese momento, la cara de Rose se puso más roja que un rábano con insolación y solo le falto correr a sentarse en la mesa de la casa a la que había sido seleccionada; mientras tanto en la mesa de los leones, una chica delgada y de cabellos de fuego se levantaba para palpar con cuidado el hombro de James Sirius Potter y tranquilizarle.

Cuando el Gryffindor enfurecido se sentó, Albus agacho su cabeza, asumiendo que James le iba a odiar por el resto de su vida. El joven Potter, agarró un tenedor y lo pinchó en una de las patatas para llevársela a la boca, las cuales habían aparecido por arte de magia, pero igualmente se notaba que el Slytherin estaba alicaído, no por la casa en la que había sido seleccionado, sino por lo que pensaba toda su familia ahora.

Scorpius miraba la escena atónito, ¿qué demonios hacía ese chico pegando voces en medio de una ceremonia de selección? Que vergüenza, solo podía ser un Potter, aunque...

Por el rabillo del ojo observó con detenimiento al pelinegro con el pelo como una taza y pensó que él no era como los demás, que él no le había juzgado y que él tampoco pensaba juzgarle. Iba a decir que todo estaba bien cuando ¡plaf! Un cacho de pan impactó sobre la cabeza de Potter, rebotando en la de Malfoy descolocándose un par de pelos, ¿quién osaba tirar un cacho de a un Malfoy? El platinado, alzó su mirada grisácea hasta los dos individuos que les habían tirado el pan, tenían pinta de chulos y se regodeaban de su "gran hazaña" e incluso Scorpius los reconoció. Eran Giovanni Darkness y Bertram Müller, cinco años mayor que ellos. Totalmente enfurecido, el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy / Greengrass, se levantó con el pan en la mano, provocando unas largas y sonoras carcajadas por parte de los dos agresores. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar el mendrugo de pan notó como la mano de Albus se ciñó a su antebrazo y lo dejo pasar, sentándose de mal humor.

Mientras una pelirroja los observaba desde la mesa de las águilas, con las cejas arqueadas y cara de perro por ver el trato que ofrecían a su primo. Y así fue, como comenzó el primer día en Hogwarts, lleno de sorpresas para todos. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Solo el destino lo sabrá.


	3. Abusones en los terrenos de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3:** Abusones en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

El cielo esa mañana de septiembre se había levantado lleno de esponjosas nubes grisáceas que adornaban el cielo que cubría Escocia, donde se encontraba el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de todos los tiempos. Nubarrones que amenazaban con derramar gotas de agua fría en forma de diluvio, como si de una pequeña niña desamparada se tratase sin querer cubrían un sol resplandeciente. A su vez anunciando una mañana rebosante de agua; sin embargo a dos alumnos de esa institución no le s importaba lo más mínimo.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; un joven mago de ojos grises con una suave pincelada de azul cielo en sus pupilas, pelo tan dorado como un galeón del banco Gringotts y cuerpo alto para su edad pero flacucho y desgarbado. Y Albus Severus Potter; un joven mago de ojos color esmeralda brillante, pelo tan negro como la pluma de un cuervo y cuerpo menudo y delgado. Aquellos chiquillos que días atrás habían sido seleccionados por el viejo y ajado sombrero seleccionador para la casa de Hogwarts que representa el agua, asociado a la versatilidad y capacidad de adaptación: Slytherin.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el cuarto compartido de los alumnos de primero de la casa de las serpientes junto con sus cuatro compañeros de habitación: Jackson Zeralv, Patrick Davies Hill, George Develius y Peter Kay.

La estancia era redonda y algo lúgubre; frágiles lámparas de techo iluminaban toda su verde belleza, una sola ventana se posaba sobre las paredes dejando una hermosa vista a las profundidades del lago Negro. Seis camas simétricamente colocadas adornadas con doseles verdes y bordados en plata se repartían por ella y a los pies de cada una descansaba un baúl con tonalidades marrones acompañado del emblema del colegio bañado el color oro así como varias jaulas en las que descansaban diferentes tipos de animales, entre ellos un hurón, un búho y una lechuza.

En la primera cama perteneciente a Patrick se podía apreciar algo de desorden, un póster de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle encima del cabecero y alguna que otra revista muggle de música sobre la cama deshecha con plumas de búho esparcidas sobre la superficie. La contigua pertenecía a Albus Severus, totalmente ordenada no encontrabas nada fuera de su lugar. En el lado izquierdo de la cama había colgado un póster de Puddlemere United su equipo de quidditch favorito y una bata con snitch colgada en el cabecero de la cama. Al lado de esta se situaba la de Scorpius la cual no tenía ni un solo póster, solo se podía apreciar la pulcritud con la que estaba ordenada y a los pies una lechuza parda con ojos color ámbar que miraban todo con menosprecio. La cama de George era la siguiente, en ella podías apreciar que los doseles siempre estaban descorridos dejando a la vista revistas abiertas y arrugadas de "El mundo de la Escoba". Además de un pequeño póster de las Arpías de Holyhead sobre la mesita de noche, el niño había argumentado que eran todas muy guapas y que por eso las tenía ahí. Paralela a estaba la de Jackson Zeralv, esta era la que más ordenada estaba. En la mesilla había dos marcos con fotos que se movían, en el interior del primero se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y en el otro dos chicas una niña y una mujer, eran su madre y sus hermanas.

Por la cabeza de nuestros dos protagonistas, pasaban miles de pensamientos, preocupaciones, temores... Pero ninguno de los dos podía llegarse a imaginar lo que el destino les tenía preparado de verdad, ni que por fin iba a ser capaz de hacer un amigo de verdad.

Mientras que el joven Malfoy arreglaba a la perfección el nudo de su corbata con franjas verde y plata. Albus Severus con el cabello tan negro como la oscuridad y mirada esmeralda como la piedra preciosa, no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo nervioso que estaba por dirigirse a su primera clase. Scorpius a decir verdad también estaba algo nervioso. La mañana anterior el profesor Slughorn había repartido alegremente con su providente barriga y su bigote de morsa los horarios de las clases de la casa Slytherin; cuando el ojigris echó un ojo al horario pudo observar que casi todas las clases las impartían con Ravenclaw y no pudo contener el sonoro bufido que salió de sus finos y mentolados labios; tendría que compartir clase con la sabelotodo Weasley. Al contrarío que la chica Weasley, su primo Albus Severus no le había caído tan mal incluso podía llegar a pensar que serían amigos sino fuera por su padre. De tan solo pensar en que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se enteraba que se hablaba con un Potter estaría castigado antes de lo que se dice "quidditch".

Mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza a los alrededores del castillo, con la misma fuerza los nervios de Albus por su primera clase aumentaban. La verdad es que estaba algo eufórico por ir a su primera clase de herbología, pues esa clase la impartía su querido padrino Neville Longbottom. Aunque no creía que eso fuese a importar demasiado a la hora de evaluar. El cuerpo del niño con el pelo a tazón se movía de un lado para otro, mientras que con sus ojos verdes e inquietos observaba cada detalle de su nueva habitación y sus compañeros. Parecía que la lengua del muchacho había sufrido algún hechizo, no parada de hablar y eso en realidad era algo extraño en él, pues al principio de conocer a las personas Albus era un niño vergonzoso.

—¿Creéis que nos dejaran trasplantar una mandrágora? La mandrágora es una planta... —Albus Severus no paraba de hablar del mismo tema. Cuando Scorpius terminó de anudarse bien la corbata, como su madre le había enseñado, volteó su menudo cuerpo de niño hacía el que seguía dialogando con esmero y efusividad. Interrumpió sus palabras haciendo un comentario burlón hacía Rose Weasley, la prima y mejor amiga de Albus.

—Potter como sigas así voy a pensar que eres igual que tu prima.—Una sonrisa burlona se bordó en sus comisuras mientras analizaba los movimientos del hijo de Harry Potter y los demás se rieron, incluso Peter le tiró un libro cosa que pagó con miradas fulminantes por parte de todos.

Al escuchar eso las cejas de Albus se juntaron, haciendo que su frente se arrugase.

—La verdad es que todo lo que estaba diciendo me lo ha contado mi prima... —Dijo Albus en un tono ahogado y algo molesto aun con su ceño fruncido agarró el libro que había impactado contra su pecho lanzándolo contra su propietario chocando de lleno en su cabeza. Las carcajadas de todos los jóvenes no tardaron en escucharse.

—Eso te pasa por hacerte el gracioso, y el rey de las bromas aquí soy yo—.Se mofó George de Peter dándose aires mientras la mirada de Jackson recaía sobre él y Patrick se acercaba a Albus algo perdido.

—Todos nos tenemos que llevar bien, somos compañeros de habitación. Pide perdón a Albus ahora mismo Kay.—.Objetó posando una mano en el hombro huesudo de Albus.

—Muchas gracias Patrick pero se defenderme solo—.Contestó Albus. Aunque sus palabras resultasen un poco cortantes una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en sus comisuras. La cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mueca por el comentario de Scorpius.

—Ahora mismo te puedes defender solo porque no está tu prima Rose—chasqueó la lengua con los ojos llenos de malicia—con lo metomentodo que es seguro que ya habría saltado a defenderte.

—¿Cuando vais a intentar llevaros bien? —Preguntó Albus llevando su mano derecha pelo para intentar peinarlo un poco ofendido por el comentario del otro Slytherin. Esa frase solía decírsela su hermano James Sirius.

Sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión y sin borrar esa sonrisa de mofa de su rostro el joven delgado y de facciones tan blancas como la nieve de los picos de las montañas expuso con total sinceridad.

—Nunca, así qué vete acostumbrando Potter—.A continuación deshizo la sonrisa para mirar con seriedad a su nuevo amigo, porque aunque le conociese desde hace unos pocos días Scorpius no entendía como podía tener tanta confianza en él. Eso era algo que le preocupaba y perturbaba en la misma medida. Se miró por última vez al espejo procurando estar perfecto: pelo platinado totalmente engominado echado hacía atrás, túnica de primera mano impoluta además de uniforme perfectamente planchado. Zapatos italianos cortesía de su padrino Blaise Zabini y una mueca de superioridad en el rostro, perfecto. Dio media vuelta.

—Vamos o vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de ese zopenc...—se interrumpió, sabía a ciencia cierta que Neville Longbottom era el padrino de su compañero—de ese profesor.—Se corrigió saliendo por la puerta con Albus a su lado y cuatro chicos flanqueándoles.

Albus y Scorpius salieron de su nueva habitación con detalles de color esmeralda acompañados de sus cuatro compañeros. Albus tenía entendido que a los que no conocía llamaban George y Jackson. Pero en realidad todavía no había hablado con ellos. Antes de bajar las escaleras hacía la sala común de las serpientes, paso su varita por el nudo de su corbata color verde para que el nudo estuviera perfecto. Ese truco de varita y corbata, se lo había enseñado Harry Potter, según le había dicho, a la edad de once años él tampoco sabía anudarse la corbata.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras en forma de caracol que llegaban a la sala común, aquella sala estaba en las mazmorras y desde ella podías ver el interior del lago Negro. La primera noche que habían pasado en el castillo Scorpius y Albus se habían escabullido a media noche para poder observar con tranquilidad las criaturas marinas que se desenvolvían a sus anchas en su habitad natural.

Ambos escudriñaron con minuciosidad a todos los presentes. No le gustaba la mitad de la gente que sus ojos podían llegar a ver pero era una cosa con la que tenían que vivir durante años así qué prefirieron hacerse a la idea.

Los dos chicos, el rubio y el moreno comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con más rapidez, haciendo que sus otros compañeros de habitación y casa quedaran atrás.

—¿Los conoces, Scor...Scorpius?—Preguntó Albus con un tono inseguro, ya que, todavía no sabía si tenían suficiente confianza como para acortar sus nombres—.Creo que se llaman George y Jackson, pero no tengo ni idea.—Dijo el niño con el pelo a tazón mientras que sus hombros se encogían. La verdad es que Albus ya sabía que Scorpius sería su mejor amigo, nada más que había verlos a los dos; uno tan soberbio y otro con la suficiente astucia como para pensar y luego hablar. Eran la combinación perfecta.

Cuando la voz del pelinegro llegó a sus oídos ladeó la cabeza para susurrar palabras lentas como si las paladease.

—Conozco a George, es vecino mío desde siempre y el otro es Jackson le conozco de eventos sociales—susurró para que solo el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado pudiera escucharle—¿te incomodan? Podemos darles esquinazo.

No sabía porque había dicho eso, el único amigo que había tenido siempre y con el que había compartido sus opiniones había sido George, pero sentía que quería pasar más tiempo con el hijo del elegido, quería conocerle y quería conocer la otra parte de la historia que tantas veces su madre le había contado en secreto.

—La verdad es que no me incomodan, solo pregunto por curiosidad. —Contestó Albus Potter con voz sorprendida por el comentario del engominado. Siendo sinceros al pelinegro le encantó ese comentario. No sabía por qué pero desde que había visto a Scorpius en el el compartimento una gran curiosidad se había cernido sobre él. Albus era una persona muy curiosa y quería saber si eran verdad los comentarios que había escuchado de sus tíos y hasta el momento no llevaban razón y dudaba que la llevasen.

Juntos cruzaron el frío muro de piedra que daba paso a las mazmorras, donde se impartía clases de pociones; el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos de cuarto año. Albus estaba deseando comenzar con todas las clases, pero en especial con la asignatura de pociones; quería conocer un poco más al hombre del cual portaba su segundo nombre y en esas clases estaba seguro de que lo haría. Entre el gentío y que Albus y Scorpius empezaron a caminar más rápido para no llegar tarde dejaron a los demás chicos atrás sin tener que inventarse algo para ellos irse por su cuenta. Al cabo de un rato el rubio miró hacía atrás justamente cuando salían al vestíbulo.

—Parece ser que nos hemos separado, que lastima.—Dejó caer con un tono sarcástico.

—Sí... Una lastima.—Contestó con una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Albus estaba seguro que era para no encontrarse con sus compañeros, no porque le cayeran mal, sino porque ambos niños quería estar solos para poder hablar entre ellos.

—¿A ti te gusta la asignatura de pociones? —Preguntó Albus mientras recordaba al grupo de gente que esperaba para entrar a la mazmorra de pociones—. La verdad es que yo estoy deseando empezar con esa asignatura —comentó el ojiverde antes de que Scorpius pudiera contestar—. Mi segundo nombre es puesto en honor a Severus Snape, antiguo profesor de pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y director, aunque supongo que lo sabías...

—Sé quien fue Severus Snape, mi padre me ha contado grandes historias sobre él—se quedo indeciso un par de largos segundos porque no sabía si debía continuar la frase. ¿Y si se enteraba su familia qué había ido contando cosas de los Malfoy? Negó con la cabeza lentamente sacándose esos pensamientos.—Aunque mi abuelo cada vez que escucha su nombre pone cara de haberse tragado un limón.—Se paró en el centro del vestíbulo quedándose clavado mientras que entornaba los ojos hacía una figura de niña delgaducha y con el pelo igual que una Barredora.—No puede ser...

**En la puerta principal de Hogwarts...**

En la cena de la noche anterior Albus se había acercado a la larga mesa donde las águilas descansaban, comían y hacían sus deberes en los ratos libres. El motivo de su visita era quedar al día siguiente para ir a herbología junto a Rose, ya qué mirando los horarios de ambos habían llegado a la conclusión que coincidían en casi todas las clases de ese año.

Por esa razón una joven Rose de once años de edad se encontraba plantada en la puerta principal de Hogwarts, justo la que daba a los extensos terrenos del castillo. Su vestimenta era la reglamentaria, túnica de color oscuro, jersey y falda grises acompañado de una camisa blanca. La corbata y el emblema de su casa relucían con brío en ella y sus ojos azules como el cielo de media tarde brillaban con exaltación por su primera clase.

Su primo tardaba demasiado para su gusto e iban a llegar tarde aunque para ser sinceros solo se demoraba un minuto de reloj. La punta de su pie daba pequeños golpecitos en el suelo. Hasta que por fin a la lejanía pudo distinguir a su primo preferido con el que había pasado toda su infancia. Alzó uno de sus brazos y ambos se acercaron donde ella se encontraba. Sin embargo, su semblante cambio de uno amistoso a uno enfurruñado en cuestión de segundos al ver al rubio que acompañaba a su primo.

—¿Qué hace este aquí?—Espetó desdeñosamente.

Albus no había dicho a ninguno de los otros dos niños que en esos momentos le acompañaban que iban a estar juntos, por eso, el rostro de ambos cambio de forma radical. Las palabras de Scorpius dejaron de salir de sus blanquecinos labios, dejando a Albus Severus hablando solo.

Los tres chicos ya estaban juntos y cuando Rose efectuó esa pregunta tan directa, los ojos de color verde del hijo del elegido se entrecerraron, dedicando así una mirada a su única prima Ravenclaw hasta el momento. Con nerviosismo y al ver que la situación se ponía cada vez más tensa, Albus carraspeó y paso sus dos manos por su pelo negro y rebelde que en esos momentos estaba cortado en forma de tazón.

—Rose... No entiendo porque te pones así, es mi amigo y quiero que este con nosotros dos. —Sentenció Albus mirando todo el rostro lleno de pecas de su prima—. Y Rose es mi prima y quiero que este con nosotros dos, Scorpius. —Dijo esta vez mirando a su nuevo amigo el cual parecía estar de muy mal humor.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados y eso a Albus le enfureció mucho; lleno de rabia comenzó a correr, saliendo por la puerta principal y dirigiéndose a los invernaderos. La rapidez con la que sus pasos se marcaban convertía los bajos de la túnica de Slytherin en un océano de olas a sus pies. Su pelo negro se movía por culpa del viento y por la velocidad que iba cogiendo a cada zancada que daba con sus pequeñas piernas. Después de varios minutos corriendo, Albus echó su mirada hacía atrás, quería saber si Rose y Scorpius le habían seguido, pero sus ojos verdes como el césped que cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts se dieron cuenta de que la respuesta era negativa.

Scorpius observaba con detenimiento todo lo que ocurría. Sus labios se encontraban apretados con fuerza a la vez que sus dos cejas se encontraban alzadas haciendo que su frente se llenase de arrugas. ¿Qué pretendía el hijo de Harry Potter? ¿Qué la insufrible sabelotodo y él fueran amigos? Ni hablar, esa chica de pelo color fuego con destellos de color castaño siempre le estaba juzgando sin conocerle; eso a Scorpius le sentaba fatal. Primero de todo escuchó la pregunta que salía de los labios gruesos de la única Weasley en la casa de Ravenclaw, y antes de que pudiera contestar escuchó lo que decía su amigo. Su rostro seguía igual que desde el principio, hasta que con atención observo como su nuevo amigo con el que quería pasar tiempo se iba corriendo huyendo de los dos que habían ocasionado la pelea.

—¿Has visto lo que has conseguido?—Preguntó de forma arrogante clavando sus ojos grises en los celestes de la niña—. No entiendo porque no puedes mantener la boca cerrada... —hizo un gesto despectivo hacía la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley—. Es que Malfoy no sé qué, es que Scorpius no se cuantos —El chico con el pelo engominado vestido con el uniforme de las serpientes imitaba la voz de Rose Weasley con una cierta burla muy propia de él—. Parece que estás enamorada de mi... ¡Qué Merlín me libre!

Furia, ira, irritación, molestia, hastío y cólera era los sentimientos que embargaban a la pelirroja a cada palabra que el rubio escupía por sus labios. ¿Ahora era todo culpa suya? Pues no, no aguantaba con la superioridad y prepotencia que siempre hablaba o la manera altiva en la que te miraba. No le aguantaba y en esos momentos sabía que no le aguantaría jamás; alzó su cabeza apuntando con el mentón al cielo y apretó su mandíbula provocando que casi le saltase un diente provocando un leve chirrido entre ellos. Solo le había faltado bufar y envestir como los toros. Llevó una de sus delgadas manos a su pelo enmarañado atusándole levemente.

—Para empezar no vayas de santo—comenzó totalmente roja de la rabia—¿te crees que soy tonta y no sé que te burlas de mí a las espaldas? Pues que sepas que si he quedado en Ravenclaw por algo es.—Terció henchida de orgullo; su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por el enfado y sus cejas se habían juntado tanto que parecía que solo tenía una.—Que mi primo te considere su amigo no significa que yo te considere uno. No me gustas pero si te tengo que tolerar por él...—Apretó sus puños con fuerza, pues lo que iba a decir no le gustaba para nada.—Te aguantaré, pero no te soporto, no me gustas y solo te hablaré cuando esté él delante.—Sus brazos se cruzaron bajo su pecho con bravuconería y soberbia.

La cejas rubias de Scorpius cada vez estaban más alzadas, al igual que su labio superior. Las cosas que estaba diciendo la hija de dos héroes era totalmente incierto; no se había metido con ella, tan solo la había llamado sabelotodo. Un pequeño bufido salió de sus blanquecinos labios al escuchar todo lo que decía la pelirroja, aunque estaba claro que él no se iba a quedar callado.

—¿Como puedes ser tan inventora? No me he burlado de ti. Tan solo te he llamado sabelotodo... —Las palabras del chico salían con rabia y arrogancia, se notaba su cabreo en cada letra que pronunciaba—. ¿No me vas hablar? Pues mira, mejor. Porque no te aguanto. —Sentenció el rubio con hastío y enfado—. No sé como puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo en hablar contigo, yo me voy a buscar a Albus. Si te quieres venir bien, sino pues adiós.

El niño vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin y calzado con sus zapatos italianos estaba muy enfurecido. Esa chica de rostro pecoso no paraba de juzgarle y eso le ponía muy nervioso. Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, Scorpius comenzó andar con su mentón alzado hasta la gran puerta principal, saliendo de esta y yendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts a buscar a Albus; el chico que le había demostrado que no importaba quien sea tu familia, que lo único que importa es el corazón que alberga en nosotros. Los pasos del rubio eran lentos, pues sabía perfectamente que Rose iría con él a buscar a Albus, sabía que esa chica tan sabelotodo y con el pelo encrespado haría cualquier cosa por su primo. Aunque poco faltaba para el comienzo de la clase de Herbología.

Por otra parte el rostro de Rose no se había relajado ni un ápice mientras había escuchado las palabras que la garganta del rubio procedían. Estaba totalmente roja de la rabia y sus dientes rechinaban cuando el muy descarado le dio la espalda accionando la enorme puerta principal que daba al viaducto de Hogwarts. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo agarro con fuerza el libro de herbología que portaba en sus manos contra el pecho dando grandes zancadas tras él y no perderle de vista, estaba segura que si él encontraba antes a Albus se inventaría algo y la dejaría como la mala y no lo iba a permitir.

**Mientras Albus Severus...**

El cabreo de Albus con sus dos amigos parecía que se había calmado algo, pero a la lejanía veía algo que no le gustaba en absoluto; se trataba de dos Slytherin algo más mayores que él, que se aproximaban hacía a él con paso decidido. Los que en la ceremonia de selección le habían arrojado un cacho de pan: Bertram Müller y Giovanni Darkness.

Al ver eso, trago saliva y dio dos pasos hacía atrás. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora que estaba solo? Sus piernas temblaban como una gelatina, mientras que su rostro se encontraba inundado de sudor frío. Los chicos cada vez estaban más próximos a él y la cercanía le dejo ver como dos sonrisas llenas de burla y malicia estaban instaladas en su rostro. En ese momento Albus se dio la vuelta y decidió ir en busca de Scorpius y Rose, estaba seguro de que aun se encontrarían allí, pero una mano bastante grande se posó en su hombro acompañada de una carcajada cargada de burla y veneno.

—¡Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí!—Dijo Giovanni con voz melosa y un atisbo de maldad escondida entre las salivas. Este era un chico de dieciséis años moreno, ojos verdes y cuerpo atlético.

En el momento que el primer chico se dirigió hacía su persona, Albus giró su rostro para encarar a los dos chicos demostrando la parte Gryffindor que residía dentro de su corazón. En críticos momentos no le quedaba otra que ser valiente y enfrentarse a esos dos abusones sin ayuda, solo él y su varita.

—A mí, a Albus Severus, pero la verdad es que yo ya me voy a mi clase de Herbología, así que adiós.—Manifestó con déspota apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza el chico que portaba el nombre de dos directores mientras que una rabia se instaba en su interior poniéndose rojo de ella.

Tal era su rabia que en un ataque de ira le propinó una fuerte patada en la espinilla a Giovanni desencadenando varios aullidos de dolor procedentes de lo más profundo de su garganta. Albus ladeo una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que reanudaba su marcha con pasos rápidos y fuertes hacía los invernaderos. No estaba seguro de que por eso le fuesen a dejar en paz, sino todo lo contrarío.

Cuando llevaba un trecho recorrido sintió como alguien tiraba de la capucha de su túnica con detalles verdes y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal poniéndole los vellos de la nuca de punta, lo había empeorado todo. Iba a darse la vuelta para volverse a enfrentar a Giovanni, pero esta vez se trataba de Bertram, el chico alto, de ojos grises y rubio que imponía más que el primero.

—Tú no vas a ningún sitio. —Dijo el rubio que le tenía agarrado con voz amenazante. Albus se movió intentando deshacerse de la mano que le tenía agarrado, pero fue inútil.

**Mientras tanto Rose y Scorpius...**

Los bordados verdes y azules de las capas de ambos niños relucían con la claridad que a duras penas podía ocasionar el día. Traspasaron el viaducto en silencio. Un silencio incomodo por parte de los dos, la pelirroja con el rostro lleno de pequeños puntos estaba deseando encontrar a su primo para por lo menos poder hablar de cualquier cosa. Y por fin, a lo lejos sus ojos color zafiro pudieron vislumbrar la figura de su primo Albus con su uniforme de Slytherin.

—Allí está—comentó al rubio sin mirarle.—Vamos.—Casi le faltó echar a correr hacía la posición de su primo algo desesperada por dejar de estar a solas con Malfoy.—¡Albus!—Exclamó a viva voz mientras se iba acercando a su pariente más cercano.

El camino junto con la niña de melena alborotada y roja como las llamas del fuego había sido bastante incomodo. Scorpius no iba a tolerar que le juzgasen sin conocerle y menos esa chica. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Quién se creía que era para juzgar sin conocer? Estaba cansado de que le señalaran con el dedo por ser hijo y nieto de mortífagos.

Estaba metido en esos profundos pensamientos cuando la voz chillona de la hija de dos héroes le saco de sus cavilaciones; sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y alzó sus ojos grises hacía la figura de su compañero de casa. Pero cuando reanudaron la marcha y se acercaron más pudo contemplar que no estaba solo. Dos chicos más mayores que ellos parecían estar tirándole de la capucha de la oscura túnica reglamentaria. Entonces una furia que no había conocido antes se instaló en su pecho, estaban atacando a la única persona que no le había juzgado nunca. Por eso sin poder remediarlo en unas cuantas zancadas dejando atrás a Rose se plantó donde estaban los tres; Albus, Bertram y Giovanni. Pudo apreciar las muecas burlonas que se posaban en sus rostros y eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—¡Dejadle en paz!—Ordenó lleno de ira.—Se apresuró dos pasos y sacó su varita.—Lo digo en serio.—Pero solo recibió una risas cargadas de burla por parte de ambos y una mirada extrañada del ojiverde.

Al escuchar eso la boca de Albus se abrió de un golpe alucinado por la valentía que había demostrado tener Scorpius. La verdad es que fue una grata sorpresa y eso hizo que si en el corazón de Albus había una pequeña duda de que fuese fiel se había disipado del todo. Ese ataque de valentía también le animo a él a ser un poco más valiente.

Rose no sabía el por qué de porque el niño de cabellos dorados como el más brillante oro la había dejado atrás. Eso le molestó tanto que sus cejas se curvaron hacía abajo formando una uve en su entrecejo. Sin demora reanudó su marcha para poder alcanzarles a los dos y que no pudiera contarle mentiras a su primo cuando de repente vio la situación: dos chicos con el emblema de la casa Slytherin agarrando a su primo por la capucha y riéndose de un Scorpius con la varita en alto.

Rose sin dudarlo dos veces acortó la distancia que había entre ella y el singular grupo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Inquirió con su tono predeterminado de voz, mandona y chillona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había posicionado al lado del hijo de Draco Malfoy. Alzando con la mano derecha su varita totalmente sofocada y con los dedos casi estrangulando el mango de la varita.—Soltad a mi primo. ¡AHORA!—Resopló.

Albus al ver la rabia de su prima que siempre tenía dentro de ella y como la usaba contra aquellos dos abusones, una sonrisa de orgullo Weasley se formó en sus labios. Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes Slytherin rompían en una enorme carcajada y miraban de soslayo a Rose desdeñosamente. Giovanni entornó sus ojos sus ojos examinándola de arriba abajo.

—Pero mira... Bertram que honor. El hijo del elegido, la hija de la de la señora sangre sucia y el hijo de un asqueroso mortífago.—Las carcajadas de ambos no tardaron en tardaron en resonar por los inmensos terrenos que ofrecía el castillo de Hogwarts.

Albus se intentaba deshacer de la mano del rubio, que le tenía agarrado aún de la capucha y le daba fuertes sacudidas de arriba a bajo, haciendo que su pelo negro y alborotado se moviera haciendo que quedará más descolocado.

—¡Qué me soltéis!—Decía Albus una y otra vez con rabia y fuerza. Esta orden provocó que Bertram le agarrase con más fuerza

Las palabras que Albus lo único que les causaba a los dos Slytherin de edad superior a ellos era risa. Eso hacía que se enfureciera más, llegando al punto de que sacara su varita y los apuntara con rabia, ira e impotencia de no poder soltarse.

—Parad o... —Antes de que Albus pudiera terminara su amenaza clavando la punta de la varita en la mejilla de Bertram los dos abusones se miraron entre ellos y grandes carcajadas brotaron de sus labios de nuevo.

Bertram sacó la varita y segundos después lo hizo su amigo Giovanni

—¿O qué? —Preguntó Bertram con una voz burlona y chulesca.

—¡O me chivaré a la directora McGonagall!—Al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha los dos abusones comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa. Cada vez que se reían la vena del cuello de Rose se dilataba un poco más. Esos dos chicos la estaban poniendo de los nervios y se sentía algo impotente por no saber muy bien que hacer además de que estaba algo perpleja por la actuación de Scorpius Malfoy que había ido a defender a su primo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Alzó su varita más alto y dudó si conjurar un maleficio de los que había leído tanto. No tenía practica y solo sabía hacer sencillos encantamientos. ¿Y si rebotaba y daba a su primo sin querer? Sacudió su cabeza justo para volver a fijar su mirada azulada en ellos.

—Que miedo.—Argumentó Giovanni con mofa en la voz y tiro de la capucha a Albus—¿Qué nos van a hacer tres niñatos de primero? ¿Cosquillas?—Entonces ambos chicos se miraron y dos sonrisas llenas de malicia se,deslizaron por sus comisuras.

Scorpius tragó saliva en seco al ver las miradas cómplices y cargadas de maldad que se lanzaban el uno al otro. Ellos dos tenían muy mala fama en su mundo, en el mundo de los sangre pura y sabía que Bertram provenía de una de las familias, por no decir la mejor, de Alemania. Aún así su orgullo Malfoy salió a flote y alzó el mentón lleno de orgullo.

—¿Solo sabéis reíros?—Intentó que sus voz no temblase, pero esta vez por respuesta no recibió grandes carcajadas sino algo muy diferente y algo más doloroso.

Ambas serpientes alzaron sus varitas casi a la vez y en perfecta sinfonía murmurando unas palabras en latín. Acto seguido los tres componentes del futuro trío de oro había salido disparado por los aires bien lejos de donde se encontraban ellos y les perdieron de vista.

Juntos se incorporaron y limpiaron sus túnicas de la tierra que había quedado impregnada en sus ropajes.

—¡Gracias chicos!—Exclamó Albus.—No podría haber salido de esta sin vosotros, pero le he pegado una buena patada a uno de ellos.—Una risa algo nerviosa brotó de sus labios y de repente se abalanzó sobre los dos envolviéndolos en un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ves como necesitabas a tu prima para defenderte.—Se burlo Scorpius haciendo acoplo a las palabras que había recitado esa mañana y añadió.—Y ahora además a mí.—Comentó a la defensiva por tener que abrazar a Rose.

—Mi primo es muy valiente. Aunque yo más...—Murmuró Rose dándose algunos aires moviendo levemente su melena encrespada.—¡Ahora a clase!—Agarró a ambos de sus capuchas tirando de ellos hacía los invernaderos, era su primera clase y llegaban tarde.

Mientras ambos chicos eran arrastrados por un águila enfurecido, estos se miraron con algo de complicidad sabiendo que desde aquel día no se separarían el uno del otro. Por aquella razón este suceso marcó un antes y un después en aquellos jóvenes que sin querer y gracias a aquella pelea habían comenzado a confiar los unos en los otros.

Ese día no aconteció mucho más pero los tres no se separaron los unos de los otros, incluso Rose y Scorpius estaban tolerándose un poco más, cosa que a Albus le lleno de felicidad.


	4. El juego de las bolas de colores

**Capitulo 4:** El juego de las bolas de colores.

Varios años habían transcurrido desde el encontronazo con aquellos abusones de la casa de Salazar Slytherin en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Varios años desde que Rose, Albus y Scorpius habían empezado a entablar una estrecha pero inusual amistad.

El joven rubio de ojos grises y el pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda habían encajado a la perfección en ese mismo momento volviéndose inseparables, sin embargo a la pelirroja de ojos color zafiro le había costado infinitamente más mantener la amistad con el hijo de Draco Malfoy andando siempre con discusiones sin sentido y competiciones; cosa que a Albus Severus le molestaba bastante e intentaba poner siempre un remedio. Incluso algunas veces resignándose.

Ese día una Rose de dieciséis años de edad la cual cursaba su sexto año en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de madera y algo gastadas por el paso del tiempo de la biblioteca. Su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un grueso libro y antiguo a la vez que su cabello totalmente liso, gracias a su pequeño encuentro con las pociones alisadoras, caía con gracia sobre su huesudo hombro izquierdo. Su cuerpo había cambiado; figura alta y desgarbada pero llena de curvas femeninas estilizadas habían dejado atrás el cuerpo enjuto de niña. Los ojos celestes, las infinitas pecas tan parecidas a la vía láctea y el pelo anaranjado con destellos castaños era lo único que quedaba de la Rose Weasley de años atrás.

De repente posó el pesado tomo de defensa contra las artes oscuras sobre la superficie de la mesa; cerrándole de un golpe, provocando que su melena se agitase. Un resoplido salió de sus esponjosos y rosados labios, era hora de partir de su lugar más preciado para encontrarse con los amigos que había hecho durante todos estos años. Un chico de cabellos morenos y mirada aceitunada como los sapos del coro de Hogwarts, los había citado allí diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para todos ellos y la verdad que Rose no se fiaba nada de las ocurrencias de George Develius.

Echando un último vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, recogió a toda prisa sus pertenencias y se levantó de la silla saliendo de aquella sala con rapidez; sus pasos resonaban por todo el corredor mientras iba directa a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su túnica negra con detalles en azul y el emblema de la casa Ravenclaw ondeaba bajo sus pies como finas olas del mar y su larga melena bailaba con fuerza a su espalda. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar. Cuando por fin atravesó el viaducto que llevaba a los terrenos pudo diferenciar a la lejanía un grupo de personas sentadas en corro en árbol del lago Negro. Pero no pudo ver ni a su primo ni a su inseparable amigo, por ello frunció el entrecejo un tanto contrariada.

**Mientras tanto Albus y Scorpius...**

El tiempo ya había pasado, parecía que era ayer cuando Albus acababa de entrar en Hogwarts con su miedo a ser seleccionado a Slytherin; la casa a la que fue finalmente seleccionado y ahora portaba su emblema con orgullo. El joven Potter se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo Scorpius, con el cual había compartido el mayor de su tiempo en Hogwarts; por ello y mucho más se había convertido en una pieza fundamental para la vida de Albus.

Ambos chicos caminaban hacía el famoso árbol del Lago Negro donde habían quedado con los demás miembros de su casa por citación de uno de ellos, George. Venían del campo de Quidditch, donde el rubio y el moreno habían estado entrenando para la nueva temporada de partidos; pronto tendrían su primer partido con Hufflepuff.

Albus iba vestido con su uniforme de color esmeralda que conjuntaba a la perfección con sus ojos, en su espalda portaba el número uno y en sus brazos llevaba la escoba que le había regalado su padre. Sus pasos eran rápidos, su rostro permanecía manchado, lleno de sudor y como siempre su pelo azabache estaba despeinado; era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado con el paso de los años; la rebeldía de su cabello. Albus Severus había crecido considerablemente, sus piernas se habían vuelto largas con las rodillas algo huesudas; sus brazos al igual que su torso se habían ensanchado volviendose fornidos y fuertes gracias a su labor como buscador en el equipo de quidditch de su casa.

—Creo que habíamos quedado con mi prima Rose y aunque diga creo te puedo asegurar que quedamos con ella para ir a ver que quiere George...—Dijo el moreno con un tono alegre y bromista.

Algo que también había cambiado de Abus era su carácter; ahora disfrutaba de un carácter más seguro y confiado con los suyos, incluso adaptando madera de líder en ese famoso trio que habían formado los dos chicos junto a Rose, la persona favorita de Albus en el mundo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el cuerpo del rubio que le acompañaba que caminaba con cansancio y pequeños bufidos salían de sus labios.

—¡Scorpius, creía que aguantabas más!—Exclamó Albus Severus con una sonrisa burla en sus labios. Esa sonrisa a los tres segundos se borro al ver la mirada de acero de su amigo dirigida a él—. Anda... Date prisa, no quiero que Rose nos de un librazo y nos remate...

Por el rostro del joven rubio hijo de Draco Malfoy, cruzó una mueca de desdén al escuchar las burlas de su amigo el ojiverde. No estaba cansado por el quidditch solo que esa noche no había podido pegar ojo por culpa del escándalo que se había montado en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año por una ocurrencia de su amigo de la infancia; por ello estaba de mal humor, como si aquello fuera una novedad. Incluso estaba pensando en ir más despacio solo para molestar a la pelirroja que los estaría esperando con las manos en la cintura y el ceño formando una perfecta y recta letra uve, como le enervaba Rose Weasley era pensar en ella y... Su mal humor acrecentaba.

Agitó la cabeza. ladeándola alejando aquellos perturbadores pensamientos de su mente, así provocando que unos ligeros mechones de cabello platinado se esparciesen por su frente impregnada en pequeñas gotas de sudor por el entrenamiento intensivo, para observar con sus ojos grises y una pequeña pincelada de azul a su alto compañero. Ambos habían cambiado, y al igual que Albus el ojigris había desarrollado su cuerpo: comprensión atlética y fuerte, con una ancha espalda gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch como cazador, había dejado de engominarse el pelo dejando mechones rebeldes por su frente dándole un aire más agresivo e irresistible. Sus manos habían crecido y estaban llenas de dedos tan largos como las de un pianista. En esos momentos vestía el uniforme de quidditch de la casa de las serpientes y lo hacía con orgullo, pues a parte de ser cazador ese año le habían nombrado capitán.

—Cállate Potter sino quieres quedarte en el banquillo el próximo partido—. Rezongó con arrogancia mientras sus largas piernas seguían el rumbo que Albus marcaba. A la lejanía se empezaba a apreciar las grandes rocas en circulo y justo apoyada en una de ellas se encontraba la peor pesadilla de Scorpius hecha carne y hueso. Scorpius gruñó dándole un golpe a su compañero en el hombro.

—¡Qué haces!—Exclamó Albus quejandose por el golpe que había recibido de parte de Scorpius mientras alzaba su brazos y le propinaba un empujón con malas pulgas. Scorpius trastabilló dos pasos y cambio de tema.

—Qué querrá el inútil de Develius ahora, mira que reunirnos con las sabiondas de las águilas...—Bufido por parte de Scorpius; mirada reprobatoria por parte de Albus.

Juntos junto sus escobas y sus uniformes llenos de barro llegaron donde se encontraba Rose Weasley con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando llegaron Albus y Scorpius lo primero que apreciaron fueron los pequeños golpecitos provenientes de la punta del zapato reglamentario del uniforme de Rose; impactaban con el frío suelo demostrando así su impaciencia. La verdad es que los dos jóvenes siempre solían llegar con algo de retraso y que Rose exageraba cada vez que pasaba eso, pero era como una tradición no escrita para ellos. Cuando eso pasaba Albus la miraba con cara de victima y Scorpius se limitaba a bufar; Rose arrugaba el ceño hasta quedarse con una ceja y a los tres minutos se olvidaba del tema cuando empezaban a contarle las últimas noticias. Y eso pasó. Cuando el hijo del elegido y el hijo del chico que no tuvo elección se pararon al frente de la hija de dos héroes con las escobas al hombro. Rose cogió aire y empezó la rutina de todos los días.

—Ah, ¿con qué estabais entrenando? ¿Y se os ha podido pasar por la cabeza qué os estaba esperando? Porque por las pintas que lleváis dudo mucho que os acordaseis de que habíamos quedado, sino os hubierais duchado—. Bufido por parte de Malfoy, mirada fulminante de Rose hacía él, Albus pasándose la mano por el pelo despeinándole más aún. En cuestión de segundos volvió a dar un giro drastico a la conversación—. Pero no podemos pararnos a discutir sobre estás banalidades, ¿tenéis idea de lo que quiere George? Esto no me gusta ni un pelo...—Preguntó Rose curiosa para luego responderse ella misma a la vez que una suave brisa movía las túnicas del nuevo trío de oro arrancando suaves susurros de la hierba de alrededor.

—La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea... Ayer se puso a dar saltos en la cama como un loco diciendo que había tenido una idea. Y que nos la tenía que contar a todos juntos... —Los pies de Albus calzados con unas botas de color marrón de piel de dragón para jugar al quidditch comenzaron a moverse en dirección al árbol donde habían quedado con Develius— ¿Tú sabes algo Scorpius? —Preguntó el moreno mientras que ladeaba su cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo. Scorpius negó con la cabeza y eso hizo que un pequeño soplido saliera de los labios de Albus y que sus manos de buscador se posaran en su pelo de color negro como las alas de un cuervo; Albus odiaba quedarse intrigado—. A saber que está planeando este chico... Seguro que hay que saltarse por lo menos diez normas... —Cuando el hijo del elegido dijo eso una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras miraba a la amante de las normas de ese trio; su prima Rose.

—Estoy seguro que vamos a tener que romper las nomas... —Se burló Scorpius en un tono arrogante y algo burlón mientras que con el rabillo de su ojo gris miraba a la hija de dos héroes para ver su reacción.

Una de las cosas que no habían cambiado con el paso de los años es que a Scorpius le seguía encantando molestar a Rose. Había gente que le decía que quien se pelea se desea y eso a él le cabreaba y hacía que su humor fuera más arisco de lo normal. Con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, el chico con el pelo rubio miró con complicidad a su amigo y después dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de la pelirroja con destellos castaños.

—Como me entere que tenéis algo que ver os vais a enterar.—Sintió la mano de Scorpius en su hombro el cual zarandeo para quitársela de encima. Scorpius la ignoró.

—Albus, estoy seguro que cuando Develius comience a hablar Rose se va corriendo escandalizada..—Una pequeña risa brotó de los los labios blanquecinos del rubio, una risa que sonaba fuerte y que seguramente causará el enfado de Rose. Albus soltó una pequeña risotada y en sus ojos se pudo apreciar un atisbo de malicia.

—Los que se pelean se desean...—Murmuró bajo pero lo suficiente alto para que sus compañeros pudieran escuchar su pequeña burla. Recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ambos.—Y no Rose, no tenemos nada que ver.

Pequeñas siluetas ya comenzaban a verse junto al árbol en el que solían quedar cuando se juntaban con sus compañeros de Slytherin y de Ravenclaw; mientras bajaban por la ladera llena de pequeñas rocas formando un pequeño sendero por el que los jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts bajaban sin miedo a caerse rodando. A causa de la pendiente tan inclinada los pasos de los tres chicos comenzaron a coger más rápidez de manera inconsciente.

En ese mismo momento cierta pelirroja con tonos castaños en su melena desearía que ciertos Slytherin que caminaban a su lado se cayesen. Un bufido bastante exagerado abarcó sus gruesos y perfilados labios.

El año anterior Rose junto a Albus habían sido seleccionados como prefectos de sus respectivas casas y en ese momento la chica llevaba su placa de prefecta con orgullo casi inflando el pecho.

—Espero que no se salte ninguna norma porque de ningún modo voy a dejar que siga haciendo de las suyas.—Sentenció con con una mirada fulminante más hacía Albus por su broma que hacía Scorpius. Su voz estaba llena de indignación por parte de las burlas.

—Ya te hemos dicho que no tenemos nada que ver.—Volvió a hablar Albus algo a la defensiva por la desconfianza de Rose.

Aligeraron el paso hasta llegar por fin al pequeño e inusual corro donde se encontraban las siguientes personas: George Develius, Jackson Zeralv, Peter Kay, Patrick Hill, Regina Hayes, Chloe Flisky, Sally Vennskap, Gabrielle Favre y Thylane Waters. Ese grupo de amigos era algo inusual pero se podía palpar el cariño que sentían los unos por los otros.

Cuando el trío llegó, la única chica del trío de oro fue directamente a encarar a George Develius, el culpable de todo ese lío. George Develius se había convertido en un joven apuesto, alto, de fracciones marcadas y cuello largo. Sus cabellos negros como una noche sin luna y sus ojos verdes que arrancaban más de un suspiro de las chicas de Slytherin. Aunque el rasgo que más le caracterizaba eran sus pronunciadas orejas. El chico cuando vio aparecer a los tres esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Rose al verla comenzó a gritar.

—¡Como esto tenga que ver con romper las normas vas a ir directo a la directora McGonagall!— Después de eso se sentó junto a sus compañeras de habitación.

—Anda comelibros, siéntate.—Fue la únca respuesta de George para la pelirroja con la cara un tanto desencajada por los gritos.

La cara de George era un cuadro, y la verdad es que esa situación a Albus le hacía gracia. Por lo que pudieron ver sus ojos de color esmeralda a Scorpius también, ya que, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

Otra reacción que ocurrió nada más llegar fue la de Chloe Flisky, una de las compañeras de habitación de Rose, era con una de las que mejor se llevaba, aunque en ocasiones su carácter de niña pija solía ponerla nerviosa.

Esta chica era una de las más guapas de todo Hogwarts, cuerpo alto y delgado. Melena totalmente cuidada y lisa de un color castaño que soltaba preciosos reflejos con la luz del sol. Fracciones finas y ojos azules como el océano. La joven águila se había levantado del suelo de un golpe como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero y con sus manos había agarrado el brazo de Albus.

—¡Albus!—Agitó su melena larga y lacia sonriente mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del hijo del elegido.—Me han asegurado que Kristina Flynn y tú tenéis un romance, ¿no será verdad? ¿No?—Interrogaba a un aturdido Albus instalando pequeños pucheros en su delicado rostro.

Albus se había quedado anonadado, ¿qué hacía preguntándole por Kristina Flynn? Y encima asegurando que a ella le habían contado que tenían un romance.

—Eh... Eso es mentira.—Albus se rascó la cabeza confundido pero con cierta picardia. Al alzar el brazo el sabía perfectamente que parte de su formado abdomen quedaría al aire atrayendo la mirada de Chloe y quien sabe, a lo mejor de alguna más. Como dicen, todo se pega menos la hermosura y Scorpius le había pegado algo de su chulería.

Se escuchó un sonoro bufido de fondo por parte de Rose.

—Lo suponía porque es muy fea para ti y muy patosa.—Una risa cantarina salió de los labios de Chloe con algo de malicia.—Tú... Te mereces algo mejor...—Pestañeo moviendo sus largas pestañas como un pavo real.

En ese momento hizo acto de aparición en la escena una chica de ted morena, grandes labios gruesos acompañados de unos ojos color miel; una melena de león acupaba parte de su cara y hombros totalmente rizada. Esta chica se llamaba Thylane Waters, también compañera de habitación de Rose.

—Vamos Chloe... Jackson se está esta poniendo de muy mal humor.—Comentaba con su característica voz tranquila y sosegada.

Jackson Zeralv, con cinco años más a sus espaldas había cambiado bastante desde que se conocieron en el primer año: su cuerpo, con el mismo tono pálido de siempre, había pegado un estiron siendo el más alto del grupo. Sus facciones se habían desarrollado dejando una barbilla cuadrada y una nariz aguileña acompañados de unos ojos claros. Además de sus cabellos castaños peinados hacía arriba con sumo cuidado y esmero. Este chico por el contrario que los demás parecía irritado y de mal humor.

—Vamos que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y menos para las niñatadas de este.—Dijo Jackson con cara de pocos amigos dando un pequeño golpe en la espalda de George—Y encima por culpa de estos tres—señaló con la mirada al trío compuesto por dos serpientes y un águila— nos estamos retrasando el doble.—Jackson tenía un carácter hosco y arisco pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera a sus amigos, estaba claro que daría la vida por ellos si fuera posible.

Aquel infortuito comentario que había brotado de los labios de Jackson provocó que los nueve alumnos de Hogwarts tomasen asiento en el frío césped echando miradas curiosas hacía donde un George que se hacía el interesante comenzase a hablar.

—El juego es fácil y sencillo.—Comenzó a hablar cuando vio que todos le estaban prestando atención.—Nadie de los que este aquí se puede echar atrás... Y si alguien quiere retirarse del juego que se vaya ya.—Al decir eso Scorpius y Albus que estaban justo al lado se dieron un pequeño golpe y miraron a Rose.

—Rose, vete ya.—Se escuchó la voz varonil de Scorpius mientras una sonora y burlesca carcajada salía de sus labios. Su voz se escuchó por encima de la voz de George, él era el príncipe de Slytherin y lo tenía que demostrar.

La verdad es que Rose Weasley, prefecta perfecta, amante de las normas y cumplidora de ellas no pensaba quedarse ni un segundo más allí; pero como no Scorpius había metido el dedo en su orgullo y quería salir con el intacto.

—Que se vaya Albus.—Contestó Rose burlonamente.

—No Albus no se va.—Dijo Chloe y eso levanto risas por parte de algunos de los presentes entre ellos Sally y Patrick.

—¡QUÉ OS CALLÉIS!—Gritaron Regina y Jackson a la par. Se escuchó una risa sarcastica de fondo, como no se trataba Scorpius no pensaba callarse de nadie; pero lo hizo porque recibió una patada de Albus que veía sus intenciones y como siguieran así no se irían nunca.

Nadie se movió del sitio, ni siquiera Rose, por lo que George sacó dos pequeñas bolsas de la mochila que llevaba con él, era de cuero y parecía muy costosa. Las depositó en el centro del corro mientras todos los pares de ojos se posaban en ellas. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó de nuevo.

—De la de color rosa cogerán las chicas y de la de color azul los chicos...—Explicó.—Hay diferentes bolas, en las te puede tocar dar un beso a alguien o hacer alguna—alzó sus brazos haciendo un gesto de entre comillas con sus dedos—pequeña travesura.—Hizo una breve pausa.—¿Tenéis alguna duda?—George Develius el marques de Slytherin termino de explicar su plan.

Al escuchar de que iba el famoso juego sobre el que había estado parloteando toda la noche se pudieron apreciar las distintas reacciones pasaron por todo el grupo, desde caras divertidas a caras sorprendidas o de fastidio. La verdad que parecía divertido, pero Albus haciendo acoplo de su atucia pensó que algo les estaba ocultando. El hijo del elegido carraspeó y alzó su cabeza morena con orgullo.

—¿Y si alguien se niega hacerlo?—Preguntó Albus mirando con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados al chico que estaba explicando todo. Develius ignoró la pregunta y de un momento a otro lanzó la bolsa rosa a las chicas y la azul a los chicos. La curiosidad de Albus comenzó a crecer y eso hacía que sus pies dieran pequeños golpes en el suelo y que sus manos intentaran colocar su pelo todo el rato.

Las chicas se arrimaron unas a otras y empezaron a cuchichear por lo bajo lanzando miradas llenas de desconfianza a George cuando Albus efectuó su pregunta. Por su parte los chicos miraban entre desconfianza y picaramente a George pues sabían que nada bueno había escrito en esas bolas. Scorpius alzó ambas cejas a la par mientras recogía la bolsa que le había tirado George y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Patrick con malicia.

—Toma panadero, empieza tú.—Su voz era burlona y la bolsa cayó en el regazo del chico con barba de hace un par de días.

—¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy panadero!—Patrick se había puesto de rodillas totalmente enfadado, estaba cansado de ese mote.—Mi padre es panadero y a mucha honra, ¡pero yo voy a ser auror!

—Vale Pa...Trick.—Pronunció su nombre con burla y retintín el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

El hijo del panadero le miro con cara de pocos amigos. La relación entre ellos no era muy buena; pero se soportaban por Albus. Aunque en el fondo y a decir verdad al rubio no le desagradaba del todo ese chico.

Patrick poco había cambiado a lo largo de estos años. Era el más bajito pero musculoso de todo el grupo de chicos pero al que más se le habían desarrollado los rasgos faciales. Sus ojos seguían tan marrones y profundos como siempre pero su pelo había adquirido una forma lisa y se solía quedar de punta. Sacó la primera bola; la sonrisa que siempre llevaba dibujada en su rostro se borró de un plumazo conviertiendose en una mueca descompuesta. En su bola ponía, _"debes pintar una de las paredes de Hogwarts dibujando a Filch."_ Todos se quedaron en tensión durante unos segundos al ver el rostro de Patrick.

—Venga, venga.—George le arrebató la bolsa a un Patrick totalmente pálido de la impresión para pasársela a Scorpius.

Este cogió la bolsa con chulería y prepotencia dando a entender que poco le importaba lo que saliese de esas estúpidas bolas. Metió su mano estirando sus largos dedos de pianista en el interior de la bolsa para coger la primera bola que palpó. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral cuando vio lo que había escrito en ella; es mas se le heló la sangre. En ella había escrito _"tienes que besar a Rose Weasley."_ En cuestión de segundos se había levantado lleno de furia e ira tirando la bolsa al suelo de mala manera. Mientras que sus pies le dirigían al árbol. Escaló por el y una vez ya en la rama comentó despectivamente.

—Este juego es una tontería.—Alzó su mentón con orgullo intentando ignorar lo que se acontecía en el juego pero por el rabillo del ojo no dejó de prestar atención.

Todos observaron la reacción arisca por parte de Scorpius, pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir o comentar algo sobre el asunto, excepto los dos primos.

—¿Qué le habrá tocado?—Masculló Rose por lo bajo a la vez que se desplazaba hacía donde estaba su primo, sin quitar la mirada de la espalda de Scorpius.

Albus se encogió de hombros mirando a su prima a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pregúntaselo tú si tanto te interesa.—Dijo Albus restando importancia al asunto mientras se llevaba un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

—¡Cómo le voy a preguntar eso! Se va a creer que me interesa, cerebro snitch.—Rose retiró la mirada algo colorada y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?—Dejó caer con una sonrisa burlona. A lo que recibió otro golpe de su prima, pero esta vez en el brazo.

Tras esa breve pausa, Jackson inclinó su largo cuerpo hacía delante cogiendo una de las bolas del interior de la bolsa de color azul. _"Tienes que volar en escoba por todo el campo de quidditch. Ah un pequeño detalle, tienes que hacerlo en ropa interior."_ Cuando los claros ojos de Jackson pudieron asumir lo que había escrito en esa bola se puso rojo como un tomate mezcla de la vergüenza que sentía y de la ira. Él tenía miedo a las alturas y no había manera de que pudiera realizar esa prueba.

Una suave brisa movió los cabellos de las chicas que se encontraban allí mientras un silenció se había cernido sobre ellos tras las diferentes reacciones de los chicos del grupo. Aunque en pocos segundos el silenció se convirtió en murmullos procedentes de Chloe y Sally dado que a la siguiente que le tocaba recoger su bola era a la más pequeña del grupo, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle Favre era como ya se había dicho anteriormente la más pequeña del grupo, cursaba cuarto curso. Hacía un año que se había trasladado de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts y todavía quedaba algún rastro de su acento francés. Esta muchacha de piel porcelana y pelos dorados era un cuarto parte veela por esa razón desprendía un aura especial, arrancando suspiros y miradas por donde pasaba. Sacó su bola, _"tienes que ligar con Peeves."_ En un acto inesperado la que parecía una niña dulce y timida arrugó su frente llenándola de arrugas y tiró la bola lejos.

—¡No pienso hacer esto!—Exclamó agregando a continuación unas palabras en su idioma natal. A la vez que la niña pillaba una pequeña rabieta, Jackson alzó su mirada enfermiza mirando con interés a Gabrielle.—¡Toma Regina!—Le tiró la bolsa de mala manera, todavía con enfado en la voz.

Regina, una de las chicas Slytherin del año de Albus y Scorpius. Morena, de rostro angelical y ojos marrones. Una de las chicas más populares en la casa Slytherin, era la chica que había exclamado antes que se callasen estaba harta de ver numeritos. ¿Qué cosas tan malas podían salir ahí? Seguro que no era para tanto. Por eso estiró su estilizado cuerpo y haciéndose con una de las bolas de la bolsa de color rosa. Volvió a su sitió jugando con la bola entre sus dedos, cuando la miró sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. _"Tienes que ir a cazar nargles con Lorcan Scamander."_ Todos los Slytherin, salvo algunas excepciones, tenían una broma particular referente a los Scamander. Todos creían que estaban locos y para ellos ir con ellos era una vergüenza.

Tiró la bola a la cara de George.

—¿Cómo quieres que haga esto? ¡Se va a enamorar de mí! ¡DE MÍ!—Exclamaba llena de rabia Regina a la vez que recogía de nuevo la bola, que no se fiaba ni un pelo de las ocurrencias de su compañero.

La mayoría ya estaban impacientes por sacar su bola, mientras Rose se preguntaba, ¿qué sería lo que le había salido a Scorpius para que se pusiera como un basilisco? Mientras pensaba aquello, la bolsa había pasado por Gabrielle y por Regina las cuales casi se atragantan al ver el contenido de las bolas. ¿Qué demonios había escrito George ahí? Rose no se lo quería ni imaginar.

Por el rabillo de su ojo celeste lleno de pestañas espesas pudo apreciar como el turno de Regina llegaba y como esta hacía una mueca de horror soltando la bolsa rosa en el acto, la cual cayó a los pies de Rose. Con las manos llenas de pecas un tanto temblorosas cogió la bolsa y tragó saliva mientras cogía su respectiva bola. En el instante que sus ojos se deslizaron por la fina escritura impresa en la bola dejó de respirar. No, no, y no. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Cómo iba a hacer semejante cosa? _"Tienes que tocar el culo a cada chico que veas durante tres días"._ Era horrible, horrible, ¿y si se tropezaba con alguien conocido? ¿O desconocido? Quería encerrarse en la sala común de Ravenclaw y no salir de allí jamás.

—Esta te la guardo...—Murmuró amenazando a un sonriente George que pasaba la bolsa azul a Peter y le animaba dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

Cuando Peter recibió los dos golpes en su delgada espalda esbozó una sonrisa cómplice a George, él le había ayudado con ideas para algunas bolas. Estiró su largo brazo y agarró una de las primeras, sin saber que iba a caer en una de sus propias trampas. _"Tienes que llamar papá a Slughorn en una clase con los Gryffindor."_ Su rostro empalideció devolviéndole la bolsa a George con la mirada fija en el suelo. Adiós reputación. Peter era no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo chico delgado y de fracciones poco marcadas. Lo único que había cambiado es que ese año había vuelto a Hogwarts con un tatuaje en el brazo. Miró a George con cara de pena.

—¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? Tienes que cancelarlo todo...—Estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se le escuchaba farfullar.—Yo que creía que me iba a tocar dar un beso a Rose...

—Chloe... Tranquila.—Se murmuraba la castaña ella sola mientras cogía una bola de la bolsa rosa que le ofrecía Gabrielle, su mejor amiga. Antes de mirar la escritura de la bola empezó a hiperventilar hasta que se armó de valor y con sus ojos claros leyó el contenido. Un grito de emoción salió de sus labios.—¡O seaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me encanta, George! Por una vez haces algo bueno en tu vida.

Sally pegó un respingo, nadie entendía nada. ¿Por qué todos estaban horrorizados y Chloe contenta? Cada vez la cosa se ponía más intensa y misteriosa.

Albus, mientras tanto seguía dándole vueltas a la reacción que había tenido su mejor amigo, por su cabeza pasaba lo peor, ¿qué cosas deberían de poner en esas bolas para que reaccionará la gente así? Cerró un momento sus ojos verdosos, disfrutando de la suave brisa; pero cuando los abrió, ya tenía a George con la bolsa de color azul enfrente suya.

Albus un poco aterrorizado tragó saliva e introdujo su mano derecha portadora de una cicatriz en forma de nueve dentro la bolsa azulada. Con sus dedos expertos y finos de buscador agarró una de las bolas y deslizó sus ojos en lo que venía escrito en ella. _"Debes montar en un hipogrifo."_ Cuando sus ojos leyeron eso, el hijo del elegido tuvo dos reacciones; la primera fue una pequeña sonrisa, pues estaba deseando montar en hipogrifo; su padre le había contado que lo había hecho en una clase de Hagrid. La segunda fue cuando pensó en el lio que se podía meter como le pillasen, seguro que terminaría muerto o peor, expulsado, como diría su prima Rose. El moreno guardó su bola de color azul en el bolsillo de su pantalón cámel. Observó el rostro de todos, algunos parecían contentos como era el caso de Chloe y otros parecían horrorizados o enfadados.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto solo...—Murmuró desviando la mirada hacía sus dos mejores amigos intentando buscar apoyo en ellos, pero se llevó un chasco. Ninguno de los dos le había hecho caso. Su prima tenía la mirada clavaba en el césped y parecía que el un basilisco le había mirado a los ojos. Por otro lado Scorpius si que le había escuchado, pero había gruñido y le había dado la espalda.

La chica que anteriormente había dado un respingo tenía los ojos más azules que nadie había podido ver jamás; la boca ancha y pelo negro como las alas de un cuervo. Era la chica más desarrollada de sexto curso, y quizá también de séptimo. Era guapa y llamaba la atención de muchos chicos, James Sirius le había tirado los trastos un par de veces cuando la había visto en la biblioteca. Su nombre era Sally y también compartía habitación con Rose. Era su turno, así qué introdujo su mano en la bolsa y sacó una bola. Sus ojos celestes no podían creer lo que veían, _"tienes que besar a Patrick Hill."_ Su boca se abrió de par en par y por el rabillo del ojo miró al chico citado, ¿qué haría?

—Tengo que hablar con Eileen...—Susurraba por lo bajo. Estaba en una encrucijada Patrick era muy amigo suyo pero a saber en que lío se metía si no lo hacía.

El turno de Thylane había llegado, miraba a todos con diversión aunque sus labios no terminaban de esbozar una sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le había tocado a cada uno, gracias a su don heredado por su madre, la adivinación. Sin muchos miramientos introdujo su mano de ted oscura en el interior y sacó una bola rosa. No se paró a mirarla, ya sabía que ponía _"cepilla a la señora Norris."_

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Que divertido! Seguro que la señora Norris se alegra un montón.—Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus gruesos labios color chocolate a la par que desviaba los ojos hacía George, el único que quedaba.

—¡Y por último!—George produjo un ruido de redobles con la lengua mientras metía la mano en la bolsa de color azul meneándola bien para alargar su tiempo hasta que después de unos largos segundos sacó una bola. Leyó su tarea y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, no le podía haber tocado nada mejor.

—¿Ahora nos vas a decir lo que pasa si no queremos hacer lo que nos ha tocado? —Preguntó Albus Severus rompiendo el silencio que se había creado tras la tensión de las tareas encomendadas en esas bolas.

—¡Claro!—Contestó George Develius con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que su mirada se alternaba entre los presentes—. Quien no realice lo encomendado su cara se volverá del color de la bola y se tirará así dos días enteros.—Tras decir eso sus carcajadas resonaron ante los que se encontraban allí acompañadas de las quejas de sus compañeros.

Rose todavía no salia de su asombro por lo que le había tocado, estaba segura que George le había amañado todo para que a ella le tocase lo peor. Bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes se levantó y cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho para luego alzar su brazo y señalar con el dedo indice a George; estaba roja de la rabia y su cara parecía un rábano con insolación.

—¡Tú! ¿Esto se le puede contar a los demás? Porque estoy segura de que has hecho trampa y has trucado todo.—Tras esa acusación los rostros de todos se giraron hacía la dirección del creador de las bolas mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

—¡Eso!—Se le escuchó decir a Scorpius desde la rama del árbol todavía con el rostro contraído por la sorpresa de su tarea. George al verse atacado alzó ambas manos para proseguir con su explicación.

—Claro que se puede comentar con los demás. Hay cosas que tendréis que hacer en compañía...—Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y Rose tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abofetearle. Estaba segura de que no era la única que tenía ganas de ello.—Esto es lo que me ha tocado a mí—. Enseñó su bola que ponía _"haz creer a Myrtle la llorona que es tu novia."_

—Mira, mira, mira.—Cuchicheaba una exaltada Chloe al oído de la niña francesa.—Hoy es mi día de suerte. Al parecer la única que parecía estar emocionada con el resultado era Chloe. Estaba encantada pues nada más que hacía soltar risitas nerviosas mientras le mostraba su bola en la cual ponía _"tienes que besar a Albus Severus Potter."_ Gabrielle abría sus ojos celestes con asombro al leer aquello cada vez que se lo mostraba.

Scorpius había observado todo ese teatro desde la rama del árbol metido en sus pensamientos. Estaba verdaderamente enfadado por lo que le había tocado pero... ¿Por qué en el fondo se sentía satisfecho? ¿Y por qué nada más que hacía pensar en esos labios gruesos de la sabelotodo? La verdad es que Rose tenía unos labios esponjosos y... ¡BASTA! Se reprendió a si mismo a la vez que pegaba un salto desde la rama del árbol al que había escalado al suelo colocándose bien el uniforme de quidditch. No iba a pensar en esa estúpida Weasley como si fuera una mujer, por el amor a Salazar parecía un saco de patatas y su cabeza un nido de lechuzas.

Sacando esos absurdos pensamientos de su cabeza pasando por alrededor de todos fue directamente hacía George. Su instinto Malfoy se había despertado y todo había sido por culpa de ese bastardo hijo de una banshee. Cuando le tuvo a cinco centímetros arremetió contra él cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa, mientras sentía como la vena del cuello palpitaba sin descanso en su cuello.

—De esta te vas a acordar Develius... ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!—Tras decir esas palabras le soltó y este trastabillo casi cayendo al suelo. Ni loco pensaba decírselo a su padre, ¡es una Weasley! Y no una Weasley cualquiera sino la sabelotodo. Sin mirar atrás emprendió su camino hacía la sala común.

A raíz de ese momento cada uno se disipó por su lado, unos contentos, otros enfadados y otros confusos. ¿Quién realizaría las pruebas?


	5. El comienzo del juego

**Capitulo 5:** El comienzo del juego.

Otra noche oscura había caído en Escocia horas más tarde de esa tarde tan inusual para nuestros protagonistas en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El gran cielo de color azul oscuro intenso estaba lleno de pequeñas estrellas brillantes y uniformes que alumbraban con cierto recelo las oscuras aguas del lago Negro. Esa misma tarde el nuevo trío de oro había estado con todos sus compañeros en las orillas del lago, en el que habitaban diversas criaturas mágicas y un enorme simpatico calamar gigante en la que tantas emociones les había deparado a todos por el famoso juego delas bolas de colores; tanto alegrías como disgustos se habían llevado. Aunque a decir verdad se podía catalogar más como disgustos.

El trío de parientes de héroes de guerra en esos momentos traspasaba las enormes puertas bañadas en oro con pequeños bordados ondulados del Gran Comedor, donde hacía ya seis años atrás habían pasado uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida; su ceremonia de selección. Aquellos años se habían quedado tan lejos... ¿Quién les iba a decir qué ese trío de mocosos que a duras penas se aguantaban iban a ser los amigos más fieles e inseparables? Ni la mismísima Sybill Trelawney se hubiera parado a pensarlo. En el interior de la gran estancia se podía apreciar el gran alboroto que provocaban todos los alumnos que disfrutaban de su cena después de un largo día festivo. En el interior se podían apreciar cinco mesas alargadas, las cuales estaban divididas por la casas a la que habías sido seleccionado tu primer año; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y la mesa de los profesores. Al final del todo tras la prologada mesa de los educadores se podían ver cuatro relojes que marcaban la puntuación que cada casa llevaba acumulada.

—La mesa de Ravenclaw esta muy llena al igual que el reloj de Gryffindor. Espero que no ganen la copa de las casas no quiero escuchar a todo los primos diciendo lo buena que es la casa de los leones—. Soltó Rose nada más posar su mirada de color azul en la mesa y a continuación en los relojes. Primero había intentado localizar a su reducido grupo de amigas, pues para desgracia de ella no podía sentarse en la misma mesa que sus dos mejores amigos—. No me gusta...Por cierto allí en vuestra mesa hay dos que no dejan de mirarnos—. Arrugó la nariz con levedad echando un breve vistazo a la mesa en la que los colores verde y plata predominaban.

—¿A ti qué te gusta?—Se burló Scorpius el cual seguía algo molesto por la prueba que le había tocado en el dichoso juego de las bolas de colores. Desde ese momento nada más que hacía comentarios despectivos sobre todo, pero ante todo de la hija de dos héroes. Cosa que a Albus ya le estaba molestando y que por ello había empezado a dar pequeños golpes en el suelo con la punta de su zapato reglamentario.

—Dejarlo los dos de una vez.—Expuso Albus con algo de molestia. Estaba bien que discutieran de vez en cuando incluso el discutía con ambos pero hoy estaba siendo el colmo. Pero con curiosidad llevó sus ojos verde esmeralda hasta el punto de los relojes, era verdad que Gryffindor había conseguido bastantes puntos el día de hoy pero para su alivio Slytherin seguía en cabeza—. Todavía va Slytherin en cabeza Rose y luego Ravenclaw. No seas agorera—. Llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen que rugía con intensidad el apetito Weasley le llamaba—. Venga vamos a cenar me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Dónde vamos después de cenar? Nos quedan un par de horas libres.

—Podemos ir luego a la biblioteca—se apresuró a decir Rose con los ojos brillantes, siempre estaba encantada de poder arrastrar a sus dos amigos a su sitio preferido—. Seguro que allí nos entretenemos o algo, además me apuesto mis deberes de toda la semana a que no tenéis todos los deberes al día.

—¿Son Marcelius y Cécile? No me dan buena espina—Dijo Albus mientras forzaba la vista para distinguir a los dos individuos en la mesa de Slytherin; Albus Severus necesitaba gafas pero nunca lo iba a reconocer.

—No voy a ir a la biblioteca, Weasley... Quitátelo de la cabeza—. Volvió a mofarse el rubio de ojos grises de ella dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde Rose había dicho que dos les estaban observando; la mesa de la casa Slytherin. Una mueca de asco cruzo sus finos labios al ver a dos individuos a los que tenía cruzados.

—Vamos Rose, ¿a la biblioteca? Podíamos hacer algo distinto para variar además—Albus pasó su mano portadora de una cicatriz en forma de nueve por sus azabaches cabellos—tengo curiosidad por saber que os ha salido en las bolas, podíamos buscar un aula en desuso y hablar allí con tranquilidad.

En el momento que Albus sacó el tema de las bolas de colores se pudo palpar la tensión en el ambiente. Al hijo del elegido le había tocado montar en hipogrifo, cosa que le haría romper unas cuantas reglas de Hogwarts y algo que seguramente Rose se negaría a acompañarle. Pero por otra parte a Rose y Scorpius les había tocado cosas vergonzosas (según ellos) y de las que jamás podían hablar a nadie en el mundo. Por ello Rose totalmente colorada intento salirse por la tangente simulando una pequeña discusión con Scorpius.

—Estoy harta de que me lleves la contraría, Scorpius—. Con el ceño totalmente fruncido y su rostro pecoso totalmente ruborizado haciendo juego con su pelo dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor, sin pararse a cenar si quiera. Si tenía hambre podía ir a pedirle algo a Rypo a las cocinas. Rypo era un elfo doméstico del que se habían hecho amigos hace bastante tiempo.

Tras la salida de Rose de la escena Albus se quedó algo sorprendido mientras Scorpius por su parte parecía aliviado.

—Dan miedo cuando se hacen mayores—. Comentó Albus todavía mirando el hueco donde había estado su prima anteriormente y ahora estaba ocupado por la nada.

—Es tu prima la que ha dado miedo siempre—. Dijo Scorpius mientras se encogía levemente de hombros, la verdad es que no veía nada raro en el comportamiento de Rose. Era una sabelotodo insoportable que sino se hacía lo que ella quería se enfadaba.

Tras esa breve conversación finalizada con el comentario de Scorpius, el joven Potter acompañado de su fiel amigo el joven Malfoy se encaminaron a sentarse en la mesa Slytherin.

Casi media hora después cuando los restos del postre empezaban a escasear por cada una de las mesas los dos amigos decidieron que era hora de terminar su cena. Se levantaron a la par.

—¡Es verdad! Esta noche tengo ronda de prefecto Scorpius, así qué al final no podemos hablar de lo de las bolas—. Anunció Albus mientras se arreglaba la enorme chapa con la letra "P" que colgaba de su pecho—. Luego me lo cuentas mejor en la sala común—.Con algo de prisa se encamino hacía los corredores de Howarts dejando atrás a un Scorpius mitigado por poder aplazar el tema de las bolas.

Scorpius, el único hijo de Draco Malfoy decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por el segundo piso antes de dirigirse a su sala común para poder despejar su cabeza de todo el lío que ese día le estaba deparando.

Horas después una fina capa de lluvia se había cernido sobre las torres y terrenos del castillo. En los fríos corredores se podía escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas contra los vidrios de los grandes ventanales del antiguo fortín.

Scorpius Malfoy continuaba con su caminata por los pasillos del segundo piso. Su larga y estilizada varita reposaba entre sus largos dedos de pianista; la varita desprendía una luz tenue que permitía al rubio ver por donde caminaba además de verle más pálido y fantasmal de lo que ya era. En su cabeza rondaba la maldita frase de la bola del juego del estúpido de George. ¡Tenía que dar un beso a Rose Weasley! Una parte de él no podía negar que no le apeteciera, pero por otro lado, no, no y no. ¿Qué era eso de qué un Malfoy besara a una Weasley? Si su padre se enterara... ¡Lo desheredaría! Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir y menos por un beso en una tontería de juego. Aunque la verdad que quedar con rostro azul delante de todo el colegio era aún peor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el largo corredor apareció una joven de larga melena pelirroja, la cual algo encrespada y enmarañada caía libremente por su espalda. La muchacha estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino, se trataba de Rose Weasley; a la chica que tenía que besar y tanto le estaba costando. Algo nervioso, pero intentando mostrar seguridad decidió hacer un ruido con sus perfectos labios para llamar la atención de la chica pelirroja antes de que le pillase por sorpresa.

Por su parte, Rose Weasley también caminaba por los solemnes y silenciosos pasillos del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Había huido del Gran Comedor horas atrás y había ido directa al baño de las chicas del segundo piso. Cansada de escuchar los llantos estúpidos del fantasma que había tomado ese baño por hogar había decidido salir a caminar por los pasillos. En ese momento rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos con una mano para sacar su varita, había oscurecido demasiado y a duras penas podía ver algo. Es por ello que no vio la luz que emitía la varita de Scorpius. Mientras tanto una preocupación cruzaba su mente, desde que había abierto la bola había decidido que era mejor salir cuando no hubiera nadie cerca y así no pasar un bochorno innecesario. Ella no había querido participar en ese juego tan infantil pero no quería quedar siempre como la rata de biblioteca que lo más arriesgado que hacía era coger un libro de una estantería alta de la biblioteca.

Estaba muy indignada con la prueba que le había tocado, cada vez que recordaba que cuando había sacado a aquella bola y dentro ponía que tenía que tocar el culo a cada chico que viese cuando se encontrasen a solas... Solo rogaba a Merlín no se encontrase con Marcellius Labonair, un chico de la casa Slytherin que le había dado más de un problema. Con su uniforme una talla más grande y un libro agarrado en el pecho por fin encontró su varita. Justo cuando iba a conjurar un "Lumos" escuchó como alguien chistó desde una pequeña mota de luz al fondo del pasillo. Entonces vio al rubio que tantos problemas le daba últimamente; Scorpius Malfoy. Apretó los dientes, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Niega con la cabeza sacudiendo su larga melena pelirroja y cuando alzó la mirada ya estaba el chico larguirucho delante de ella con sus chulería natural. Entonces sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas. Tenía que tocar el culo a Scorpius Malfoy... Preferiría tocarselo a Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones.

—¿Donde vas, Weasley? ¿A ver a tu novio invisible?—Soltó Scorpius de repente provocando que Rose diese un pequeño respingo. Una pequeña risa algo burlona brotó de los labios del bermejo mientras pasaba sus dedos de pintor por su pelo platinado desordenando los lacios mechones de su flequillo.

—No digas tonterías Malfoy... El único que puedes ir a por sus "novias"—realizó el gesto de las comillas con los dedos—eres tú—. Contraatacó Rose apretando los puños alrededor de su libro. Solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza además de las ganas de matar al rubio; tenía que hacer ya su prueba o si no... Su cara se volvería rosa.

—¿Celosa Weasley? Podías estar agradecida de que estoy aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo hablando con una sabelotodo en vez de estar con una de esas novias que dices tú—. Arqueó su larga ceja rubia mientras arrastraba las palabras con un toque seductor. Scorpius era así, no se podía negar que le encantaba tener este tipo de conversaciones con Rose. Ver como se enfadaba a la vez que los colores empezaban a subir por su rostro.

—Más quisieras Malfoy—. Contestó mordaz la hija de Hermione Granger mientras que su rostro comenzaba a adoptar un color rojizo tan parecido al de un tomate—. Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿por qué tengo que aguantar tu presencia si puedes estar incordiando a otras? Anda vete y déjame tranquila—. Rose temblaba de la rabia, estaba cansada de tanta chulería y prepotencia aunque ella no se daba cuenta que actuaba de igual forma con él.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius pudieron ver en la penumbra como la pelirroja le dedicaba una mirada severa cargada de rabia. Sin embargo, Scorpius lucia en sus labios una sonrisa ladeada muy parecida a la de su padre, chulesca y arrogante. Era el momento perfecto para realizar la prueba. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: no se le pondría la cara azul y molestaría a Rose hasta el límite de ponerla furiosa.

Con pasos elegantes, chulescos y porque no añadirlo algo seductores se acercó a ella. Sin darse cuenta su cabeza se alzaba más a cada paso que daba, necesitaba imponer que él era el superior de los dos. Cuando estaba a varios centímetros de una anonadada Rose pudo darse el lujo de poder distinguir el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos, un aroma fresco y natural como el de las fresas.

Sin pensarlo ladeó la cabeza acercándose cada vez más a los gruesos labios de Rose. Primero fue un simple roce en el que sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba pero después...

**La besó.**

Junto sus finos labios mentolados con los gruesos y cálidos de ella.

Un Malfoy besó a una Weasley.

_Y no parecía estar tan mal._

Scorpius Malfoy dejó un casto beso en los labios de Rose Weasley. Al sentir el roce con esos labios tan carnosos y respingones algo en su estomago cambió; como si una bandada de mariposas quisieran salir a la superficie. Siempre había pensado que besar a un Weasley le produciría asco, pero Rose no era una Weasley cualquiera. Era su Rose. Y en ese momento se había dado cuenta de todas las ganas que había tenido de besarla durante todos estos años.

Por su parte estaba Rose. La pobre y estudiosa Rose que acababa de recibir su primer beso. Cuando había notado el aliento del rubio que chocaba contra sus labios cerrados, Rose sintió como las piernas se le hacían gelatina. El aliento del chico era tan cálido, agradable y olía a ¿menta? Era algo perfecto. Pero no se acababa todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Scorpius había posado sus labios finos y blanquecinos sobre los carnosos de ella. Le pilló tan desprevenida que no pudo ni cerrar los ojos, siempre había deseado ese momento, desde que le vio en el andén. Por mucho que se lo hubiera negado a ella misma.

En completo silencio Scorpius aún con sus ojos grises cerrados se despegó lentamente. Abrió sus ojos y esperó la reacción de la pelirroja, nunca sabías por donde podía salir Rose Weasley.

—¿Qu-qué haces Malfoy?—Preguntó una acalorada a la par que abochornada Rose mientras maldecía al rubio. ¡Le había robado su primer beso! Sin más, sin preguntar. Le había pillado tan de sorpresa que se había quedado petrificada en el sitio boqueando como un pececillo. Como si Scorpius hubiese sido un basilisco que con sus grandes ojos relucientes y amarillentos le hubiese mirado a través de un cántaro de agua. Estaba tan roja como un la raíz de su pelo y a penas era capaz de juntar dos palabras sin tartamudear del asombro.

—Tenía que hacerlo, ya sabes el juego de George. Espero que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Weasley—. Scorpius estaba igual de nervioso que su compañera pero al contrario que ella él sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones y dar una imagen de él despreocupada. Guiñó un ojo divertido intentando que sus mejillas no cogieran un color rojizo por la pequeña vergüenza que sentía de haber dejado a Rose en ese estado, aunque era satisfactorio ya sabía como callar a la sabelotodo. La verdad es que era extraño que Scorpius sintiera vergüenza por un beso, había besado ya a muchas chicas.

Cuando Scorpius soltó aquellas palabras a bocajarro sin ningún atisbo en su voz de estar mintiendo una decepción se empezó a adueñar del pecho de Rose, pasando de adoptar un carácter tímido a uno agresivo a la par que borde.

—¿Ilusiones? Por favor—. Rose estaba segura de que si se miraba a un espejo estaría roja del enfado y humillación. Sentía como la sangre se arremolinaba bajo sus mejillas y le estaba resultando molesto—. Solo porque soy una persona educada y no he salido corriendo a lavarme los dientes para quitarme esta asquerosa sensación no significa que me haya gustado.

—¿De verdad?—Inquirió Scorpius alzando sus dos albinas cejas mientras daba un paso hacía Rose. Le había dolido en el orgullo aquellas palabras tan duras por parte de la pelirroja pero no pensaba darle el gusto de verle dolido por el comentario—. Yo creo que solo te estás haciendo la dura. Eres muy divertida Weasley—. Se burló de ella. Pero sin esperarse la reacción de esta.

Rose cubrió sus celestes ojos con sus parpados dándose un pequeño respiro de ese duelo de palabras. Cuando los abrió decidió seguir con el juego del rubio para que no se notase su debilidad; aquellas palabras le estaban dejando hecha polvo. Decidió que qué manera mejor de seguir su juego que cumplir ell con su propia prueba. Alargó la mano de dedos largos y raspados de tanto escribir con la pluma hasta la parte trasera del pantalón de Scorpius pellizcando con delicadeza su trasero a la vez que una sonrisa retorcida con algo de chulería apareció en su rostro intentando imitar la de un Malfoy.

—Ya sabes, el juego de las bolas de colores—. Los hombros de Rose se encogieron aparentando indiferencia sin apartar la mirada de los ojos perlados del chico al que acababa de tocar.

Cuando Scorpius siente la pequeña mano de la chica en su trasero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa picara, se le hacía raro ver a Rose actuar así, la verdad es que le resultaba gracioso.

—¿Has elegido tu mi prueba?—La provocó Scorpius a la vez que rodaba sus ojos grises como si aquello le molestara pero en realidad se le estaba haciendo divertido. Con una sonrisa en el rostro prosiguió su burla para seguir picando a la chica—. Seguro que le has suplicado al estúpido de George para que pusiera en esa estúpida bola que te diera un beso... ¿No te habrás enamorado más de mí después de esto, no? Ya me extrañaba a mí que tu jugases a este juego, rata de biblioteca—. Alzó sus cejas rubias abriendo totalmente sus ojos grises como el acero.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclamó Rose con la vos totalmente impregnada en indignación—. No digas estupideces Malfoy—. Scorpius había despertado la furia de Rose y por aquella razón alejó corriendo la mano del trasero del chico, poniéndola en su propia espalda, como si lo que hubiese hecho fuese sucio. Rose era ese tipo de chicas que solo creía en los besos con amor, y en el fondo en los cuentos de hadas. Pero ni ella era una princesa, ni Scorpius un príncipe por mucho que lo dijese. Sus orejas estaban empezando a echar humo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de color carmín del coraje.

—¿Es algo malo enamorarse de mí? Porque yo creo que no—. Casi escupió Malfoy con rabia y desdén a la defensiva. Aquellas palabras le habían vuelto a dar un golpe duro en el orgullo. Aunque en realidad estaba dolido porque aquella chica jamás se fijaría en él por su apellido, Rose jamás dejaría los perjuicios atrás pero... ¿A caso lo lograría él?

—¿Para qué? Como has dicho ya tengo a mi novio imaginario. ¿Por qué querría que me besase un chico que tiene más babas de otras mujeres en la boca que suyas propias?—Rose se había adelantado tres pasos sin darse cuenta, encarando al rubio. Estaba harta de sus jueguecitos y estaba harta de que no la besasen por gusto y solo por apuestas tontas.

—Weasley no te pongas celosa—. Curvó sus blanquecinos labios formando una ligera sonrisa, esta vez no había burla en ella.—Sé que estas encantada de que te haya besado... Y por cierto, estas manchada.—Señala el lado de su nariz aproximándose tanto que pudo tocarla con la yema de sus dedos dejando una suave caricia.—Justo aquí.—. Reprimió una risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rose. Y de nuevo otra vez su gesto de nerviosismo, este consistía en pasar sus largos y huesudos dedos por su cabello platino.

Decidió volverla a molestar. Por aquella extraña razón. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo casi acorralándole contra la pared y aproximó sus labios a los suyos. Podía notar su aliento, ¿y si la volvía a besar? Pero la pregunta quedo en un lugar escondido de su mente, no hubo tiempo para contestar a la pregunta cuando sus labios ya estaban besando de nuevo a los de la pelirroja.

—Pero que dic...—La razón por la que se había cortado en su frase es porque Scorpius había agarrado de nuevo su cintura, esta vez con algo más de posesión, casi pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Las narices de ambos se rozaban mientras los labios expertos de Scorpius dominaban con experiencia los inexpertos de Rose que intentaban seguirle el ritmo con timidez, algo que le estaba volviendo loco. Ninguno de los dos alumnos de Hogwarts había cerrado los ojos a su vez provocando que un duelo de miradas se instalara entre ellos; azul celeste con gris acero se juntaban en un mismo pasillo, en aquel mismo beso. Para Rose en ese momento solo existía aquel irritante rubio que llevaba amargándole la vida desde los once años. Y para Scorpius solo existía aquella sabelotodo que le había juzgado sin conocerle el primer día de clases. Vuelven a notar ese aliento cálido de cada uno chocar contra sus labios y alineados dientes. Rose no se siente capaz de separarle por mucho que sus manos tiemblen sobre los hombros de Scorpius, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? Era como si tuvieran vida propia bagando hasta el pecho del chico a la vez que sus dedos se aferraban a la camisa blanca del colegio. Sus bocas chocaban y se deslizaban la una junto a la otra en armonía, algo que nunca había podido tener. Hasta que Rose vuelve a la realidad, él era un Malfoy ella una Weasley. Abrió los ojos de golpe empujó a Scorpius con levedad para separarle de ella.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces?—Expuso Rose casi sin aliento apoyándose en la pared más cercana, tenía que dejar de sorprenderse por ello.

—Hago lo que me apetece.—Sentenció Scorpius con fuerza en su voz. En ese momento Scorpius estaba siento totalmente sincero, le apetecía besar a la chica, y así lo hizo, tuvo dudas, pero no las suficientes como para impedir ese beso.—Si quieres me voy, tampoco tengo problema en irme. —Dijo con arrogancia en su voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos alzando su cabeza y esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo Malfoy, no soy como tus conquistas—. Dijo Rose como única respuesta aún con la respiración entrecortada, era su primer beso de verdad. Y lo que más le perturbaba es que le había gustado.

Mientras exponía aquellas secas palabras Rose separó sus manos del pecho del chico notando como le temblaban y cosquillean. Como si ese no fuese su lugar y su verdadero lugar era donde estaban apoyadas. Alzó la mirada para poder ver algo raro en los ojos grisáceos del chico, ¿estaba siendo sincero? Pero que le apeteciera besarla no significaba nada, todo el mundo sabía que iba a mujer por noche. Eso hizo que la chica se enfureciera del todo y negase con la cabeza, alejándose tres pasos hacía atrás. Lo que provocó que Scorpius diese otros tres pasos hacía ella para acabar acorralando a Rose vestida con el uniforme de Ranvenclaw con su cuerpo y sus brazos. Posó su mirada de acero en los ojos celestes de ella, él había notado algo, y estaba seguro de que ella también, pero no volvería a intentarlo, se callaría y esperaría a que las cosas cambiaran en su corazón.

—¿Seguro?—La voz de Rose sonaba amenazadora y dio dos pasos hacía ella—. ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?—Rose negó con la cabeza, cuando el chico hablaba. El aliento de Scorpius rozaba sus mejillas y su olor a menta impregnaba sus fosas nasales, casi dejándola sin olfato ni sentido. Casi atolondrada. Estaba claro que algo pasaba y que en el fondo no desagradaba a ninguno de los dos, pero no podía ser.—Así que quieres que me quede..—Susurró de nuevo Scorpius desviando la mirada de los ojos de Rose.— Esta bien me quedo, pero porque quiero yo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?—Se rindió Scorpius, pero sin separarse del cuerpo de la pecosa ni un momento.

—No te entiendo... Nunca hacemos nada juntos Scorpius—. Se dio cuenta de su error e intentó repararlo, no podía pensar con claridad teniéndole tan cerca—. Con juntos me refiero a sin mi primo Albus.—Razonó Rose algo confusa apoyada en la fría pared de aquel pasillo, en el que sus labios se habían unido por primera vez y última con los de Scorpius; o eso intentaba decir Rose en su mente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Rose, Scorpius sintió algo de dolor en su pecho. ¿Cómo que nunca habían hecho nada juntos? Algo tendrían que haber hecho. pero ya estaba cansado de insistir. Se encogió de hombros de forma brusca mientras su rostro cambiaba radicalmente luciendo una mueca arrogante tan característica de los Malfoy. Ya estaba bien de seguir intentando algo y que ella no parara de rechazarle, estaba dañando su orgullo.

—Bueno, pues nada, chica.—Dijo el rubio con rabia y masticando bien sus palabras.—Me voy de aquí, ya me he aburrido.

Rose se sorprendió ante el gesto brusco del chico, ella no quería hacerle daño... Espera, ¿hacerle daño? Pero que ingenua era ella solo era la chica de esa noche, pero al pensar eso una bola de plomo caía en su estomago casi tirándola de rodillas al suelo. No sabía porque pero adelantó unos pasos hasta el chico que se había separado de ella tras las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Rose; estirando los brazos hasta la nuca de Scorpius, para tocar los pequeños y lisos cabellos que terminaban en su nuca enredando sus dedos lastimados por las plumas entre ellos. Eran tan suaves que un suspiro se escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Rose.

Estaba perdida y él se estaba perdiendo con ella.

Dando Rose esta vez el paso volvió a juntar sus labios hinchados con los de él. Asumiendo que podía burlarse de ella. Pero ese momento no llegó.

Cuando Scorpius sintió las manos lastimadas por los libros de esa chica tocando su cabello comenzó a notar como su corazón bombeaba con más rapidez su sangre. La cercanía de la chica hizo que sus ojos grises se cubriesen con sus parpados. Sus labios encajan con lo de la chica pelirroja y sus manos se posaron de nuevo en la cintura. Parecía que aquellas malditas manos habían sido diseñadas para la cintura pequeña y estilizada de Rose. Y no pido evitar notar un cosquilleo en su estomago debido al beso, siendo sincero, solo lo había notado con ella. Mordió el labio inferior de Rose con lentitud; intentando no hacerle daño. Rose al notar los dientes del chico sobre su labio inferior se estremeció bajo sus brazos, parecía que lo había hecho con cuidado como si no quisiese lastimarla, algo que la conmovió por dentro provocando que una ráfaga de aire saliese de su boca a modo de suspiro colándose de lleno en la del chico mientras una danza entre sus labios se llevaba a cabo.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos volvieron a la realidad, un Malfoy y una Weasley no podían ser por eso era mejor no empezar nada antes de que pudiesen arrepentirse. Se separaron al instante mientras se miraban a los ojos con tristeza y anhelo.

—No volverá a pasar... Esto no se puede repetir.—Rose se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad del pasillo, con las yemas de sus dedos ancladas en sus labios sabor a menta.

La frase de la chica se clavó como un puñal en el pecho de Scorpius, estaba claro que ese beso no iba a ningún lado, pero Scorpius lo necesitaba. Cuando vio como la chica se esfumó del lugar él se quedó parado varios segundos, asimilando todo lo que había pasado ese día.

—Ten por seguro que no volverá a pasar—.Murmuró Scorpius en voz baja consiguiendo reaccionar y fue hacía su sala común, contento y a la vez triste; una sensación demasiado extraña. Ese beso no se tendría que volver a repetir. Por el bien de su cordura.

La mañana siguiente se había levantado fría y húmeda debido a las lluvias de la noche anterior. Los terrenos estaban totalmente empapados y no se veía ni un fantasma por ellos. Los alumnos de Hogwarts que acaban de terminar su última clase del día se dedicaban a dar un paseo por los pasillos, hacer tareas o simplemente pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos o compañeros.

En una de las columnas de piedra del vestíbulo se encontraba la hija de dos héroes de guerra, Rose Weasley. Entre sus finas y blanquecinas manos descansaba un libro sobre hierbas y plantas mágicas. Lo leía para un trabajo que el profesor Longbottom había mandado en la clase de herbología de hacía unos días atrás. Su pelo un poco crespo por la humedad de la tarde se encontraba en una media cola mientras sus ojos celestes se deslizaban entre las palabras impresas en el libro prestado de la biblioteca. Pero en realidad pocas eran las palabras que se quedaban grabadas del libro; la mente de Rose se encontraba en el segundo piso, donde la noche anterior había ocurrido uno de los sucesos que tantas veces había vagado por su mente pero que jamás pensó que llegase a hacerse realidad; se había besado con Scorpius Malfoy. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras pasaba la siguiente página del libro con rapidez y eficacia. Así era ella, si le dabas un libro todo lo demás no tenía importancia. Menos aquella vez que no era capaz de concentrarse. Cansada de no poder estudiar cerró el libro con cara de pocos amigos y pensó en salir a dar una vuelta por los fríos terrenos y jardines de Hogwarts. Así no pensaría en otras cosas.

Sacó su bolsito de cuencas de uno de sus bolsillos hurgando dentro de el hasta dar con una bufanda alargada con franjas azules y plata; y al final el emblema de la casa de las águilas. Estaba a punto de salir por las grandes puertas dobles de roble, a la vez que se ajustaba la bufanda al cuello .

Para Albus el hijo del elegido esa tarde era de lo más extraña, no por la lluvia y el frío, eso a él le encantaba sino porque su amigo Scorpius le había dejado plantado. Aquella mañana Albus, en una de las clases había quedado con su mejor amigo para ir a practicar al quidditch. Ya había pasado al menos quince minutos y allí en ese largo pasillo el rubio no aparecía. Albus no parada de dar vueltas por el mismo sitio vestido con su uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin y el numero uno marcando su espalda. A veces incluso elevaba la cabeza entre la gente en busca de su amigo, pero no obtenía resultado. En una de las veces que el joven Potter había elevado la cabeza, le había parecido ver una melena besada por el fuego inconfundible, la de su prima y mejor amiga, Rose Weasley. Con paso ligero y con ganas de hablar con alguien se acerco a la chica y posó su mano en su espalda agarrando después uno de los extremos de su bufanda de Ravenclaw.

Rose algo malhumorada por si se trataba "de alguien indeseable" en esos momentos Scorpius para ella. Ladeó su cabeza hasta dar con los ojos de Albus. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su primo su ceño se relajó un ápice.

—Ah Albus eres solo tú...—Se notaba el alivio en la voz de la chica de cabellos pelirrojos. Giró por completo su cuerpo para encarar a Albus. Rose le observó de arriba abajo con ojo critico para saber de donde venía, no le había visto en todo el día pues Ravenclaw y Slytherin no habían tenido ni una clase juntos ese día. Al parecer iba a entrenar al quidditch por su uniforme y su escoba.

—¿Quien te creías que era? —Preguntó Albus en un tono curioso mientras que soltaba el extremo de bufanda que había agarrado. Su prima parecía más tensa de lo habitual y no entendía la razón—. Yo había quedado con Scorpius para ir a practicar con las escobas, pero no sé donde está... ¿Le has visto, Rose? —Preguntó el moreno abriendo muchos sus ojos verdes. El rostro de Rose aún permanecía tenso.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sorpius el rostro de Rose se deformó por completo y parecía que se había trabajo un agrio limón. Sin querer contestó a la defensiva al pobre de Albus Severus que no tenía culpa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos.

—¿Por qué voy a tener que saber siempre donde está? ¿No es tu amigo?—A cada palabra que soltaba por su boca se iba dando cuenta que era un error hablar así a a Albus. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera con él? No tenía culpa de nada. Bajó la cabeza provocando que una pequeña cortina de pelo de color rojo cubriese su ruborizado rostro—. Lo siento Albus no quería hablarte así—. Volvió a alzar el mentón observando los ojos esmeralda que la miraban de manera extrañada.

Albus sacudió su cabeza algo extrañado, sabía que a su prima le pasaba algo, pero no sabía el qué. El moreno apretó sus labios con fuerza creando una pequeña linea entre ellos, arqueó sus dos cejas negras y abrió sus ojos esmeralda haciendo que parecieran dos platos.

—Rose... —Murmuró Albus—. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras... Así que cuéntame lo que te pasa... —Cuando termino de hablar, Albus posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Rose e hizo un gesto para que comenzase a caminar junto a él. Ambos primos caminaron por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de un sitio más solitario para hablar. Rose no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero con su mirada celeste Albus pudo comprender que había algo que le tenía que contar.

Un largo suspiro emergió de sus labios a la par que seguía los pasos del chico perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes. Sabía que a Albus Severus no podía ocultarle nada pues este le conocía mejor que ella misma. Aunque al principio mientras caminaban en silencio escudriñaba por su mente alguna excusa para no tener que ir con él y no tener que contarle algo tan bochornoso como que se había besado con su mejor amigo. ¡Por Merlín! Cada vez que pensaba en la noche anterior sus orejas se teñían de un color carmín intenso.

—No me pasa nada Albus... Tonterías—. Murmuró por fin, pero una mirada iracunda por parte del chico del pelo azabache le hizo saber que no creía para nada esas palabras. Juntos llegaron a un pasillo del primer piso donde había un aula entreabierta. No sabían si estaba en uso o no pero igualmente ambos con sus túnicas una de quidditch y otra reglamentaria irrumpieron dentro del aula y la cerraron por dentro con magia esperando que nadie la estuviera usando. Rose en ese momento se puso nerviosa, era hora de contar todo a su primo.

Albus al entrar en la estancia encaminó sus pasos hacía una de las mesas que había en ese aula algo polvorienta, pero la verdad es que le daba igual. Cuando llegó a donde estaba la mesa, plantó su trasero e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Rose fuese a donde estaba él: ese gesto provocó qu su pelo abundante de color negro se moviese hacía los lados.

—Cuenta. —Sentenció el joven Potter en un tono serio y autoritario. A la par que sacaba su larga varita del bolsillo de su túnica y daba pequeños golpecitos con la punta en la palma de su mano—. No me hagas usar la varita...—Dijo mientras hacía ese gesto con una sonrisa en sus labios quitando hierro al asunto.

Al escuchar la amenaza de Albus, Rose rodó los ojos. Parecía ser que el aula si que estaba en uso. Diversos pupitres se dejaban apreciar aunque nadie se había pasado ese día a limpiarla y había varias estanterías con libros adornaban las paredes. Rose no sabía muy bien que materia se impartía en esa clase y a decir verdad tampoco tenia mucho interés en ese momento para pensarlo. Caminó hasta el pupitre en el que se había sentado Albus para posicionarse delante de él. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas para darse fuerza, luego soltando un suspiro y empezar con su relato.

—Pues verás... Ayer iba yo por los pasillos... Ya sabes después de que me fuese del Gran Comedor y...—Sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse y no pararon hasta llegar a la raíz de su pelo—. Me encontré con Scorpius... Y... ¿Te acuerdas del juego de George? ¡Pues en la bola de Scorpius salía que tenía que besarme!—No podía estar más colorada, se moría de la vergüenza por hablar con su primo de estos temas.

Albus se encontraba sentado en aquel pupitre pasando la yema de su dedo indice por el polvo de la mesa; pero su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro pecoso de su prima, prestando toda atención que se merecía. A cada palabra que brotaba de los gruesos labios de Rose, la boca y los ojos de Albus se abrían con más fuerza. Ya entendía la razón de la actitud de sus dos mejores amigos cuando Albus quería hablar del famoso juego de las bolas de colores. Cuando vio que Rose había terminado de hablar, cerró su boca de un golpe y pasó su mano por el pelo rojo de la chica, intentando tranquilizarla. Se la veía tensa.

—¿Y estás así por qué te gustó? —Preguntó directamente Albus armándose de valor—. ¿Y a ti que te tocó? ¿Darle un beso también? —Albus no podía parar de preguntar, era un chico muy curioso y siempre había pensado que entre sus dos amigos había algo y por eso siempre andaban peleándose.

Rose no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par dejando a la vista sus relucientes ojos azules tan bonitos como los de su padre pero con la misma forma almendrada que la de su madre. Albus como de costumbre había sido demasiado directo para ella y si ya estaba totalmente colorada ahora le ardía hasta la cara.

—¡No lo sé!—Exclamó Rose algo frustrada por la situación. Sabía que le había gustado pero si lo decía en voz alta sería como corroborarlo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir sino quería terminar totalmente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Intento tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos y tallándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo indice y pulgar—. Lo que me tocó a mi fue aún peor...—Murmuró en un pequeño hilo de voz para que solo su primo pudiera escucharla—. Tenía que tocarle el culo a cada chico que pasa por mi lado cuando estamos a solas... Y es horrible Albus porque, con el único que he estado a solas ha sido con él.

Albus asintió con la cabeza haciendo creer a su prima que la creía. Estaba claro que el chico de ojos verdes tan bonitos como una piedra preciosa sabía que la había gustado ese beso, que a ambos los había gustado. Un pequeño suspiro brotó de sus labios y volvió a llevar su mano portadora de una cicatriz a la melena algo encrespada de su prima.

—A mi me ha tocado montar en hipogrifo, así que mañana quedaremos todos y lo haré... Ahora tengo que irme porque seguramente Scorpius me está esperando..—El hijo del elegido más parecido a él se estaba comenzando a despedir antes de que su prima le echara la bronca y le dijera que no podía hacer eso, que era una locura. De un golpe se levanto de la mesa y agarró la mano de Rose con fuerza con sus propias manos—. Te diré algo... No creas en los imposibles... —Sentenció de forma suave pero directa. Sabía que Rose lo captaría a la perfección.

Rose iba a replicar que no podía montar en hipogrifo sin consentimiento de Hagrid pero su primo le calló la boca con una gran frase que para Rose en esos momentos tenían un gran valor sentimental. Se quedó tan perpleja que no fue capaz de replicar antes que su primo se fuera a saltar unas cincuenta normas de colegio mañana. Estaba sorprendida de que Albus la conociese tan bien y que supiera decir las palabras que necesitaba escuchar en cada momento. Por eso simplemente se dedicó a asentir y mirarle a los ojos. Sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su mejilla acompañado de un gran abrazo. Albus devolvió el abrazo a la única chica del nuevo trío de oro dejando un beso fraternal en su frente. Para Albus, Rose era lo más importante en su vida y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—Eres el mejor... Pero eso no quita que te echaré la bronca las veces que haga falta por incumplir las normas—. Murmuró Rose con diversión.

—Lo sé... Pero eso no quita que me sigas queriendo y que me hagas caso siempre—. Dijo Albus como contestación de forma jovial. Ambos estallaron en una carcajada a la vez que se separaban.

Los dos primos salieron de ese aula después de una amena charla. Albus fue a buscar a su mejor amigo, Scorpius. El que le esperaba con muy malas pulgas en la puerta del vestíbulo. Por su parte Rose pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca. El día siguiente sería un día lleno de sorpresas.


	6. Volando en hipogrifo

Capitulo 6: Volando en hipogrifo.

La mañana siguiente de ese beso tan extraño protagonizado por la hija de dos héroes y el hijo del niño que no tuvo elección, se había levantado tranquila pero nublada. Unas densas nubes de color gris oscuro no dejaban paso al brillante sol, ni tampoco al cielo azul, además de amenazar con volver a derramar su contenido sobre los terrenos; quitándoles otro día de descanso al aire libre. A algunas personas días como estos no les gusta en lo absoluto; pero para otras son los mejores días, días en los que aunque sea gris puedes sonreír y decir al mundo, ¿ves? Aunque este haciendo un día feo yo soy feliz porque estoy vivo.

Y eso es lo que demostraba el hijo del elegido.

La paz reinaba en la sala común de Slytherin, (a decir verdad una cosa rara) después de una mañana ajetreada por fin había terminado la jornada escolar por esa semana, dando paso al fin de semana tan esperando para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Albus Severus Potter con su maleta de cuero negro recorría las mazmorras con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro; incluso silbando de vez en cuando una melodía ritmosa con su garganta y labios. Se dirigía al pequeño laberinto que dejaba la entrada a la susodicha sala común, por el muro de la pared de piedra de las mazmorras. Cuando este llegó allí, un niño de primero con el uniforme de las serpientes le estaba esperando algo nervioso. Albus sabía de que se trataba entonces; Scorpius no tenía mucho tacto con los niños y le estaba buscando.

—Esto...—Titubeó el niño de primero con algo de duda en los ojos por si Albus también le gritaba como su amigo—. Scorpius Malfoy te está buscando... Te he buscado por todas las mazmorras. Me lo ha dicho hace una media hora—. Se podía notar el miedo en su voz y por aquella razón Albus soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Muchas gracias por el aviso—. Dijo Albus en un tono amable dejando caer la mano en la cabeza del niño, a la par que le revolvía levemente los cabellos—. No tengas miedo de Scorpius que en el fondo no muerde—. Esbozó una sonrisa provocando que los nervios de aquel niño se esfumaran. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se despidieron.

Después de despedirse del niño, que en su opinión era bastante majo, entró en la sala común. "Honor y perseverancia" era el santo y seña para poder accionar el muro de piedra. Cuando puso un píe en el interior de la sala común alzó la cabeza buscando con sus ojos esmeralda la posición de su amigo. Como no, se encontraba sentado en su su sillón, que no llevaba su nombre escrito, pero que toda la casa Slytherin sabía que era de él. Con pasos decididos y marcados se encaminó hasta Scorpius dispuesto a echarle la bronca por seguir hablando a la gente de esa manera. Vale que le llamaran "príncipe de Slytherin" pero a Albus no le gustaba esa clase de personas.

—Scorpius, deja de amenazar a la gente para que me busque y me buscas tú solo—. Dijo Albus a modo de saludo. Esperando que el rubio levantase la cabeza de lo que fuese que estuviese leyendo y le dijese que le pasaba.

Scorpius alzó la mirada grisácea hasta el cuerpo delgaducho de su compañero de habitación. Por fin llegaba, llevaba casi media hora esperándole y ya se estaba hartando. ¿Dónde habría estado tanto tiempo sin él? Bueno eso no importaba. Scorpius no sabía porque pero necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo que le había pasado con Rose y por mucho que le fastidiase solo tenía una persona con la que hablar temas personales y estaba delante de sus narices. Sin contestar de manera cortés e ignorando el comentario de su mejor amigo se levantó con tranquilidad y elegancia; tan características de un Malfoy. Para finalizar el acto cogiendo a su compañero de la pechera.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—Fue toda respuesta que obtuvo Albus del rubio.

—De qué...—Al pelinegro no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, pues su amigo le había cogido de la corbata con franjas verdes y plateadas dirigiéndole a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos.

Albus era una persona inteligente. Sabia perfectamente de lo que quería hablar su amigo Scorpius, ya que, esta vez Rose se había adelantado en contarle lo sucedido. Se dejó arrastrar por Scorpius y subió en silencio por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de ambos. Cuando llegó dejó su maletín nuevo en su cama quitándose a continuación la túnica que le estaba haciendo sudar como un pollo. Carraspeó un poco dirigiendo la mirada al chico con nerviosismo.

—Habla, Scorpius. Soy todo oídos...—Scorpius era su mejor amigo y la verdad es que estaba un poco molesto porque no le había contado nada de lo ocurrido.

Scorpius al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se sentó en la cama, deslizando sus largos y huesudos dedos por los mechones platinados de su cabello. Para él no era fácil contar este tipo de cosas, era un Malfoy y según su abuelo "los Malfoy no tienen que tener sentimientos bla bla bla". Ese pensamiento le puso de peor humor por lo que soltó un gruñido dejando de amasarse y maltratar su cabello. Subió sus ojos de acero hasta Albus torciendo los labios con irritación.

—Besé a tu prima Rose—. Soltó Scorpius bajando su mirada. Los ojos grises de Scorpius estaban clavados en el suelo y sus manos se deslizaban de nuevo por sus cabellos rubios, despeinándose.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de Scorpius, se le hacía raro, bastante raro el escuchar que su mejor amigo y su prima se habían besado. Aunque ya lo hubiera escuchado por parte de su prima. Asintió manteniendo su rostro serio clavando su mirada curiosa en el rostro de Scorpius; no quería perderse detalle.

—¿Cómo sucedió? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras...—Dijo Albus en un tono tranquilizador para que su amigo se tranquilizará, le notaba nervioso.

De los perfilados labios de Scorpius, que estaban algo pálidos por todo lo que los estaba pasando, salió un bufido por verle ahí plantado como siempre. A veces Albus era un poco curioso.

—Es por culpa del jueguecito ese que se trae el estúpido de tu compañero George—. Miró la cama del chico de cabellos negros y algo rizados como su quisiera tirarla por la ventana—. Mi prueba era besar a Rose. Y bueno lo hice... Y Merlín...—Maldijo Scorpius. Sus manos de color blanco nieve volvieron a volar hasta su cabello en un gesto no planeado desordenándole—. El problema fue que luego bese la bese de nuevo. Y ahora no entiendo nada...

Albus arqueó una ceja morena mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba claro que la había besado porque le gustaba, pero Scorpius era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. Al igual que su prima Rose.

—No me creo que la besaras y no sepas el por qué—sentenció Albus medio regañando a su amigo para proseguir—creo que no eres tonto y sabes perfectamente porque lo hiciste. Te gusta mi prima, siempre ha sido así—. Dijo lo que pensaba sin más con un tono serio, preparado para una mala contestación del chico rubio. Porque esa contestación llegaría; le conocía demasiado bien.

El rostro de Scorpius se endureció levemente mientras escuchaba las palabras de Albus. Sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba entre la ratona de biblioteca y él desde siempre; pero era un paso muy grande para él mismo reconocerlo. Se levantó hasta su amigo volviéndole a agarrar de la pechera levantándole unos centímetros del suelo.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso en voz alta, y menos en esta habitación—. Escupió Scorpius con rabia. Con rabia hacía él mismo, con rabia hacía la pelirroja por perturbarle tanto y para finalizar con rabia hacía Albus por haber abierto la caja de pandora.

Albus Severus acostumbrado a los ataques de su amigo; con sus brazos consiguió deshacerse del agarre. Seguido de esto, le empujó con fuerza sacando su varita como amenaza, para que no le agarrase de esas formas en lo que quedaba de conversación. Scorpius por su parte se volvió a sentar en la cama, no quería discutir con Albus; esto se le iba a ir de las manos en un momento o en otro, no tenía paciencia y menos cuando se trataba de ese tema.

—Scorpius, si no quieres mi opinión, no sé que haces contándome esto—. Refutó Albus con enfado por la actitud de su amigo. Albus era muy cabezón al igual que Scorpius, y una amenaza no iba hacer cambiarle de opinión—. Te digo lo mismo que a ella. Os gustáis y nunca lo reconoceréis—. Tras decir esas palabras se quedó muy a gusto pero acto seguido se dió cuenta de que había metido la pata. No quería que Scorpius supiera que Rose se lo había contado. Rose le mataría por eso si se enteraba.

—¿Ya lo sabías y no has sido capaz de decírmelo?— Rugió Scorpius levantándose de la cama de nuevo en un pequeño salto. En sus ojos acero se podía ver la sombra de furia y enfado. La maldita pelirroja había ido contándolo por ahí o que pasaba; seguro que a estas alturas ya lo sabían todos los Weasley y si llegaba a los oídos de su padre no sería nada bueno para él—. ¿A cuanta gente se lo ha contado Weasley?

Albus negó con la cabeza, parecía que Scorpius había perdido la cabeza del todo. Le miró con sus ojos verdes algo nervioso soltando un pequeño soplido por sus labios a modo de cansancio e irritación.

—Parece mentira que no conozcas a Rose después de seis años...— Murmuró Albus. Hizo una pausa para levantarse de la cama y dar un pequeño paseo por la habitación de ambos buscando las palabras adecuadas para proseguir con la conversación—. Ella solo me lo ha contado a mí, no es como mis otras primas de chismosas... Así que puedes estar tranquilo que nadie se va a enterar. ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?— Le preguntó Albus Severus con algo de sarcasmo a su amigo. Estaba un poco cabreado por la reacción que había tenido Scorpius contra Rose y contra él mismo.

—Pues claro que no es lo único que me importa es solo que...—Susurró Scorpius casi al cuello de su camisa. Alzó la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al chico con el pelo negro azabache. ¡Por Merlín y Morgana claro que no le preocupaba solo eso, le había gustado ese maldito beso! Tanto que no había dejado de darle vueltas desde esa noche y eso le ponía de muy mal café. Terminó por sentarse de nuevo en la cama, revolviendo su pelo a la par que soltaba un gran resoplido a modo de rendición contra su amigo para después hacer un gesto con la mano para que hablase—. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu prima?—Preguntó el joven Malfoy de malas maneras.

—Lo mismo que tú—. Declaró el chico moreno con algo de nerviosismo pero intentándolo disimular. Estaba entre la espada y la pared; sabía que si hablaba de por demás y su prima se enteraba le dejaría de hablar en el momento. Aunque seguro que luego se le pasaría. Albus pasó sus largos dedos por su pelo color negro rodando los ojos; estaba bastante nervioso e indeciso—. Sois tal para cual, ella tampoco quiere reconocer que entre vosotros hay algo.. O dice que sería imposible, pero mi opinión es que no hay nada imposible—. Dijo con total sinceridad. Una sinceridad que se podía ver en sus ojos verdes y en su voz.

Scorpius se quedó mirando a Albus fijamente intentando no parecer desilusionado, ¿se había emocionado por qué podría tener alguna esperanza con la pelirroja? Ni hablar, ese no era su destino. Él no podría estar con una Weasley, eran enemigos naturales. No quería faltar el respeto a su familia de aquella manera. Se levantó y caminó hasta Albus poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Weasley, esto es imposible y como me dijo ella antes de marcharse, no volverá a pasar—. Esas palabras las masticaba antes de decirlas, en el fondo le dolía y en momentos así es cuando odiaba ser un Malfoy.

—Como queráis, es cosa vuestra y no me meto—. Dijo Albus después de haberse metido hasta el fondo en el asunto. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros intentando aparentar que no le importaba; pero en verdad le sentaba mal que estuviera despreciando a Rose de esa manera. Aunque sabía que Scorpius quería más a Rose de lo que él pensaba. De nuevo soltó un pequeño soplido por sus labios pensando en lo cabezones que eran lo dos—. Pues tema resuelto, si no va a volver a pasar no sé porque le vais a dar más vueltas. ¿Algo más que deba saber?—Tras realizar esa cuestión la tripa de Albus rugió como un león. Quería irse al Gran Comedor a cenar, pero claramente su amigo era más importante que el hambre; así que aguantaría lo que fuera necesario.

—Por supuesto...—Contestó Scorpius tirándose en la cama cruzando las piernas una encima de la otra mientras por su mano se desliza su varita. Quería cambiar de conversación y que mejor manera que metiéndose con su amigo—. Tienes que cortarte el pelo, casi te confundo con el mugriento perro del guardabosques cuando has entrado en la sala común—. Ladeó una sonrisa cargada de burla, quería distraerse y dejar de pensar en Rose.

Albus pasó la mano por sus cabellos negros con una sonrisa ladeada parecida a la del rubio. La verdad es que a Albus el pelo le crecía demasiado rápido, y por eso parecía que estaba más alborotado de lo habitual. Ignoró completamente el mugriento de la frase de su amigo. Albus quería mucho a Hagrid. En otro momento le diría a Scorpius que se callara, pero esta vez, prefiero callarse él y dejar que su amigo se saliese con la suya. Soltó una pequeña risa mientras se dejaba caer de golpe en la cama en la que estaba tumbado Scorpius, haciendo que este botara.

—Mientras que me confundas con Fang y no con otra criatura magica—. Le resto importancia al asunto; recibiendo una patada rápida y dolorosa por parte de Scorpius. Por eso le devolvió el golpe a su amigo con el puño cerrado en el hombro.

—Quita de aquí Potter, que se van a pensar que te quieres meter en la cama conmigo, pero lo siento—. Hizo una breve pausa—No eres mi tipo—. Alzó ambas cejas con burla y diversión—. ¿Tú qué tal con la descerebrada esa de Hufflepuff que dijo Chloe?

—Cállate Malfoy... —Murmuró con tono cabreado pero con media sonrisa en sus labios; ellos siempre estaban así. Escuchó la pregunta y su rostro se volvió serio en cuestión de segundos, solo habían quedado una vez y ya se escuchaban rumores por todos los lados. La verdad que eso le preocupaba, no le gustaba ser la comidilla de Hogwarts—. Para empezar es Kristina, no descerebrada—. Recalcó el chico de ojos verdes haciendo una breve pausa—. La verdad que no muy bien...

Scorpius alzó ambas cejas asombrado, eso si que era una novedad. Normalmente se podía ver a Albus embobado por aquella chica. Scorpius siempre había pensado que no tendrían ningún tipo de problema y más ahora que por fin habían empezado a verse. Por eso esa aclaración le había pillado por sorpresa y aunque Kristina no le caía bien él solo quería que su amigo estuviese bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó Scorpius todavía con la varita entre sus manos mirando al techo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Albus rascó su cabeza un poco confuso. Y como un soplido salió de sus labios de nuevo. Nada más que hacía resoplar.

—No ha pasado nada. Solo que parece que no se corta mucho al hablarlo con la gente o que sé yo... Hablaré con ella a ver que pasa—. Confesó Albus a su amigo mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su túnica negra; la verdad es que a Albus le encantaba mirar su varita.

—Suerte con eso... Porque no creo que entienda mucho con ese cerebro...—Scorpius dejó la frase a medio terminar, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar más palabras hirientes acerca de la chica. Veía a su amigo un poco fastidiado con el tema por lo que suspiró sentándose en la cama a su lado ladeando la cabeza para mirarle a la cara—. No te preocupes, sabes como es. Siempre anda hablando con todo el mundo, creía que ya la conocías, y que por eso te gustaba, ¿no?

—Claro. Pero ha cambiado, no sé, ya no sé ni si esta en las nubes o donde esta. Estuve buscándola por el Gran Comedor para hablar en la hora de la comida. Y nada... Espero verla pronto y poder arreglar esto, aunque pinta muy mal la cosa... La verdad es que ya no siento lo mismo por ella—. Dijo Albus un poco cabizbajo—. Sinceramente no he hablado con nadie de esto. Quizás es mi culpa por no dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio—. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua, la conversación se estaba poniendo muy profunda para el gusto del chico.

—Bueno, Potter, pues habla con ella... —. Sugirió el rubio en un tono calmado, pero algo incomodo. —Por eso yo no tengo novia, no quiero complicaciones—. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda—. Y ya puedes bajar a cenar, llevo escuchando tus tripas desde hace dos horas, yo me voy a duchar.

—Escucha, Scorpius, mañana hemos quedado todos para que yo realice mi prueba—. Dijo Albus en un tono más alegre, estaba deseando hacerlo por primera vez. Scorpius paró en seco y miro a su amigo con interés—. Mi prueba es montar en hipogrifo.

A Scorpius la cambió la cara, su padre le había contado cosas horribles sobre esas criaturas. ¡Te podían arrancar un brazo! A él casi le arrancan uno. Pálido y con sus ojos perla muy abiertos miró a Albus muy de cerca.

—Yo no me acerco a eso ni aunque me paguen todo el oro de Gringotts—. Sentenció Scorpius arrancando una carcajada de los labios de Albus.

Tras aquello Scorpius se dirigió al baño, encerrándose. Dejando a Albus soltando una pequeña carcajada; frotándose con su mano derecha la tripa. Sus tripas llevaban dos horas dando un concierto. El moreno se levantó de la cama a la vez que se colocaba a la perfección el uniforme. Albus era muy perfeccionista y casi nunca veía nada que le terminara de encajar.

—Ten cuidado y no te resbales... Luego te busco por la sala común—. Consiguió decir antes de que la cabellera rubia desapareciese. Después de decir aquello salió por la puerta para dirigirse al Gran Comedor y saciar su apetito por fin. 

* * *

El viernes a la par que el sábado se habían pasado como un plumazo; rápidos e intensivos. El domingo de principios de mayo se había levantado despejado y sin una sola nube en lo alto del cielo azul. Últimamente el tiempo era bastante inestable, de repente hacía un calor de mil demonios, como que caía una fuerte lluvia; pero ese día habían tenido suerte para la pequeña aventura que tenían planeada. Pues les hacía falta un día despejado.

En la sala común más fría de todo Hogwarts, se encontraba un pequeño grupillo de alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Ese grupo era muy peculiar, ocupando casi todo sexto curso de ese año. Un joven chico de ojos grises —como los días anteriores— se encontraba entre ellos fulminando con la mirada a todo mago o bruja que se atreviese a acercarse a él. No le gustaba la idea planteada para hoy. Si Scorpius tenía miedo a algo era a los hipogrifos, y por supuesto a los gigantes. No pensaba acercarse a ese engendro de pollo por ninguna razón.

Scorpius se encontraba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro; observando minuciosamente a su grupo de amistades. Todos estaban esperando a que Albus bajase las escaleras. En ese momento tenía ganas de matar a George Develius, su amigo de la infancia, porque desde que se había inventado el dichoso juego solo le había traído desgracias.

Cansado de esperar a que el hijo del elegido se dignase a bajar de una vez, alzó su musculado cuerpo caminando con soltura y elegancia hasta las escaleras.

—¡POTTER! ¡Baja de una maldita vez!—Gritó Scorpius sin paciencia alguna. Luego viró su cuerpo, clavando la mirada en los presentes y alzando el labio con algo de asco. Estaba claro que ese no era su día.

El portador de dos nombres de directores de Hogwarts no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo a bajar aquellas escaleras, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo su mente se despejo.

—¡YA BAJO!—Se escuchó una voz procedente de la parte superior de las escaleras. Se trataba de Albus Severus, el cual se preparaba para su gran momento.

Hoy era el día en el que Albus tenía que realizar la prueba que le había tocado en el dichoso juego de George Develius; amigo y compañero. Para gusto de Albus, ese juego era divertido, de las cosas que se había ido enterando le causaban mucha gracia. Pero ahora al hijo del elegido nada le hacía gracia, en realidad todo lo contrario.

En esos momentos Albus se encontraba en su habitación solo, vestido con un jersey tejido por su abuela y unos vaqueros que hacían que sus piernas parecieran más altas y delgadas. No podía parar de moverse,estaba lleno de nervios y preocupaciones, ¿y si se caía del hipogrifo? ¿y si le expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacer aquella prueba tan peligrosa? Miles de preguntas parecidas a esas se acomodaban en su cabeza, haciendo que los nervios del moreno aumentaran; solo había algo que le tranquilizaba. Eso era que había hablando con Hagrid y tras usar su poder de convicción había cedido en ayudarle.

No podía seguir ahí dando vueltas por toda la habitación, tenía que bajar y dar la cara. Tras eso, Albus se sentó en la cama y se calzó con sus deportivas de color verde, a juego con sus ojos y la "A" de su jersey. Antes de bajar las escaleras que dirigían de la habitación a la sala común, el ojiverde soltó varios soplidos sacudiendo varias veces su cabeza; una de las manías más típicas de Albus.

Los pies del chico alto y moreno ya estaban bajando los escalones con rapidez y nerviosismo. Allí estaban todos con los que se llevaba bien de Slytherin, todos los que habían participado en el juego de las bolas de colores. Con algo de vergüenza por la tardanza, el chico de ojos verdes se acercó a ellos con la su mirada agachada.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —Exclamó Albus intentando ocultar sus nervios. Observando con sus ojos —los cuales había heredado de su padre— a todos los que estaban esperando su llegada.

—Ya era hora, llegamos quince minutos tarde—. Repuso una Regina algo impaciente por esperar, dando pequeños puntapies con su pie derecho en el frío suelo de la sala común. Al parecer esta chica de ojos oscuros al igual que su pelo era la más impaciente de todas.

—¿Albus, estás seguro de lo qué vas a hacer?—Titubeó Patrick arrugando levemente su ceño, a la vez que alzaba su fornido aunque bajito cuerpo de uno de los sillones poniéndose en pie—. Es muy peligroso. En clase de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid habló de los hipogrifos. Dijo que eran criaturas muy orgullosas; además de que pocas veces dejan que alguien se acerque a ell...—No pudo terminar su explicación acerca de los hipogrifos.

—Todos hemos hecho nuestra prueba, él no va a ser menos—. Medio rugió el príncipe de Slytherin en medio de la sala común. Scorpius no quería acercarse al hipogrifo, pero al igual que él había hecho su prueba quería que Albus hiciera la suya—. O sino mirar a Favre que tiene la cara rosa—. Apostilló dirigiendo su mirada con algo de burla a la susodicha muchacha.

Gabrielle Favre —la más pequeña del grupo—, se encontraba algo alejada de los Slytherin. Con la capucha de su túnica cubriéndole medio rostro, al igual que la bufanda con franjas verdes y plata. Murmuró algo despectivo en francés hacía el rubio dando la espalda a todos.

—¡Lo tiene que hacer! ¡Lo tiene que hacer!—Gritaba George la mar de emocionado y contento—. Le ha tocado la mejor prueba que metí en las bolas. Por lo tanto lo tiene que hacer. O sino... Tendrá la cara azul—. Sentenció el joven de ojos esmeralda con media sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba seguro que Albus jamás iría por el castillo con el rostro teñido de azul.

Las voces de sus amigos comenzaron a resonar en la cabeza del hijo del elegido, algunos le animaban y otros le decían que estaba loco, pero Albus ya lo tenía decidido. Si o si montaría en hipogrifo. Al darse cuenta de su decisión, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en sus labios, mientras que su mirada buscaba a la de su mejor amigo; necesitaba su apoyo.

—Lo voy a hacer—. Sentenció Albus de manera que no hubiera más dudas acerca de su prueba.

—No quiero que te mueras, pero si lo haces, quiero que me dejes tu póster de Puddlemere United firmado Wilda Griffiths—Dijo Scorpius intentado quitar hierro al asunto. Sabía que Albus estaba nervioso, y con esas palabras quería demostrarle a su manera que estaba ahí.

—Vámonos ya—. Se escuchó la voz de Jackson Zeralv a lo lejos. Este chico de tez pálida y mirada enfermiza no tenía paciencia y más cuando solo hacían decir tonterías.

—Esto pinta gracioso...—Murmuró Peter casi al cuello de su camisa con algo de maldad. La mano de Scorpius fue directa a la nuca de Peter; le había escuchado.

Tras esa breve charla, todos los Slytherin salieron de su sala común para dirigirse hacía los jardines de Hogwarts, donde habían quedado con Rose Weasley y las demás chicas Ravenclaw.

**Mientras tanto en los terrenos...**

Rose Weasley ya se encontraba en los jardines y terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no solo estaba acompañada por sus compañeras de casa. Cuando habían llegado, casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión; allí estaba medio Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se había enterado la gente de que Albus iba a montar en hipogrifo? ¡Albus era un bocazas! Sabía perfectamente que podía morirse por culpa del hipogrifo o peor expulsarle de Hogwarts por romper las normas.

La joven Weasley con la melena besada por el fuego, alzó sus ojos celestes tan azules como el mar observando a la muchedumbre que allí se había congregado; entre ellos se podían diferenciar las caras de su primo James Sirius acompañado de sus fieles amigos, Fred II, Frank Longbottom Y Mark Daylight. El cuarteto de merodeadores pasaban alrededor de la gente incitando a que apostaran por la suerte de Albus. Rose no pudo tolerar eso, se estaban pasando de la raya y le estaban colmando la paciencia. De dos grandes zancadas y seguida de Chloe, Thylane y Sally —sus amigas de la casa de las águilas—, Rose se plantó delante de los cuatro jóvenes Gryffindor, que se hacían llamar los nuevos merodeadores, ya que James tenía el mapa del merodeador y quería hacer honor a sus dos nombres. Cogió aire y puso las manos en su cintura, mientras que echaba su cuerpo hacía delante para comenzar a gritar.

—¡ME PODÉIS EXPLICAR QUE HACÉIS! ¡SOIS UNOS SINVERGÜENZAS!— Rose alzó su mano pecosa con el dedo indice estirado en dirección de su primo James Sirius, poco le falto para darle el pecho—. Tú eres el peor, ¿cómo se te ocurre apostar por la muerte de tu hermano?—Estaba sofocada, tanto que Sally que se encontraba a su derecha, junto con su prima Dominique, que se encontraba justo detrás del grupo de merodeadores con sus amigas Dalia y Claire, tuvieron que agarrar a Rose, pues ya había sacado su varita; puesto que James Sirius, Mark, Fred y Frank habían estallado en carcajadas. Estaba dispuesta a liarse a maldiciones con ellos.

James Sirius Potter había crecido bastante estos años atrás. Su cuerpo había pasado de ser el de un niño a ser el de todo un hombre de diecisiete años. Músculos a causa de los entrenamientos quidditch, —era el capitán de la casa Gryffindor— tan alto como lo era su abuelo. Lo único que no había cambiado de él era su pelo lechuga y sus ojos color marrón café. Con el paso de los años James se había vuelto un joven algo creído y prepotente, pero leal a sus amigos. A la hora de la verdad daría lo que fuera por sus seres queridos.

—Que no te metas en mis asuntos,—dijo James con una sonrisa en sus labios soltando después—comelibros—. James metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica mirando a ambos lados para que sus amigos rieran su gracia—. Esto son negocios y en los negocios no importa la familia.

—¿Qué haces que no estás en la biblioteca?—Siguió la corriente Mark, un joven pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de pecas que siempre acompañaba a James a todos los sitios.

—Eso, ratoncita de biblioteca—. Pusó la guinda en el pastel Fred II, el único Weasley con la tez morena. Fred desde siempre había sido como el hermano gemelo de James; eran como el George y el Fred de la nueva generación.

Los cuatro merodeadores terminaron por reírse los chistes unos a otros, aunque al que más se le escuchaba era a Frank, que parecía el más cauto por haberse callado, aunque poco le faltaba para asfixiarse. Frank Longbottom era la vida imagen de su padre, igual de torpe pero igual de valiente. Por algo había quedado en Gryffindor.

—Pues más vale que vosotros hagáis lo mismo—apostilló Rose con el ceño totalmente fruncido, era una persona que se enfada con facilidad—que se os está quedando una cara de troll a los cuatro que no podéis con ella—. Al decir eso Rose dio la espalda al grupo de leones que le estaban crispando los nervios. Guardó de nuevo su varita en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de color beige. Ese día Rose iba vestida con un jersecito de color blanco tapado con una chaqueta. Pantalones ajustados vaqueros y botas a juego con su ropa de abrigo. El pelo le llevaba trenzado a un lado de su cabeza y caía atado por su hombro derecho. Sin esperar a nadie solo quería ver a su primo Albus y que le diera explicaciones.

—Adiós Rosechús—. Se escuchó entre risas al líder del cuarteto de Gryffindor, James Sirius.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas, Dalia la chica pelirroja que había tranquilizado a James años atrás en la ceremonia de selección del nuevo trío de oro se quedó de nuevo con James y regañando a su hermano Mark, junto con la novia de este. La novia de Mark era rubia y con un rostro angelical; aunque era hija de muggles parecía que poseía una parte veela, su nombre era Claire.

—No sé como le podéis hacer eso cada vez que la veis—les regañó Dalia con la frente totalmente llena de arrugas y sus ojos azules clavados en el rostro marcado de James—pero lo que más me preocupa esta vez es, ¿cómo podéis tener el morro de apostar sobre la suerte de Albus? De verdad no tenéis vergüenza cada día me sorprendéis más.

—Mark, me has defraudado...—Dijo la chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio al chico con el rostro lleno de grandes pecas.

Otra de las cosas que pasaron, fue que Dominique, la única Delacour pelirroja se separó de su grupo de amigas, buscando con su mirada azulada a su prima Rose para decirle que se tranquilizara. A lo lejos pudo distinguirla junto con otra chica de cabellos castaños, seguro que estaba con otra de sus primas, pues Rose no era de hablar con todo el mundo y había dejado a sus amigas atrás. Caminó moviendo su cuerpo alto y delgado hasta ellas. Cuando llegó pudo darse cuenta que estaba con Molly II.

—Rose, no hagas a caso a James... Ya sabes como es—. Dijo Dominique sin rastro de acento francés. Dominique en realidad estaba intentado disculparse por James; entre ambos primos había una amistad muy fuerte. Molly se dio la vuelta.

—Sabemos como es, pero es que ya cansa—. Molly una de las hijas de Percy portadora del nombre de la matriarca de la familia Weasley, parecía entender por completo a Rose. Ella era una de las pocas Weasley castañas de la familia— a mí me tiene harta con lo de culo caldero—. Sentenció la hija de Percy.

—Mira, Dominique... No vengas no vengas a disculparte por él, que siempre haces lo mismo—. Hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano, iba a volver a hablar para criticar a James con Molly, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca aparecieron sus amigas algo perdidas.

— O sea, tía—Chloe atusó su larga melena suave y sedosa entre sus largos dedos con las uñas perfectamente limadas—¿dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando—. Agregó algo sofocada.

—Hola—Saludó Sally al grupo de chicas, al contrarío que había hecho Chloe.—¿Has visto toda la gente que hay, Rose?—Sally miró a las primas Weasley con sus ojos azules tan profundos como el fondo del mar—. Esto va a hacer que Albus se ponga más nervioso.

—Mi primo se las apañará bien, siempre lo hace—. Rose le quito hierro al asunto, seguía malhumorada por el asunto de James y solo quería lanzarle un par de flipendos—. ¿Y cómo me habéis encontrado tan rápido?

—Lo ha dicho Thylane—. Sally hizo una mueca mirando a Rose, todos sabían que Thylane tenía ese extraño poder para adivinar todo antes de tiempo. Cosa que en ocasiones las incomodaba.

Las cinco chicas que se encontraban allí, dirigieron sus miradas a la joven de tez oscura que se encontraba algo atolondrada. Esta al sentir que la miraban ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos como platos.

Pasaron unos minutos largos en los que las jóvenes se miraban entre si.

En esos minutos los Slytherin llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts, Scorpius seguía tan cabreado como antes, pero lo que sus ojos grises estaban viendo, no le gustaba ni un pelo rubio engominado. ¿Qué hacía toda esa gente ahí? De tres zancadas se acerco a Albus Severus y posó con brusquedad su mano portadora del anillo Malfoy en su espalda.

—¿Estás loco, Albus? ¿Como se te ocurre contar lo que vas hacer a medio Hogwarts? —Preguntó Scorpius en un tono arrogante y enfurecido. Su mirada grisácea a medida que se iban acercando a los diferentes grupos de personas se alterna entre ellos. Cuando Scorpius pudo ver a James y a sus tres amigos a la lejanía, supo que Albus no había tenido nada que ver. El rubio hoy estaba siendo muy duro con su amigo, él no tenía la culpa de nada, por lo que decidió tragar su mal humor y darle algo de animo—. Estoy seguro de que lo vas hacer bien...

—No entiendo que hace esta gente aquí, yo no he dicho nada...—Albus estaba un poco asustado al ver a tanta gente allí. Como consecuencia no paraba de pasar la mano por los largos mechones de su cabello negro azabache alborotado—. La seguridad que tenía antes se me ha borrado de un plumazo—. La voz de Albus parecía más insegura que nunca, su estomago se había cerrado de golpe, además de que en su garganta se había instalado un nudo. Albus se ponía nervioso delante de tanta gente, aunque ese defecto lo había mejorado con el paso de los años.

Tras esa pequeña charla con su mejor amigo, ambos y el grupo de Slytherin compuesto por chicas y chicos encontraron a las Ravenclaw. Scorpius en la que más se fijo era en Rose, la que no paraba de dar voces, seguro que lo hacía para llamar su atención.

Albus estaba tan nervioso que no salían las palabras de su boca para avisar a su prima Rose de que estaban allí. Por eso Patrick se adelantó.

—¡Estamos aquí!—Grito el hijo del panadero de Godric's Hollow, alzando su brazo a la par que se acercaban al grupo de chicas.

Al escuchar el grito las jóvenes alumnas de Hogwarts que se encontraban en ese corro ladearon su cuerpo para ver quien gritaba. Las tres se despidieron de Dominique y Molly y comenzaron a caminar. Rose casi fue corriendo hacía Albus, una vez llegó donde este estaba posó sus manos blanquecinas sobre los hombros fuertes del hijo del elegido acercando su rostro lleno de pecas parecido a la vía láctea al de él.

—¡Albus! No puedes hacer esto, ¿has visto la gente que hay?—Le pregunto con voz ahogada—. Si lo haces y llega a los oídos de la directora podrían expulsarte. Y no solo a ti, sino también a Hagrid por permitírtelo—. Rose ponía todo de su parte para que su primo cortase esa locura, pero sabía que Albus no daría su brazo a torcer; suspiró soltándole a la vez que se situaba a su lado.

—Rose...—Suspiró Albus más nervioso que antes, pues se le había olvidado el gran detalle de Hagrid—. Lo tengo que hacer, ya no es porque se me ponga la cara de color azul, sino porque si no lo hago quedaré mal delante de todo Hogwarts—. Alzó sus ojos de color esmeralda a los azules de ella—. Entiendeme.

—Ya que vas a hacerlo no dejaré que lo hagas solo—. Rose esbozó una suave sonrisa dándole ánimos. Ella misma sabía que Scorpius también le estaba dando ánimos en silencio, y en esos momentos es cuando se hacía palpable el gran lazo que unía al nuevo trío de oro.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Cuando emprendieron la marcha hacía el frondoso bosque todos siguieron sus pasos. Al penetrar en la espesura pudieron distinguir al guardabosques, Hugo, Lily Luna y los hermanos Dayris. Los cinco pertenecientes a la casa de los leones, hacían aparición delante de ellos.

Los cuatro chicos que acompañaban al guardabosques al ver al nuevo trío de oro salieron disparados hacía ellos.

Lily parecía ser la que más nerviosa estaba. El cuerpo de Lily Luna había cambiado dejando paso al de una adolescente, aunque seguía siendo bajita y tan pelirroja como cuando era pequeña. No le habían crecido mucho las piernas, pero su melena era como la de un león. Era la viva imagen de su abuela Lily a excepción de sus ojos marrones y las pequeñas pecas en la que podías encontrar la Osa Mayor.

—A-Albus—tartamudeó la joven de los Potter. Cuando Lily se ponía nerviosa tendía a tartamudear—. Ten cuidado, por favor...—Rodeó a su hermano con ambos brazos y le miró con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.— No quiero que te pase nada...

—No me va a pasar nada—. Dijo Albus intentando aparentar tranquilidad ante su hermana pequeña, a la cual sacaba dos años. Acarició su larga melena e hizo un gesto a su prima Rose para que le ayudase a tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Tranquila, Lily, no le va a pasar nada—dijo Rose mientras que se acercaba agarrando a su hermano Hugo por el brazo—. Albus es un bicho y bicho malo nunca muere—. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la misma que había utilizado con Albus—. ¿A qué no, Hugo?

Hugo, al igual que Lily, también había pegado un estirón. Era tan alto como su padre e igual de delgado a su edad. Su pelo se había vuelto salvaje como el de su madre pero adquiriendo el mismo color rojizo que el de su padre. Su rostro estaba marcado por pequeñas pecas y la mayoría parte del tiempo lucía una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

—Se lo llevamos diciendo media hora y sigue igual—. Hugo tenía el mismo mal humor que su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y miro a Lily—. Venga deja que se vaya ya, pecosa—. Dijo Hugo acercándose a los hermanos Potter, cogiendo a Lily por los hombros y llevándola hasta donde estaba su hermana Rose.

—Eso, que tenemos prisa—. Se escuchó la voz de Scorpius malhumorada, el cual se acercaba a Albus para arrastrarle a donde estaba el guardabosques—. No tengo todo el día para ver como este monta a una gallina deforme.

El chico y la chica que acompañaban a Hugo y Lily eran los hermanos Dayris, también apodados como los hermanos marmota. La chica llamada Kaya era de la misma edad que Lily y Hugo; su pelo era negro como una noche sin luna y su rostro perfilado acabado en una barbilla puntiaguda. Al contrario su hermano Leo, así se llamaba, era más pequeño que de los Gryffindor. Su piel era más morena que la de su hermana y su rostro aún era muy aniñado.

—¡Suerte, Albus, sabemos que lo conseguiras!—Gritaron los hermanos marmota al unisono.

El nuevo trío de oro dejó atrás al grupo de Gryffindor y se dirigieron hacía Hagrid, aunque él también se dirigía hacía ellos. Habían perdido también a sus amigos, pero con los nervios que tenía Albus no iban a pararse a buscarlos.

Hagrid al ver a tanta gente se quedo más blanco que la cal. El hijo del elegido le había dicho que irían como máximo diez y allí había al menos más de treinta personas. Con paso firme y dejando ver su autoridad, Hagrid se acerco al trío. Albus le hizo un gesto con los ojos a modo de disculpa, pues se podía jugar su puesto por esto.

—¿Estás preparado? —Preguntó Hagrid con esa voz tan peculiar que le caracterizaba. El gigante posó su enorme mano el espalda de Albus y negó con su cabeza varias veces—. No debí hacerte caso, no debí hacerte caso...—. Repitió dos veces el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Lo siento, Hagrid—Dijo con voz temblorosa Albus, sabía en el lío que se podía meter su gigante amigo—. Y sí, estoy preparado.

Tras esas breves palabras entre el gigante y el mago a Albus le tocó despedirse de sus dos personas más cercanas.

—Ten cuidado, Albus—. Después de dedicarle esas palabras Rose se tiró encima de su primo rodeándole el cuello con sus largos brazos—. Más te vale que no te caigas del hipogrifo—. En unos breves segundos le soltó posicionándose el lado del chico rubio y mirada gris, parecía extremadamente serio.

—Ya sabes que siempre salgo ileso de estas cosas—. Dijo Albus con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, mientras que alternaba su mirada entre Scorpius y Rose.

—Que no te pase nada que no quiero ir a visitarte a la enfermería—. Las palabras de Scorpius salían de sus labios con preocupación, aunque en su rostro no se notase ni un ápice. Después de sus palabras dio un golpe en la espalda del moreno.

Hagrid al ver como el nuevo trío de oro terminaba de despedirse, con lagrimas en los ojos —pues aquellos tres jóvenes le recordaban al trío de oro—, silbó al aire.

En el momento que el silbido de Hagrid terminó, la hermosa criatura hizo acto de presencia entre los presentes. Tenía la cabeza de un águila, el cuerpo de un caballo envuelto por un plumaje blanco con reflejos grisáceos, de su espalda salían dos enormes alas y de su trasero salía una larga cola muy parecida a la de un caballo.

—Se llama Urol y es muy manso, pero ten cuidado que no se te olvide que es un hipogrifo—El tono de Hagrid parecía algo indeciso pero de repente algo cambió y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el centro de su poblada barba—. Acércate Albus—. Dijo el gigante dando una "ligera" palmada en la espalda de Albus.

Albus parecía una de esas gelatinas rojas que tanto le gustaban a Rose. Estaba convencido de que lo iba a hacer, pero al ver a tanta gente mil dudas invadieron su cabeza. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza que nunca. Al escuchar las palabras de Hagrid, su gran amigo, Albus tragó saliva algo avergonzado, con decisión asintió y encaminó sus pasos llenos de miedos hacía esa hermosa criatura. A medida que se iba acercando notaba como la valentía iba aflorando en su interior.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer muchacho? —Preguntó en un tono bastante fuerte Hagrid.

—¡Si, estoy decidido! —Exclamó Albus con una seguridad y valentía que había sacado de lo más hondo de su corazón, haciendo arrancar algunos aplausos entre los presentes.

Podía notar como todos le observaban, como Rose y Scorpius le miraban con preocupación al igual que casi todos los que estaban allí y es casi todos, porque no solo estaba su familia y amigos, también estaban los indeseables de Cécile, Marcellius, Diegue y Anne. Seguro que habían ido para mofarse de él si algo salía mal; eso hizo que su coraje aumentara.

Como primera toma de contacto, Albus tenía que mirar a los ojos del hipogrifo, sin apartar la mirada; eso era muy importante. El hijo de Harry Potter que más parecido tenía con él fue lo que hizo. Con cuidado y mostrando respeto a esa criatura tan orgullosa clavó su mirada color esmeralda en la de la criatura que tenía enfrente y que tenía que montar. Al ver como transcurrían los segundos y que Albus parecía caer bien al hipogrifo, decidió pasar al segundo paso; hacer una reverencia. Las rodillas de Albus se inclinaron hacía abajo dejando ver todo el respeto que tenía hacía el hipogrifo. Pasaron varios segundos y Urol no mostraba interés hacía Albus, hasta que por fin decidió imitar su gesto. Cuando los ojos heredados por su padre y su abuela vieron como Urol se inclinaba una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad.

Al ver como la criatura mágica le había devuelto la reverencia al joven Potter, casi todo el gentío que se reunía allí para ver su prueba estalló en vítores. No había que olvidar que esos cuatro indeseables de Slytherin estaban allí y ellos no aplaudieron sino todo lo contrario; abuchearon.

Eso provocó que Urol se pusiera algo nervioso, moviendo su cabeza hacía los lados a la vez que se ponía a dos patas. Rose preocupada soltó un gritó ahogado dándose la vuelta para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Scorpius.

La criatura seguí nerviosa, por aquello Hagrid ordenó a todos que se callasen, acercándose a ella para que se tranquilizase. Cuando la criatura se tranquilizó, hizo un gesto a Albus para que prosiguiera.

Con pasos nerviosos y algo torpes, el moreno rompió la distancia entre la criatura y él, tomando la valentía y el derecho a acariciarle con cuidado el pico.

A Urol, el precioso hipogrifo parecía encantarle las caricias que Albus le proporcionaba, por lo que, Hagrid se acercó y con su brazo grande, gordo y lleno de fuerza agarró al hijo de Harry Potter y le montó sobre él.

—Colócate ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Hagrid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque te aseguro que no le gustará.

Al verse montado sobre Uron, los nervios y la inseguridad de Albus se elevaron hasta las nubes, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor estaba a punto de venir.

—Agárrate, muchacho. —Dijo Hagrid en con una sonrisa en los labios. Albus miró el lomo de Urol, ¿donde se iba a agarrar si tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de plumas? Sin previo aviso, Hagrid dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero de la criatura. Esta empezó a correr para echar a volar con más fuerza que nunca.

Las grandes alas del hipogrifo que parecían medir más de tres metros batian con fuerza justo debajo de sus piernas. Era una sensación algo extraña, podía sentir el trote del cuerpo de la criatura. Albus sabía que se agarraba de algún lado o se caería al suelo; por ello con algo de inseguridad y miedo decidió rodear el cuello de Urol con sus brazos.

Urol sobrevoló los terrenos de Hogwarts, Albus a cada metro que se alzaba con el hipogrifo sentía más seguridad en él. Desde arriba podía ver todo lo que rodeaba el castillo. El vuelo del hipogrifo comenzó a tomar un destino; el lago negro.

El hipogrifo de su amigo y profesor Hagrid llegó hacía su destino, tocando con sus cuatro patas el agua del lago negro. En ese momento Albus supo que no era una triste historia. Estaba vivo. En ese momento se sintió infinito. Alzó sus dos brazos tomando seguridad en Urol y un fuerte grito lleno de alegría y felicidad salió con fuerza por sus labios.

Urol parecía ya cansado, por lo que, de nuevo cambió su destino y volvió de donde había comenzado su vuelo. La criatura mágica descendió justo donde estaba su amo, Hagrid. A Albus le daba la impresión de que en esos momentos se caería y todos se reirían de él, pero siendo sinceros Urol le puso facil su bajada, inclinando sus patas traseras.

Albus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajó en dirección de sus dos amigos. Había olvidado toda la inseguridad que había sentido y en ese momento se sentía más vivo que nunca. Rose y Scorpius le esperaban allí aplaudiendo.

—¡Es alucinante!—Exclamó Albus cuando llegó a donde estaban situados Scorpius y Rose. Se podía notar la alegría que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

La tensión por el acto que anteriormente había realizado Rose se podía palpar en el ambiente, por lo que ambos se dedicaron a sonreír. Pero Albus lleno de euforia no se dio ni cuenta.

En ese preciso momento aparecieron de la nada todos los amigos del nuevo trío de oro acompañados de Lily, Hugo y los hermanos marmota aplaudiendo.

—¡Muy bien Albus!—Se escuchaba decir a todos. Hasta que Chloe tomó las riendas del asunto acercándose a Albus para depositar un beso en sus labios con una sonrisa victoriosa. El beso cayó en los labios de un extrañado Albus. Antes de que Albus pudiera hablar Chloe se le adelantó.

—Tú has hecho tu prueba y yo he hecho la mía—. Dijo Chloe. La risa cantatina de la castaña fue eclipsada por un grito burlón de Scorpius.

—¡Pero qué Waters no lleva zapatos!—Exclamó conmocionado mirando con los ojos como dos platos a Thylane, que era la chica que no portaba sus zapatos y llevaba todo ese tiempo andando descalza. Gracias a ello no se tomó en cuenta el beso que Chloe le había dado a Albus; cosa que a él le vino muy bien. A Albus no le parecía fea esa chica; pero si algo repipi.

—¿Qué pasa?—Contesto una Thylane desorientada entre las risas y preguntas del grupo que se había formado allí—. Es para que me fluya la energía del bosque por el cuerpo.

Tras el breve vuelo de Albus en hipogrifo el claro se empezó a despejar, quedando solo los amigos y familiares. Hagrid que llevaba un buen rato felicitando al hipogrifo y dándole unos hurones muertos, se acercó hacía el grupo que quedaba.

—¡Muy bien, Albus! —Gritó Hagrid—. ¡Bueno!, ¿quien más quiere probar? —Preguntó un Hagrid animado, olvidando el detalle de lo que estaba haciendo iba contra las normas de la escuela.

James Sirius Potter, el hijo mayor parecía estar lleno de rabia por el protagonismo que se acababa de llevar su hermano y por eso permanecía en el bosque pero no al lado de ellos sino en un grupo algo apartado compuesto por sus amigos y las amigas de Dominique. Haciendo acto de presencia, comenzó a caminar hacía donde la criatura se encontraba.

—¡Yo! Si esta serpiente ha podido, yo también que soy un león. —Sentenció James con aires de importancia, unos aires que a Urol no le gustaron nada. El hipogrifo al ver las intenciones de James se puso como una furia, incluso estando a punto de atacar al más mayor de los Potter. Al ver eso James Sirius dio un paso hacía atrás tragando saliva, pero no quería parecer un cobarde, por lo que, sin quitar la mirada del animal hizo un gesto despectivo con los labios—. Tampoco es para tanto—. Caminó hasta sus amigos e hizo un gesto para que todos empezaran a emprender su marcha hacía el castillo.

A la par que aquel grupo se alejaba, otro pequeño grupo de cuatro personas se acercaba corriendo. El grupo estaba formado por Louis, Roxanne, Lorcan y Lysander.

—Bueno, ¿cuando montas en el hipogrifo?— Preguntó Louis algo sofocado por la carrera retirando unos mechones rubios de su frente dejando ver sus ojos claros.

Al escuchar las palabras de Louis, todos se echaron a reir terminando la experiencia y la prueba de Albus, cumpliendo uno de sus sueños; montar en hipogrifo. Sin saber que eso no era nada para lo que se avecinaba para el nuevo trío de oro.


	7. El patronus con sorpresa

**Capitulo 7:** Patronus con sorpresa.

Las clases de ese día en Hogwarts habían finalizado para nuestro nuevo trío de oro. La última clase que habían tenido era la de defensa contra las artes oscuras, clase que compartían los alumnos de la casa Slytherin y Ravenclaw. El aula de esta asignatura se encontraba en el pasillo del tercer piso, era amplia además de perfectamente iluminada. Al final del aula había unas escaleras empinadas que daban al despacho del profesor. En el centro de esta normalmente se encontraban pupitres para dos personas, pero ese día los habían juntado junto con las paredes, era día de practica. Cuando habían llegado la profesora Romilda Maltts, les había ordenado que no sacaran ni un libro solo sus varitas y que mientras se ponían por parejas pensasen en su recuerdo más feliz.

La profesora Maltts era una anciana mujer, algunos alumnos—como James Sirius Potter y sus amigos—, habían llegado a hacer apuestas con que tenía más años que la mismísima Minerva McGonagall. Tenía la tez pálida y los labios rojos cual carmín. Solía vestir con largas túnicas moradas que se caracterizaban por sus singulares formas en el cuello. El cabello siempre lo llevaba recogido en un fuerte moño que dejaba a la vista las marcadas arrugas de su rostro. Pero a pesar de tener un aura de severidad, era muy flexible a la hora de enseñar a sus alumnos.

La dos horas—pues ese día les tocaba dos horas de seguido—se habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Resultó que la clase iba sobre el encantamiento patronus. Solo una persona logró realizar un patronus corpóreo y este fue Albus Severus Potter, que delante de toda la clase había logrado que de su varita saliera un hermoso zorro plateado. Todos miraron asombrados, menos Rose que miró ceñuda el patronus de su primo con algo de envidia.

Cuando terminó la clase Albus dejando a un lado a su mejor amigo Scorpius, con una radiante sonrisa llena de orgullo se acercó a su prima Rose.

—¿Has visto? ¡Lo he logrado!— Exclamó Albus muy contento mientras sus ojos esmeralda como los de su padre se abrían como dos enormes platos, clavándolos en el rostro lleno de pecas de su prima Rose. La verdad es que Albus estaba muy ilusionado, pues siempre había querido saber que forma adoptaría su patronus.

—Sí, toda la clase lo hemos visto—. Contestó Rose a Albus de una manera más bien desdeñosa. Rose era una persona muy competitiva a la cual le gustaba quedar por encima de todos cuando a los estudios se refería, pero jamás había podido superar a su primo en la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras y eso para ella era una espinita clavada en su orgullo.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? Si no te he hecho nada—. Dijo Albus Severus confuso llevándole la palma de la mano a la nuca sin apartar sus ojos llenos de pestañas de su enfurruñada prima. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, siempre se ponía así cuando quedaba la segunda en algo.

—No me pasa nada—. Soltó Rose sin más pero en ese momento una idea cruzó su cabeza provocando que su actitud cambiase radicalmente—. Esta noche quiero que me ayudes a poder formar mi propio patronus corpóreo, y no acepto un no por respuesta—. Se notaba que estaba algo más animada.

—Vale pero vienes tú a las mazmorras después de cenar—. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Albus tras decir eso giró su cuerpo y miro a su amigo Scorpius. Estaba muy raro desde hace ya unos días, parecía que no se quería acercar a Rose—. Luego te veo—. Después de estas palabras de Albus cada cual siguió su camino.

Una noche llena de estrellas había caído sobre Hogwarts. En los terrenos solo se escuchaba la suave brisa, las criaturas del lago negro moviéndose al compás de esta y el enorme sauce boxeador sacudirse para librarse de los molestos pájaros que se sentaban sobre sus implacables ramas. Todos los alumnos del castillo ya habían terminado de cenar, dejándose caer cada uno en sus respectivas salas comunes.

Albus Severus había quedado con su prima Rose Weasley, para practicar el encantamiento Patronus. La verdad es que no habían puesto hora, pero si lugar. Iban a entrenar en las mazmorras, la verdad es que nunca lo habían hecho allí, siempre estaban encerrados en alguna clase que ya no se usaba. El hijo mediano de Harry Potter, llevaba toda la tarde con su amigo, Scorpius Malfoy por lo se apunto a la practica. A Albus le había costado mucho convencer a Scorpius pero después de mucho intentos lo había logrado; a veces Scorpius era demasiado cabezota. Ambos amigos salieron de la sala común de las serpientes hasta llegar a una de las mazmorras, en la que esperaron a que la tercera del trío—la única chica de este—, llegase.

Mientras que ambos Slytherin a la pelirroja, se dirigia allí con una pequeña sorpresa. Su amiga Eileen Rousseau; la que todavía no conocían a fondo los chicos que siempre acompañaban a Rose. A decir verdad Rose siempre había querido llevar a su amiga a conocer a sus dos inseparables amigos. Por fin la había conseguido convencerla, pero solo porque iban a practicar aquel encantamiento y a Eileen le producía curiosidad.

Las dos jóvenes con los uniformes adornados con franjas azules debido a su casa de Hogwarts llegaron casi al trote a la fría y húmeda mazmorra en la que había podido distinguir a Albus Severus con una compañía un tanto desagradable para Rose. Cuando la pelirroja observó a aquel rubio que estaba allí plantado como si nada, casi se queda petrificada. No esperaba verle y menos allí después de lo que había pasado.

Scorpius sabía perfectamente que iba a ir Rose. Por ello una parte del corazón del joven Malfoy quería ir a ese entrenamiento con los otros dos componentes del trío de oro y otra parte de él no quería; debido a lo que había pasado aquella noche cuando él y Rose se besaron.

Rose ya había llegado, no iba sola. Iba con una chica rubia. Justo cuando las chicas llegaron Scorpius desvió su mirada, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza. De reojo pudo ver como ambas Ravenclaw ya estaban allí, al lado de ellos. Otra cosa que pudo apreciar Scorpius fue la cara de empanado que se le había quedado a Albus a la chica que acompañaba a Rose.

Eileen Rousseau no sabía por qué pero había aceptado ir allí con su querida amiga Rose. Bueno en realidad si lo sabía, iban a practicar uno de los encantamientos que más se le resistía. Aunque sabía la teoría de como conjurarlo, a la hora de la practica no conseguía ni que niebla saliera por la punta de su varita. Justo cuando llegaron en frente de los dos chicos Eileen pudo notar la tensión entre Rose y Malfoy. Se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía la vista al chico moreno con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

—Hola Albus—. En realidad Eileen no conocía de nada a Albus, solo de verle de vista por los pasillos y de la innumerables historias que le había contado Rose. Algunas chicas hubieran tenido vergüenza, pero Eileen era una persona muy extrovertida.

En ese momento Albus no era consciente de sus actos. Había quedado impresionado con la belleza de la chica que acompañaba a su prima Rose y eso había hecho que su boca se abriese de par en par, además de que sus ojos brillasen de una forma especial.

La joven que portaba el uniforme de la casa de las águilas era de comprensión delgada, pero no muy alta. Su tez era pálida que en ese momento se encontraba cubierta por un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su cabello era rubio, largo y bastante abundante, con algunas ondulaciones que caían libremente por su espalda espalda. Sus ojos eran de color celeste de un color muy parecido al mar con abundantes pestañas que marcaban su rostro. Sus labios destacaban por ser suaves del color de pétalos de rosa, a la par que algo gruesos.

Cuando un saludo dedicado a él, salió de los labios de esa chica rubia, Albus reaccionó. Sacudió su cabeza y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Scorpius y Rose. Seguro que era por el estúpido beso.

—Hola... Perdón, pero no se tu nombre—. Murmuró Albus con algo de vergüenza, mientras pasaba su mano portadora de una cicatriz por su grueso pelo negro. Estaba alucinado, pero esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

Rose se había quedado tan petrificada que no se había dado cuenta de lo embobado que se había quedado el moreno de su primo con la rubia de ojos azules. Se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Malfoy y ella. Era tan tensa que se podía cortar con la punta de una varita. Sin dirigir ni una vez sus ojos celestes a Scorpius se dispuso a saludarle para evitar que la tensión se hiciera más fuerte.

—Malfoy...—Saludó Rose en un tono bajo a la par que ladeaba su cabeza para contestar a la pregunta que había salido de los labios perfilados del pelinegro—. Es Eileen Rousseau, es la hermana pequeña de Logane y mi mejor amiga... Aunque no os la haya presentado antes. Por cierto, se me olvidaba contar que es de origen francés y griego—. Cada vez que había querido ir con ella a alguna reunión del lago con sus amigos ella se había negado a ir, solo se juntaba con chicas.

El susurro que salió de los labios de la pelirroja hizo que el chico rubio clavase su mirada en el rostro pecoso de Rose inclinando levemente su cabeza hacía delante a modo de saludo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada de Rose dirigiéndola hacía la joven que acababa de conocer. Cuando el ojigris escuchó el nombre de Logane y que esa era su hermana le entraron mil demonios en el cuerpo. No aguantaba a ese chico; pero lo que menos aguantaba es que estuviera enamorado de Rose. Nunca había hablado con el hermano de Eileen pero si que le había visto observar a la hija de dos héroes en la biblioteca. ¡Y no por qué él estuviese mirándola también!

—Con la hermana del estúpido de Rousseau...—Dijo Malfoy entre dientes con un tono de ironía—. Yo soy Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy... Seguro que ya sabías mi nombre, al igual que sabes el de este zoquete—. Dio un golpe a Albus, el cual seguía algo empanado.

—¿Tu hermano es Logane? He coincidido varias veces con él en la biblioteca. —Dijo el joven Potter un poco sorprendido por el golpe que le había propinado su mejor amigo. En ese momento Albus no se quejó por el golpe, pues gracias a él fue capaz de añadir algo a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Eileen escuchó atentamente como su amiga hizo su presentación. Ladeó la cabeza ladeando a su vez una sonrisa con diversión, Rose siempre era tan correcta y estudiosa que en ocasiones le hacía gracia. Ella era igual de estudiosa que ella, pero era menos sería y más campechana aunque tenía el mismo carácter de mil demonios que su amiga. Cuando de los labios finos y blanquecinos como la nieve de Malfoy salió el nombre de su hermano sus rubias cejas formaron una perfecta letra uve algo molesta.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? Ah si, ese que se cree el príncipe de Slytherin pero que luego es más bueno que el mismísimo Dumbledore—. Contestó Eileen algo despectivamente. Luego una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Eileen. —Logane te manda saludos—. No cabía duda que Eileen tenía mucho carácter y más si se trataba de su hermano, puesto que, su familia había sufrido mucho ya. Dirigió la mirada azulina a Albus—. Sí es mi hermano mayor, y lo más normal es que esté en la biblioteca. Si no sería raro, casi siempre le puedes ver con Rose—. Mientras hablaba, notó como el pie de Rose impactó con el suyo cuando murmuró esas palabras, parecía que le habían sentado mal.

Albus no quería que hubiera malos rollos en ese momento, por lo que, dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda de su mejor amigo para que comenzase a andar hacía la mazmorra que él quisiera. Sabía perfectamente era Scorpius cuando tocaban su orgullo. El chico rubio comenzó a caminar con pasos enfadados en busca de una mazmorra en la que practicar dejando una corta distancia entre el pequeño grupo de cuatro que se había formado.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa ladeada dedicada a ambas chicas, no quería que Eileen, la chica que acababa de conocer tuviera una mala imagen de ellos. Con cierta rapidez y sin que la chica francesa y griega se diera cuenta, se acercó a su prima. pellizcándole el brazo. Se suponía que iban a quedar ellos dos; no le había dicho que iba a traer a una amiga. Ni siquiera se había duchado.

Rose primero soltó un bufido al ver pasar a Malfoy tan altivo, que fue cortado por un pellizco de su primo. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué haces?—. Murmuró Rose separando el brazo del alcance de suprimo para que no pudiera pellizcarle más, seguro que le saldría un moraton.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a traer a tu amiga? ¿Y por qué no me la habías presentado antes?— Preguntó el hijo del elegido en un pequeño susurro para que no se enterase Eileen.

—Pues porque no he caído, no sabía que querías conocer a mis amigas...—Murmuró la pelirroja mientras le agarraba del brazo para alcanzar a los dos rubios que ya habían entrado a la mazmorra que Scorpius había elegido.

Los cuatro chicos entraron en la mazmorra y todos se quitaron sus túnicas dejándolas en el suelo. Scorpius sacó su varita mirando a Albus; era con la única persona con la que hablaba en ese momento.

—Cuando quieras Albus. Dinos que tenemos que hacer y así me ahorro el juntarme con malas compañías...—Dijo Scorpius con un tono burlón dedicando a las chicas una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

Eileen alzó ambas cejas por el comentario de Malfoy dejando caer su pesada túnica de invierno al suelo. Esos días en Hogwarts estaba haciendo un tiempo de perros. De repente llovía como que hacía sol y lo mejor era ir abrigado. Solo por fastidiar a Malfoy se agarró del brazo de Albus dedicándole una sonrisa a Rose. Eileen no iba colgándose a los brazos de la gente pero la causa era buena.

—¿Te importa quedarte a ti con Malfoy, Rose?—Preguntó Eileen mirando a Rose con cara suplicante—. Me han dicho que Albus es un profesor muy bueno. Y la verdad que este hechizo se me resiste bastante a la hora de la practica—. Eileen no lo hacía con maldad, pero a parte de haber visto la tensión de esos dos de verdad que ella quería practicar con Albus Severus. Ella y Rose habían practicado miles de veces juntas y siempre había sido en vano, por lo menos en ese encantamiento.

La carcajada de Albus no tardó en retumbar por las paredes de las mazmorras a causa del comentario de Eileen; mientras que sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojizo al escuchar el halago de la chica francesa. El chico moreno se imaginaba la situación—el ver a Rose y Scorpius juntos intentando convocar un patronus—, y le hacía bastante gracia. A Albus no le importaba hacerlo con Eileen. Hasta el momento le había agradado bastante.

—No creo que la importe... —Murmuró Albus alzando su mirada hacía Eileen. —¿Verdad que no? —Al efectuar esa pregunta dirigió sus ojos hasta el rostro de Rose. Sabía que con una mirada entendería que Albus tenía ganas de practicar con la Ravenclaw que acababa de conocer. También sabía que con Scorpius no habría problema, soltaría alguna queja impertinente, pero nada nuevo a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados Rose y él.

—Mhm...—Gruñó Rose. Ambos sabían que no estaban en buenos términos y aún así se empecinaban en juntarles. No era porque Rose no quisiera pasar tiempo con Scorpius, sino porque tenía miedo de descubrir cosas que estaban mejor ocultas, como sus sentimientos—. Vale—. Las palabras salieron algo escuetas por sus labios, pero caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Scorpius sin volver a rechistar.

—¡Genial!—Medio gritó Eileen mirando de reojo al rubio y la pelirroja. Sabía que podía estar metiéndose donde no le llamaban pero... ¿Qué más daba? Seguro que ambos estarían encantados de hacer la practica el uno con el otro.

—Si no queda otro remedio—. Dijo el chico del pelo platinado concisamente. Sinceramente no le importaba hacer la practica con la chica, pero al igual que ella se había quejado él no iba a ser menos—. Pero que no incordie mucho la sabelotodo—. Esbozó una sonrisa retorcida a la vez que Albus se apresuró para que Rose no pudiera contestar.

—¿Empezamos?— Preguntó Albus pasando su mirada esmeralda por los tres chicos, dándose cuenta de que asentían. Albus estaba deseando comenzar la clase, le gustaba mucho enseñar sus conocimientos, además de tener mucha curiosidad por saber que forma adoptaría el patronus de cada uno.

—Yo primero—. Se apresuró a decir Rose dando un paso al frente con su varita agarrada fuertemente en su mano derecha—. Soy quien lo ha propuesto, me lo merezco—. No tardaron en escucharse las quejas del príncipe de Slytherin.

—¿Pero no lo íbamos a hacer por parejas?— El mal humor de Scorpius crecía por momentos, no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada—. Me estáis mareando—. Pasó su mirada grisácea en el rostro de Albus—. Pero que mejor si lo hacemos juntos, pero empiezo yo.

—¡No discutáis!—Vociferó Eileen, eso se les estaban yendo de las manos a todos y al final les iban a descubrir los prefectos que hacían ronda por el laberinto de las mazmorras, casi se estaban pasando de la hora—. Mejor empiezo yo y así no discutís—. Dijo la muchacha recibiendo mirabas fulminantes por parte de Rose y Scorpius— Bueno... Está bien lo haré la última... Pero no me matéis con la mirada.

—Tendré que empezar yo para enseñaros—. Rezongó con obviedad Albus. Le estaban cansando ya con tanta discusión—. Después de mí va quien esté situado a mi lado—. Ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de Rose—. Irá Rose, luego Scorpius y para terminar Eileen. Y ya está—. Sentenció al ver que Sorpius iba a abrir la boca para quejarse.

Después de esa pequeña discusión de por quien empezaba primero y había sido cerrada por Albus argumentando que primero tenía que hacerlo él para enseñarles. Con maestría y lentitud—para que sus amigos pudieran captar todos sus movimientos—, agitó su varita cerrando sus ojos. Cuando sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos claros la imagen de dos niños de once años, su prima Rose y él mismo aparecieron en su mente.

_"Una lluvia de verano caía sobre el techo de la familiar casa de los Weasley, a la cual llamaban La Madriguera. Ese día de verano Albus y Rose se encontraban allí, esperando con impaciencia a que la tormenta cesara. Ambos primos, el moreno y la pelirroja se encontraban en la habitación que tenían asignada. Los dos chicos con sus ojos claros y llenos de gracia miraban por la ventana ansiosos a que esto parase, hasta que el sonido de como alguien daba pequeños golpecitos hizo que su mirada se centrara en la puerta._

_Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por un pequeño hueco de la puerta, se trataba de Arthur Weasley, asegurando que tenía algo que enseñar a los dos chicos. Los dos chicos de once años sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron por la casa acompañados de su abuelo, el patriarca de los Weasley._

_Arthur Weasley guió a los inseparables primos hasta el cobertizo donde escondía sus más artilugios muggles. Una sonrisa alegre y cantarina se dibujo en los labio de Albus. Una de las cosas que más le fascinaba a Albus era ver los artilugios muggles que su abuelo materno le ensañaba._

_Lo que ese día les enseño el abuelo Arthur a sus dos nietos fue un par de bicis que él mismo había encantado para que volaran a medida que tomaran velocidad._

_La lluvia ya había cesado y un arcoiris se dibujaba en lo alto del cielo. Los dos niños ya estaban preparados con sus bicicletas y ambos empezaron a dar pedales lo más rápido posible mientras que su abuelo los observaba impaciente con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_La bicicleta en la que estaba montado Albus era de color azul, y sus pedales parecían cada ir más rápido. La bicicleta de él comenzó a elevarse por el cielo, seguida de la de su prima Rose que era de color roja._

_Podía sentir como el viento soplaba de forma suave, haciendo que las bicis tomaran algo más de velocidad, pero que ni siquiera se tambaleasen. Risas y carcajadas salían de los labios de los dos primos. Eran felices y nada los importaba, tan solo querían surcar los cielos y tocar ese arcoiris tan lleno de vida que estaba en el cielo. Nunca había recordado que había volado tan alto y con tanta alegría en su niñez, a parte de ir acompañado con la persona que más quería"._

—¡Expecto Patronum!—Exclamó a viva voz Albus con una sonrisa por el recuerdo, ese recuerdo siempre le hacía sonreír. Cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de sus labios, de la punta de su varita salió una nube con forma forma de zorro plateado. Este zorro formado de nube y luz desprendía alegría mientras corría por la mazmorra durante varios seguros antes de desaparecer.

—¿Habéis visto?— Preguntó Albus con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos mirando a los tres chicos. No se cansaba de mirar al zorro que tenía por patronus, estaba muy orgulloso de el y de él mismo—. Yo creo que me sale un zorro porque es un animal muy astuto...—Murmuró para él mismo pensativo.

El ceño de Scorpius se encontraba fruncido a la vez que sus ojos grises permanecían entrecerrados. En realidad parecía estar enfadado, pero lo único que estaba haciendo en ese momento era ver los movimientos que su mejor amigo efectuaba con su varita. Al ver como un zorro de color plateado salía de la punta de la varita de Albus, una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa invadió sus labios. Su amigo Albus era buenísimo.

—Ya lo hemos visto esta mañana... Es... — El ojigris hizo una breve pausa en sus palabras y arqueó sus dos cejas. —Alucinante.— Sentenció de forma seca.

—Muy bonito—. Dijo con sequedad Rose. Se moría de envidia por realizar uno ella misma para estar al mismo nivel que su primo respecto a este encantamiento. Se dio cuenta de lo borde que estaba siendo y suspiró—. De verdad Albus, es un zorro muy bonito—. Tras soltar ese halago por sus gruesos labios de melocotón esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—Pues ahora vosotros tenéis que hacer lo mismo—. Medio ordenó el líder del nuevo trío de oro con algo de chulería por las elogios que había recibido—. Recordar vuestro momento más feliz; un momento que podáis sentir que cuando aparezca en vuestra cabeza parezca que lo estáis viviendo de nuevo. Luego pronuncias el encantamiento—. Explicó el hijo del elegido con paciencia, caminando moviendo la varita en sus manos; enfrente de los chicos por la mazmorra.

Después de la explicación del chico de pelo azabache, Rose alzó la varita arremangando las mangas de su jersey gris; deslizó su varita por sus finos dedos apuntando al aire, con un golpe de muñeca seco exclamó.

—¡Expecto Patronum!—. De la punta de su alargada varita de cerezo empieza a salir una niebla densa, a la par que en su mente se formaba la imagen de su madre.

_"Era una mañana de verano soleada en la que los rayos del sol emitían calidez dejando paso a la armonía. Las ventanas abiertas de una casa recubierta por vallas de madera, dejaba entrar los melodiosos cantos de las diferentes especies de aves que cantaban. Pero no era eso lo que hacía que te sintieras atraído por aquel hogar, sino por su gran jardín, por el cual había una infinidad de flores de colores, un pequeño sendero de piedras que llevan a la entrada principal de la casa, la cual es seguida por una puerta y un garaje. Rose podía recordar con exactitud como sus abuelos solían dejar en ese lugar su coche, también se acordaba del color metal llamativo de la puerta del garaje, pues era un color vino tinto salteado de chispas negras. Pero toda la atención de su recuerdo recaía en el amplio porche de la casa Weasley / Granger._

_En el reducido porche se encontraban dos mujeres, una mujer y una niña, sentadas en un par de sillas de mimbre tomando un batido de fresa. La mujer era más bien menuda, con los ojos color miel almendrados y una larga melena castaña que caía libremente por sus hombros. En su rostro se podía apreciar el paso de los años, pues pequeñas arrugas se habían formado en las comisuras de sus labios. Hermione Granger—la mayor heroína de guerra jamás conocida—se encontraba al lado de su joven hija de doce años, Rose Weasley. Nuestra pequeña protagonista del recuerdo era bajita y algo esmirriada, su pelo ocupaba la mayor parte de su cara; tan espesa, pelirroja y encrespada como si de una melena de león se tratara. Sus ojos celestes expresivos miraban con devoción a su progenitor a la cual le contaba una historia sobre uno de los cuentos que venía en el libro "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo". La historia que su madre le relataba era ni más ni menos que "La fabula de los tres hermanos"._

_Cuando la hija de muggles terminó de narrar la historia, Rose podía recordarse a si misma con los ojos brillantes llenos de expectación y como a continuación dejaba dos libros sobre sus manos diciendo que eran los libros más preciados para ella y que era hora de que pasasen de generación, confiando que ella haría lo mismo cuando tuviera su edad. En las manos pecosas de la niña con la melena besada por el fuego había caído el ejemplar de cuentos además del ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts" de su madre, era el libro preferido de Rose el que se había reeleido mil veces y que su madre le hubiera regalado el suyo propio provocó que la niña se llenara de orgullo esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras contemplaba como se ensanchaba la de su madre."_

En el rostro de Rose se dibujo una cegadora sonrisa mientras recordaba la sonrisa de su madre aquel día. Lo que le hacía feliz del recuerdo no era que su madre le hubiera regalado dos libros, sino el significado de aquel regalo. Su madre le había dejado ese día dos de sus objetos más preciados confiando en que ella los cuidaría para poderlos pasar a una nueva generación, y nada le hacía más feliz a Rose que poder ver la confianza que su madre depositaba en ella.

La nube densa de humo plateado se convirtió en un gran escorpión. Era la primera vez que le salía el encantamiento después de varios entrenamientos y estaba confusa por el resultado. Se podía observar la confusión de Rose a través de su ceño fruncido, y su mirada atónita, la cual todavía seguía posada en el escorpión plateado.

Scorpius, observó la nube de un color blanco azulado que salió de la varita de la chica pelirroja en forma de un escorpión de gran tamaño, la verdad es el hijo del chico que no tuvo elección, se quedo un tanto asombrado, ya que, su mente llegó a la conclusión de que esa forma tuviera que ver con algo de su nombre.

—Bonito escorpión, Rose...—Dijo el hijo del elegido con una sonrisa más natural. La astucia de Albus había asociado la forma del patronus de su prima con el nombre de su mejor amigo. Era gracioso, pero no podía decirlo claramente. Si lo hacía su prima le mataría. Estaba seguro.

Al ver la forma que había adoptado el patronus de la pelirroja. Scorpius esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, estaba orgullo de que lo hubiera conseguido, pero su sonrisa no era solamente por eso.

—Precioso diría yo... —Susurró con algo de burla Scorpius a su mejor amigo. Él no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que ese patronus iba por él. Cosa que le emocionaba pero jamás lo reconocería.

La chica rubia, observó con atención la forma que tomaba el patronus de Rose, sin duda alguna no hacía falta ser muy tonto para darse cuenta que era por el chico de cabellos platinados que se juntaba con ellos en esa misma mazmorra. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dándole la enhorabuena.

—Enhorabuena Rose—. Dijo casi estallando en una carcajada Eileen. Alzó ambas cejas cosa que puso a Rose en modo defensivo—. ¿Ese patronus no tendrá que ver con...— Rose había posado la mano en la boca de la chica de cabellos dorados para que no terminase esa frase.

—No sabe lo que dice la pobre...—Explicó Rose con una sonrisa algo falsa en el rostro—. Vamos Malfoy, te toca—. Quería cambiar de tema a toda costa. Cada vez estaba más colorada, tenía miedo de terminar igual que un rabano con insolación.

Ahora era el turno de Scorpius Malfoy. Era el que estaba situado al lado de la chica pelirroja. Con su varita en su mano llena de largos dedos parecidos a los de un pianista hizo el movimiento de varita que anteriormente les había mostrado Albus Severus. Para Scorpius era difícil encontrar un sentimiento que le hiciera totalmente feliz, de intentar pensar con tanta rapidez un pensamiento feliz lo que ocurrió fue que solo los recuerdos malos invadieran su cabeza. El primer recuerdo que se le vino a la mente fue cuando con tan solo once años.

_"Era una mañana fría donde por las ventanas del hogar de Scorpius solo podía verse nieve además de sentirse el frío. La navidad había llegado a Malfoy Manor, y por eso el salón de esa mansión tan conocida que ahora estaba lleno de regalos y de alegría gracias al primogénito de la familia que en esos momentos tenía once años._

_Scorpius Malfoy , el único heredero hasta el momento bajó todas las escaleras de su habitación con ansias de ver los regalos que descansaban debajo del árbol que había colocado con su madre y su abuela en aquel salón que en tiempos oscuros era lúgubre y lleno de mortífagos. Cuando llegó pudo ver miles de regalos descansando allí, de una carrera y con una sonrisa en sus blanquecinos labios se acerco a todos ellos y los abrió. Todo parecía ir bien, pero cuando abrió el último regalo la cosa mejoró aun más. Se trataba de una escoba nueva, una escoba de las mejores en el mercado; una Twigger._

_Scorpius preguntó a sus dos padres que si podía probarla y ambos aceptaron alegres por el entusiasmo que tenía el pequeño rubio. Recordaba como con su nueva escoba salia a los jardines de Malfoy Manor, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve. Astoria Malfoy con su cariño maternal enfundó a Scorpius con una bufanda de color negro y por fin dejo paso para que pudiera volar con su escoba nueva._

_El pequeño Malfoy de once años se montó en su escoba y dio una patada al suelo cubierto de nieve para que su cuerpo ascendiera. El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero eso a Scorpius le daba igual, estaba sobrevolando su hogar. Sentía como su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza y una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujaba en su rostro._

_Después de eso, Scorpius descendió al jardín principal y junto a su escoba entró en Malfoy Manor para contar a su familia su aventura. Cuando lo hizo, no se llevo el reconocimiento esperado, su abuelo había tomado presencia en la escena y sus palabras no eran amables con él._

_—No alardes, Scorpius. No es para tanto... Espero no seas feliz por hacer eso...—. Dijo Lucius Malfoy en un tono arrogante. Tal y como lo hacía con su hijo Draco Malfoy."_

Al recordar aquella frase, la felicidad que creía tener se esfumó de un plumazo. Parecía que el rubio no podía tener un recuerdo feliz sin estar acompañado de algo malo.

Los nervios del chico rubio salieron a flor de piel, ya que, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún recuerdo bonito sin que después hubiera uno malo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin fuerza ni ganas.

—Expecto Patronum—. Musitó el primogénito de los Malfoy en un hilo de voz. Se notaba que estaba desanimado. De su varita no salió nada, como si no hubiera conjurado ningún encantamiento.

Al ver como de la punta de la varita de su amigo no salía nada, la sonrisa que tenía Albus en sus labios se borró. En esos momentos tenía ganas de dar una abrazo a Scorpius, pero sabía que si lo hacía le mataría por ello.

—No pasa nada, es un encantamiento muy difícil. Cuesta conseguirlo, pero sé que podrás...— Dijo Albus con suavidad y respeto para que el rubio no se sintiera mal por ello—. Venga, Eileen, es tu turno.

Cuando pasó el turno de Malfoy, Eileen empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿qué tipo de momento feliz pondría ella? Jamás había sido feliz aunque siempre estuviese sonriendo, un oscuro secreto invadía su corazón y eso hacía que sus pensamientos más felices se vieran opacados por la oscuridad. Aún así la más pequeña de la familia Rousseau intentó pensar en algún momento feliz.

_"Una mañana de navidad en la que el suelo de las calles de York estaba recubierta por una densa capa de nieve, dos niños rubios con los ojos tan azules como el mar Angosto, bajaban con un pequeño trineo por la ladera de una de las calles principales. Eileen podía recordar como ambos habían pasado muchas horas trabajando en ese trineo en la tienda de pociones, bajo la mirada atenta de su padre. Recordaba como los adornos festivos de la tienda daban un toque cálido al establecimiento cuando por fin terminaron su arduo trabajo. Nada más terminarle quisieron ir a probarle, ¿qué mejor que un día totalmente blanco y frío? Eileen y Logane, juntos se calzaron unas botas de agua, bufanda, abrigo, gorro y guantes, a la vez que se despedían de su canoso padre saliendo a la calle por la puerta principal._

_Nada más dalir pudieron sentir el aire gélido impactar sobre sus rostros de porcelana, cosa que les refresco. Bajaron la calle entre risas y pequeñas peleas de bolas de nieve, Eileen no se podía sentir más feliz, pero cuando estaban a punto de montar en el trineo para probarlo algo malo ocurrió. Por la calle paralela aparecieron las peores pesadillas de los hermanos Rousseau; un hombre de ojos oscuros, cabellos castaños acompañado de una mirada maliciosa que se posó en ellos esbozando una sonrisa cargada de maldad. Detrás de él hizo acto de aparición una mujer de rasgos aristocráticos, andares felinos y mirada desafiante, ella miraba directamente a la tienda, donde se encontraba su padre. Tras ellos dos emergieron dos niños—un chico y una chica—, con el rostro marcado, ojos claros y labios gruesos se miraron entre si para luego mirar el trineo..."_

Eileen no pudo seguir recordando más. Cerró su mente a ese recuerdo evitando que las lagrimas empezasen a caer en cascada por su rostro, era un recuerdo feliz con un final aterrador para unos niños de ocho y nueve años.

—Yo... No puedo hacerlo—. Murmuró Eileen casi para el cuello de su camisa. Apretó la mandíbula un poco enfada consigo misma; ella no era una mártir, pero sabía que ese encantamiento no lo lograría jamás.

Albus Severus—como buen observador que era—, se dio cuenta de como el rostro de dos de los tres chicos se inundaba de tristeza. Albus quería averiguar el por qué de porque tanta tristeza, pero no porque fuera un cotilla, sino para ayudarles. Aunque tuviera poca confianza con Eileen, se armó de de valor posando su mano en el hombro frágil de la chica intentado confortarla. Le hubiera gustado hacer eso también con su amigo Scorpius, pero sabía que si hacía eso delante de esas dos chicas Scorpius le mataría.

—No te preocupes, Eileen—. Susurró Albus a la joven algo apenado de verla tan triste—. Mañana si quieres lo podemos seguir intentando...—Dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica rubia, que eran azules, azules como el cielo cuando el sol salia a dar su calor y su luz—. Así que no te preocupes...—Intentó esbozar una sonrisa dedicada a la chica. —

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó Eileen algo más animada por el interés de Albus—. Pues no me vendría mal aunque... No creo que lo pueda conjurar y no quiero que gastes tu tiempo en algo inútil.

—De verdad. Y yo no creo que sea inútil—. Dijo Albus intentando animarla en un tono similar. Albus era sincero con aquella chica pensaba que no era inútil, cada uno se tenía que esforzar si quería conseguir sus metas—. Quedamos entre el vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor. No acepto un no por respuesta—. Sentenció.

Rose tan colorada como su pelo estaba deseando salir de allí, no solo porque su patronus hubiese adoptado la forma de un escorpión—que casualmente era el nombre de Malfoy—, si no porque veía la situación incomoda de aquellos dos chicos rubios. La hija de dos héroes se acercó hasta su amiga pasando sus largos brazos por su cuello formando un abrazo. Sabía que Eileen tenía un pasado complicado aunque ella jamás le había contado nada al respecto.

—¿Qué hacéis quedando vosotros dos solos? ¿Me vais a dejar toda la tarde con este?— Rose señaló a Scorpius con la mirada algo contrariada.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a quedar contigo Weasley?—Se burló Scorpius de ella desviando la mirad hacía la pared alzando el labio hacía arriba.

Rose indecisa dio cuatro pasos para acercarse a Scorpius; sabía que estaba mal y que por eso había contestado así. Le quería dar ánimos, pero a medio camino se acobardó. El orgullo ganó al corazón.

—Nos vamos ya—. Sentenció la hija de Ron Weasley con la voz algo rasposa. Cogió a Eileen del brazo—. Mañana nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, Albus, gracias por ayudarnos—. No se atrevió ni siquiera a mirar a Scorpius de lo desconcertada y abochornada que estaba, mientras tiraba del brazo de una Eileen que no se iba a ir hasta despedirse.

—Espera...—Le cuchicheó Eileen en el oído a su mejor amiga, quería depedirse de Albus y de Scorpius. Primero se acercó al chico rubio—. Adiós Malfoy—. Esbozó una sonrisa que demostraba algo de picardia hacía el rubio, por la situación a la que se había causado por el patronus de Rose. Eileen estaba dolida porque no le hubiera salido el patronus, pero después de tantos años sabía fingir muy bien su estado de animo. Tras no recibir respuesta por parte del chico se acercó a Albus elevando sus comisuras esbozando una sonrisa más cordial—. Mañana nos vemos, espero que no te olvides—. Tras ello se acercó a Rose, la cual daba pequeños puntapies en el suelo algo impacientes y ambas salieron al laberinto de las mazmorras medio al trote por culpa de la joven pelirroja.

—¡Tranquila, no se me va a olvidar!—. Exclamó el moreno con fuerza para que la chica le pudiera escuchar.

—En fin...—Soltó Scorpius por su boca de serpiente, dando un leve golpe en el hombro de su amigo moreno cuando las chicas ya se habían ido—. Mañana te veo y hablamos ahora no tengo ganas...—El chico rubio comenzó a a andar con cabreo, dejando a su amigo Albus solo en aquella mazmorra. No creía que no tuviera un buen recuerdo sin luego acordarse de uno malo, algo bueno tenía que haber vivido aquel chico de la mirada de acero.

Cada uno había tomado su camino, exceptuando a Albus. El hijo mediano de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se había quedado en medio de la mazmorra solo con sus pensamientos. Si algo tenía claro era que conseguiría que Scorpius y EIleen pudieran invocar un patronus. Aunque también tenía muchas ganas de saciar su curiosidad. Estaba claro que Scorpius no había tenido una infancia del todo fácil, pero... ¿Qué le habría pasado a Eileen?


	8. Una mañana triste

**Capítulo 8:** Una mañana triste.

Ese era un día algo triste para Eileen Rousseau, era un día gris en el que los terrenos donde ella se encontraba no brillaba ni un ligero rayo de sol que hiciese que su melena de color dorado brillase. Esa mañana era oscura, triste y pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo nublado. No haber podido conjurar un patronus la noche anterior le había afectado bastante, por eso, esa misma mañana, antes de que diese el alba y la rutina de las clases empezase, había procurado salir de la sala común de las águilas para no tener que encontrarse ni con la pecosa de su amiga ni con el pálido de su hermano Logane.

Se encontraba en la orilla de aquel lago que se caracterizaba por estar en los límites de Hogwarts y por todas las criaturas mágicas que residían en el. La chica tiraba pequeños cascotes de piedra, que provocaban que pequeñas ondas se formasen en el agua, mientras pensaba en su padre. Cuando de repente una mano blanquecina, huesuda y algo gastada por las horas de estudio se posó sobre su hombro. La rubia alzó su añil mirada hasta dar con el preocupado rostro de su hermano Logane, quien la miraba entre confusión y preocupación.

El hermano de Eileen, por la mañana, había salido a despejarse, pues esa noche Logane había tenido innumerables pesadillas y necesita estar solo para pensar en sus cosas. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo en las afueras del castillo? Estuvo caminando por la orilla del lago negro hasta que sus ojos color celeste pudieron ver la silueta de su hermana menor sentada en la orilla. Sacudió su cabeza un tanto extrañado a la par que retiraba con su mano el flequillo de sus ojos. Un rasgo característico de Logane era que siempre llevaba un ojo tapado con su rubio pelo.

Se acercó a su hermana con pasos cuidadosos, pues no sabía en qué estado se encontraba, posando su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica. Cuando la joven Ravenclaw giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su hermano, este pudo ver como su rostro estaba apagado y consternado.

—Eileen...—Susurró en un tono tranquilizador Logane. No le gustaba ver a su hermana deprimida como lo estaba ese día—. ¿Ocurre algo, hermana?— Logane era un chico que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hermana.

Cuando los ojos color cielo de Eileen se posaron en los de color mar de su hermano, notó que él tampoco había pasado una buena noche. Su cuerpo delgado parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro y, a pesar de que Logane tenía una tez pálida, estaba más blanco de lo normal. Logane, para Eileen, era como un libro abierto. Los hermanos, que poseían el pelo tan rubio como la gente albina, no habían tenido secretos el uno con el otro jamás. Por eso, Eileen movió su cuerpo levemente a la derecha dejando un hueco a su hermano en la fría y dura roca que tenía algo de musgo incrustado en ella. Cuando el joven dejó caer su trasero sobre la superficie de la piedra, Eileen agarró su fina y enjuta mano con la de él.

—Es solo que me apena que nunca vaya a poder convocar un patronus —Eileen bajó la mirada hasta la arena que cubría el suelo buscando otra piedra que tirar a las agua del Lago Negro. No le había costado contarle su pena a su hermano, pues sabía que no pensaría que se preocupaba por una tontería.

Logane, sentado en la fría piedra, escuchó las palabras de su hermana algo apenado. La verdad es que ni su infancia, ni su presente eran nada buenos; vivían bajo la amenaza de las familias más influyentes de York y, si no cumplían sus ordenes, su padre moriría por la maldición que la familia Labonair había usado sobre él. Esa maldición consistía en que si no tomaba una medicina que la familia le proporcionaba cada semana, se vería sumergido en la locura. El chico rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro por sus finos labios pasando su largo brazo por los hombros de su hermana, posando su mano en uno.

—A mí también me costó Eileen... Pero no es imposible. Recuerda los momentos que vivimos cuando teníamos cinco años, cuando mamá vivía, cuando papá estaba bien y no teníamos que vivir en tensión... Cuando las cosas iban mejor. —Su flequillo había cubierto de nuevo su ojo, por lo que Logane realizó ese movimiento tan típico de él, apartando su flequillo—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que papá y mamá nos dejaron despachar en la tienda por primera vez y, sin querer, le dimos al cliente las hierbas para la indigestión? ¿Recuerdas la risa de papá y mamá cuando hicimos eso? Ese recuerdo a mi me llena de alegría. Éramos felices sin nada que nos reprimiese. —Ladeó su cabeza mirando los ojos celestes de Eileen y con una sonrisa que intentaba dar ánimos a su hermana menor. —Yo sé que puedes conseguirlo. Eres una bruja excelente, Eileen.

Eileen apoyó levemente la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Sus cabellos rubios caían entre los dos como un manto dorado que ese día estaba demasiado apagado como para poder brillar. La mano que tenía entrelazada con la del chico del flequillo se aferró desesperadamente a la suya. Eileen era una chica fuerte, pero hasta los más valientes tienen sus días de tregua y ese era el día de tregua para ella. Mientras escuchaba a su hermano, sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente, pues el recuerdo de su madre aún dolía. Abrió la boca y, con una voz algo quebrada por los recuerdos, decidió contestar a su hermano con toda la sinceridad posible:

— ¿Ves el cielo? Es una gran nube gris que tapa lo bueno; el sol. Y, si esa nube molesta no desaparece, no podremos volver a ver de nuevo ese sol brillante y alegre. Ahora, pongamos que esas molestas nubes son las familias puras de York y que el sol es nuestra felicidad. ¿Qué hay que hacer para poder ver el sol? Apartar las nubes. —Eileen cerró los ojos lentamente con algo de pesar. —Hasta que no desaparezcan las nubes no podré ver el sol, no podré ver la felicidad y no podré conjurar un patronus.

—Para apartar las nubes necesitamos fuerza. Necesitamos la ayuda del viento para llevar esas nubes lejos de nosotros y para que podamos volver a desprender nuestros rayos de felicidad, así como el sol desprende sus rayos de luz. —Contestó Logane a su hermana calmado, apretando la mano que tenía agarrada con ella—. Las cosas van a cambiar, hay que tener esperanza, como siempre decía mamá. Sé que es difícil, lo sé porque yo estoy como tú, pero tenemos que intentarlo por nosotros y por papá, porque es lo que quiere. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y juntos conseguiremos que esas nubes sean movidas por el viento. —Hizo una leve pausa en sus palabras ladeando su cabeza para poder mirar a su hermana más directamente. Quería darle ánimos, aunque las cosas fueran muy difíciles—. Confía en mí, Eileen.

Una solitaria gota de agua salada resbaló por la mejilla de la chica rubia para morir en la comisura de sus finos labios. La historia de la familia Rousseau era trágica, su madre muerta a manos de una maldición y su padre bajo una maldición que los tenía a los tres bajo coacción.

—Sabes que solo confío en ti. —Murmuró Eileen, casi para el cuello de su camisa. Estiró sus brazos, cubiertos por una túnica negra, hacia la cintura de su hermano, formando así un abrazo. Sabía que Logane estaba siendo fuerte con ella y eso la reconfortaba y la entristecía en la misma manera—. Te quiero Logane. —Farfulló en el hueco del cuello del chico de Ravenclaw aferrando con fuerza su túnica. —Sé que un día lo lograremos... Tengo fe en ti.

Logane abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Se contuvo para no llorar delante de ella pero, cuando ésta miró en otra dirección, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Logane quería ser fuerte para que su hermana estuviese bien pero, en momentos de soledad, el chico siempre se derrumbaba. Cuando ambos hermanos rompieron ese afectuoso abrazo, Logane limpió rápidamente la lágrima que había caído por su rostro esbozando una sonrisa aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que quería reprimir. Su hermana estaba igual, pero era normal; solo tenían a su padre y a ellos mismos y tenían que vivir con la amenaza de perder a su padre, hecho que era muy duro y que los estaba quitando la felicidad poco a poco.

—Yo también te quiero y quiero que sepas que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que esto cambie. —De repente, un sonido sobresaltó a ambos; eran las campanas que marcaban la hora del desayuno. Eileen agachó su cuerpo recogiendo la pequeña mochila para sacar de su interior dos panecillos blancos con muy buena pinta.

—Los mandó papá. Quédate uno. —Tras eso, Eileen se puso en pie arreglando su túnica. —No faltes a clase. Mamá no querría eso. —Tras esas palabras, depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hermano con mimo. Se colocó bien la mochila y echó a andar rumbo al castillo debajo de esas nubes grises.

Los pensamientos de Eileen eran algo más esperanzadores. Esa tarde había quedado con Albus Severus e intentaría convocar su patronus pensado en su hermano Logane; el único que aportaba felicidad a su vida.

Logane, por su parte, se quedó varios minutos sentado en esa gélida piedra. La verdad es que no le apetecía volver al castillo, pero el tiempo quería que así fuera; grandes gotas de lluvia caían de ese cielo gris oscuro, por lo que guardó sus panecillos y, con paso ligero, siguió a su hermana desde la lejanía, ambos con la misma dirección: Hogwarts.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, al igual que la tarde, para los alumnos de Hogwarts. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían terminado las clases de ese día. El cielo seguía igual de gris que en la mañana, pero a estos poco les importaba. Por los corredores solo se escuchaban risas, cuchicheos y discusiones; se escuchaba la vida que aportaban los alumnos al viejo castillo.

Cuando sonaron las campanas que indicaban que las clases de la tarde se habían acabado, Eileen salió de su clase de runas antiguas. Esa clase la impartían con los Gryffindor, y, la verdad, era un alivio para ella; pues cuando compartían clase con los Slytherin, Hedda Prynce, la que era amiga de Cécile Lasserre, una de las hijas de los fundadores de York, sin saber su situación familiar, igualmente se reía de ella.

Salió del aula con pasos marcados y lentos, ese día no llevaba prisa, pues no había quedado con Rose para ir a la biblioteca y la pelirroja ya había pasado por su lado como una bala para ir en esa dirección. Su túnica ondeaba entre sus pies como si fueran pequeñas olas de mar, su falda se movía como si corriese un ligero viento, su pelo caía lacio por sus marcados hombros y sus ojos celestes indicaban que algo se le olvidaba. De repente, abrió los ojos como platos, había quedado con Albus Severus y, según el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, ya llegaba diez minutos tarde. La charla que había tenido con Logane le había afectado de manera bastante fuerte. Echó a correr escaleras abajo, rezando para que ninguna cambiase de destino y así poder llegar lo antes posible al vestíbulo, donde le esperaría el chico del pelo azabache y el emblema de la casa Slytherin. Una vez había bajado todas las escaleras, iba jadeando y casi con la lengua fuera por el esfuerzo físico, pero ahí estaba Albus, esperándola en la puerta principal.

A paso apresurado bajó las escaleras de piedra que le faltaban para llegar al chico de la mirada esmeralda. Esquivando a los diversos alumnos llegó a la espalda de Albus. Frenó a unos pasos antes de chocar con su cuerpo, que, para ser sinceros, no estaba nada mal. Dobló su espalda colocando sus pequeñas manos en sus rodillas.

Albus llevaba esperando varios minutos. El chico moreno de ojos verdes se empezaba a impacientar, quien sabe, a lo mejor esa chica rubia se había olvidado o, peor aún, no quería practicar con él. Plantado en medio de vestíbulo, con sus ojos clavados en los alumnos que deambulaban por allí, esperó a esa chica, mientras que con su pie calzado con los zapatos reglamentarios daba ligeros golpecitos al suelo de piedra. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, una mano se posó en su espalda. Albus giró su cuerpo por completo. No sabía de quien se trataba, aunque tenía la sospecha de que era Eileen. Giró su cuerpo con una sonrisa en los labios observando cómo la chica llegaba sofocada; parecía que había estado corriendo.

—Llegas tarde. Así mal empiezas las cases... —Dijo Albus en tono bromista con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su túnica que portaba el escudo de Slytherin.

Eileen, entre jadeos, escuchó las palabras bromistas del chico de la casa de las serpientes y alzó la mirada de color añil sacándole un poco la lengua para luego incorporarse del todo, remetiendo un mechón platinado de su pelo detrás de su pequeña oreja.

—Mejor tarde que nunca. Además, lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no? Habrá merecido la pena esperar—. La chica griega esbozó una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes color hueso.

—No pasa nada, tranquila. La verdad es que yo también he llegado un poco tarde... —Explicó el hijo del elegido intentando no hacer sentir mal a Eileen por su llegada con tardanza. Sacudió su cabeza provocando que mechones de su cabello negro azabache se movieran levemente y que, pasados unos segundos, intentó recolocar para que la chica le viera guapo. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos practicar? —Preguntó Albus moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados observando la gente que pasaba por el vestíbulo. Lo cierto es que Albus había practicado con sus dos mejores amigos; Rose y Scorpius, por casi todo el castillo, pero seguro que había algún sitio que se le había pasado y él siempre estaba dispuesto a encontrar un sitio nuevo.

—Un momento... —Susurró Eileen mientras se acercaba hasta las pesadas puertas de la puerta principal del castillo. Una vez allí, apoyó todo su delgado cuerpo en una de las puertas haciendo fuerza para abrir. Las puertas pesaban un montón y requería de toda su fuerza para poder acceder al exterior. Esa mañana había estado en el lago y se estaba muy a gusto con la brisa fría que llegaba a darte en el rostro, además de la fina capa de lluvia que caía a veces y te hacía sentir vivo. — ¿Vienes? Vamos a practicar en mi parte del lago negro preferida. Además hay un gran árbol que tapa la vista hacia el castillo.

Aún apoyada en la pesada puerta, esperó la respuesta de él.

—Me parece perfecto—. A Albus le encantaban los días grises y lluviosos. Le encantaba sentir el frío y así poder abrigarse. Asintió ante la propuesta de la chica, saliendo a las afueras del castillo disfrutando de una brisa acompañada de una suave lluvia que hacía que cayeran pequeñas gotas en su cuerpo.

Eileen caminaba justo al lado del chico. Cuando salieron del viaducto de piedra de la escuela y entraron en el círculo de piedra, ligeras gotas caían en forma de lágrimas del nublado cielo. La chica rubia levantó la cabeza para que las gotas diesen directamente contra su paliducho rostro y así sentirse viva. Después de eso, caminó en silencio por los suelos mojados de los terrenos.

—Te sigo. Yo la verdad es que no sé donde dices... —Murmuró Albus mirando a los ojos de color celeste de la chica; eran realmente bonitos. Albus, el hijo del elegido, estaba deseando que esa chica le enseñara su lugar favorito, así podría saber un poco más de ella. Carraspeó un poco pasando la mano por su pelo que ahora estaba mojado. — ¿Estas mejor que ayer? —Se atrevió a preguntar el chico moreno, mientras ambos caminaban hacía ese sitio descrito anteriormente por Eileen.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Eileen escuchó la voz, con algún gallo a causa de la pubertad, de Albus. Retorció los labios sopesando el contestar la pregunta, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros ligeramente a modo de contestación. Justo delante de ellos apareció un árbol enorme; era hermoso, tenía un tronco grueso de color marrón y las hojas verdes, a causa de la primavera, estaban llenas de gotas de rocío.

—Este es el sitio. —Le dijo Eileen a Albus parando su caminata. Le miró expectante, quería escuchar qué le parecía ese sitio.

Albus contempló el sitio con sus ojos bien abiertos; era tranquilo y tenía buenas vistas. Con sus zapatos manchados de barro caminó hacia el gran árbol cuyas hojas eran verdes.

—Es alucinante. —Dijo Albus en un tono suave, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por cada punto de ese lugar. —Me gusta mucho... —Con cada punto que veían sus ojos, el hijo del elegido pudo darse cuenta de que ese lugar era perfecto para cuando una persona quería estar sola y tranquila.

—Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar sola. —Confesó Eileen con un ligero susurro. Solo le había enseñado ese sitio a su hermano Logane, pero se alegraba de que a Albus le gustase ese lugar tanto como a ella, podía verlo en el brillo que desprendían sus ojos.

Cuando ambos chicos se situaron debajo del árbol, Albus sacó su varita realizando el mismo procecimiento que la anterior noche. Cuando efectuó el encantamiento patronus, un pequeño zorro en forma de nube salió por la punta de su varita.

Eileen observó el procedimiento del chico. Cómo con sencillez deslizó la varita entre sus dedos haciendo un pequeño gesto con la muñeca y cómo a continuación, de la punta de ésta, salió un hilo plateado dando forma a un zorro medio plateado medio azulado. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron de nuevo en esa figura que iba pegando saltos hasta ella y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

—Cada vez que veo un patronus me parece más hermoso que la vez anterior—. Dijo Eileen mientras el zorro plateado desaparecía—. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será el mío cuando logré conjurarlo. —Después de la demostración de Albus, Eileen parecía un poco más confiada.

—La verdad es que es una magia preciosa, una de mis favoritas. —Confesó Albus con una pequeña sonrisa instalada en sus labios. —Desde pequeño siempre he pensado en qué forma obtendría mi patronus, ¿tú no?— Preguntó el moreno alzando sus dos cejas.

—Creo que todos nos hemos preguntado eso... Puede que luego nos llevemos sorpresas. —Contestó Eileen de forma clara mientras sus hombros se encogían.

Tras esas palabras, la confianza entre los dos chicos se hizo más estrecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces Albus se posó enfrente de ella agarrando sus manos con delicadez; eran suaves, pero algo frías.

—Ahora cierra tus ojos y piensa en algo que te haga completamente feliz. —Susurró el chico del pelo rebelde muy cerca de la rubia aún con sus manos agarradas. —Cuando lo tengas claro, pronuncia las palabras. —Pequeñas gotas de las hojas del árbol en el que estaban debajo caían en sus cuerpos, mientras una brisa fría chocaba en sus caras.

Eileen se sorprendió al notar el tacto de las cálidas manos de Albus sobre las suyas, eran tan cálidas que podía llegar a pensar que no quería soltarlas; le hacían parecer fuerte. Asintió levemente, cubriendo sus ojos azules con destellos perlados con sus párpados, pensando en lo que le había dicho Logane esa misma mañana. Sin querer, un sollozo fino se deslizó sobre sus labios al ver el recuerdo de su madre tan vivo. Ella solo quería poder controlar aquel encantamiento. Sin saber por qué, apretó levemente las cálidas manos del chico enfundándose ánimos ella sola. Por fin se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, los cuales estaban un poco húmedos, pero, gracias a la ligera capa de lluvia, se disimulaban. Por su parte, Albus sintió como la chica apretó sus manos con fuerza y en ese momento bajó su mirada a las manos enlazadas de ambos.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Eileen mirando los ojos color césped del chico. — ¿Me ayudas con el movimiento? —Preguntó mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color carmesí.

Albus escuchó el pequeño susurro de la chica diciendo unas gracias. Al escuchar esas palabras, volvió a alzar su mirada fijándola en los ojos celestes de ella.

—Claro. —Dijo el chico con amabilidad, soltándose de sus manos. Albus movió su cuerpo colocándose detrás de la chica rubia. Posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella y, con la otra, agarró la mano fina y elegante en la que Eileen sostenía su varita. Con la mano de ella agarrada, hizo el movimiento correcto para convocar un patronus. —Tienes que inclinar la mano un poco hacía la derecha, además, tienes que hacer el gesto de la muñeca más suave. Vuelve a repetir ese movimiento, ¿lo ves? Imagínate que estás acariciando el viento con la punta de tu varita. —Esa Ravenclaw desprendía de su cabello rubio un buen olor, un olor muy femenino que hacía que los sentidos de Albus quedaran atontados.

Eileen no sabía por qué, pero no podía prestarle mucha atención a los consejos de Albus. Pues, cuando sus manos habían dejado de estar entrelazadas, había sentido un pequeño vacío. La chica rubia de Ravenclaw no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, a no ser que fuesen de su hermano o de su padre. Eileen confiaba en pocas personas, pero no sabía por qué confiaba en un chico al que acababa de conocer.

Un momento después, Albus se separó del cuerpo de Eileen animándola para que lo intentase ella sola. Eileen, en ese momento, era un manojo de nervios; fijó su mirada del color de las olas en un punto fijo del cielo, mientras imágenes de su hermano y ella junto con su familia se juntaban en su mente.

— ¡Expecto Patronum! —Exclamó casi a todo pulmón, pero de su varita solo salió un fino hilo blanco, nada de niebla y, mucho menos, nada de ningún animal plateado.

El chico moreno observó cómo el pequeño hilo blanco salió de la varita de la chica; era un comienzo y eso era bueno. Movió su atlético cuerpo de nuevo quedando enfrente de ella con una sonrisa dibujada y agarró sus manos.

—Muy bien Eileen, no sé si lo habrás visto, pero ha salido algo de luz de tu varita. Te parecerá poco, pero que sepas que yo tampoco lo conseguí a la primera. —El hijo del elegido intentaba dar ánimos sinceros a la chica. La veía un poco apagada, sin desprender la alegría que desprendía el día anterior cuando se conocieron. Buscó su mirada con sus ojos verdes.

Eileen alzó sus ojos celestes, los cuales se encontraban mirando un punto fijo del emborronado suelo, hasta la sonrisa acentuada del chico con el apellido Potter. La observó durante unos segundos; era una sonrisa sincera y mostraba unos dientes alineados y hermosos. El corazón de Eileen empezó a bombear sangre con fuerza por todo su sistema circulatorio. Subió sus ojos azules hasta los verde claro de él; verle con esa llama de alegría en los ojos hizo que la chica esbozase una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— ¿Tú crees? No sé, creo que es suficiente por hoy, pero si quieres podemos quedarnos un rato hablando. Rose me ha hablado de ti, bueno, siempre lo hace.

Las mejillas de Albus se enrojecieron de forma curiosa y con su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que no te haya dicho muchas cosas malas de mí. —Bromeó el chico moreno de ojos verdes, puesto que le extrañaba que su prima hablase mal de él. Encogió ligeramente sus hombros como respuesta a parar con la práctica del patronus. — ¿Qué te ha contado de mí exactamente?— Preguntó en un tono curioso, como siempre hacía Albus, ya que era un chico demasiado preguntón.

Eileen soltó una ligera carcajada bajo la lluvia y agarró la mano del chico para meterse los dos bajo el refugio de las hojas de aquel enorme árbol. A la chica con el pelo dorado como cientos de galeones le tiritaban algo los dientes, pero no le importaba puesto que estaba a gusto en compañía del chico de cabellos azabaches. Apoyó su espalda contra el tronco rugoso del árbol para dirigir sus ojos océano a su rostro. La chica aún permanecía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me ha dicho que eres el peor primo de la historia, que no te aguanta y que... ¡roncas por las noches! —Bromeó Eileen. El hijo del niño que vivió, apoyó su fuerte espalda al tronco del árbol, que por sus grietas se notaba que era viejo. Cuando escuchó lo que decía la chica de pelo rubio su cara se volvió pálida y asustada; "maldita Rose" pensó en su mente. Ante la cara de asombro del chico, Eileen soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó casi por todo aquel lago habitado por criaturas mágicas. En ese momento, Albus se dió cuenta de que estaba bromeando, lo que hizo que este hiciera lo mismo. Una carcajada brotó de sus labios, dejando ver algunos de sus blancos dientes.

—Ahora en serio, dímelo... —Dijo Albus dando un pequeño golpe con su puño en el brazo de la chica rubia.

Eileen cerró los labios así extinguiéndose la carcajada de su garganta, la melodía de la risa de Albus había entrado por sus oídos y se había grabado en cada rincón de su mente. Era una cosa normal en Eileen, le encantaban las risas y le gustaba ver como la gente reía. Se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el árbol de lado para mirarle directamente.

—Siempre me cuenta lo bueno que eres con la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones, además me cuenta anécdotas de cuando erais más pequeños, como cuando vuestro abuelo os hechizó unas bicis. —Eileen esbozó una sonrisa con añoranza y, en ese instante, los momentos con su hermano en la tienda cobraron vida en su cabeza.

—El día de las bicis fue genial, yo creo que es el mejor día de mi infancia. Fue como montar en escoba pero más divertido. —Albus comenzó a recordar ese día y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Cuando contó eso a la chica su tono de voz se volvió alegre y divertido. Pasó la mano por su pelo, como siempre, y miró el rostro de Eileen. —Lo de que soy bueno en esos ámbitos, seguro que ha exagerado, no soy tan bueno. —Movió su mano restando importancia a lo que había dicho su prima Rose. —Lo que sí que es verdad es que ronco... —Dijo en un tono bromista recordando la broma que había gastado antes la rubia. El cielo ya se había oscurecido por completo y ambos chicos no se habían dado cuenta. Sentados bajo aquel frondoso árbol se podía disfrutar del sonido del viento que cada vez soplaba con más y más fuerza.

Eileen, estaba a punto de soltar otra sonora carcajada cuando por el nebuloso y oscuro cielo voló una lechuza en dirección a los dos jóvenes. El ave traía en su afilado pico una nota que dejó caer justo enfrente de la chica y , gracias a Merlín, estiró las manos y pudo caer sobre sus palmas antes de que tocase el suelo. Desenrolló la nota y su cara se volvió pálida, casi entrando en estado de pánico. Lágrimas empezaron a manar de sus ojos y, sin despedirse de aquel chico, salió al trote hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw; no podía ser cierto lo que habían leído sus ojos.

El chico moreno no entendió nada de lo que había pasado. Ambos parecían estar a gusto juntos, pero algo importante tenía que haber sucedido. Algo importante tenía que poner en esa carta que había dejado caer en el regazo de la chica. Se retiró de aquel frondoso árbol algo extrañado y se colocó la capucha de su túnica para caminar hacia la escuela con un nuevo propósito: saber qué le había ocurrido a esa chica.


	9. En los baños de Myrtle la llorona

**Capítulo 9:** En los baños de Myrtle la llorona.

La noche era fría y oscura, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que por los pasillos se escuchara el sonido del aire que impactaba contra los vidrios de los grandes ventanales del segundo piso. Todo el corredor se encontraba inmerso en una terrible oscuridad digna de una película de terror muggle, además, si mezclábamos los golpes tenebrosos del viento con la negrura de la noche, a cualquiera se le podían poner los pelos de punta. Y cuando nos referimos a cualquiera, nos referimos a la hija de dos héroes de guerra.

Esa noche, a Rose Weasley le era imposible conciliar el sueño en su cama asignada de la habitación de las chicas de sexto año. Cada vez que lograba dormirse, un fuerte golpe en la ventana provocaba que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par topándose con una inmensa oscuridad. Y con cada vuelta que daba sobre sí misma más pensaba en cierto rubio que le venía a la cabeza, mientras dudas abordaban su cabeza. ¿Por qué su patronus era un escorpión? ¿No había otras criaturas en el mundo? Cansada de estar sin hacer nada, metió su brazo bajo la almohada y cogió su varita. La verdad es que Rose era una chica bastante paranoica y, por aquella razón, siempre dormía con la varita a mano. Una vez sentada en la cama, dejando que sus largos mechones rojos cayesen por su espalda formando una bella danza de fuego, ladeo su muñeca conjurando un Lumos.

Sabía que todas sus compañeras dormían con los doseles de las camas cerrados, por eso, cuando descorrió el suyo propio, no se molestó en bajar la varita para no molestar a ninguna. Se quitó el pijama de los Chudley Cannons para reemplazarlo por su uniforme y su túnica junto con su chapa de prefecta que colgaba del lado derecho de ésta. Pocos minutos después había salido de la comodidad de la sala común de las águilas para ponerse a andar por los fríos pasillos sin ningún rumbo que seguir, acompañada solo de la luz tenue que emitía la punta de su varita.

Sin darse cuenta, había terminado en el segundo piso, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Llevó una de sus manos cubiertas de pecas a su desaliñado cabello; estaba perdiendo la cabeza por cosas sin sentido. Entonces lo escuchó; un sonido totalmente fuera de lo común que procedía de la oscuridad. La cara de Rose empalideció, estaba muerta de miedo. Levantó su varita en busca de alguien, pero allí no había ni siquiera un fantasma. ¿Podrían haber sido las armaduras? Esa situación no le gustaba ni un pelo, por esta razón no dudó ni dos segundos en meterse por la primera puerta que encontró; los baños en desuso de Myrtle la llorona. Una vez se adentró allí, suspiró muerta de miedo. ¿Por qué se había asustado? Vale que los pasillos esa noche estuvieran un tanto lúgubres, pero tampoco era para tanto... Se sentó en una esquina apoyando un lado de su pecosa cara sobre la fría superficie de los azulejos, cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse y disfrutando de la soledad.

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba casi en la misma situación que la hija de la mujer más brillante del mundo mágico. Esa noche tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y no era porque no quisiese, sino porque el estúpido de Patrick, a su parecer, no dejaba de hacer pequeños ruiditos con la boca. No nos engañemos, en el fondo —muy fondo— Scorpius había cogido cariño a ese chico con el paso de los años, pero eso no implicaba que no le molestasen esos pequeños detalles.

Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Slytherin con orgullo y se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, pensando en lo que había sucedido la anterior noche. No podía creer que no tuviese un recuerdo alegre sin que estuviera acompañado de uno malo. Para él eso era desgarrador y necesitaba estar solo para poder desahogarse, pues no podía desmoronarse frente a nadie. Acababa de atravesar el vestíbulo con suma cautela para no ser descubierto por los profesores que hacían la ronda por las noches, cuando decidió que era mejor sacar su varita para iluminar su camino. Esa noche era la noche más oscura que habían tenido en todo el año, pero el rubio no era de los que se asustaba con facilidad.

El rubio, con pasos cautelosos y elegantes, comenzó a subir cada peldaño de la gran escalinata de Hogwarts. Y bueno, para que mentir, con mala fe comenzó a alumbrar con la luz que desprendía su varita a todos los retratos para que se despertasen. Por aquella razón, las quejas de los pintorescos personajes no tardaron en escucharse. Aquello causó que una sonrisa ladeada se pintara en los labios de Scorpius con algo de burla. Cuando sus pies le guiaron al rellano del segundo piso, paró mirando una puerta. Ya sabía dónde podía ir a pensar sin que nadie —a menos que fuera un fantasma llorica— pudiera molestarle: el baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

Lo cierto es que Malfoy no sabía por qué se dirigía allí. Simplemente lo hizo por un recuerdo de su infancia en el que escuchó decir a su padre que él solía visitar ese baño en su sexto año cuando se sentía solo. Y quizá, en ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy podía sentirse identificado con él. No sabía cómo explicar a sus amigos que no podía conjurar un patronus por no tener ningún recuerdo sin que alguien de su familia lo hubiera estropeado. Entró en el pasillo siendo absorbido por la gran oscuridad, le apetecía andar a oscuras, por ese motivo conjuró un Nox siendo tragado, a continuación, por la oscuridad. A tientas, anduvo por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta que buscaba, abriéndola segundos después.

La puerta, al ser abierta despacio, emitió un chirrido un tanto molesto. Los ojos grisáceos del hijo del niño que no tuvo elección revisaron el baño; estaba algo encharcado, seguro que había sido Myrtle en esos ataques de furia que le daban. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, podía escuchar una débil respiración, había alguien en el baño.

— ¿Hola? —Preguntó Scorpius esperando la respuesta de aquel fantasma o de la persona que estaba allí escondida. Las pisadas del rubio sonaban debido a los charcos y, con su varita en un puño, convocó de nuevo un Lumos para poder ver mejor.

Aquel chirrido que emitió la puerta sonó un tanto fantasmal provocando que la chica de la melena besada por el fuego, abriese los ojos como platos de un golpe. Ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados observando el lugar sobresaltada. No esperaba a nadie. ¿Y si era la misma persona que había escuchado en el pasillo? Se dio un golpe en la cabeza pensando para sí misma "Rose, has estado leyendo demasiados libros de terror". Aún así decidió que era mejor averiguar de quién se trataba. Antes de levantarse, con la mano cogió su varita, que se encontraba sobre el suelo mojado, pero... Cuando escuchó esa voz varonil algo rasgada, se levantó un tanto sorprendida colocándose bien la falda y queriendo que la tierra la tragase. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser él? Con pasos lentos que hacían eco en el agua que había por el suelo de los baños, se plantó justo delante del chico del pelo platinado con cara de situación retorciendo los dedos que se aferraban a su varita.

—Hola. —Contestó escuetamente al saludo que él había anunciado primero. Seguramente Scorpius tampoco pensaba encontrársela allí, pues Rose podía leerlo en sus ojos; estaba sorprendido.

—Hola. —Contestó Scorpius con voz seca mirándola con su labio superior alzado. A continuación, pasó sus largos dedos por su pelo platinado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Bajó su varita al ver el rostro pecoso de esa chica, se trataba de Rose Weasley, la chica que le volvía loco en todos los sentidos.

Rose no pudo reprimir un bufido que salió por sus labios, los cuales estaban rodeados de miles de pecas de diferentes formas. Rose y Scorpius habían llegado a un punto que se toleraban, pero desde lo que pasó en aquel corredor del tercer piso en el que se besaron por primera vez no habían vuelto a ser los mismos.

—Solo quería estar sola. —La voz de Rose era neutral, se notaba que aquella joven solo quería arreglar las cosas o, por lo menos, que él dejase de ser... Tan Malfoy. Después de contestar a su pregunta, caminó hasta los lavabos para cerrar uno de los grifos que estaba abierto y apoyó su cuerpo delgado y larguirucho en el contiguo, llevándose una mano a su cabeza. No se podía creer que sus minutos de soledad se fueran a convertir en una pelea verbal con Scorpius Malfoy, era lo último que quería en ese momento.

—Al igual que yo, por lo que veo... —Scorpius, primero, siguió a la chica con la mirada, pues quería observar bien sus movimientos, aunque para ser sinceros se acordaría de ellos aunque estuviera años sin verla y, después, con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su túnica, se situó justo enfrente de ella. La verdad es que las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos desde aquel beso. Ninguno de ellos sabían cómo actuar delante del otro, y menos si allí no estaba el hijo mediano de Potter para que les diera conversación. Sus ojos de acero mostraban la arrogancia de un Malfoy, pero con un brillo diferente cuando estaba ella cerca.

—Pues sí, ves bien. —Contestó Rose algo a la defensiva. La cercanía del rubio, desde siempre, le había puesto nerviosa. Le ponía nerviosa cómo se movía, cómo hablaba arrastrando la última silaba de cada palabra e incluso le ponía nerviosa su olor a menta. Apoyó sus palmas sobre el lavabo apretándolas con fuerza. Sabía que Scorpius la atacaría de un momento a otro. Su relación de amistad era una como bella danza en la que los dos tienen que bailar sin descansar y el que deja de bailar primero pierde.

—Bonito patronus, Weasley. —Dijo Scorpius destilando algo de veneno por su lengua de serpiente. Quería demostrar que él seguía siendo el mismo después de esos tres besos, aunque ciertamente no era así. Desde que eso había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica y en lo que significaba para él. Su cabeza decía que era una Weasley, una simple pelirroja con túnica de segunda mano, pero su corazón decía otra cosa.

En realidad, a Rose, no le sorprendió el comentario burlón cargado de veneno procedente de aquel chico; estaba acostumbrada a sus desaires. Scorpius siempre buscaba cualquier pretexto para poder destilar ponzoña por aquella lengua bífida de serpiente que poseía y por aquella burlona aunque irresistible sonrisa. La hija de dos héroes tuvo que aferrarse con ambas manos a los lavabos para no caerse a causa de la cercanía del chico ya que cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero, aún así, la chica tenía un fallo: su soberbia. Se deshizo del agarre de sus manos en aquella pieza de baño, mientras subía ambas comisuras esbozando una sonrisa bastante parecida a la del rubio.

— ¿Crees qué mi patronus va por ti? —Preguntó Rose alzando una de sus anaranjadas cejas, mientras clavaba su mirada azul celeste en el rostro pálido del chico de ojos gris. —Pues sigue soñando Malfoy, el escorpión es una de mis criaturas preferidas. —Mintió. No hay nada a lo que Rose tuviera más asco que a los escorpiones y a las arañas.

De los perfilados y perfectos labios de Scorpius brotó una gran carcajada que retumbó por todo el baño. Scorpius no había mencionado que el patronus de la pelirroja fuera por él, aunque, cuando lo vio, lo primero que pensó fue eso.

—Weasley, Weasley... —Murmuró Scorpius con burla, negando con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos y esbozaba media sonrisa retorcida. —Yo no he dicho que vaya por mí. He dicho "bonito patronus", pero, por lo que veo, te delatas solita... —Abrió los ojos todavía con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Le encantaba ese juego que se había creado entre ellos dos en ese momento.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —Se hizo la loca. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por qué su patronus era un escorpión, así que en teoría no estaba mintiendo. Quería zanjar aquel asunto lo antes posible porque dejaba al descubierto sus emociones y no sabía qué sentir ni qué hacer. Cuando estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de aquel chico de una vez por todas y justo cuando lo estaba consiguiendo, viene el hijo de una bruja y la besa en medio de un pasillo. Con los nervios a flor de piel pasó por su lado a grandes zancadas dispuesta a salir del baño. —Será mejor que me vaya, Malfoy. El baño es totalmente tuyo. —Dijo pasando por su lado y aireando su melena encrespada sin peinar.

No sabía por qué, pero no quería que se fuera. Por esa razón, cuando la pelirroja pasó por su lado aireando su larga melena y haciendo que destellaran pequeños brillos como chispas de una hoguera, agarró su muñeca con posesión evitando que se fuera. Una parte de él se maldecía por hacer eso y la otra le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Sus ojos grises miraban a la chica pelirroja con agresividad y su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa.

—Creía que era yo al que le costaba reconocer las cosas. —Dijo todavía con la mandíbula tensa aunque rápidamente su rostro cambió después de soltar esa frase y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Aún con la mano agarrando la muñeca de la pecosa, se acercó a ella, tanto que provocó un choque de frentes. Cuando las frentes de ambos chicos chocaron y Rose notó el cálido y mentolado aliento del chico sobre su propia cavidad bucal, sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—No hay que reconocer nada... —Murmuró Rose casi para el cuello de su camisa. Levantó sus ojos celestes con suma cautela para no cometer ningún error. Una vez los posó en los ojos color acero de él, volvió a sentir ese ligero cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago. No quería sentirse así, no con él, pero... En el fondo pensaba que si no era él, ¿quién sería?

Aún con la muñeca de la pelirroja agarrada y sus frentes pegadas, Scorpius empezó a sentir algo, eso que sintió la última vez que estuvo con esa chica y la primera vez que se dieron un beso. Con su mirada de acero un tanto agresiva admiró los ojos color cielo de la chica. Sus pies estaban mojados, pero ahora eso no importaba.

—Eres una imbécil... —Susurró Scorpius con un deje arrogancia. Sus labios se encontraban a varios centímetros de los de ella y juraría que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca. Era algo que no podía controlar cuando se encontraba cerca de los labios gruesos y con perfecta forma de ella.

Rose sentía los delgados y largos dedos de Malfoy alrededor de su muñeca. Ese tacto le estaba abrasando, la estaba haciendo polvo por dentro. Sus ojos color mar no se podían separar de los de color acero del rubio, era como si fuesen polos opuestos que se atraían; como el sol y el mar, la luz y la oscuridad o la lija y el terciopelo. Cada vez que Scorpius hablaba, su aliento impactaba de lleno en sus labios y no podía evitar entreabrirlos ligeramente queriendo saborear ese aire cálido que salía de de la boca del chico de tez pálida.

—Y tú eres un necio arrogante. —Contraatacó ella susurrando con el mismo tono que él. Era extraño pero no quería que aquel chico la soltase.

Cuando Scorpius escuchó el susurro de aquella chica, provocó que su aliento chocase contra sus labios y aflojó el agarre, pero lo mantuvo. Tenía ganas de plantar un beso en los labios de esa pelirroja, tenerla tan cerca era algo tentador, por lo que hizo caso a sus instintos juntando sus perfilados labios con los gruesos de ella. Tenía que saber lo que sentía y esa era la mejor forma de averiguarlo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que de nuevo a Rose no le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos. La boca de Scorpius, tan refinada y pálida, encajaba a la perfección con la suya rosada y regordeta. Él jugaba con sus labios y ella no reaccionó hasta que algo se activó en su cabeza y cerró los ojos lentamente saboreando aquel beso que por las noches tanto había deseado, pero se negaba a reconocer abiertamente. El cosquilleo de su vientre cada vez iba a más y no estaba segura de poder parar.

El rubio movió sus labios con cierta maestría. Sinceramente este no era el primer beso de Scorpius, pero si en el que más había sentido, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Finalizó el beso dando un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior de la chica, quedando aún sus frentes pegadas. La verdad es que ahora a Scorpius no le salían las palabras, por lo que apretó de nuevo su mandíbula esperando a que la pelirroja rompiera el silencio.

Rose notó como el chico rompió el beso, tardando unos segundos largos en abrir los ojos. El sabor de la boca de Scorpius le atontaba los sentidos y para ella era como el peor de los Confundus. Sabía que el orgullo de los dos estaba por medio y que él no sería el que daría su brazo a torcer. Por eso un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Sacando la parte Gryffindor que había dentro de su corazón, alzó su mano temblorosa hasta la mejilla del chico, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

—Algún día podrás conjurar un patronus. —Susurró Rose tan bajo que no estaba segura de si la habría escuchado. Apretó levemente la mano con la que tenía sujeta su muñeca. Sabía que ayer se había ido mal y eso le afectaba.

Scorpius, con su mandíbula aún tensa, despegó su frente de la de ella, pero sin soltar su muñeca, que tenía agarrada con posesión. Comenzó a andar hasta uno de los lavabos para apoyarse en él como había hecho la chica con anterioridad. Rose le sigió sin rechistar, algo raro en la pelirroja puesto que siempre ponía pegas a todo lo que decía o hacía Scorpius. Pero esta vez era distinto, algo en el corazón de Rose decía que aquel chico que siempre parecía tan orgulloso y soberbio necesitaba estar con alguien y ella... No sabía si quería ser esa persona o si podría serlo.

—La verdad es que ahora eso es lo que menos importa... —Murmuró él con un tono serio y algo apagado. Estaba contento en ese mismo momento por lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero no quería demostrar tal alegría.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te importa ahora? —Preguntó con cautela, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo observaba cómo aún tenía agarrada su muñeca. Cogió aire para evitar ruborizarse, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Escuchó la pregunta de la chica y se quedó varios segundos callado. El chico rubio había metido la pata, no tenía que haber dicho eso. Estaba claro que lo que ahora importaba eran ellos dos, pero también estaba claro que no lo diría.

—Es hora de irse. —Contestó cortante. Su cabeza no daba para más ese día. Solo se le venía a la cabeza los labios gruesos de una Weasley encima de los suyos.

Rose suspiró resignada, prometiéndose en ese momento que esta era la última vez que iba a pasar. Como ella había dicho anteriormente una relación entre ellos no iba a ningún lado y menos con la coraza de hierro que cargaba Scorpius sobre sus hombros.

—Está bien —Contestó Rose zafándose del agarre de Scorpius. Cuando su muñeca dejó de estar apresada por él, sintió cómo un vacío se instalaba dentro de su pecho. Tenía ganas de gritarle que era un inmaduro y muchas cosas más, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta decidida a salir de aquel baño y enterrar aquella historia, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella.

Scorpius no sabía por qué había actuado de tal forma, quería estar con ella allí. Caminó detrás de ella para salir de ese baño, pero la chica ni siquiera giró su cabeza para mirarle o despedirse de él cuando pasó por su lado. Un bufido salió de los labios del chico de cabellos platinados por haber sido tan tonto. Él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, tenían que hacerse a la idea de que era imposible.

Esa noche aquellos dos jóvenes no pegaron ojo en toda la noche, sin dejar de pensar el uno en el otro desde que habían cogido distintos caminos para volver a sus respectivas salas comunes.

El día siguiente se había levantado despejado sin ninguna nube en el cielo. La temporada de exámenes se estaba acercando y los alumnos del fortín estaban casi tan locos como el tiempo.

Albus Severus y Scorpius Malfoy se encontraban sentados en la larga mesa de Slytherin del gran comedor tomándose un desayuno matutino, justo cuando la bandada de lechuzas, portadoras del correo de los estudiantes, atravesó el techo encantado de aquel lugar dejando caer paquetes a diestro y siniestro.

En las manos del mediano de los Potter, cayó el ejemplar de El Profeta de ese día y luego una gran lechuza parda apareció a su lado levantando la pata que era portadora de una pequeña bolsa. Albus rebuscó en sus bolsillos sacando un par de knuts para depositarlos en la bolsa, mientras acariciaba las plumas de la lechuza. Abrió el periódico y se llevó una galleta a la boca, la cual se le cayó por la noticia que le esperaba.

_**Muertes con magia oscura en York.**_

_El Hospital San Mungo prometió una investigación completa después de que durante la noche de ayer, treinta de Mayo, unos ciudadanos de la ciudad cercana de York fueran descubiertos muertos en una de las calles de esta misma ciudad. Los médicos que los encontraron fueron incapaces de reanimar a este hombre y mujer de mediana edad, quienes presentaban indicios de magia oscura._

_La sanadora Juliet Huluwor, que estaba a cargo de ellos en el momento del fallecimiento, por casualidad, ha sido suspendida de sueldo, pues un mago chismoso de York dijo en una declaración:_

_'Las dos personas podían haberse salvado, por lo que Juliet Huluwor es la verdadera culpable de su muerte.'_

_'El hospital San Mungo es incapaz de dejar morir a alguien, por lo que cualquier bruja o mago que tenga información al respecto debe ponerse en contacto lo antes posible. No queremos que los magos y brujas de Inglaterra duden de la profesionalidad de San Mungo y sus sanadores'._

_Juliet Huluwor de treinta y cuatro años se someterá a un juicio frente al Wizengamot la próxima semana, aunque todavía no se conoce la fecha exacta. ¿Será ella la culpable de las muertes de ambos ciudadanos de York? ¿O simplemente será una trampa para culpar a la inocente Juliet? _

_Sea lo que sea, parece que los cimientos de la seguridad mágica se empiezan a tambalear._

—_Betty Braithwaite_

Albus, algo extrañado, le pasó el periódico a Scorpius para que pudiera leer la noticia al igual que él. Esperó con paciencia —toda la que podía tener, pues Albus era una persona bastante inquieta— a que el rubio terminase de leer el fragmento en el que anunciaban muertes. Esas cosas no le gustaban nada. Cuando por fin los ojos grises de Scorpius se alzaron del impreso con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Has leído lo mismo que yo? —Preguntó Albus quitándole de las manos a Scorpius el periódico de los magos y las brujas para volver a echarle un vistazo. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no se anunciaban muertes tan repentinas... —Expuso totalmente extrañado mientras que en su frente empezaban a formarse pequeñas arrugas de la confusión.

—Claro que lo he leído. —Contestó Scorpius. A decir verdad, la noticia le había impactado tanto como a su amigo. ¿Eso significaba que la paz se había acabado? Ladeó su cabeza de cabellos platinados para mirar a los ojos a su amigo. — ¿Piensas que hay alguien importante tras esto o solo es un asesino en serie?

—No lo sé... —Negó con la cabeza Albus. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero estaba seguro que su cabeza no dejaría de pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué ahora tan de repente había muertes tan repentinas? ¿Por qué en York? Miles de incógnitas se formaban en su cabeza. —Será mejor que se lo enseñemos a Rose.

Ambos, tras esa conversación, miraron a la mesa de las águilas, buscando la melena besada por el fuego de Rose. Pero parecía que a ésta se la había tragado la tierra. Al no verla se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su desayuno mientras sacaban conjeturas de quien podía estar matando a toda esa gente.

Ese día, Rose solo tenía cinco clases. La mañana había pasado rápida hasta la hora de la comida. Aunque para ser sinceros es porque se había pasado la mitad del día esquivando a Scorpius y, por ende, a su primo. Cosa que le entristecía mucho.

La última clase de la tarde había sido historia de la magia, en la que mayormente los alumnos se dormían pero Rose disfrutaba como la que más, siempre dispuesta a saber más sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico. En esa clase habían hablado sobre la guerra de York, la que involucraba a duendes y magos. Al final los magos habían ganado, pero que los magos hubieran ganado no había servido para que los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts tuvieran que hacer un trabajo de cincuenta centímetros de pergamino sobre la causa.

Por esa razón, Rose Weasley se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca rodeada de gruesos libros. Su pelo andaba más enmarañado de lo normal y mucho más crespo, por eso lo llevaba en un moño un tanto mal hecho por encima de la nuca, el mismo moño que se hacía cada vez que estaba estudiando. Sus ojos se notaban cansados, adornados con grandes ojeras de color purpura. Su cuerpo desgarbado parecía magullado y no ayudaba un uniforme dos tallas grandes. Sus ojos tan azules como el mar se deslizaban sobre las páginas de aquel curioso libro. Su lectura trataba sobre un grimorio antiguo de magia oscura. Al parecer el grimorio pertenecía a la familia Labonair... ¿De qué le sonaba ese apellido? Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla. Más tarde se lo preguntaría a Albus, seguro que él sabría la respuesta, ¿no había un chico en su casa apellidado así?

Cuando sus ojos vieron la hora que marcaba el reloj, se dio cuenta de que la biblioteca iba a cerrar, por lo que recogió todos los libros a toda prisa para bajar a cenar al gran comedor. Bajó la gran escalinata sin prisa entrando en el vestíbulo. Nada más entrar, pudo diferenciar las siluetas de Albus y Scorpius. "Genial" brotó una vocecilla en su mente con fastidio, no por su primo, sino por el rubio de ojos color acero.

Scorpius se encontraba con su mejor amigo Albus, era extraño ver a un Potter y a un Malfoy juntos, pero estos dos chicos casi siempre lo estaban. Ya habían terminado de cenar y, justo cuando salían del Gran Comedor, la hija de Ron y Hermione, esa chica que volvía loco a Scorpius en todos los sentidos, se cruzó con ambos chicos.

Albus estaba hablando sobre nuevas jugadas de quidditch a Scorpius, cuando vio como Scorpius se quedaba mirando a un lugar fijo. Ladeó la cabeza y con sus ojos pudo ver como Rose se acercaba a ellos cargada con un rostro cansado y pasos lentos. Seguramente se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca todo el día.

Albus vestía su túnica reglamentaria con el uniforme de la casa Slytherin. Sus cabellos, tan negros como una noche sin luna, ese día tampoco se habían amoldado a su cabeza, por lo que se encontraban desperdigados en todas direcciones, cosa que a Albus le ponía nervioso e intentaba aplastarse el pelo con la mano una y otra vez.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó hacia los dos chicos, Scorpius alzó su cabeza mostrando su orgullo, sin embargo Albus esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Rose! —Exclamó Albus con alegría intentado que la tensión que había entre Rose y Scorpius quedará a un lado. —Vamos a dar una vuelta y si queréis practicamos algún hechizo… ¿Os parece? —Preguntó agarrando la muñeca de su prima con suavidad para que pudiera ver una cercanía normal entre los tres chicos.

Cuando el hijo del elegido agarró del brazo a la pelirroja pudo notar que no estaba como siempre. Albus no entendía qué le pasaba a Rose ese día, no parecía la misma de siempre. Cada vez que había intentado acercarse a ella parecía que huía y su intuición le decía que tenía que ver algo con Scorpius. Cuando Rose alzó su mirada dejó ver una mueca un tanto delicada en su pecoso rostro.

—Ceno y salgo. —Dijo la chica con el rostro lleno de pecas con rapidez soltándose del agarre del pelinegro. Medio arrastrado los pies se adentró en el gran comedor para sentarse a cenar en la mesa de las águilas.

—Te esperamos en la estatua de al lado de las escaleras que dan a la gran escalinata. —Contestó Albus mientras se volvía a posicionar al lado de Scorpius.

En ese momento, Scorpius sintió algo de vergüenza por lo que había pasado. La pelirroja y el rubio se habían besado y no era la primera vez. El hijo del elegido, cómo era normal, invitó a Rose a pasar la noche con ellos. La verdad es que eso a Scorpius le gustaba, pero algo en el estómago le impedía decírselo, por lo que se dedicó a apretar su mandíbula y tensarla. A simple vista, Scorpius parecía enfadado y de mal humor, pero lo único que le pasaba es que estaba nervioso por la presencia de Rose.

Los jóvenes Slytherin se dirigieron juntos hacia la estatua de la Gran Escalinata para esperar a Rose.

Llevaban esperando apenas cinco minutos, pero Albus no podía dejar de dar puntapiés en el suelo. Su rostro transmitía algo de inquietud al ver el semblante de enfado del chico de ojos gris. El único Potter en Slytherin sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba, pero quería estar con los dos chicos, así que prefirió mantener su boca cerrada hasta que llegase su prima. Scorpius soltó varios bufidos por sus finos labios blanquecinos que el hijo del elegido ignoró completamente. El chico de cabellos platinados estaba nervioso, cuanto más tardaba la chica en venir, más nervioso se ponía, y eso no le gustaba nada, no le gustaba perder la compostura por cosas de ese tipo, y menos perderla por ella.

La chica pelirroja que portaba como cabello un manto de pelo encrespado rojizo ya estaba llegando a donde sus amigos la estaban esperando. Suspiró varias veces porque no podía seguir con ese humor de perros. Como pensó el otro día, todo iba a ser normal, no iba a dejar que un par de besos tontos la afectaran. Lo haría todo por Albus, él no tenía la culpa de los líos que se traían entre ellos, por eso iba a dejarlo correr. Llegó hasta donde estaban esperando situándose entre ellos, como siempre, pero con el cuerpo algo tenso por la cercanía con el rubio. A continuación su rostro se ladeó para sonreír al chico de los cabellos negros.

— ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos, Albus?—Preguntó Rose. No estaba haciendo el vacío a Malfoy... Simplemente prefería evitar una confrontación tan pronto, que con el ánimo que cargaba no sabía si iba a conseguir aguantar.

—Podemos ir a seguir practicando el patronus. —Dijo con entusiasmo. A Albus le encantaba ese encantamiento, no se cansaba de conjurarlo. Además de que quería ayudar a Scorpius a conjurar el suyo propio, ya que la última vez había fracasado.

Scorpius retiró su cuerpo que se encontraba apoyado a la pared de piedra del castillo limpiando sus manos con una mueca de desprecio. No iba dirigida a nadie, solo por la suciedad que le había transmitido esa pared; el hijo de Draco Malfoy era un joven higiénico. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó meterse en la conversación. Scorpius llevaba puesto un jersey negro acompañado con un pantalón oscuro y todo tapado por su túnica de Slytherin. Esas prendas hacían que resaltase su cabello color oro y sus ojos grises como el acero, con los que miraba a sus dos amigos. Una mueca de desagrado invadió su rostro cuando escuchó la propuesta de practicar. Scorpius no quería volver a practicar el patronus y volver a sentir lo que sintió la anterior vez. Aclaró su garganta negando con la cabeza de forma arrogante, justo como lo hacía su padre.

—Ni hablar, ya tuve suficiente el otro día. —Zanjó el asunto Scorpius. No quería volver a practicar en vano. Sabía que por el momento no tenía ningún recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz.

Albus, cuando escuchó la negativa de su compañero, rodó sus ojos golpeando suavemente el hombro de Scorpius con algo de molestia. Él quería practicar ese encantamiento, pero si iba a ser incómodo para su amigo prefería dejarlo hasta que él mismo lo pidiese. Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de forma lenta esperando que Rose y Scorpius hicieran lo mismo. Scorpius comenzó a caminar y por su boca salió un comentario en contra la chica.

—Vamos Weasley, que las he visto más rápidas. —Se burló Scorpius de Rose. Ésta empezó a caminar más deprisa farfullando cosas por lo bajo. Albus no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que seguro le sentaría mal a la pelirroja, pero se alegraba de que empezasen a estar como siempre.

— ¿Al final donde vamos? No me apetece ir muy lejos que estoy muy cansado—Medio bostezó Albus a la vez que hablaba con un tono desganado. —Vamos a quedarnos en el castillo... Y cerca. —Los pasos de los tres chicos habían acabado en la gran escalinata que no tenía luz apenas. El hijo del elegido sacó su varita del bolsillo derecho de su túnica. — Lumos. —Murmuró provocando que la punta de su varita brillase dejando ver el camino. Era raro pero esa noche el chico moreno no llevaba la capa de invisibilidad con él.

Con la tibia luz que emitía la varita de Albus, los tres chicos tenían más que suficiente. Se habían puesto en marcha detrás del hijo del elegido, al que casi siempre seguían como a un líder. El eco de sus pisadas retumbaba cada vez que subían un peldaño de las escaleras que cambiaban a placer.

—No sé. —Dijo Rose mientas un bostezo invadía sus labios, Albus se lo había pegado. Cuando estaban en el rellano del primer piso, paró de golpe mirando a ambos, había caído en que tenía que contarles sobre lo que había leído esa misma tarde en la biblioteca. —Chicos, quería comentaros una cosa, ¿buscamos un sitio donde nadie pueda escucharnos? —Miró de reojo a los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes haciéndose los dormidos para escucharles.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Les había llenado de intriga y querían saber si había pasado algo importante.

—Vamos al lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso, allí no habrá nadie. —Propuso Scorpius sin pensarlo demasiado. Seguramente allí no habría ni un alma, todo el mundo odiaba encontrarse con Myrtle la llorona y él sabía muy bien cómo espantarla de allí.

—Creo que es el mejor lugar, vamos. —Admitió Albus alzando la varita para seguir subiendo los peldaños más rápido, no quería que las escaleras cambiasen a placer y los distrajese.

Scorpius clavó su mirada gris, en la chica pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa ladeada con algo de arrogancia, ya que ahí fue donde se besaron la anterior noche.

Rose notó la mirada de Scorpius en su nuca, sabía que la mirada de acero del chico de los cabellos platinados se encontraba ahora mismo sobre ella. Por eso empezó a ponerse tan roja como un tomate y, sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a seguir a Albus al segundo piso.

El nuevo trío de oro puso rumbo en dirección hacia el baño de las chicas del segundo piso. Albus sabía que allí no habría nadie. El chico con el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts era un chico astuto y todos sus pasos los daba con conciencia para no equivocarse.

Caminaron con calma y en silencio, y, aunque, todavía estaban en horario permitido, a ninguno de los tres les convenía que los vieran andando por ahí. Albus, con su varita en un puño alumbrando cada rincón de los pasillos, lideraba la caminata hasta que llegaron al lavabo de las chicas donde habitaba el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona.

Cuando abrieron la puerta todo estaba como siempre, encharcado y con objetos sin valor que algunos alumnos arrojaban al fantasma llorón. El chico moreno miró a sus dos amigos y los tres comenzaron a mirar para ver si estaban solos. Cuando terminaron, los tres se miraron y asintieron.

—Estamos solos. —Susurró Albus aún con su varita en la mano, que sin querer estaba apuntando a su prima Rose. —¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que contar? —Preguntó directamente el hijo del elegido de forma muy curiosa.

Rose apartó con su huesuda mano la punta de la varita de su primo de su pecoso rostro, no fuesen a tener un accidente. Sacó ella su propia varita empuñándola y, alzando levemente la voz, conjuró ella su propio Lumos. Pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por los lavabos hicieron eco a la hora de caer al suelo, eso le daba a la escena algo más inquietante.

—Esta tarde estaba haciendo un trabajo de historia de la magia en la... —Rose no pudo terminar la frase, cosa que hizo que se enfureciese.

—En la biblioteca. —Cortó Albus con un tono burlón, no se estaba riendo de ella, simplemente que Rose casi siempre vivía en la biblioteca.

— ¡Cállate, Potter!— Exclamó Scorpius dando un golpe a su amigo moreno que se encontraba a su derecha, haciendo un gesto a Rose con sus ojos grises para que continuase hablando. La verdad es que el chico rubio se encontraba a gusto en aquel solitario y húmedo lugar, como la serpiente que era. De repente, un ruido se escuchó volviendo a cortar la conversación de la pelirroja—. Han sido las cañerías. —Dijo con total seguridad, ya que a veces iba allí para estar solo.

—Lo sé. —Confesó la chica del moño pelirrojo. Ella también solía pasar allí varias noches a la semana estudiando, pero solo había coincidido una vez allí con el rubio. Dirigió los ojos celestes a Albus, advirtiéndole que no volviera a cortarla. —Esta tarde estaba en la sección de historia de la magia de... — Albus volvió a cortarla murmurando "la biblioteca". Esta vez Rose le fulminó con la mirada para seguir hablando. —Leí sobre un grimorio de magia negra, proveniente de los Labonair. ¿No os suena ese apellido? Además esa familia se asienta en York, ¡donde viven Eileen y Logane! —Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. —Pero no he querido preguntarles...

Albus, cuando escuchó el apellido Labonair, miró a Scorpius algo confundido, él juraría que en la casa de Slytherin había un chico con ese apellido.

—Scorpius, ¿no hay uno en nuestra casa que se llama Marcellius Labonair? —Preguntó Albus rascándose su cabeza algo confundido esperando que su mejor amigo contestara.

Scorpius asintió con su cabeza.

—Rose, ¿has leído El Profeta esta mañana? —Preguntó el chico moreno llevando su mano izquierda a la barbilla, ya que con la derecha sujetaba su varita.

—Sí. —Confirmó Rose mientras asentía con la cabeza— Por eso os estoy contando lo que he leído, creo que tiene algo que ver con las muertes.

—Creo que se lo tendríamos que preguntar a Eileen. Ella puede saber mejor que nosotros lo que sucede allí. Aunque creo que los principales sospechosos son los Labonair y no Juliet, si tienen en sus manos ese grimorio... —Sugirió el joven Potter a los otros dos componentes del nuevo trío de oro que le escuchaban con atención. Rose sopesó la respuesta antes de contestarle.

—No sé... Puede que sean ellos... ¿Pero no lo ves muy raro que si la gente sabe que tienen un grimorio lo usen con total libertad? Esto no me gusta ni un pelo, tendríamos que ir a la... —La frase de Rose quedó en el aire.

—A la biblioteca. —Ahora el que cortó la frase fue Scorpius, diciéndolo con un tono burlón, provocando que Rose cerrase la boca de un golpe enfurruñada. Soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando cortó a la chica pelirroja, a veces era muy predecible y, otras, era todo lo contrario. Cuando notó la mirada de la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que todo era como antes del beso, y eso le gustaba por una parte, por otra claramente no porque no sabía lo que sentía esa chica. Cruzó sus brazos haciendo un gesto con la boca que era muy parecido a lo que hacía su padre cuando algo no le gustaba.

A Scorpius le gustaba estar con esos dos chicos y nadie más, pero tendría que aguantarse para averiguar cosas acerca de esa familia. A veces parecía que le daba igual lo que pasara en el mundo mágico, pero la verdad no era esa. Carraspeó un poco alzando su cabeza para hablar.

—Marcellius es una persona rarita. —Dijo Scorpius con un tono algo burlón y arrogante encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros para continuar algo más amable: —Aunque creo que su familia no son personas normales por lo que les he oído hablar a mis padres.

— ¿Si no son personas normales? Entonces, ¿qué son? —Rose abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa fingida, contestando con sarcasmo a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua. — ¡Son extraterrestres de las películas muggles!

Los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Rose. A Albus le encantaban esos momentos de amistad que tenían los tres, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de estar en Hogwarts. Pasó su mano por su cabello, haciendo que un mechón de color negro se apartara de su frente.

— ¿Mañana hablas tú con Eileen? —Preguntó Albus desviando su mirada de color verde al rostro pecoso de su prima Rose. Albus estaba deseando que dijera que no, que fuera él para así tener otra oportunidad de conocer a esa chica rubia que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Un pequeño sonido salió de los labios de Rose mientras negaba con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones saliesen disparados de su maltrecho moño.

—Lo siento, pero mañana estaré muy ocupada entre las clases y luego tengo que ayudar a Chloe y Helena, la hermana pequeña de Jackson con los exámenes... —Desvió la mirada hasta los lavabos pero desvió la mirada casi al instante, pues la imagen de ella y el rubio apareció en su cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmín. — ¿Puedes ir tú? Le dejaré una nota como que vas de mi parte.

Gracias a la luz que desprendía su varita, el hijo del elegido pudo notar como las pecosas mejillas de su prima se tiñeron de un color carmín. Albus no entendía la razón. Igualmente, al escuchar la respuesta de su prima diciendo que fuese él a hablar con la chica rubia, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Vale, yo hablaré con ella. Sin problema. —Contestó Albus intentando disimular su alegría, como si no le quedara otro remedio que hacerlo.

Rose miró a Scorpius levantando una ceja sin entender porque Albus intentaba disimular la alegría que sentía. Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras ella retorció sus comisuras en una mueca de confusión.

—Muy bien, entonces mañana habla con ella y luego ya nos cuentas a nosotros. Creo que es hora de irme. —Dijo mirando por la ventana, se había hecho bastante de noche. Seguro que había pasado la media noche e iba a ser difícil llegar a su sala común.

—Sí, creo que nosotros también nos vamos... —Sentenció Scorpius dando un golpe a su amigo moreno que parecía estar en las nubes y claramente Scorpius se podía imaginar la razón.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la puerta del baño para después despedirse de la hija de dos héroes y que cada uno tomara su camino. Rose se fue hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, mientras que los dos chicos caminaban hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin donde se encontraba su sala común.

¿Qué descubrirían acerca de ese grimorio? ¿Contaría Eileen su secreto a Albus?


	10. Pelea de serpientes

**Capítulo 10:** Pelea de serpientes.

Era cuatro de junio. Los días habían pasado como un cometa: rápidos y amenos. Los exámenes en Hogwarts ya estaban llegando a su fin y, por ende, los alumnos de dicha escuela mágica estaban más alborotados que nunca. El tiempo les acompañaba, el día era soleado y que caluroso. En los terrenos de Hogwarts se podía ver gente que se sentaba tranquilamente en el césped, otras personas a las orillas del lago negro intentado tocar uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante o incluso a algunos valientes intentado acercarse al sauce boxeador.

Eileen Rousseau se encontraba en la habitación de sexto año de las chicas de Ravenclaw. El día anterior, antes de acostarse, había recibido una nota de parte de Albus para quedar ese día que no tenían clases, ya que era sábado. Entre sus manos retorcía ligeramente el pequeño trozo de pergamino, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la pulcra escritura.

_"Eileen, quedamos mañana en la entrada de la gran escalinata a las cinco de la tarde. Quiero verte, además quiero darte algo._

_Albus Severus Potter."_

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. No había visto a Albus Severus desde que había recibido aquella nota diciendo que la salud de su padre había empeorado y no sabía qué decir al chico de ojos esmeralda. Aún así, decidió acudir al lugar donde le había citado. Una vez fuera de su sala común sintió los anaranjados rayos del sol, que se filtraban por las grandes cristaleras del castillo, sobre su piel mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo ese calorcillo que le hacía sentirse viva y despejada. Cuando salió de la sala común, se despidió de la torre de Ravenclaw con una última mirada para dirigirse a la gran escalinata. Ese día la chica estaba de muy buen humor— pues era su cumpleaños—, e iba saludando a toda la gente y hasta a algunos retratos mientras bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras cambiantes. Al final de la gran escalinata estaba Albus Severus, por lo que se apresuró en bajar hasta donde se encontraba.

Albus Severus Potter se encontraba ya en el inicio de la gran escalinata. Rose le había comentado a Albus que hoy era el cumpleaños de la chica rubia que había conocido unas semanas atrás. El lunes, Albus, el hijo del elegido, tenía su último examen, pero no le gustaba estudiar unos días antes, por lo que, decidió que ese sábado sería su día libre. El chico de ojos verdes había mandando una nota hechizada a Eileen para quedar; quería preguntarle cosas sobre la familia Labonair. Con su uniforme de Slytherin arremangado, sin la túnica puesta, esperaba a la joven Ravenclaw en el lugar que habían quedado. Sus manos se encontraban en su espalda, portando un libro de encantamientos avanzados y una bolsa con cuatro cajas de ranas de chocolate. Cuando vio cómo la rubia se acerca a él, una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios, aunque se conocían desde hacía poco tiempo, la chica le había cautivado. Sus pies calzados con los zapatos reglamentarios, daban pequeños golpes a medida que la chica rubia con ojos azules se iba acercando a él.

Cuando bajó el último peldaño, Eileen se tomó unos segundos para detallar al hijo del elegido con su mirada azul celeste. Albus tenía un encanto natural con ese aspecto desenfadado pero a la vez cautivante que en ocasiones podía dejar a la gente sin aliento. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Eileen de Albus eran sus ojos de color olivo y su gran personalidad. Al bajar la mirada y ver que él estaba observándola, esbozó una sonrisa con sus finos y rosados labios poniéndose en marcha para llegar delante de él. El atuendo de la chica mitad griega era simple: una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desbrochados y las mangas arremangadas, acompañada de la falda gris reglamentaria que dejaba sus piernas desnudas y solo los zapatos reglamentarios del uniforme desentonaban junto con la corbata de franjas azules y plateadas que estaba dándole un calor de mil demonios. Cuando por fin llegó delante del chico, sonrió de manera abierta.

—Hola, ya he llegado. —Saludó a Albus mientras un leve rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Le daba un poco de vergüenza después de lo del otro día.

Albus Severus, sin decir palabra y con tan solo una sonrisa en sus labios, escuchó el saludo de la joven moviendo sus brazos escondidos en su espalda. Estos estaban cargados de los regalos por el cumpleaños de la chica. Cuando quedaron a la vista de Eileen, esta se sorprendió; no se esperaba que aquel joven que conocía de hace poco tiempo fuese a regalarle nada para su cumpleaños, por eso, de la sorpresa, primero sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, para luego dar paso a una gran sonrisa. Ese gesto hizo que el rostro de Albus adquiriera un tono rojizo.

—Esto es tuyo. Felicidades Eileen. —Dijo Albus Severus en un tono amable y cordial. Sus ojos verdes brillaban al ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la rubia, haciendo también que otra saliera de los suyos. Albus era una persona muy detallista y, después de la confianza que había depositado Eileen en él en las clases de defensa contra la artes oscuras, tenía la obligación de comprarle un regalo. —Espero que te guste. —Susurró el chico moreno aún con los regalos cargados.

La Ravenclaw cogió los regalos del chico, casi sin mirarlos, no por desprecio sino porque para ella lo que contaba de verdad era la intención. Dejó los presentes en el suelo alzando los brazos casi tirándose a los de él.

—Me gusta mucho, pero no tenías que molestarte. —Dijo Eileen casi espachurrando el cuerpo de Albus; sus brazos habían rodeado el fuerte cuerpo del chico en un abrazo.

Cuando el Slytherin sintió cómo los brazos de la chica se enredaron en su cuerpo una gran risa brotó de sus perfilados labios. El cabello de la chica desprendía un olor frutal que atontaba los sentidos del moreno, que lo único que hizo fue enredar sus brazos al cuerpo de la rubia.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. En el libro hay una dedicatoria. —Murmuró Albus con algo de vergüenza y retirándose de los brazos de la chica con suavidad. Un pensamiento de pena invadió la mente de Albus de repente. Esa chica y él jamás podrían tener algo. Por mucho que a Albus le gustase, esa chica parecía estar cerrada como una caja fuerte. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo negro con la intención de obligar a sus labios a sonreír. —Sé que esta noche tenemos que estudiar, pero me gustaría hacerlo contigo. —Declaró el chico moreno mirando a los ojos celestes de la chica con intensidad. De esta forma, además, esa misma noche podía preguntar acerca del tema que le preocupaba al nuevo trío de oro.

—Rose quería estudiar con Sally en los terrenos, así que me iba a tocar hacerlo sola... Si quieres estudiar con una Ravenclaw detallista por mí no hay problema. —La chica con el manto dorado por melena esbozó una sonrisa observando al chico mientras se agachaba para coger sus regalos acariciando la bolsa con cariño. No se olvidaba de que le debía una explicación de por qué se había ido corriendo el otro día, pero intentaba dejar apartado ese tema a un lado en su mente. Cuando tuvo bien agarrados los regalos, alzó su vista recogiéndose un mechón de su pelo con la mano libre para apartarlo de su cara

—Te advierto que soy un Slytherin demasiado perfeccionista, pero no me lo tomes en cuenta. —Bromeó Albus un poco intentando disimular que había visto a su hermano James ir directo hacia él. La relación entre Albus y James Sirius era un tanto tirante y por eso quería dejar atrás a la chica, antes de encontrarse con él. —Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Después de la cena nos vemos aquí. —No dejó contestar a la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de su hermano mientras sonaban las campanas del castillo.

Los nuevos merodeadores; James Sirus Potter, Frank II Longbottom, Fred II Weasley y Mark Daylight, venían de hacer estallar todos los retretes del baño de los prefectos, acto que les había metido en un buen lío con la prefecta de su casa: Dalia Daylight. Los cuatro corrían escaleras abajo huyendo de la Gryffindor pelirroja, la cual les gritaba que parasen si no querían vérselas con ella y con la mismísima directora McGonagall si hacía falta.

James Sirius alzó la cabeza y con sus ojos castaños pudo ver a su hermano Albus Severus en la lejanía. Al parecer éste le había visto y había decidido irse por otro lado. A James, ese acto, en el fondo, le había dolido, por eso decidió ir a molestarle. Cogió carrerilla dejando un poco atrás a sus amigos.

— ¡Quejicus! ¡QUEJICUS! —Gritaba James por las escaleras mientras Albus se alejaba cada vez más deprisa. James le llamaba "quejicus" porque su padre le había contado que su abuelo James llamaba a Severus Snape de esa forma. De poco sirvió que Albus acelerase el paso, pues James le alcanzó agarrándole de la camisa. — ¿Adónde vas tan rápido? ¿Es qué no quieres saludarme?

—Déjame James. —Gruñó Albus deshaciéndose del agarre de su hermano. Albus quería a su hermano, pero no quería que le dejase en vergüenza delante de todo Hogwarts y no sabía cómo, pero siempre lo conseguía. —¿No tienes nada que hacer con tus amigos? Por Merlín...

En lo que ambos Potter intercambiaron esas palabras, los demás acompañantes de James Sirius llegaron a su lado. Los alumnos que pasaban se quedaban mirando a ese pequeño grupo, aunque la mitad ya estaban acostumbrados al bullicio que montaban el nuevo grupo de merodeadores.

—Hombre, serpiente. —Dijo Fred al llegar al lado de James. Fred tenía el mismo prejuicio en contra de los Slytherin que el mayor de los Potter, ya que George y Ron fueron quienes se lo habían inculcado a ambos.

—Me llamo Albus Severus. —Sentenció de malas maneras para luego esbozar media sonrisa y añadir: —Hola gatitos. —Dijo con algo de burla posando la mirada en el grupo de Gryffindor. Albus estaba cansado ya de callarse de las burlas de su hermano y sus amigos, por eso, ahora solía responderlos de la misma manera que ellos le hablaban.

— ¡Vosotros cuatro!—Una Dalia sofocada llegó a donde el quinteto se encontraba. Estaba tan enfadada con ellos que ni reparó en la presencia del Slytherin. — ¡O arregláis ahora mismo los baños o...!—Los cuatro merodeadores echaron a correr antes de que la leona terminara la frase.

Gracias a la intervención de Dalia, Albus pudo deshacerse de los chicos de la casa Gryffindor. Algo enfadado decidió que iba a practicar un rato en el campo de quidditch antes de reunirse de nuevo con Eileen. Parecía raro, pero ese día no había tenido noticias ni de Rose, ni de Scorpius.

Había oscurecido bastante y la luna comenzaba a verse por el horizonte. Albus no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba solo en el campo de quidditch dando vueltas con su preciada Saeta de Fuego, la cual había heredado de su padre. El encuentro con su hermano James Sirius le había puesto furioso y una de las maneras en las que se relajaba era jugando al deporte de los magos y brujas. Había estado practicando el Amago de Wronski, quería ser el mejor buscador de su generación. Albus era muy duro con él mismo y hasta que no le saliera no iba a parar. Cuando por fin puso ambos pies en el suelo desmontando de la escoba, estaba seguro de que se había perdido la cena pero lo único que esperaba era no llegar tarde a su cita para estudiar con Eileen.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo a pasos rápidos, dejando atrás el campo de quidditch. Iba vestido con su uniforme de quidditch de la casa Slytherin, en el que predominaban los colores verde y plata, portando el número uno a su espalda. Llevaba guantes de piel de dragón como todo buen buscador. Estaba algo sucio por el barro; esa jugada requería estar muy cerca del suelo y hasta la décima vez no le había salido. Cuando terminó de recorrer en distancia entre el campo y el castillo, recorrió el viaducto con su escoba al hombro hasta llegar a las grandes puertas. Gracias a Merlín, Albus era un chico medianamente fuerte y pudo abrir las puertas sin problemas.

Irrumpió dentro del vestíbulo, el cual estaba lleno de gente que salía de cenar. Justo en ese momento sus tripas rugieron como el león del emblema de la casa Gryffindor, pero eso no era la importante ahora. Sin demora, subió las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la Gran Escalinata. Había un pequeño grupo de la casa Hufflepuff, por ello, Albus deslizó sus ojos color esmeralda por la estancia buscando a Eileen, hasta que por fin pudo ver su melena rubia al lado de una de las armaduras. A largas zancadas Albus llegó donde estaba ella.

—Perdón por la tardanza. —Se disculpó Albus pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello rebelde. —Me he ido a practicar quidditch y se me ha pasado el tiempo volado. —Se excusó alzando la cabeza para mirar a Eileen a los ojos. —Por eso no he traído libros y vengo así vestido.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. —Le contestó Eileen esbozando media sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado vestido Albus y eso le había extrañado un ápice, pero tras su explicación todo le encajaba. —Así que... ¿Nada de estudiar no? —Soltó una pequeña risa agarrando su libro de encantamientos.

Albus escuchó la respuesta de la chica. Quería armarse de valor y preguntarle sobre los asuntos de York y creía que ese era el mejor momento. Tragó saliva bajo la atenta mirada de la chica mitad francesa pasando de nuevo su mano, portadora de una cicatriz en forma de nueve, por sus desordenado cabellos.

—La verdad es que también quería hablar contigo de un asunto. —Le confesó el pelinegro. Con sus ojos verde olivo observó cada movimiento que el rostro de Eileen transmitía. Pudo notar como la mandíbula de la chica se tensaba imperceptiblemente, pero eso no hizo nada más que aumentar su curiosidad. —¿Vienes y hablamos? Sé de un sitio en el que podemos hablar.

Eileen no se esperaba la confesión del chico, por lo que se limitó a asentir con sequedad. Estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía muy bien por qué. Era imposible que Albus supiera nada de su gran secreto por ello era mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes. Se situó al lado del chico y juntos comenzaron a subir los peldaños de la gran escalinata.

Cuando iban por la mitad, en el cuarto piso, Albus paró en seco, se había acordado que había un aula en aquella parte del castillo que estaba alejada de los oídos de los retratos, fantasmas o seres vivos del castillo. Por lo que abrió la puerta accediendo al corredor. El gran pasillo estaba a oscuras, por aquella razón ambos sacaron sus varitas conjurando un Lumos. Albus iba metido en sus pensamientos, pensando la mejor manera de abordar el tema, mientras que Eileen escudriñaba en su propia mente intentando averiguar de qué querría hablar el chico.

Llegaron al final del corredor donde había un pequeño aula. Entraron a la vez, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. El joven de los ojos verdes giró su cuerpo tras cerrar la puerta encarando a Eileen con su varita en alto. Era ahora o nunca y a él le había tocado hacer "el trabajo sucio": interrogarla.

—No sé cómo empezar... No quiero que pienses que te estoy interrogando. —A Albus le daba un poco de vergüenza empezar, pero sabía que cuando realizase la primera pregunta no iba a ser capaz de parar. Se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza soltando un leve suspiro.

—Pues... Empieza por el principio. —Se podía palpar el nerviosismo en la voz de Eileen, aún así prefirió acabar ya con el asunto, a lo mejor no era lo que ella se pensaba.

— ¿Has leído la última noticia de El Profeta?—Preguntó el chico para después añadir: —En ella decían que hubo un ataque en York en el que murieron dos personas, ¿tú no vivías allí?—Albus alzaba sus dos cejas negras cada vez que realizaba una pregunta, estaba ansioso por saber las respuestas.

—No, no sé nada. —Mintió directamente Eileen. No quería mentir al chico, pero era estrictamente necesario. Se encontraba en medio del aula con la cabeza gacha, pero cuando levantó sus ojos azules, éstos impactaron de lleno con los verdes del chico, los cuales le transmitían fuerza. Armada de valor decidió decir la verdad, contradiciéndose a sí misma. Quizás aquel joven podría ayudarla. —Ay, Albus... No puedo meterme en problemas.

—Tranquila... —Susurró Albus recorriendo la distancia que había entre él y la Ravenclaw. Una vez que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella bajó levemente su varita para no molestarle con la luz. Acto seguido, alzó una de sus manos hasta uno de los hombros de la chica transmitiéndole seguridad. —Puedes confiar en mí.

—Por favor Albus... No me falles. —Un suspiro salió de los labios de la joven Rousseau mientras murmuraba aquella frase. Cerró los ojos unas décimas de segundo dándose ánimos a ella misma, mientras sentía la energía que Albus le transmitía con solo tocarla. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. —Si sé quienes atacaron a esas personas... Fueron las familias fundadoras de York. —Hizo una breve pausa alzando la mirada para mirar la cara de Albus. —Labonair, Lasserre y D'Maggio. Esas familias son las únicas que saben practicar esa magia tan oscura en York. Además... —Esa era la parte más dura de contar, la cual podía poner en peligro a toda su familia, pero ya había comenzado y no podía dar marcha atrás. —La familia Labonair posee un grimorio. Ese grimorio es el objeto más peligroso que he visto jamás, pues se dice que en su interior están escritos los peores de los horrores. Estoy segura que han matado a esa pareja por revelarse a sus mandatos, pues tienen amenazados a la mitad de la población de York, incluida a mi familia. Con él, mataron a mi madre y tienen preso bajo una maldición a mi padre. —Una suave lágrima solitaria y triste se deslizó por su rostro, como el corazón de Eileen.

Albus no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando; sus sospechas eran la realidad. Esas familias eran las causantes de todo gracias a ese grimorio tan poderoso. Al ver cómo una lagrima recorría el rostro de Eileen pudo notar la angustia que sufría esa chica y, con su relato, la de toda la población de York. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, tenía que hacer algo. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza a la vez que su mandíbula se tensaba, demostrando así la rabia que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

El joven Slytherin no sabía muy bien qué decir tras escuchar el duro relato. Pensaba que no había palabras que consolasen aquella situación, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia que había entre los dos envolviendo en un cálido abrazo a la sufridora.

—Te prometo que te voy a ayudar. Salvaremos a tu padre y todo York. —Susurró Albus en un tono esperanzador para que Eileen confiase en él. Aunque sonara algo ambicioso el querer salvar a una población entera, Albus no era capaz de ver una injusticia tan grande, por ese motivo iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para poder ayudar a esas personas.

—No puedes ayudarme. Si alguien se entera que te lo he contado mi padre morirá. —Dijo Eileen deshaciéndose del abrazo de un golpe. Estaba algo nerviosa por haber hablado de sus problemas con alguien que no fuera su hermano Logane, el cual no tendría que enterarse de que se lo había contado, de momento no. —Será mejor que me vaya... Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Tras ese cambio drástico de Eileen, Albus se quedó observando cómo esta salía por la puerta a toda velocidad poniendo distancia entre los dos. Se quedó unos largos segundos meditando todo lo que le había contado; todavía no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía haber gente así? Negó levemente con su cabeza para dispersar sus pensamientos, era algo en lo que pensaría esta noche. Por ello, salió del aula sin mirar atrás con su varita en alto y con la promesa de que llevaría la libertad a York.

El domingo había llegado Hogwarts, ese día parecía tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo habitual. No se veían a los niños de primero correr por los largos corredores ni a los fantasmas parlotear unos con otros. Incluso los retratos de las paredes parecían haber enmudecido.

Marcellius Labonair, un joven alto, ligeramente musculado y que desprendía elegancia con cada movimiento volvía del Gran Comedor. Acababa de terminar de desayunar y caminaba solo por los laberintos de las mazmorras observando a la poca gente que pasaba con sus ojos verdes y cuando pasaba alguien que no le gustaba chasqueaba la lengua entre sus gruesos labios. El chico de pelo negro, al llegar al frío muro de piedra que separaba la sala común de las serpientes con el exterior, dijo la contraseña en un murmuro provocando que este se activase. Una vez puso un pie dentro de la oscura sala vio que todo estaba lleno. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y eso hacía que todos los miembros de la casa Slytherin estuvieran allí, ocupando todos los sillones estudiando, excepto uno: el sillón del "Principe de Slytherin". Sin pensarlo dos veces y con aires estirados se sentó allí, en el sillón de cuero negro de Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus Severus y Scorpius Malfoy se habían levantado hacía un rato. Los exámenes estaban cerca y habían quedado para ir con Rose a la biblioteca y pasar el día estudiando. Todavía quedaba un rato de la hora de queda, así que ambos amigos decidieron bajar a ver el ambiente que había en la sala común, puesto que, en esos días aquel sitio se llenaba. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras de piedra que procedían del cuarto de los chicos de sexto parloteaban sobre trivialidades sin mucha importancia. A cada peldaño que bajaban podían ver mejor el panorama. Albus fue el primero que se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien; Marcellius estaba sentado en el sillón que el rubio había catalogado como suyo. Alarmado por la situación, giró la cabeza para saber si él también se había dado cuenta y, en efecto, se había dado cuenta.

—Scorpius, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Rose... —Murmuró Albus con la esperanza de que aceptara, pero sabía que el chico rubio tenía mucho orgullo y no iba a dejar que nadie le pisoteara delante de los demás.

—No, no nos vamos. —Dijo Scorpius de malas maneras. Ese día se había levantado de buen humor, cosa rara en él, puesto que siempre andaba con la boca arrugada y el ceño fruncido, pero al ver eso su estado de ánimo cambió. Sin dudarlo dos veces, ignorando las palabras del hijo del elegido, anduvo a grandes zancadas, pero sin perder su aire aristocrático, hasta llegar frente el chico. —Levántate. Ahora. —Su voz sonaba autoritaria y sin miedo.

Marcellius Labonair, sentado en el sillón de cuero negro o como lo llamaban "El del príncipe de Slytherin", sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que dijeran, observó como Scorpius bajaba las escaleras con rapidez en su dirección. El chico Labonair estiró media sonrisa mientras adoptaba una postura elegante y con gracia. Ladeó su cabeza en dirección a dos niñatos que estaban discutiendo y eso a Marcellius le divertía. Quería dar a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se dirigiera hacía él. Su diversión se cortó cuando escuchó las palabras del rubio. Ladeó la cabeza para contestar:

— ¿Perdona? —Preguntó Marcellius con burla sin borrar la sonrisa burlesca de sus labios, la cual, acto seguido, se transformó en una carcajada llena de desprecio. —La respuesta es no, así que fuera los dos de mi vista.

Dos chicas de mirada felina se encontraban en aquel momento en una esquina de la sala común en sumo silencio observando a todos los que se encontraban en ella con ojos escrutadores acompañados de una mueca de asco en el rostro. Habían visto como Marcellius se sentaba en el sillón de Scorpius Malfoy mientras que también habían visto como Albus Severus y Scorpius bajaban por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y se acercaban a él. Una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujó en el rostro de Cécile.

—Esto será divertido. —Susurró Cécile Lasserre a su mejor amiga, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer en escena. Cécile era una joven séptimo año, de tez blanquecina, rostro alargado acompañado por pequeñas pecas desiguales en la nariz y pómulos y unos ojos color azulado con una pincelada de color verde. Su cabello era moreno y le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda dándole un toque más aniñado. Su compresión era delgada además de ser de estatura tirando a bajita. También se notaba que era de buena familia por sus ropas; unos vaqueros ajustados marcaban sus estilizadas piernas acompañados de una camisa de seda color blanco

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Inquirió Megara Prynce a la otra chica Slytherin. —Vamos a reírnos de ellos. —Megara era una joven de sexto año. En su tez no podías encontrarte ningún tipo de imperfección, sus ojos verdes olivo acompañado de esos largos cabellos castaños ondulados que caían con gracia por sus hombros, dejaban a la vista que era de una buena familia. Cabría destacar que su estatura era más bien bajita y ese día no usaba su uniforme de Slytherin, sino unos vaqueros que le quedaban como un guante y una camisa negra remetida por dentro de ellos.

Cansadas de ver todo desde la distancia, ambas chicas comenzaron a andar. Se acercaron a ellos con pasos lentos, sin hacer ruido, justo para terminar de escuchar las últimas palabras de la boca de Marcellius.

— ¿Se le ha perdido a nuestro principito la corona? —Se burló Cécile. Cuando los tres fijaron la mirada en ella, fingió un aire inocente que luego pasó a ser el del mismo demonio. —Claro que, ¿cómo se va a perder una cosa que uno no tiene?

Albus Severus negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud que estaba teniendo Marcellius. Sabía que se iba a liar y, claramente, él tenía que estar allí al lado de su mejor amigo. De repente, dos nuevas presencias interrumpieron la pelea de los dos chicos que parecían pelear por un trono. Se trataba de Cécile, esa chica de labios gruesos y esponjosos y Megara, esa chica de rostro angelical y con veneno por dentro.

—Creo que nadie te ha invitado, señorita Lasserre... —Murmuró Albus con enfado recordando lo que le estaban haciendo las familias de Cécile y Marcellius a Eileen, la chica que le había conquistado.

—Al que nadie ha invitado a la sala común de Slytherin es a ti, pobretón. —Se metió por medio Megara, burlándose de Albus, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

Scorpius escuchó los comentarios provenientes de las gargantas de los presentes. Su sangre empezó a hervir y una rabia comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. Él era un Malfoy y le no importaba nada lo que fuesen esos tres. Torció una sonrisa cargada de ironía y maldad sacando su parte más oscura, la de su padre.

— ¿Te piensas que me voy a pelear con vosotros por un sillón? Puedo tener treinta como este en la sala común y no me hace falta montar estos espectáculos para parecer alguien. —Escupió Scorpius con rabia ladeando la cabeza con los ojos fríos como un tempano de hielo hasta Cécile. —Porque yo soy el príncipe de Slytherin.

—Claro y él el príncipe mestizo. —Dijo entre burla e ironía Megara. A esa chica Scorpius no le caía mal, pero no entendía cómo Albus Severus había acabado en la casa de sus antepasados.

—Más que un príncipe pareces una princesa, Malfoy. —Se mofó Marcellius, pero esta vez con más sarcasmo e ironía que antes. Ahora estaba acompañado por dos chicas, una de ellas llamaba la atención de Marcellius y, por eso, además de por su orgullo, quería quedar por encima de Scorpius.

Las miradas de todos lo que se encontraban en la sala común de las serpientes se clavaban en ellos para ver lo que pasaba. Algunos se alejaban de la pelea, otros como Jackson, George y Patrick se acercaban para dar ánimos a sus amigos, mientras otros animaban al grupo de Marcellius, Cécile y Megara.

Marcellius con elegancia y tranquilidad se levantó del sillón situándose enfrente de los otros dos chicos mostrando una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez desvió la mirada hacía Albus Severus.

— Y tú, ¿qué? Tú también me vas a decir que puedes llenar esta sala común de sillones... —Se burló Marcellius haciendo referencia al comentario anterior de Scorpius. Soltó una sonora risotada a la par que su cabeza se ladeaba chulescamente mirando al hijo de los Potter con prepotencia. —Pobretón, me tienes que pagar mi piano... ¿Verdad, Cécile?—Desvió su mirada hacía la chica dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

(La historia del piano de Marcellius Labonair, era la siguiente: Marcellius Labonair provenía de una familia influyente en el mundo mágico, por lo que su padre —el gobernador de York— había movido unos hilos para situar un piano en la sala común de Slytherin. Al medio día de hace dos semanas, Cécile vio cómo Albus tocaba el piano sin saber, entonces, una noche en la que Cécile y Marcellius se encontraban solos en la sala común, esta le contó a Marcellius lo que había visto. El chico, con maldad, se acercó al piano rompiéndolo él mismo, para luego echarle las culpas a Albus Severus y que le castigaran, así aprendería a no tocar lo que no era suyo).

A continuación volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo en el sillón que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Con chulería y gracia posó su mano en su barbilla.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra, si tan príncipe eres... ¿Qué haces hablándote con la plebe? —Preguntó de nuevo Marcellius con ironía acompañado de un tono hiriente que salía de sus labios como si fuera algo normal.

—Yo no soy plebe, la plebe serás tú. —Albus estaba totalmente colorado de la rabia. Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados impidiendo que la sangre llegara a sus nudillos, los cuales estaban de color blancos. —Os creéis que por tener dinero sois superiores.

—Está claro que con la gente que no me voy a juntar es con alguien como tú. —Le atacó Scorpius en defensa de su amigo, su sillón y su orgullo. —Mírate... —No pudo terminar la frase, pues fue cortado por Cécile.

—Potter, a ti nadie te ha invitado a nacer y, mírate, aquí estas, donde no perteneces y donde no vas a pertenecer jamás. —Soltó Cécile Lasserre con prepotencia y soberbia mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ella y el sillón de la disputa, dejando caer su cuerpo en el apoyabrazos con elegancia y esbozando una sonrisa ladina a la par que malévola y llena de desprecio hacia esos dos chicos. — ¿Por qué no morís aquí en medio? Mira Potter, así pagarías el piano de Marcellius; con un espectáculo.

—Tengo una idea mejor. —Saltó de pronto Megara con los ojos brillantes como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea del siglo. — ¿Por qué no coges a tu prima la comelibros y os tiráis juntos de la torre de astronomía? Y, ya de paso, llevaros a esta chusma. —Por el rabillo del ojo echó una mirada a George, Jackson, Patrick y Gabrielle. — Y no os olvidéis de Flisky, Waters y Vennskap. —Por último añadió un cometario casi para ella misma. —Qué asco le tengo a Flisky.

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué miras!—Gritó Patrick en dirección a la pelea. Se había sentido ofendido tras esa mirada y ese comentario. Además que llevaba un buen rato meditando si meterse o no a la pelea.

—Ni eh, ni ah. ¡Cállate, panadero! —Chilló Cécile moviendo las manos de arriba abajo, para añadir de forma burlona: —Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar con personas superiores a ti. Vete a hornear pan.

—Otro mestizo... —Susurró Marcellius todavía sentado en el sillón con desprecio.

—Sí, pero este no es el príncipe, es el bufón. —Dijo Megara atusándose el pelo a la vez que apuntaba al techo con la barbilla, llena de orgullo.

Patrick se puso rojo de la rabia, estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo de la rabia a Marcellius en la mandíbula, pero George y Jackson le agarraron de ambos brazos con dificultad. Mientras que las carcajadas de los tres chicos se oían por toda la sala común.

Todas las palabras parecían que iban hacia Albus, pero bueno, él pensaba que era una cosa que tenía que pagar por ser un Potter en Slytherin. El hijo del elegido ya tenía asimilados esa clase de comentarios, pero a esos tres les tenía horror: a Marcellius y Cécile, no les podía tolerar eso después de lo que le había contado Eileen. Y a Megara estaba harto de aguantarle los insultos desde primero, ya que ella era del mismo curso que el nuevo trío de oro. Con rabia aclaró su garganta, después sus labios intentaron dibujar una sonrisa irónica y falsa, como hacía su amigo Scorpius.

— ¿Chicos, sabíais que las perras podían hablar? Aunque, por lo que veo, a estas les hace falta un bozal. —Se burló Albus mientras negaba con la cabeza. Después desvió su mirada hacía el chico que estaba sentado en el sillón de su amigo. —No tendré dinero para comprar sillones, pero seguro que tengo más cerebro que tú. No hay más que verte. Y no rompí tu piano, pero la verdad es que me muero por romperte algo.

El grupo de Slyherin que había sido víctima de los ataques verbales de aquellos tres chicos estalló en carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de Albus, pero una carcajada llena de burla se escuchaba más alta que la de los demás. La carcajada provenía de los pálidos y delgados labios de Scorpius. La verdad es que estaba que echaba humo por la situación, pues jamás había soportado a esos tres y menos si estaban juntos. Fijó primero su mirada en las chicas, que parecía como si las hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara y, luego, con una sonrisa de burla miró a su amigo Albus.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Si son las perritas falderas de este bastardo. —Con un gesto leve de cabeza lleno de desdén Scorpius señaló al chico que estaba sentado en su sillón preferido.

Cuando Marcellius escuchó cómo estaban faltando el respeto a Cécile y a Megara su rostro se torno a uno más cabreado, haciendo que su sonrisa se esfumara. Pero después de escuchar cómo ese engreído de Malfoy le llamaba bastardo se levantó de un golpe. La palabra bastardo era lo peor que le sentaba al chico moreno, ya que en realidad era así. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un empujón al chico rubio con fuerza.

— ¡Qué te largues de aquí! No sé cómo tu familia no se avergüenza de ti, juntándote con un Potter. —Vociferó lleno de rabia con un tono más agresivo. Se había acabo el juego del trono y había empezado la disputa de verdad.

Cuando las manos del chico moreno impactaron contra el cuerpo de Scorpius, éste trastabilló hacía atrás varios centímetros, pero a causa de lo ocurrido le hirvió el doble la sangre por lo que una sonrisa irónica se apoderó de su rostro.

— ¿Qué te enfada más, que las llame perras o que diga que eres un bastardo? —Claramente Scorpius no sabía por qué a Marcellius le molestaba tanto que le llamaran bastardo, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo fuera como fuera. Cuando terminó de decir esa frase, con sus ojos color acero, pudo ver cómo Marcellius iba a volver a arremeter en contra de él. Sin miramientos alzó su brazo con la forma de puño llevándolo al rostro del chico y propinándole un puñetazo en la barbilla.

El rostro de Cécile había cambiado completamente al escuchar las palabras que iban dirigidas a ella. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la cara, pero cuando escuchó el "bastardo" de la boca de Malfoy sabía lo que se avecinaba; pues en efecto, Marcellius era el hijo adoptivo de Georges Labonair, por culpa de sus padres biológicos, los cuales le habían vendido como un perro callejero. Se levantó con el ceño totalmente fruncido y cara de pocos amigos buscando la varita en su pantalón a la vez que la levanta contra el hijo del elegido.

—Será mejor que os marchéis ahora si no os queréis arrepentir. Y perras vuestras novias. Me gusta verlas juntas menear el rabo en la biblioteca, sobre todo a Rousseau. —Refutó Cécile. De nuevo la sonrisa de maldad se formó en su rostro al acordarse de cómo estaba sufriendo la familia de esa chica.

Albus iba a agarrar a su amigo Scorpius para que dejase de pelearse y no siguiera con esta absurdez, pero la cosa cambió en segundos cuando Cécile levantó su varita en contra de él. Con su mano derecha buscó su varita para luego apuntar a la chica, como estaba haciendo ella.

— ¿Y si no qué? —Preguntó Albus Severus con algo de rabia, ya que la paciencia del joven Potter se estaba empezando a agotar.

Mientras tanto, Gabrielle Favre se había escabullido a buscar al jefe de la casa Slytherin para que cortase esa pelea de raíz. No podía consentir lo que estaba ocurriendo y mucho menos que esos tres se salieran con la suya. Había ido al despacho de Horace Slughorn contándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala común.

Justo en el momento que Cécile y Albus tenían las varitas apuntándose mutuamente y Marcellius estaba a punto de defenderse, el profesor junto con la chica francesa irrumpieron en el nido de serpientes.

— ¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡PARAD! —Gritó Slughorn sofocado. Se apresuró moviendo su prominente barriga hasta los dos jóvenes que se apuntaban con las varitas. —¡Bajad las varitas! ¡O tendré que decírselo a la directora McGonagall!

Al llegar el jefe de la casa Slytherin, todo comenzó a dispersarse; nadie quería salir castigado por la situación. Albus y Cécile bajaron sus varitas a la par, guardándolas al instante. El profesor Slughorn no se lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a donde se encontraba Albus Severus, su alumno preferido.

—Ven conmigo a mi despacho, te noto muy alterado. Cuéntame qué ha pasado mientras nos tomamos un licor de regaliz. —Llamó a Albus el profesor Slughorn. El chico de ojos color esmeralda, sin decir palabra, se acercó al profesor aún con la rabia en el cuerpo.

Scorpius aprovechó la situación en la que Albus y Slughorn hablaban para salir corriendo de la sala común. No quería que le castigasen y menos por culpa de esos tres. Por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces desapareció de allí sin dejar rastro.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la sala común de Slytherin, en uno de los pasillos del primer piso se encontraba el tercer componente del nuevo trío de oro, ajeno a lo que sucedía con los otros dos. Rose Weasley se encontraba haciendo su ronda de prefecta matutina porque, aunque los exámenes estaban en todo su apogeo, las labores de prefecta tenían que cumplirse a rajatabla.

La chica pelirroja con el rostro lleno de pecas caminaba con gracia y salero moviendo su cuerpo levemente. Portaba su uniforme sin túnica, por lo que, solo llevaba la falda del uniforme, unos calcetines hasta las rodillas y su camiseta blanca arremangada hasta los codos acompañada de un fino jersey. Con un libro de encantamientos entre las manos inspeccionaba los pasillos con ojo observador intentando pillar a alguien haciendo algo indebido.

Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo impactar contra el suelo, provocando que la chica diera un respingo algo asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? No le dio tiempo a preguntarse mucho más cuando una figura familiar para ella hizo acto de presencia en la escena. Era Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su primo Albus y su gran amor prohibido.

Scorpius, tras la bronca de la sala común, había salido como un rayo sin rumbo alguno. Estaba seguro de que si se quedaba allí sin Albus terminaría lanzándoles una maldición. Por supuesto, Scorpius eligió la segunda opción, pero no porque la prefiriese, sino porque el profesor Slughorn había acudido para ver lo que pasaba. Con paso rápido recorrió todo el pasillo del primer piso. Parecía que nada ni nadie le podía parar hasta que la voz de una chica exclamó su nombre en un sonoro grito. Scorpius sabía que esa voz era de Rose Weasley, así que se paró en el acto.

— ¡Malfoy! —Exclamó la primogénita del matrimonio Weasley/Granger. Había quedado con Albus y él dentro de treinta minutos en la puerta de la biblioteca, por lo que no entendía qué hacía Scorpius en aquel pasillo y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres Weasley? —Contestó a la defensiva Scorpius. No estaba para aguantar ninguna de las tonterías de Rose, no en ese momento. Quería reanudar la marcha, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Rose arrugó el ceño al verle tan a la defensiva. Al ver que el cuerpo atlético y fuerte del chico no recobraba su marcha huyendo de ella, no dudó ni un segundo en recorrer el tramo de corredor que le separaba de aquel rubio egocéntrico.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó la chica de cabellos rojos con algo de preocupación. A lo mejor había pasado algo con su primo. Alzó la mano que tenía libre posándola sobre el hombro del chico de ojos gris, a la vez que clavaba los ojos celestes en el rostro blanquecino del chico.

La mandíbula de Scorpius estaba apretada y parecía que se iba a partir en cualquier momento, pero, cuando sintió cómo la huesuda y desgastada mano de la chica tocó su hombro, su rostro se relajó un ápice. Sus perfilados labios se abrieron queriendo decir alguna palabra, pero en vez de salir palabras por ellos salió un pequeño bufido. Sinceramente Scorpius estaba nervioso, no porque se sentaran en ese estúpido sillón, sino por todas las palabras que les habían dedicado esos chicos, tanto a él como a Albus. No sabía bien por qué pero asintió con su cabeza ante la pregunta de la chica. Quería hablar con alguien de lo sucedido.

—Aquí no podemos hablar... —Murmuró el chico de cabellos platinados intentando no mirar a los ojos de la pelirroja, aunque sabía que eso le tranquilizaría como cuando sentía su tacto sobre su piel o sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Vamos, se dónde ir. —Animó Rose a Scorpius. El ceño de la hija de Hermione estaba totalmente fruncido. Muy pocas veces había visto a Scorpius tan nervioso como ahora y tan apaciguado, no parecía el mismo de siempre. A la chica que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca le preocupada, y mucho, además de que estaba preocupada por si a su primo le había pasado algo malo.

Suavemente Rose deslizó su mano desde el hombro del joven Malfoy hasta llegar a la palma de su mano haciendo algo que no pensaba que fuese a hacer por elección propia: entrelazar los dedos con los del rubio. Rose podía ser una persona testaruda y cabezota además de ser una persona que le gustaba quedar por encima de todo el mundo, pero también era una persona buena y estaba preocupada por él. Más tarde, buscó su mirada ya que él rehuía la suya.

Cuando los finos dedos de la chica de ojos azules se enlazaron con los suyos, el vello del brazo de Scorpius se erizó. En otra ocasión se hubiese apartado, pero esta vez lo necesitaba. Agarrado de la mano de ella se dejó guiar. No sabía donde le iba a llevar, pero la verdad es que le daba igual. Con su mandíbula apretada, pero algo más relajada que anteriormente, caminó al lado de la chica Weasley, pero sin atreverse a mirarla o articular palabra. La chica, cada vez que miraba el semblante del chico que se encontraba entre nervioso y cabreado, sentía como si una mano le apretase el corazón. La mano de Scorpius era fría y la de Rose cálida, la verdad es que era una mezcla reconfortarle y a ambos les gustaba... Tal vez les gustaba demasiado.

Recorrieron los fríos pasillos agarrados de la mano en silencio. Rose en ocasiones le miraba por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que se soltase y le dijese que si era tonta, que porque hacía eso… pero ese momento no llegaba. Mientras tanto Scorpius sentía la mirada de ella clavada en su rostro y su mente se activó. Conocía bastante bien a Rose, ya eran seis años de peleas, encontronazos entre algunas cosas buenas y por eso sabía lo que pasaba por su mente; aún así no quiso apartar la mano.

Juntos llegaron a un tapiz. El lugar era un sitio que Hermione le había mostrado a Rose. Según ella lo había visto cuando era joven en el mapa del merodeador de Harry y le había dicho que era el mejor lugar para estudiar. Rose se paró frente a él murmurando unas palabras en latín.

—Mittebantque in caritate. —Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras que tenían tanto sentido para ella, el tapiz se echó a un lado dejando ver una estancia agradable que se encontraba a media luz, lleno de sillones confortables.

Con prisa, entraron dentro de esa sala. En ese momento, el chico rubio deshizo el agarre de la mano de Rose sin querer sintiéndose vacío al instante siguiente, pero se quería sentar. Caminó con pasos fuertes, haciendo ruido al pasar, observando con ojos críticos toda la sala. Era cuadrada con una pequeña chimenea al fondo, ni un cuadro se podía apreciar en la pared —Scropius supuso que así nadie molestaría al que estuviera dentro de la sala al estudiar— y había una pequeña estantería llena de libros. Pero lo que más había eran diversos tipos de sillones, cada uno de una forma o un estilo diferente, aunque la mayoría de los sillones estaban forrados en terciopelo rojo y los bordes estaban cosidos con hilo de color oro. Llegó hasta uno de los confortables sillones dejando caer su cuerpo atlético en el.

Rose se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en frente mirándole fijamente. El chico en comparación con ella no iba con el uniforme, sino con ropa de calle. La estancia era cálida y acogedora, las paredes eran de madera y la chimenea en esos momentos se encontraba apagada. La pelirroja alzó su rostro lleno de pecas para apremiar al chico de ojos color acero para que empezase con la historia; estaba muy intrigada.

—Cuando quieras, Scorpius. —Le animó Rose alzando los brazos. —Soy toda oídos para lo que tengas que contarme. —Intentaba ocultar su tono de preocupación, aunque era en vano.

Pasaron varios segundos y Scorpius no comenzaba a hablar. Aclaró su garganta pasando sus perfectos y largos dedos de pianista por su suave a la par sedoso cabello de color platino. Hasta que sacudió su cabeza decidiéndose a contestar.

—Albus y yo hemos discutido con tres de Slytherin... —Murmuró entre dientes y de mala manera el joven Malfoy. Rose agudizó los oídos para poderle escuchar mejor, ya que el chico hablaba en susurros. —Marcellius Labonair, Cécile Lasserre y Megara Prynce... —Dijo con desprecio y asco sus nombres.

En ese momento Rose tuvo varias reacciones: primero juntó las cejas provocando que su frente pecosa se llenase de arrugas por la indignación y seguidamente abrió los ojos como platos levantándose corriendo de su asiento para ir a la parte profunda de la sala, dando vueltas mientras hablaba para sí misma en pequeños susurros.

—Eso es. —Se paseaba por la sala de un lado a otro haciendo que sus cabellos pelirrojos se moviesen al son. — ¡Cómo somos tan estúpidos! —Rose paró su caminar al frente del rubio bajando la cabeza levemente. — ¿Han mencionado a Eileen?—Preguntó inquisitiva. —Y si la han mencionado, ¿cómo ha reaccionado mi primo?

—Déjame pensar... —La verdad es que el chico rubio no se acordaba mucho, cuando se ponía nervioso y rabioso lo que ocurría se ponía borroso en su mente. Aun así, el único hijo de los Malfoy si recordaba algo de aquella pelea: la reacción de Albus, jamás le había visto tan enrabietado con alguien. — Sí —asintió despacio—, la verdad es que tu primo estaba que echaba chispas y creo que sí han mencionado a Eileen. — ¿Por qué tanto interés por eso? —Preguntó alzando sus dos cejas rubias en un tono que parecía un susurro. No entendía a qué venían todas esas preguntas.

Rose chascó la lengua dentro de su boca esbozando una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa triunfante que se esparcía en su rostro cuando por fin entendía una situación que se le escapaba de las manos. Antes de hablar se puso en cuclillas posando las palmas de las manos en las rodillas del rubio para alzar su mentón mirándole con sus ojos azules expresivos.

— ¿No es obvio? Lo que quiero decir es que Albus es muy... Bueno ya sabes como es mi primo. La cuestión es que todo encaja. Primero encontramos información sobre ese grimorio, el chico ese del que me has hablado se apellida Labonair y si juntas eso a que Albus anda con mucho secretismo con un tema de Eileen y la ciudad donde vive... Y ya ni que decir lo enchochado que está con Eileen. Resumiendo, lo que nos tiene que contar tiene que ver sobre esa ciudad y ese objeto. ¿No crees? —Argumentó de carrerilla Rose para no dejar hablar a Scorpius, pero realizó una breve pausa para observar el rostro perfecto del rubio. Por último añadió cambiando su tono de voz a uno más comprensible: —Scorpius, no hagas caso a lo que diga esa gente, sabes que no tienen corazón y solo van a hacer daño, olvídalo.

—Brillante, pero escalofriante... —Susurró Scorpius algo más relajado. La verdad es que el sentir cerca a esa chica pelirroja y sentir su melodiosa voz le relajaba. Ahora que se acordaba Albus le había comentado que le tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía el que. —Seguramente tengas razón... —Bajó su mirada color del acero al rostro de la chica; era la primera vez que lo hacía en toda la noche. —La verdad es que ya se ha llevado su merecido. Él me ha empujado y mi perfecta mano ha tocado su cara... —Dijo con algo de prepotencia mientras que una sonrisa ladeada típica en él se dibuja en sus labios.

Al escuchar su voz con algo de prepotencia, mientras que en su rostro fino y aristocrático se formaba su típica sonrisa, ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risa que inundó la sala. Negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía remedio.

—Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. Creía que te habías quedado tonto. —Le dijo Rose volviendo a reír después algo más aliviada de verle como siempre. Se incorporó quedando de pie en frente de él para acto seguido guiñarle un ojo. —Seguro que les hubieseis dado una paliza a ese par de serpientes, aunque os hubieran castigado y quitado puntos a ambos.

—Por eso me fui corriendo cuando vino Slughorn. No quería que me quitaran puntos y darte el honor de ganar la copa de las casas. —Negó con la cabeza Scorpius aún algo serio, pero cuando escuchó la gran carcajada que brotó de los labios de la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír a su manera. —La verdad es que sí, me hubiese reído bastante. —Murmuró alzando su cabeza hacia arriba, clavando sus ojos en el techo de esa sala donde se podía ver algún rastro de telaraña.

—No cambiaras nunca Malfoy. —Susurró Rose cuando dejó de reír. Bajó su mirada relajando su pecho, el cual bajaba y subía con fuerza a causa de su ataque de risa observando el rostro del chico. Cuando éste se acompasó junto con su respiración, se mordió el labio para darse la vuelta e ir a su sillón.

—Weasley... —Murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo intentando llamar la atención de la chica para que no se fuera tan lejos de él. — ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? —Preguntó algo serio en un tono bajo articulando sus labios despacio, mientras que con su mano tocaba el reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Cuando efectuó esa pregunta se maldijo por dentro; no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía, pero no lo había podido evitar, no esa vez. — ¿O tienes miedo? —Preguntó en un tono algo burlón, intentando arreglar la pregunta que había efectuado antes, dándole un toque de mofa hacia ella.

La joven Ravenclaw se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras procedentes de la boca del Slytherin extrañada. ¿Por qué iba a querer que se sentase en el reposa brazos de su sillón? Reanudó su marcha hacia su sillón porque para ser sinceros la cercanía con el chico le ponía bastante nerviosa, pero cuando escuchó la última pregunta se dio la vuelta haciendo que el manto pelirrojo que tenía por melena revolotease a su alrededor—ese día el pelo lo tenía lacio y suave, puesto que había recibido pociones nuevas de su madre—. Anduvo hasta el sillón del chico sentándose con suavidad en el reposabrazos del sillón. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en el rostro de Scorpius al ver que lo que quería se había cumplido. Quería tener cerca a esa chica; le transmitía algo que ninguna otra chica podría conseguir ni en sueños.

— ¿Decías algo? —Preguntó una vez sentada. En su tono de voz se podía notar ese orgullo que tanto la caracterizaba. No le gustaba perder y menos contra él.

—Qué raro, creía que tenías miedo a enamorarte de mí... —Murmuró Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona que a su vez era nerviosa por querer saber la respuesta. Con sus finos dedos acarició uno de los mechones que caían en su hombro.

Rose notó como la mano del chico subió hasta uno de sus lisos mechones y cuando comenzó a acariciarle tuvo que cerrar su boca fuertemente para no soltar un suspiro que la delatase. Solo el tacto del rubio producía que cada poro de su piel se elevase y se pusiese de gallina. Cuando escuchó lo que decía ladeó la cabeza para quedar cara a cara con él.

— ¿Ese es tu mayor sueño verdad? —Preguntó la joven alzando una de sus dejas a la par que una sonrisa suave, pero con algo de burla, se posó en su rostro. Aunque pareciera mentira, observaba las facciones de Scorpius, jamás le había tenido tan cerca el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo.

El rostro de la pelirroja se movió mientras que clavaba sus ojos celestes en los ojos de color acero. Eso hizo que el chico se pusiera nervioso provocando que un temblor imposible de apreciar apareciera en su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa ladeada consiguió disimular ese temblor y contraatacar las palabras de Rose.

—Sí, mi sueño y mi peor pesadilla. —Dijo algo arrogante el chico rubio mientras que sus ojos de acero miraban los gruesos labios de la chica sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Rose pudo observar cómo los ojos de él bajaban hasta sus labios. En un gesto involuntario, al ver esa escena, sus dientes de la parte superior atraparon con delicadeza su labio inferior sin quitar la mirada del rostro implacable de Scorpius. Cuando sus dientes soltaron su labio un fino hilo de voz salió de sus labios.

—Me quieres decir que lo reconoces Malfoy... —Hacía casi un mes que habían empezado con ese juego que la chica de la melena besada por el fuego no entendía ni llegaría a entender nunca.

Scorpius se había metido totalmente de lleno en el juego desde que la muchacha se había mordido el labio inferior. Incorporó su cuerpo y con maestría atrapó la nuca de la pelirroja acercando el rostro de ella al de él. Un suspiró salió de los labios de Scorpius adrede, para que rozase con los de Rose, quería hacer eso.

—Yo lo reconozco... ¿Y tú? —Preguntó casi rozando sus labios finos con los gruesos de ella, sintiendo cómo los ojos celestes de la chica caían en los labios de ambos.

Ella sintió el aire cálido que provenía del fondo de la garganta del rubio sobre sus labios. Sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía soltó un suspiro ella misma entreabriendo sus labios. Al escuchar la afirmación del Slytherin sintió como un grupo de molestas mariposas se instalaron en la boca de su estómago mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

—Y-yo... —Tartamudeó. Sí, tartamudeó. Por primera vez, alguien había dejado sin palabras a la marimandona y marisabidilla de Rose Weasley y había sido nada más y nada menos que su gran rival.

Cuando el afinado oído de Scorpius escuchó la respuesta de Rose, el chico rubio cerró sus ojos juntando sus labios con los de ella, dejando un beso sincero. No es que los demás besos no hubieran sido sinceros, sino que este era el que más deseaba, el que más necesitaba. Quería abrirse a esa chica, aunque fuera a través de actos y no palabras. Sus manos se deslizaron por su nuca acariciando su melena con reflejos castaños, casi con mimo. Cuando Rose sintió como los labios finos y fríos del chico estaban sobre los suyos de nuevo, sintió como las mariposas de su estómago aleteaban sus alas sin descanso. No había noche que no hubiera soñado con otro beso del chico, de cómo sus manos se movían por su cuerpo acariciándola, haciéndola sentir querida. Ambos movieron sus labios encima de los del otro marcando un ritmo lento y pensando en darle la respuesta, aunque estuviese mal, aunque ellos no pudiesen estar juntos. La joven rompió el beso juntando su frente con la de él buscando su mirada.

—No lo niego. —Susurró. No hacían faltan más palabras en ese momento.

Las palabras de la chica impactaron contra los labios de él haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en ellos; una sonrisa que a diferencia de otras veces era sincera. Rose, al ver su sonrisa, no pudo evitar pintar una en su rostro, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír así y la verdad es que le gustaba, y mucho. Él abrió sus ojos de color gris lentamente viendo como el rostro pecoso de la chica esta justo ahí, a pocos centímetros de él totalmente colorado; estaba preciosa.

—Lo sabía. —Susurró en un tono algo prepotente, pero normal en él. Agarrando a Rose de la cintura, la cual en un acto de coraje deslizó su cuerpo quedando sentada en el regazo de él facilitándose así poder darle un golpe en el antebrazo.

—Tú qué vas a saber. —Estaba tan roja como su pelo e intentaba poner este como cortina para que no pudiese verla. Era la primera vez que ella estaba así con alguien. Siempre había estado con ellos o metida entre una torre llena de libros.

—Sé más de lo que tú te piensas, Weasley. —La arrogancia de Scorpius jamás podía faltar. Sentía el cuerpo delgado de Rose sobre su regazo. No quería importunarla por lo que posó sus brazos en el reposabrazos de ese sillón que había sido testigo de ese beso.

—Claro... —Murmuró Rose a la vez que rodaba los ojos. Al levantar la vista se fijó en un reloj mágico que descansaba en la pared, el cual solo sabían utilizar las personas que se encerraban en aquella habitación. Llevaba tres horas encerrada allí con Malfoy, además ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sacudió la cabeza porque no se arrepentía en absoluto. Había visto una faceta diferente de Scorpius y la verdad es que le gustaban ambas, pero era hora de volver a la realidad y volver a estudiar para los exámenes.

—Venga, que es hora de irnos Malfoy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. —Se levantó del regazo del chico. —Y tú tienes que ir a ver cómo está mi primo. —Le empezó a meter prisa para que se levantase y saliese de la sala, saliendo ella detrás para cerrarla.

Ese momento era un tanto incómodo para ambos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar. Por lo que Rose sacando su pequeña parte Gyrffindor, se acercó algo dubitativa al rostro del chico dejando un suave y casto beso en sus labios a modo de despedida, no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que pasaría algo como eso. Scorpius se quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero no iba a recriminarle nada.

—Ten cuidado no comas demasiados libros. —Se mofó Scorpius metiendo la mano en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Cosa que hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño.

—Dale recuerdos a mi primo. —Se despidió Rose con la mano. Después de eso, giró sobre sus talones para poner rumbo a la biblioteca, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

Había sido un intenso día, Albus no salió hasta la hora de la cena del despacho de un borracho Slughorn que le contaba historias de cómo su padre había acabado con Lord Voldemort. Por lo tanto, el secreto de Eileen tendría que esperar un día más.


	11. Descubriendo el gran secreto

**Capítulo 11: **Descubriendo el gran secreto.

Seis días habían pasado desde la confrontación entre serpientes. Esa semana, el nuevo trío de oro había estado más distanciado que en todo el año, pues los exámenes finales habían absorbido todo su tiempo, aunque cada uno se lo tomaba a una manera distinta.

Albus Severus Potter estaba nervioso, pero confiaba en que aprobaría. Sinceramente, había dejado todo para el último día, cosa que no era extraña en él. Albus no era un chico que necesitase horas de estudio, con solo un rato le bastaba para sacar buenas calificaciones. El chico moreno llevaba toda la semana intranquilo, pero no por el tema de los exámenes, sino por el secreto que le contó Eileen. Por más que había intentado coincidir con sus dos mejores amigos para poder hablar de esa situación, no lo había conseguido y por ello todavía no había contado ese gran secreto. Quería contárselo a los dos a la vez.

Rose Weasley, por su parte, no había parado casi ni para comer ni dormir, yendo de hacer los exámenes a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a hacer los exámenes. La chica de los ojos celestes era muy estricta respecto a sus estudios, aunque ya se supiese todas las lecciones de memoria pudiendo sacar altas calificaciones. Mucha gente le preguntaba por qué seguía estudiando si ya se sabía todo y ella contestaba que nunca se sabía qué podía entrar en los exámenes o si venían preguntas de cursos pasados. Por otro lado, cuando Rose se encontraba en época de exámenes, era imposible acercarse a ella, si interrumpías su estudio, poco le faltaba para morderte.

Y, por último, Scorpius Malfoy quien había centrado su tiempo en la asignatura que peor se le daba: herbología. Sabía que para ser sanador como su padre tenía que sacar en ese ámbito un _extraordinario_, pero le estaba costando bastante. Por un lado, quería ir a la biblioteca todos los días, pero, por otro, no quería encontrarse allí con Rose; no porque hubiera pasado algo, sino porque sentía vergüenza al dejar ver la debilidad que sentía por ella. Por esa razón, se había pasado casi toda la semana encerrado en la sala común de Slytherin, saliendo solo para comer y hacer los exámenes.

Pero por fin llegó el viernes, el día final de los exámenes. Se podía respirar el entusiasmo en el castillo, por fin todos aquellos magos y brujas se sentían libres de la presión de los estudios y se podía ver cómo cada grupo de amigos se apiñaban en los corredores para jugar al snap explosivo o a gobstones.

También se podía apreciar al nuevo grupo de merodeadores de Hogwarts murmurando por cada rincón del castillo planeando su despedida al ser su último año. Era divertido ver cómo huían cada vez que Dalia, Dominique y Claire se les acercaban. Dalia quería impedir todo lo que hicieran fuera como fuera y Dominique quería enterarse de lo que pasaba; le gustaba estar enterada de todo.

El día once de junio no era un día cualquiera: aparte de ser el último día de exámenes, era el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Rose Weasley, la cual alcanzaba la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, así podría practicar magia fuera del colegio.

Albus Severus Potter había quedado con Rose en una de las aulas en desuso del cuarto piso, pero le había preparado una sorpresa junto a Scorpius, a quien le había hecho falta convencer y finalmente había aceptado a regañadientes y Eileen Rousseau, la cual había aceptado encantada. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban ya en el sitio donde habían quedado con la cumpleañera. Ese era un aula especial para el nuevo trío de oro, ya que siempre que tenían que hablar de un tema importante se reunían ahí.

El chico del pelo azabache y los dos rubios habían preparado un álbum de fotos donde salían ellos con la pelirroja y, además de las fotos, el álbum tenía un apartado donde habían escrito dedicatorias especiales. Albus, en esos momentos, estaba muy nervioso y estaba deseando que su prima abriera la puerta por fin. De repente, el silencio que se había instalado entre los tres fue quebrado por la voz de Scorpius:

—¡Cuánto tarda!— Exclamó Scorpius soltando un sonoro bufido por sus finos labios. No es que se quisiera ir, pero que la chica tardase solo hacía que sus nervios aumentasen, poniéndole de mal humor.

—Eso digo yo. Y luego ella se queja de que nosotros siempre llegamos tarde. —Dijo Albus dando la razón al joven Malfoy. Albus ya estaba empezando a dar pequeños golpes en el suelo con la punta de su píe; síntoma de que se estaba impacientando.

Eileen, que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando por una rendija de la puerta de madera, pudo ver que por el final des pasillo se distinguía la silueta de Rose. Giró su cuerpo hacia los dos Slytherin esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—¡Ya está aquí!— Anunció Eileen llena de felicidad, situándose al lado del chico moreno y juntando las manos delante de su pecho.

Justo cuando el águila de cabellos brillantes como el oro de Gringotts anunció que Rose estaba a punto de llegar, el chirrido que emitieron las bisagras de la puerta hizo que la atención de los tres se centrase en ese punto del aula. Estaban expectantes.

Cuando la puerta del aula se abrió del todo, dejó a la vista el cuerpo desgarbado de Rose, que en su rostro portaba una alegre y risueña sonrisa por tosas las felicitaciones que había recibido aquel día tan especial, aparte de las lechuzas de toda su familia y algunos regalos.

—¿Qué pasa...?— La pregunta de la joven Weasley fue ahogada por dos gritos procedentes del interior de la clase.

—¡SORPRESA! — Exclamaron a viva voz Albus y Eileen al unísono cuando vieron que la melena besada por el fuego de Rose se vio por el resquicio de la puerta; parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. En cambio, Scorpius, cuando vio a la chica pelirroja abrir la puerta, una sonrisa salió en sus labios, pero rápidamente disimuló apretando su mandíbula.

—¿¡Pero qué hacéis aquí!?— Pregunto Rose sorprendida. No se esperaba para nada que ellos tres le fueran a dar una sorpresa, pero estaba muy contenta; después del duro estrés que había sufrido con los exámenes no había nada mejor que pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos.

—¿No es obvio, Rosechús?— Contestó Albus acercándose a su prima con una sonrisa en el rostro. Albus Severus, al igual que James Sirius, llamaban a su prima "Rosechús" en broma; era un mote que le habían puesto ellos. — ¡Felicidades!

—¡Felicidades Rose!— Eileen, la chica que oficialmente no estaba en ese trío ni lo estaría jamás, se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos. En realidad a la rubia no le importaba mucho no ser una más de ellos todo el rato, simplemente se conformaba con estar con ellos.

Scorpius, por su parte, estaba nervioso no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Una parte de él quería felicitar a Rose, pero por otro lado no quería que se diesen cuenta del afecto que sentía por ella. Últimamente había estado con la guardia baja y no lo podía consentir. Como era experto en enmascarar sus nervios y sentimientos, con lentitud, se sentó en una de las mesas.

—Weasley... Llegas tarde. —Murmuró el joven de cabellos platinados cruzándose de brazos, para acto seguido añadir en un pequeño gruñido:— Felicidades.

—¡Gracias! —Rose estaba muy contenta y tenía ganas de abrazarles, incluso a Malfoy. Por ello cerró la puerta de aquella estancia tras ella para acercarse a donde se encontraban.

A Albus le encantaba organizar esas cosas para Rose. Podía ser porque la admiraba y posiblemente ella fuera la persona que más quería en el mundo. Él había organizo todo eso, por lo que sus manos portaban aquel álbum de fotos lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos. Con media sonrisa se acercó a su prima con pasos llenos de energía para terminar dejando el regalo que habían hecho entre los tres, a pesar de que él había hecho casi todo el trabajo.

—De parte de los tres... —Dijo el chico moreno después de depositar el presente en las manos huesudas de Rose, observando con sus ojos verde olivo el rostro pecoso de Rose. Tenía ganas de ver su reacción.

El álbum que estaba en las manos de Albus cayó en las de Rose. El álbum era de color azul cielo, un gran detalle por parte de los chicos, ya que lo habían enmarcado con el color de la casa Ravenclaw, a la que pertenecía Rose. En letras de color negro con una caligrafía perfecta, ponía "Para que siempre nos recuerdes". Era grueso y las páginas interiores eran de color blanco con una foto en movimiento pegada en el centro, acompañado de una breve descripción.

Rose observó el álbum con cuidado. En esos momentos, aquel pequeño regalo había pasado a ser uno de sus objetos personales más preciados. Ladeó la cabeza varias veces provocando que su lacia melena revolotease con gracia a su alrededor. Primero clavó sus ojos celestes en los esmeralda de Albus, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Después buscó con la mirada a Eileen, que también sonreía pudiéndose distinguir un brillo especial en sus ojos. Y para finalizar, su mirada recayó en Scorpius, el cual no sonreía, sino que tenía toda la frente llena de arrugas y parecía estar nervioso.

Rose, después de observar a los tres, abrió la primera página en la cual se encontraban escritas tres dedicatorias, eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, no creía que ellos hubiesen hecho eso para ella.

_Para empezar con esta dedicatoria, me gustaría decirte: muchísimas felicidades. Me alegra mucho volver a pasar otro cumpleaños más junto a ti. Ya son diecisiete los que paso contigo._

_Después decirte que eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Mi persona favorita en este mundo, por la que haría cualquier cosa sin dudarlo ni un segundo._

_Más que mi prima, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi mitad._

_Te quiero mucho._

—_Albus Severus Potter._

_Felicidades insufrible sabelotodo. Luego dices que soy un mal chico y__,__ mira, aunque me das dolores de cabeza, estoy aquí felicitándote__._

_Me alegra mucho haberte conocido. Me has enseñado muchas cosas y no todas han sido sacadas de la biblioteca, sino de tu corazón._

_No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho contigo... _

—_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

_¡Muchas felicidades__,__ Rose! No puedo explicar lo mucho que me has ayudado todos estos años en una pequeña dedicatoria. Pero quiero que sepas que__,__ aunque no lo supieras__,__ has hecho que mis días fueran menos oscuros._

_Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido y una amiga de verdad._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_— Eileen Genevive Rousseau._

Leyó las dedicatorias en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Albus, Scorpius y Eileen, Cuando por fin terminó alzó los ojos regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa que abracaba todo su rostro.

En la primera página del álbum descansaba una foto de Albus y Rose en Rumanía al lado de un dragón. La cara de los chicos era todo un poema: Albus intentaba aparentar que no le daba miedo el dragón, lo que hacía que en su rostro apareciera una mueca y, mientras tanto, Rose no ocultaba su miedo e intentaba huir, pero el chico moreno agarraba su camiseta impidiéndoselo.

—¡Eh yo no era así! —Exclamó Rose en una carcajada. Acto seguido, cerró el libro acortando la distancia que los separaba abrazando a su primo con todas las fuerzas del mundo, pues sabía que esto solo podía ser obra suya.

—Las fotos no mienten —Dijo como respuesta Albus Severus, a la vez que devolvía el abrazo a su prima con cariño. Luego soltó a Rose —Vamos sigue viendo las fotos del álbum. —Acotó en un tono animado.

La siguiente foto del álbum, era una foto de Scorpius y Rose. La foto era de tercero durante la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Casi todo estaba nevado y Albus, el que había sacado la foto, había pillado a Scorpius tirando una bola de nieve a Rose por la espalda.

Esta foto hizo que la pelirroja alzase sus ojos lazando una mirada severa a Scorpius, por fin descubría de donde había salido la bola de nieve de ese día.

Scorpius notó la mirada severa de la chica, estaba esperando el abrazo. Esa foto en realidad era bastante graciosa, ya que los representaba tal cual eran. Después, la chica pelirroja que estaba abrazando a su primo, no pudo evitar hacer un ruido con sus labios.

—Creo que los demás también salimos ahí, no es que quiera un abrazo, pero... —Dijo Scorpius en un tono algo arrogante, aunque por dentro sí deseaba el abrazo de Rose.

—Vamos, Malfoy, estás deseando que la reina de las pecas te de un abrazo. —Sentenció Eileen acercándose hasta donde se encontraban los dos primos Weasley. Separándoles para poder ella abrazar a Rose con cariño, pues había sido su única amiga. Cuando esto pasó, la otra chica Ravenclaw le propinó un suave pellizco por el comentario; estaba tan toja como su pelo. Cuando se separó dio un leve empujón a Albus. —Eh, no acapares a Weasley tú solo, que Malfoy se pone celoso.

Albus Severus soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar lo que decía Eileen. Sabia que eso no le iba a gustar a su amigo Scorpius. Por eso se apartó un poco apoyando su cuerpo en una mesa, observando cómo ambas chicas se abrazaban y esperando ansioso qué postura pensaban adoptar Scorpius y Rose.

—Mi prima es mía y de nadie más... —Bromeó Albus guiñando el ojo a su amigo Scorpius, que parecía estaba algo nervioso. Luego ladeó la cabeza en dirección de Rose. —¿Te gusta el regalo? Espero que si...

—¡No me gusta! ¡Me encanta! —Rose estaba conteniendo las ganas de volver a ir corriendo a abrazar al chico de ojos color esmeralda. Recogió el álbum que había dejado en una mesa esbozando una sonrisa sincera; le había encantado. Rose adoraba las cosas que tenían un significado especial, y ese álbum lo tenía. Al pasar las yemas por la caratula se armó de valor y dejó el álbum sobre la mesa para luego dirigirse al rubio y con algo de titubeo abrazarle.

Scorpius sintió como los brazos de la chica rodearon su atlético cuerpo, el rubio se tensó un poco pero al sentir el aroma de Rose no pudo evitar relajarse y pasar sus manos elegantes con dedos de pianista por la espalda de la pelirroja. En ese momento parecía como si ambos estuviesen solos, pero eso no era así, por lo que se deshizo del abrazo de manera suave, sin brusquedad. Después de ese abrazo, el rubio se había puesto nervioso y eso provocó que pasase su mano derecha por su pelo de color platino.

El hijo del elegido notó que su mejor amigo estaba poniéndose nervioso, por lo que decidió romper el hielo. A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era bueno o malo. Iba a abordar el tema del secreto de Eileen y no sabía si podía contarlo, pero... No veía un momento mejor que ese para poder hablar con todos ellos juntos.

—Bueno, creo que Eileen tiene que contaros algo... —Murmuró el moreno, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos les escuchasen. Tras ello, ladeó la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Eileen; quería saber cómo se lo había tomado.

La sonrisa triunfante que había en los labios de Eileen por haber conseguido que Rose y Malfoy se abrazasen, se desvaneció al instante después de escuchar las palabras de Albus, al que buscó con la mirada algo tensa y con miedo.

—Albus... No sé... —Susurró la chica de cabellos platinados. Sabía que Scorpius era un sangre pura y tenía miedo de que fuese con el cuento a su familia y que eso afectase directamente a su padre y a su hermano Logane.

Albus, al sentir la mirada tan tensa de la chica en su rostro, le dedicó una sonrisa para que se tranquilizase y pudiera hablar con tranquilidad. Sabía que iba a ser difícil que Eileen hablase del tema con tranquilidad, pero también sabía que si lo hacía ambos chicos la podían ayudar. Se acercó a ella con pasos tranquilos sentándose a su lado, pasando su mano por su hombro para darle la fuerza que necesitaba.

La hija de dos héroes de guerra observaba la escena con impaciencia, mientras la punta de su pie tocaba repetidas veces el suelo con algo de nerviosismo, pues por fin iba a descubrir todo acerca de ese grimorio. Parecía que Albus ya lo sabía y, la verdad, es que no le gustaba que el chico del pelo azabache tuviese secretos con ella. Se acercó también a la chica rubia sonriendo tenuemente para tranquilizarla.

—Puedes contar lo que quieras. De aquí no saldrá nada te lo prometo— Dijo Rose en un tono tranquilizador.

Scorpius, por su parte, era muy mal pensado. Pensaba que si la chica no soltaba prenda era porque él estaba allí. Que desconfiaran de él por su familia era algo que Scorpius no aguantaba, por lo que prefirió desviar su mirada de aquella escena, rodando sus ojos grises como el acero con algo de molestia. En un instante, el chico rubio estuvo a punto de agarrar la puerta y marcharse de allí, pero esta vez su curiosidad venció a su orgullo, por lo que decidió esperar, al igual que los otros dos componentes del nuevo trío de oro, a que aquella chica rubia de origen francés y griego comenzara a hablar.

Eileen observó a Scorpius por el rabillo del ojo y un suspiro invadió sus labios. Ella no era prejuiciosa y mucho menos de Malfoy, pero su familia estaba antes que nadie. Agachó la cabeza con lentitud tomándose varios minutos para comenzar a hablar.

—Vosotros queríais información de ese grimorio por curiosidad y yo os aconsejo que no tengáis nada que ver con ese grimorio... —Las palabras de Eileen eran pausadas y su voz temblorosa, como si le costase mucho hablar de ese tema. —Ese objeto es de una familia fundadora de mi ciudad: York. Con él nos tienen amenazados a todos los mestizos o hijos de muggles. O pagas o mueres. —Soltó un sonoro suspiro para continuar con la parte más dolorosa de la historia. —Mi madre murió por ese grimorio y mi padre está muy enfermo, puede que le quede poco tiempo.

El chico con el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts ya sabía esa historia y cada vez que la recordaba se enfurecía más, pero escucharlo de los labios de aquella rubia provocaba que una rabia casi imposible de dominar invadiera su cuerpo. Con los puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula, miró a un punto fijo del techo, esperando escuchar lo que opinaban sus dos mejores amigos. Rose, por su parte, cuando la chica con el manto rubio por melena terminó su triste y angustioso relato, sintió como un frío invadió su interior al escucharlo. Scorpius, el único hijo de Draco Malfoy, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que su pelo rubio se moviera cayendo por su frente. Era una historia triste y le encantaría poder ayudar a esa chica, aunque sus labios no lo dijeran pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo. Pasados unos segundos, el silencio reinaba en ese aula. Nadie había abierto la boca desde que Eileen había acabado de hablar y el chico moreno quiso romperlo sin poder esperar.

—No podemos dejar que eso siga así... —Murmuró Albus entre dientes con la cara roja de la cólera. Albus odiaba las injusticias y esa era una de ellas: que la gente con poder se aprovechara de la gente humilde y honesta.

—No sé Albus... Yo también quiero ayudar a Eileen pero... —Se calló en el acto. Rose no se había dado cuenta que había dicho esas palabras delante de Eileen. Pero, ¿qué iban a hacer cuatro chicos de diecisiete años contra el poder de ese grimorio? Lo que Albus decía no tenía sentido en esos momento para ella.

—Pienso lo mismo que Rose... —Farfulló Scorpius en un tono algo entristecido. Su corazón había sentido pena y conmoción al escuchar a aquella chica. —Yo este verano andaré con mi padrino Blaise por esa ciudad... —Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras su mirada grisácea se centró entre los tres chicos que permanecían juntos. —No creo que ese dato sea muy relevante, pero quizás podamos hacer algo empezando por ahí...

—¡No, no y no! Vosotros no podéis hacer nada. No quiero que os pase nada a ninguno y si digo ninguno es ninguno. —Recalcó desviando la vista hacia Scorpius. —Por favor dejad las cosas como están. Nadie puede arreglarlo. Nadie puede hacer nada. —Tenía los ojos como platos al ver todas las cosas que intentaba planear Albus, mientras movía energéticamente la cabeza a modo de negación.

—Eileen, no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así. Al menos yo... —Al decir esa última frase, Albus llevó su mirada hasta Scorpius y Rose. Luego la desvió hacía Eileen y siguió: —Sé que tú tampoco quieres que siga así. Tienes miedo y te entiendo... Pero déjalo a un lado y piensa en un buen futuro... —Dijo el chico moreno mirando a la chica con sus ojos verdes. Esa vez sus ojos brillaban de otra forma; intentaban transmitir esperanza. Pasados unos segundos, notando que el silencio que ocupaba la sala no desaparecía, Albus pasó su mano de nuevo por el hombro de la chica rubia para hablar. —Todo va a salir bien. Estoy contigo. No estás sola.

Scorpius y Rose escucharon la determinación en la voz de Albus. Sabían que nada en el mundo le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Rose ladeó la cabeza hacía donde estaba Scorpius, clavando sus ojos celestes en los grises de él; hablando sin palabras. Observó que el chico de cabello platinado asentía casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza para luego mirar a Eileen.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos. Supongo que habrá más gente allí que quiera ayudar, Eileen. —Dijo Rose con determinación. Luego posó la mirada en Albus, dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo. Rose quería hacer las cosas sin anticiparse.

—Eso digo yo. Supongo que todas las familias afectadas también estarán cansadas de que os traten así... —Opinó Albus. Después rascó su cabeza haciendo que su pelo negro se alborotase, esperando que la chica contestase. Esperaba que alguna idea se le viniera a la cabeza para poder ayudar. Albus estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero no podía consentir que en esa ciudad las cosas siguieran así.

—Ya hablaremos... Tengo que ir a hacer el equipaje. —Anunció Eileen bajito con la mirada algo gacha. No quería que nadie sufriese por su culpa. Sin decir nada más, salió de aquel aula dejando a los tres chicos solos. Estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba poner sus asuntos en orden.

El joven Potter, cuando vio como la chica salió de aquel aula en desuso, rodó sus ojos; siempre se iba de las mismas maneras cada vez que tocaban ese tema. Luego miró a los otros dos chicos. Scorpius se encontraba callado, mirando con sus ojos de color gris hacia ambos lados y Rose se encontraba con los labios muy apretados; seguro que estaba pensando algo, siempre que ponía los labios así es que estaba pensando algo importante. Después de observarles, el hijo del elegido aclaró su garganta pasando su huesuda mano derecha con una cicatriz por su pelo.

—Creo que es tarde y no quiero que nos pillen en los últimos días de colegio y nos castiguen, así que vayámonos. —Añadió Albus en un tono seco, no porque estuviera cabreado, sino porque sentía impotencia de no saber que hacer para ayudar con las injusticias que sufrían algunos habitantes de York.

—Albus... —Llamó la atención del moreno Rose en un susurro, antes de que se marcharan. —Entendemos que no aguantes este tipo de cosas y quieras ayudar a Eileen... Pero... —Al ver el semblante serio de Albus, agachó su mirada azulada soltando un pequeño suspiro. Por su primo iría al fin del mundo si hacía falta. Luego alzó la mirada para andar a pasos cortos hacia Albus y abrazarle con cariño a la vez que le murmuraba. —Decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaremos a tu lado. Aunque sea un suicidio. —Sonrió levemente. Luego se separó levemente del cuerpo del Slytherin, llevando una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo. —Siempre. —Por último, se separó dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Mañana nos vemos. —Se despidió la pelirroja agarrando su regalo de cumpleaños, siguiendo los pasos de la rubia hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

Tras la salida de Rose, solo quedaban Albus y Scorpius. El rubio le miraba con sus ojos grises sin decir nada y, a la vez, le daba a entender que estaría a su lado como había estado todos esos años atrás. Albus, también en silencio, daba las gracias por tener esos amigos que le apoyaban en todo. Gracias a ellos había aprendido el verdadero significado de amistad.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula, caminando en dirección de las mazmorras callados, pero apoyándose en silencio. Sabían que lo duro estaba por llegar. 

Un par días habían pasado desde que se reveló el gran secreto de Eileen en esa aula. El nuevo trío de oro había estado esos días más unidos que nunca, hablando de cómo afrontarían el problema que Eileen les había presentado. Aunque estaban preocupados por la situación de la muchacha de cabellos rubios. Esta se había encerrado en sí misma, hablando solo con su hermano Logane. Parecía que huía de ellos.

El trío estaba con su pequeño grupo de amigos sentados en el Gran Comedor. No era hora de comer, pero los alumnos de sexto tenían la hora libre, por lo que no había mejor sitio para sentarse y hablar de sus planes de verano todos juntos.

—Yo iré a buscar vampiros... — Comentaba Thylane. La joven de tez oscura, ese último año, había desarrollado una intensa obsesión por los vampiros. —He leído mucho sobre ellos y le voy a decir a mi madre que me lleve a Transilvania. —Los ojos de la chica brillaban, aunque de vez en cuando, se posaban en el rostro de Jackson, sin ningún tipo de pudor. —¿Tú eres un vampiro, Jackson? —Preguntó al chico de rostro enfermizo sin dudarlo dos veces. Eso hizo que se levantasen varias risas entre el grupo, aunque Jackson mantenía su rostro serio.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me has visto cara de vampiro? —Contestó Jackson de malas formas, demostrando su mal carácter. Últimamente les había dado por decir que era un vampiro por su tono de piel y eso le molestaba.

—Si... —Afirmó Thylane mirando un punto fijo del techo mientras balanceaba sus pies que no llegaban al suelo. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia los pies, los cuales se movían en sintonía. —Estoy segura de que tú eres quien hace que me ponga los zapatos del revés... —Su voz era suave y soñadora.

—En fin... —Cortó Regina la conversación entre Jackson y Thylane. Casi todos se estaban aguantado la risa por el chico de tez pálida, pues la situación era bastante graciosa. —Yo me iré de viaje, seguro que mis padres tienen planeado algo. Seguramente a un lugar caro y lleno de lujos. —Se pavoneó delante de todos. Era algo normal en ella, siempre quería quedar por encima.

Albus estaba muy callado. Estaba pensando que él se iría a York fuera como fuera, pero, claro, no iba a decirlo allí delante de todos. Él era muy cabezón y nadie iba a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Se encontraba sentado algo distanciado de todos con el codo clavado en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, acompañado de un ceño fruncido. Estaba pensando la manera de ir y no prestaba mucha atención a sus amigos, aunque a veces sus ojos verdes con largas pestañas negras no podían evitar deslizarse hasta el grupo.

—Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer, Rose? ¿Comerte ocho libros? —Preguntó George soltando una sonora carcajada, a la cual se unieron Peter y Scorpius. Aunque Scorpius solo lo hacía para hacer rabiar a la pelirroja.

Rose, tras escuchar el comentario de George, se puso roja de la rabia. En ocasiones no aguantaba los comentarios ni de Peter, ni de George. Levantó su delgado cuerpo del alargado banco agarrando su ejemplar de encantamientos avanzados, el cual había estado leyendo mientras ellos hablaban. Sin miramientos, alzó este en el aire dejándolo caer en la cabeza de Peter y George, pero cuando el libro iba a impactar sobre la cabeza de Scorpius este paró el golpe con el antebrazo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—No seáis idiotas —Murmuró Rose con mal genio, mientras se sentaba de nuevo. —Y vosotros ¿qué vais a hacer? —Preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a todo el grupo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a Albus apartado del grupo. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando y eso le preocupaba.

Scorpius sabía perfectamente que, con el comentario que había hecho George, Rose iba a darles con el libro en su cabeza -a veces Rose era muy predecible-, por esa razón había estado en guardia. Ese día, Scorpius estaba de buen humor, por lo que, la mayoría del tiempo, en su rostro se podía vislumbrar una sonrisa ladeada. Como nadie había contestado, decidió contar él que haría ese verano.

—Yo iré a York con mi padrino. Creo que tiene que hacer unos negocios y mi padre quiere que aprenda a manejar el negocio familiar. —Dijo Scorpius en un tono arrogante y chulesco, moviendo su cabeza rubia. En el momento que el joven de cabellos platinado pronunció la palabra "York" la cabeza de Albus se levantó como un rayo hacia donde se encontraban sentados.

—Yo no creo que haga nada especial, ayudaré en el... —Patrick no pudo terminar su frase. Nadie sabía por qué pero las campanas de Hogwarts comenzaron a sonar repetidamente y a deshora. Eso era algo extraño.

En ese momento, un chico de primero con el uniforme de la casa Hufflepuff irrumpió en el Gran comedor.

—¡Cuatro chicos me han dicho que diga qué todo el mundo vaya a los terrenos! —Gritaba a viva voz el pequeño. Se podía palpar la emoción en su voz, algo grande estaba pasando.

En el momento que escucharon la voz del Hufflepuff, todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor se levantaron a toda prisa. El nuevo trío de oro se miraron entre sí para salir de aquel lugar acompañados de sus amigos. Una vez que salieron a los corredores, vieron como casi todo el castillo se estaba empezando a amontonar en ellos, con solo un propósito: poder salir a los terrenos y saber qué estaba pasando.

Corrieron por los pasillos entre el gentío. Entre empujones y golpes comenzaron a hacerse hueco y, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron llegar a los terrenos, donde una gran aglomeración de gente con uniformes de Hogwarts se encontraba mirándose desorientada; allí no estaba sucediendo nada.

El cielo ese día se encontraba nublado, lleno de nubes grisáceas. Cuando todo el mundo estaba a punto de marcharse: ¡PUM! Cuatro jóvenes aparecieron en escobas voladoras lanzando objetos hacía el cielo; sin duda eran los nuevos merodeadores.

En el momento que los objetos se resbalaron de las manos de los jóvenes Gryffindor, grandes leones compuestos de chispas doradas y rojas, que despedían fogonazos y producían fuertes explosiones, adornaron el cielo. A continuación, girándulas de color verde fosforito de dos metros de diámetro pasaron zumbando como platillos volantes por las cabezas de los estudiantes, que miraban la escenas atónitos. Cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas revoloteaban por el cielo, las bengalas escribían "Los nuevos Merodeadores" en el aire. Los petardos explotaban como grandes minas de guerra, allí donde los ojos del nuevo trío de oro se posaba. Y, en vez de apagarse, aquellos fuegos cada vez desprendían más energía y alegría.

La multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos. Se escuchaban silbidos acompañados de algunos gritos de gente a la que le pasaba una girándula muy cerca.

—¡Albus, tu hermano, esta vez, se ha pasado de la raya! —Dijo Rose estupefacta. No sabía cómo habían tenido el valor de hacer aquello dentro de la escuela.

—Es James... — Dijo Albus en un tono suave. Sabía que si alguien hacía eso tendría que ser su hermano. El moreno miraba hacia el cielo con la boca abierta y con asombro.

—Desde luego. —Contestó Scorpius en un tono enfadado. Esos cuatro siempre se estaban haciendo los graciosos y eso era una cosa que odiaba.

Los tres dejaron de mirar el cielo para mirarse entre ellos. En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron no pudieron evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus labios, era un espectáculo digno de admirar.

El cuarteto de merodeadores estaba pletórico. Todo esto lo habían estudiado minuciosamente desde que a James Sirius se le había ocurrido la idea de honrar la memoria de su tío Fred. George les había contado a Fred y a él cuando eran pequeños la historia de cómo les expulsaron de Hogwarts. Cuando el primer hijo de Harry Potter había comentado la idea a sus amigos, todos habían aceptado sin poner ninguna pega. Sobretodo Fred II, al que le emocionaba más que a ninguno. Además de que querían despedir su último año.

Mientras los fuegos relucían en todo su esplendor, por el rostro de James Sirius cayó una pequeña lágrima. Cuando dirigió la mirada a su primo Fred, vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones, por eso girando el palo de su escoba se dirigió hasta él volando, chocando la mano con este a modo de victoria; habían realizado uno de sus sueños.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? —Se escuchó la potente voz de la directora de Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall había estado presenciando la escena desde un lugar apartado. Sabía que como directora tenía que cortar aquel espectáculo, pero sabía que todo eso lo hacían sin maldad, solo para honrar la memoria de su tío fallecido. El acto había abierto pequeñas heridas en la directora y se había tomado unos momentos para poder recobrar la compostura.

La anciana mujer, que llevaba los cabellos grises recogidos en un elaborado moño, alzó su varita hacia el cielo. De la punta de esta apareció un rayo de luz roja y los fuegos desaparecieron por completo, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos con sus escobas en el cielo. En ese momento, la gente comenzó a volver a sus quehaceres comentando entre ellos la exhibición, hasta que solo quedaron en los terrenos, James Sirius, Frank, Fred, Mark y la directora McGonagall, la cual los regañó sin cesar. También, aunque no en esa escena, se podía ver como Dalia observaba la escena, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. 

Los días siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El curso había llegado a su fin y se podía ver como todos los alumos de Hogwarts salían del castillo, en dirección a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade. Los estudiantes iban andando desde donde les habían dejado los carros tirados por thestral. Después de un rato caminando, se pudo ver, al fin, la gran locomotora negra y roja llamada _Expreso de Hogwarts_.

Albus Severus, Rose y Scorpius caminaban juntos hacia la locomotora que los llevaría de nuevo a sus hogares. Los tres estaban deseosos de ver a sus familias, pero, a su vez, se podía palpar el nerviosismo que sentían, sobretodo Albus el que no había dejado de hacer planes para ese verano.

El clima era cálido y soleado, ni una nube se podía ver en lo alto del cielo. El trinar de los pájaros acompañaba a las voces de los alumnos. Las ropas de los Slytherin y la Ravenclaw eran finas: apenas unos jerséis finos y pantalones.

—¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Eileen? —Preguntó Scorpius a los dos primos. Se le hacía raro no ver a la chica con ellos. Ladeó la cabeza para observar con sus ojos grises a ambos. Al principio, la chica le caía mal, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

—No la he visto en todo el día. Desde que pasó aquello en el cumpleaños de Rose no he hablado casi con ella. —Contestó Albus dando una pequeña patada a una piedra que se cruzó en su camino. Parecía que había metido la pata con aquella chica al obligarla a contar el secreto a sus amigos.

—Me ha dicho que iba a andar hasta el tren con Logane y que nos guardaba un compartimento. Supongo que ya estará allí. —Respondió Rose sacudiendo su larga melena. Ese camino era algo húmedo y provocava que su cabello se encrespase. Ella tampoco había hablado mucho con Eileen.

—Ya decía yo que era raro que no se acoplara... —El tono burlón de Scorpius provocó que los otros dos componentes del trío de oro ladeasen su cabeza en su dirección lanzándole una mirada fulminante, lo que le pareció más divertido. Para calmar los ánimos de Albus y Rose, alzó los brazos a forma de rendición. —Está bien, no digo nada, pero no me matéis con la mirada.

Tras esa breve charla, llegaron a la estación. Decidieron montarse rápido y encontrar a Eileen. Juntos subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts y comenzaron a buscar a la chica rubia por varios compartimentos. Después de varios minutos buscando, escucharon unas voces y grandes carcajadas burlonas al final del pasillo. Eso les llamó la atención, por lo que se apresuraron a ir a ver qué pasaba. A pasos apresurados, llegaron a la puerta del compartimento, parándose a escuchar.

—¿Dónde está tu madre Rousseau? ¿Va a ir a buscarte al andén? —La primera voz que reconoció el nuevo trío de oro fue la de Cécile Lasserre, que estaba metiéndose con la madre fallecida de Eileen. —Ah, no... Que está muerta. —Se podía notar la malicia en su voz.

—¿Y tu padre va a tener suficiente fuerza para venir? —La siguiente voz era la de un chico. Albus, Rose y Scorpius se miraron entre sí formando con los labios el nombre de Marcellius Labonair. —Si la tiene tendrías que darle las gracias a mi padre o a mí, así que arrodíllate. —Una carcajada macabra traspasó la puerta llegando a los oídos de los tres.

Otra cosa que diferenciaron fue la risa de Megara Prynce. Era la única de su edad y curso, por esa razón conocían esa risa burlona con un toque de maldad a la perfección.

Albus Severus, como un héroe sin capa, irrumpió dentro del compartimento con su varita en alto, antes de que su prima Rose pudiera impedírselo. La chica pelirroja conocía perfectamente a su primo y sabía que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. El hijo del elegido, desde que había escuchado la voz de esos tres Slytherin, había aguantado las ganas de entrar, enfureciéndose más a cada palabra impregnada en ponzoña que salía de los labios de las serpientes venenosas.

—¡Mocomurciélago! —Exclamó apuntando al rostro de Marcellius. De la punta de su varita salió un rayo que impactó de lleno en su objetivo. Esto provocó que los mocos de la nariz del joven de York atacasen su propia cara. Albus sonrió complacido al ver aquella escena. Ese maleficio siempre se le había dado muy bien gracias a su madre.

Marcellius comenzó a chillar al ver aquella bandada de mocos atacar su rostro. Estaba tan enfurecido que no le salían ni las palabras. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, daba la impresión de que podía explotar de un momento a otro. Por otro lado, Scorpius y Rose, que habían escuchado la voz de Albus conjurar el maléficio, habían asomado la cabeza para ver la escena y no pudieron evitar que diversas carcajadas salieran de sus labios.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? —Cécile se había levantado totalmente enfurecida. En su rostro se podía notar la rabia que sentía hacia el moreno de ojos verdes.

—Lo que tenía que hacer. —Se escuchó la voz de Rose de fondo. La chica no había aguantado más quedarse fuera de la escena y había irrumpido dentro del compartimento. Eileen, al ver a Rose, con atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro se levantó como un rayo posicionándose al lado de su amiga.

—Por Merlín... —Susurró Scorpius mientras sus ojos grises rodaban. Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner peor de un momento a otro, por lo que prefirió estar con sus amigos y tomar presencia en aquella escena tan graciosa pero a la vez tan peligrosa.

—¿No os han dicho que antes de entrar a un sitio hay que llamar a la puerta? —Preguntó Megara con un tono hiriente, mientras que sus labios se alzaban hacía arriba —Y lo peor de todo, no entiendo por qué tenéis que espiar por los rincones... Eso no es cortés... Y bueno, de vosotros dos... —La chica del pelo castaño y ojos claros alzó su mano señalando a Albus y Rose— Me lo esperaba, pero de ti no, Scorpius. —Sentenció Megara que parecía estar algo perpleja con todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese justo momento, un integrante más se sumó a la escena. Se trataba de Theodore II Nott, primo de Scorpius Malfoy e íntimo de la chica que acababa de hablar.

—Megara... —Murmuró Theodore clavando sus ojos enfermizos en la chica. —Creo que deberías de venir conmigo... —Theodore parecía ser la madurez que le faltaba a Megara, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de que no se comportase así. Hay quien decía que estaba enamorado de ella.

—Si, es mejor que te vayas... Personas como tú, sobran aquí. —Rose Weasley parecía estar a punto de explotar, sus labios estaban totalmente apretados formando una pequeña línea casi imperceptible. La pelirroja tenía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agarrando su varita para actuar en cualquier momento.

—Me voy porque aquí huele a plebe. Y sí, Weasley, es por tu primo y por ti. —Tras decir esas palabras, la chica salió junto con su mejor amigo, dando un leve empujón a Albus que hizo que chocara con Eileen, la que llevaba callada desde el principio.

—Vosotros dos también os deberías ir. —Dijo Albus en un tono serio, aún con su varita entre sus dedos. Los ojos del joven Potter se mantenían totalmente abiertos, clavados en el rostro de aquellos dos chicos que eran hijos de las familias más importantes de York. Los dos sangre pura parecían estar casi a punto de maldecirlos, lo extraño era que no lo habían hecho aún.

—¡Me iré si me sale de la punta de la varita! —Exclamó Marcellius levantándose de su sitio. El maleficio ya había dejado de hacer efecto y, por ello, se podía ver como su rostro marcaba más el cabreo. —Cécile, creo que este verano iremos más de una vez a _Potions Rousseau_. —Con mirada cómplice miró a Cécile. Era obvio que se refería a que iban a ir a molestar a Eileen.

—Id adonde os dé la gana, pero ahora iros de aquí... Sinceramente, vuestra voz me da dolor de cabeza. —El joven Malfoy hizo presencia de nuevo, usando su voz cargada de arrogancia e ironía. Al decir eso, el rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, con total chulería, se sentó en el banco del compartimento. — Sentaos chicos, no creo que estos nos tengan que impedir nada.

Albus Severus, Rose y Eileen se miraron con complicidad y esbozaron una sonrisa. Rose Weasley fue la primera y única en tomar asiento con Eileen, pero, antes de eso, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño empujón con su hombro a Cécile. Esas dos chicas, la pelirroja y la morena, siempre habían estado enemistadas como las que más y, sabiendo lo último, el odio que sentía Rose hacia ella había crecido en medidas desmesuradas.

—Eres asquerosa, Weasley. ¡Que sea la última vez que me tocas! —Exclamó Cécile con rabia. Las palabras salían de sus labios con brusquedad, parecían que eran estacas de maderas dirigidas al corazón de un vampiro.

—La única asquerosa que hay aquí eres tú, Cécile. —Contestó Rose sin cortarse ni un pelo pelirrojo. Rose, tan inteligente como su madre, había tomado la decisión de lo que mejor que podía hacer a partir de ahora era ignorar sus comentarios, como había hecho Scorpius. Por lo que, con su rabillo del ojo y su labio grueso alzado, miró a todos incluyendo a la propia Eileen.

Tras decir eso, el tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Un gran pitido y el ruido de la locomotora comenzaron a retumbar en todos los compartimentos. Los dos chicos de familias fundadoras de York parecían haberse rendido, pero antes de irse querían dejar una advertencia. Con pasos elegantes y marcados por el estilo de la grandeza de su apellido, cortaron la distancia que los separaba entre Eileen y Albus, que todavía se encontraban de pie, pero ya en un postura más relajada.

Cécile Lasserre cargada de todo el veneno que había en su sangre se acercó a Eileen y, con su fina mano, cogió uno de los mechones rubios de su pelo.

—Disfruta de tu viaje, encanto. Creo que serán tus últimos momentos de felicidad en tu miserable vida. —Susurró Cécile casi en el oído de Eileen. A la chica rubia le recorrió un gran escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Sentía miedo e impotencia en partes iguales. Las palabras no podían ni siquiera salir de sus labios.

Marcellius, sin ser menos que Cécile, quiso dejar un mensaje, pero con destinatario diferente. Marcellíus, con rabia, golpeó el hombro de Albus Severus con el suyo.

—Me las pagarás, Potter... Aunque sea lo último que haga. —Las palabras de Marcellius salían de sus gruesos labios con fuerza y rabia. Parecía que tenía claro que algún día el hijo del elegido se lo pagaría. Sus ojos, que estaban clavados en los verdes de Albus, transmitían lo mismo que sus palabras.

Después de que los dos morenos se fueran del compartimento, Rose, con un toque de varita, hizo que la puerta de este se cerrara de un golpe. Ya habían emprendido su viaje de vuelta a casa. Los ojos de Albus se centraban en la ventana, mirando a toda velocidad los arboles y las cosas que dejaban atrás. Sentado frente a él se encontraba Scorpius, el que mantenía su vista en alto, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Junto a Albus se encontraba la hija de dos héroes con un libro entre sus manos. Sus ojos celestes se deslizaban entre sus lineas, aunque seguro que su mente se encontraba en otro mundo. Y, por último, estaba Eileen, la chica de cabellos rubios, una sufridora que no sabía cómo dar las gracias a sus héroes. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas a punto de derramar, pero quería ser fuerte y quería aguantar.

Pasó una larga media hora en la que se podía palpar la tensión de ambiente. Había un silencio en ese compartimento muy poco propio de ellos, pero ese silencio desapareció con la dulce voz de Eileen.

—Lo siento, chicos... —Dijo avergonzada Eileen. —Creo que vosotros no tenéis que pagar mis problemas, de verdad que lo siento. Y gracias por defenderme a todos. —La voz de Eileen era suave, mientras que su mirada se alternaba en el rostro de todos los presentes en ese compartimento.

Los ojos de Rose se alzaron hacia arriba, cerrando el libro de un golpe. Su mirada permanecía posada en el rostro de la rubia, a la que parecía entender por completo. La pelirroja chascó su lengua, a la vez que colocaba su pelo besado por el fuego. Esa chica era su amiga y estaba claro que la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiese.

—Para eso estamos los amigos. Siempre te vamos a cubrir las espaldas. —Dijo la chica con voz calmada. El mal humor que le habían ocasionado los hijos de los fundadores de York lo había dejado a un lado. No quería crear tensión entre sus amigos.

Scorpius bajó su cabeza rubia, ladeándola hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia. Scorpius, aunque no tuviera valor para decir palabras bonitas, sentía lo que decía Rose en su corazón. Sentía lástima por lo que le pasaba a esa chica, por eso, la defendería, a su manera, siempre que pudiese.

—A mí no me cuesta dar un puñetazo al imbécil de Marcellius... Ya lo he hecho una vez. —Intervino Scorpius haciendo acople a su chulería personal.

Albus Severus parecía callado, aún pensativo y furioso por lo que había pasado hacía media hora. Al escuchar lo que decían sus mejores amigos, el joven Potter soltó un pequeño suspiro por sus labios, mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba el cristal de la ventana.

—No pasa nada, Eileen... Pero sigo diciendo que tenemos que hacer algo. Espero que nos mantengas informados a todos de lo que pase en tu ciudad. —La voz del moreno se escuchaba con seguridad en él mismo y con un toque de preocupación. Tenía miedo de lo que le podía pasar a aquella chica.

—Os prometo que os escribiré a los tres siempre que pueda. Os mantendré informados de todo lo que sucede. Y espero que me contestéis. —Intentando sacar algo de alegría, la chica rubia sonrió y miró a los tres chicos.

Varias horas habían pasado en aquel tren. Los cuatro chicos habían hablado, reído e incluso se habían aburrido. De repente, el tren se paró de golpe anunciando que habían llegado a King Cross, donde toda su familia los estaría esperando para pasar el verano en sus hogares.

Lo que no sabía el nuevo trío de oro es que no solo estaban comenzando sus vacaciones de verano, sino algo más: una aventura que les marcaría para el resto de sus vidas.


	12. La valentía escondida en una mentira

**Capítulo 12: **La valentía escondida en una mentira.

Los dos jóvenes Rousseau habían llegado por fin junto a su padre después de su año escolar en Hogwarts. Para Logane había sido su último año, cosa que, en parte, le alegraba para así no dejar solo a su padre. Al llegar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas en la tienda de _Pociones Rousseau_ habían empeorado desde las vacaciones de navidad. Antes, los señores gobernadores pasaban cada dos días a darle la medicina a su padre, pero, desde que habían puesto un pie en York, no habían visto a ninguno de ellos. Por lo que Climent había empeorado bastante. Tanto que habían tenido que encerrarle en el sótano secreto de la tienda, para que no se auto-lesionase y para que no hiciese daño a sus propios hijos. La enfermedad que se cernía sobre él era muy grave.

La chica rubia se encontraba tras el mostrador de la tienda haciendo los quehaceres de su padre mientras este estaba indispuesto. Logane, por su parte, había partido hacía unas horas para ponerse en contacto con la familia Labonair e intentar llegar a un acuerdo, ya que habían pagado los intereses rigurosamente sin faltar ni un pago, pero la medicina no se veía por ninguna parte. Eileen tenía la esperanza de que esta vez volviese con la medicina, pues ver a su padre en ese estado le dolía en el alma.

En ese momento, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y activó la campanita que había encima de la puerta. Era Logane intentando aparentar normalidad pero con un deje de nerviosismo; sin duda se notaba que venía de hablar con el gobernador de la ciudad. Ese elegante hombre que vestía con caros trajes pero que por dentro estaba podrido. La respuesta a la petición de la medicina para su padre había sido negativa, por lo que Logane llegó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro pálido por lo que le había propuesto Georges Labonair. El chico alto se acercó a su hermana sin decir palabra y dándole un abrazo con fuerza y en silencio, hasta que, pasados unos segundos, se armó de coraje y comenzó a hablar:

—Lo siento, Eileen... —Murmuró en un hilo de voz mientras una amarga lágrima caía por su blanquecino y asustado rostro.

—No. No pueden hacer esto. —Susurró ella.

Cuando Eileen sintió la fuerza de los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, no sintió la calidez que siempre sentía cuando este le abrazada, esta vez sintió la tristeza de Logane y su desasosiego. Todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas, habían decidido dejar morir a aquel hombre dejando a sus dos hijos huérfanos. La chica de melena rubia algo encrespada, debido al calor que desprendían los calderos que estaban a su alrededor; sintió inmediatamente lo mismo que su hermano, embargándola una gran tristeza y sin poder evitar que una cortina de lagrimas empeñasen sus azulados ojos.

Cuando Logane escuchó las palabras quebradas de su hermana, se deshizo del abrazo a la vez que posaba sus manos en el rostro de ella observando cómo sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Un suspiro salió de los labios del chico mientras que algunas lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro. Cuando la más pequeña de la familia Rousseau sintió que Logan puso en su rostro sus ásperas manos, tanto por el trabajo de la tienda como por el gran tiempo que ponía en la escritura, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo en sus ojos se deslizasen por sus mejillas como una fina capa de lluvia de verano.

—Seré directo; el señor gobernador me ha dicho que nuestro padre ya es viejo y que si no muere de esta enfermedad se morirá por otra, por lo que si queremos seguir manteniendo con vida a papá, tendremos que pagar un precio más alto. —En ese justo momento se comenzaron a escuchar voces provenientes del sótano secreto de la tienda de los Rousseau. El corazón de Logane dio un vuelco de tristeza al escuchar las estruendosas voces de su padre e hicieron que sus ojos se cerraran. —Pero el señor gobernador me dio otra opción. — Confesó con un tono de tristeza.

Al escuchar la primera frase del fondo de la garganta del chico, de la desgraciada joven brotó un ligero gemido de dolor mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo. Para Eileen, su familia lo era todo y era lo único que quedaba y lo que podían arrebatarle con más facilidad, pero se esperanzó al escuchar aquellas palabras procedentes de la boca de su hermano que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

— ¿Cual? Si hay alguna manera de salvar a papá... —Preguntó esperanzadoramente. Sin dudar ni un segundo en clavó sus ojos celestes en los de él, en ellos se podía notar un ligero brillo optimismo.

Logane aclaró su garganta con dificultad, puesto que lo que iba a decir a continuación sabía que a Eileen no le iba a gustar, pero el chico de cabellos rubios haría cualquier cosa por su padre.

—Pueden hacer que lo que siente papá se vaya, pero harán que lo sienta yo. —En realidad el gobernador había dicho a cualquiera de los dos hermanos, tanto Eileen como él, pero Logane no pensaba decir a su hermana nada de eso. Jamás la expondría a tal cosa. La quería más que a su vida y lo demostraría de la forma que hiciera falta. Sus ojos buscaron la mirada de ella, que parecía estar en otro mundo al escuchar lo que había dicho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eileen había soltado a su hermano negando con la cabeza, a la vez que daba ligeros pasos hacían atrás en esa tienda llena de objetos de pociones. Su mente no lograba analizar lo que había dicho, ¿su hermano sufriendo la misma enfermedad que su padre? Eso no lo podía consentir.

—No, no, no, no... —Negaba con la cabeza Eileen en estado de shock. —¿No te ha dado otra opción? ¿No me ha mencionado a mí? —Sus lágrimas se habían secado de golpe dejando un aspecto terrible a la chica. Sabía que Logane era honesto, bueno y jamás dejaría que nadie de su familia sufriese si podía evitarlo. Aunque para ello tuviese que sufrir él mismo para proteger a aquellos a los que quería. —Por favor Logane, tiene que haber otra opción.

En ese momento grandes golpes procedentes del sótano se escucharon seguidos de distintas blasfemias; era su padre.

—Solo hay esa opción y así va a ser. Pronto me reuniré con el gobernador. No puedo aguantar ver a papá así. —El joven negó con la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se moviese. Su rostro permanecía serio ocultando esa mentira a la perfección. Intentaba ocultar su miedo, pero no pudo evitar romper a llorar de forma más abundante que antes. —Soy joven, podré aguantar ese dolor y juntos encontraremos una solución a todo. Confía en mí.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te apoyaré. Jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo, hermano. Te lo prometo. —En el pecho de la chica su corazón retumbaba con fuerza. Podía notar los latidos hasta en sus oídos por tal aclaración por parte de su hermano. Si él había tomado esa decisión, ella no iba a poder hacer nada para que cambiase de parecer, tan solo apoyarle. Se acercó a él alzando los pulgares de los dedos hasta las mejillas de su hermano y limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por su aniñado rostro mientras que las de ella caían como si en sus ojos solo pudiese haber tormenta. Logane notó como los pulgares de su hermana iban retirando las amargas lágrimas que caían por su rostro y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. —Susurró con Eileen entre sus brazos. —Ahora tengo que ir a ver a papá. Luego te busco y hablamos, pequeña. —Sentía presión, angustia y miedo a lo que tenía que enfrentarse, pero, de todas formas, lo haría por su familia.

Logane no dejaba que ella bajase a ver a su padre en ese estado pero lo que él no sabía es que Eileen solía bajar a escondidas por las noches. Ambos se separaron aún con un nudo en la garganta por lo que se les avecinaba. Eileen volvió a sentarse en el mostrador y miró a la nada, mientras Logane bajaba con cautela a ver al hombre que gritaba y maldecía. 

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían vuelto a la comodidad de sus hogares. Aquellos días habían sido tranquilos y los tres componentes del trío de oro habían estado junto a sus respectivas familias. Albus Severus y Rose no se habían visto desde que se habían separado en el andén y, por aquella razón, habían quedado ese mismo día. No era usual que llevaran tanto tiempo sin verse.

Esa noche era como una noche de cualquiera: el intenso cielo azul oscuro cubierto por un manto de luminosas estrellas se cernía sobre el pueblo mágico de Godric's Hollow, donde dos familias de héroes se asentaban.

Rose Weasley había quedado con Albus Severus para comer, pero entrada la mañana había recibido una lechuza suya que decía que tenía unas cosas que hacer con su madre. Por lo que le había propuesto que se viesen entrada la noche en el parque cercano a sus casas y poder hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido este tiempo atrás.

La chica pelirroja acababa de salir por la puerta trasera de su hogar, a escondidas de Hermione, puesto que si la mujer de los ojos almendrados y piel bronceada la veía salir de esa manera tan sospechosa la castigaría hasta el día de su muerte. Con un paso más bien normal, caminó por las desiertas calles hasta llegar al parque, el cual, en eso momentos, tenía un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre. Paciente, se sentó en un banco a esperar a Albus.

El hijo del elegido también había salido esa noche a escondidas de su casa. Sus padres le tenían terminantemente prohibido salir a la calle a esas horas de madrugada y más con lo que había publicado esa mañana _El Profeta_.

El chico moreno iba vestido con un pantalón corto de color gris y una camisa simple de color blanca. Sus pies estaban calzados con unas deportivas del mismo color de la camisa. En sus manos portaba un recorte del la edición de _El Profeta _de esa misma mañana. Sus pasos hacia el parque donde había quedado con su prima cada vez eran más rápidos, lo que producía que su respiración se entrecortase. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Rose. Después de varios minutos sus pasos ya llegaron a su destino. Sus ojos verdes color de las hojas de los olivos ya veían una melena pelirroja caer por los hombros pecosos de Rose. Un suspiro hondo salió de sus labios y terminó por romper la lejanía con ella.

—Siento hacerte esperar. —Murmuró Albus moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Luego dejó caer su cuerpo en el banco más cercano para poder a comenzar la charla con su prima favorita.

—Estoy aburrida de esperar. —Musitó Rose casi para ella, pero seguidamente las comisuras sus labios esponjosos se curvaron ligeramente dando hincapié a una sonrisa sincera.

Sinceramente, Rose llevaba más o menos esperando cinco minutos, pero era de esas personas que solía llegar diez minutos antes a los sitios para no llegar tarde, aunque, al mismo tiempo, era de esas personas a las que les molestaba esperar. Por ende, cuando quedabas con ella, tenias que ser medianamente puntual para que no la liase. Con su larga melena pelirroja amarrada en una cola de caballo, alzó su cabeza, la cual se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas puesto que estaba abrazando sus piernas, para luego fijar sus ojos celestes en el rostro de su primo.

Albus rodó sus ojos verdes esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar la queja de su prima. Solo había tardado diez minutos, pero conocía demasiado bien a Rose, así que prefirió callarse. Posó la palma de su mano en una de las rodillas de su prima y acercó un poco su cabeza a la de Rose demostrando el cariño que tenía hacía ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? Me ha dicho tu madre que hoy estabas muy malita con los oídos. —Dijo Albus soltando un suspiro mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre apartaba un mechón de pelo pelirrojo que cubría su frente. —Los vecinos hoy han armado más jaleo de lo normal, así que te habrás cabreado más de lo normal. —Le dijo con un tono de voz apenado, pero, la verdad es que, los vecinos de su prima era muy molestos y escandalosos.

Rose adoraba cuando su primo Albus se ponía así de mimoso con ella, aunque pocas veces lo demostraba y siempre hacía como que le molestaba, por lo que movió su hombro lentamente pero sin querer que su primo apartase la mano de él. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro a la vez que un escandaloso y desagradable bufido salió por sus labios acortando la cercanía entre ellos, para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—No me los menciones. Me he tenido que tomar dos pociones y llevo todo el día bastante mal. Ahora parece que estoy un poco mejor. —Cerró levemente los ojos descansando de todo el ajetreo anterior y de los malditos vecinos que tenían. —¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Tienes algún dolor de escucharles? —Rose odiaba a sus vecinos con todo su alma.

El joven Potter negó con la cabeza soltando un pequeño bufido por sus perfilados labios. Después, dejó caer su espalda hacia el respaldo del banco. Al escuchar las quejas de la pelirroja, una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en sus labios al imaginar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Dentro de nada te veo asomada en la ventana con tu varita lanzando hechizos como una loca. —En el instante en el que el hijo del elegido terminó su broma, una leve risa se apoderó de sus labios y, cuando esa pequeña se juntó con la de su prima, ambos se miraron demostrando la complicidad que había entre ellos. La risa de ambos chicos se esfumó y el chico moreno sacudió su cabeza para demostrar seriedad, ya que el tema que quería tratar lo requería. Carraspeó un poco pasando su mano derecha por su pelo negro y grueso. —Rose... Tengo algo que enseñarte. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo, pues se había guardado el recorte del periódico mágico para, momentos después, ponerlo a la vista de la hija de dos héroes. —Es una noticia de esta mañana y es muy importante. —En la voz de Albus se podía notar la intriga del momento.

Rose alzó la cabeza del hombro de su primo confusa. Justamente esa mañana no había leído _El Profeta, _por lo que no se había podido enterar de nada.

_"RECIENTE ASALTO EN EL MINISTERIO_

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en el ministerio de magia ayer por la noche, día veinte de junio. _

_Se cree que se debe al trabajo de magos y brujas oscuros y desconocidos._

_Algunos trabajadores del ministerio insisten en que no ha pasado nada grave. Pero otros dicen que lo peor está por llegar, ya que ya son dos casos de magia oscura en menos de un mes._

«No ha habido ninguna víctima. Tampoco han conseguido llevarse nada. Puede que tan solo sean un grupo de rebeldes vestidos de negro y con antifaz de color plateado.» declaró Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual ministro de magia."

Cuando el color de ojos celeste de Rose se encontró con el esmeralda de Albus, una pequeña chispa de preocupación se apodero de sus pupilas. Albus era con la persona que más confianza tenía en el mundo, además de que a ambos les unía un lazo bastante cercano desde que eran niños.

—Esto... —Murmuró Rose sin quitar la vista de las palabras impresas en el periódico. —No me gusta ni un pelo. —Tras decir eso, alzó una de sus delicadas manos, en la que llevaba un anillo que le había regalado su primo para su decimosexto cumpleaños, hacia su barbilla y adoptó una pose pensativa. —Pero ¿tú crees que puede ser algún ex-mortífago? Eso de que vaya vestido de negro... Me da muy mala espina. Además, ¿qué querrían del ministerio?

La mirada de Albus estaba centrada en los ojos celestes de la chica; al parecer cada uno tenía una idea diferente de aquel asalto. Albus no creía que tuviera nada que ver con mortífagos, pero su mente había pensado que podían ser las mimas personas que mataron a la pareja en York. Su mano se posó de nuevo en su cabeza alborotándose su pelo con nerviosismo.

—Yo tengo una cosa en mente. —Dijo el chico moreno de forma rápida en un pequeño susurro, para luego exponer lo que él había pensado: —Creo que son los mismos que tienen el grimorio. Los que han hecho eso a Eileen y que buscan más poder, ¿no crees? —Sus cejas se alzaron ante la espera de la respuesta de Rose.

—Puede... No sé, esto es muy raro, pero es verdad que en el articulo mencionan algo sobre antifaces, cuando todo el mundo sabe que los mortífagos usaban una máscara, no un antifaz. —Abrió sus ojos como platos mientras agarraba a Albus de la muñeca. Había caído en una cosa que se les había pasado por la cabeza. Eso hizo que moviese su cabeza con nerviosismo haciendo que su larga coleta pelirroja se menease con gracia. —¿Y si es un nuevo grupo de magos y brujas? —Preguntó con voz entrecortada. Si eso era así no eran muy buenas noticias. —Porque si esto es verdad, —señaló con su mirada el periódico— todo indica que es una nueva organización. — sentenció decidida.

Al sentir que su prima le agarró de la muñeca, los ojos de Albus se abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero todo tenía sentido. Su corazón latía con fuerza y una angustia recorrió todo su cuerpo. Si eso era verdad, todo el mundo mágico estaba en peligro y tenían que hacer algo para evitarlo. Sus ojos verdes aún seguían totalmente abiertos y apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Después de unos segundos en silencio en la que sus alargadas y delgadas manos se habían posado en su cara las retiró para dar su opinión sobre el asunto.

—Tenemos que hablar con Scorpius antes de que se vaya con su padrino.

Scorpius se iba a pasar el verano a York y no estaba seguro de que a Rose le gustase. Albus sabía que ambos chicos se traían algo; tanto Scorpius como Rose sentían amor el uno por el otro

—¡No podemos avisar a mi padre! —Exclamó el chico. Tenía sus razones para decir aquello. —Tenemos que solucionar esto nosotros, pero antes debemos hablar con Scorpius. A lo mejor sabe algo y nosotros nos estamos montando aquí una historia para no dormir.

La mirada de Rose se entristeció un ápice cuando escuchó el comentario de su primo. Ella sabía perfectamente que se iba a ir a York, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sabía que esa ciudad no era segura.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero contarle nada a mi madre. Ellos ya han batallado su guerra. Esta es la nuestra y no quiero que sufran más. —La chica del pelo de fuego estaba preocupada por este giro en los acontecimientos. —Imagínate más muertes como la del tío Fred... A veces se hace duro cuando la abuela Molly le confunde con George. —Un breve silencio se acopló entre los dos; ese era un tema duro para la familia. —Además, mi padre... No ha superado del todo los años en los que buscaron los horrocruxes... Le oigo gritar por las noches.

Albus asintió firmemente mirando con el rostro serio a su prima. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de su prima; había visto sufrir a su abuela demasiado y ya era hora de que tuviera una vida feliz. A decir verdad, Albus también había escuchado a su padre llamar a sus seres queridos en sueños; gritaba el nombre de Sirius por las noches o gritaba con rabia el nombre de Voldemort. Prefirió callarse aquellas cosas, pues, aunque Rose no le dijese nada, Albus notaba tristeza su mirada.

—Mañana le mando una lechuza a Scorpius para quedar con él. Espero que su familia no le ponga muchos problemas. —Negó con su cabeza y se levantó de un golpe del banco esperando a que su prima hiciese lo mismo. Cuando la chica pelirroja se levantó, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas. —Cuando hablemos con Scorpius veremos lo que hacemos. —Después de terminar esa frase, la mirada del chico de ojos verdes cayó al suelo. — Aunque creo que nuestra ayuda será inútil...

La chica con el rostro lleno de pecas, al ver a su primo tan alicaído, se aproximó a él apretando sus labios contra su mejilla dejando un suave y fraternal beso en señal de apoyo.

—No será inútil y menos la tuya. —Comentó mientras separaba los regordetes labios de la mejilla cálida del pelinegro. —Y ni los de York, ni los enmascararos van a conseguir nada, porque, míranos, uno el hijo del elegido y ¿yo?, por las barbas de Merlín, soy hija de Hermione Granger, no quiero saltarme las reglas pero termino rompiéndolas todas. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para infundir ánimos al mediano de los Potter, aunque se vio abruptamente irrumpida por un bostezo que se escapó por sus labios. —Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, elegido sin cicatriz.

Su pequeña escapada nocturna había terminado. Ambos primos anduvieron juntos, alumbrados por la luz tibia de luna, pensando en grimorios, antifaces e historias para no dormir. A veces se les iba de las manos cuando Scorpius no andaba cerca para ponerles los pies sobre la tierra. Pero... Casi siempre llevaban razón. 

* * *

El sol hacía acto de presencia después de una noche oscura, pero con una gran luna llena que hacía de faro en medio de toda esa oscuridad. La casa de los Potter se había levantado patas arriba. Gritos, voces y escándalo resonaba por toda la casa, incluso en la habitación de Albus. Estaba claro que el culpable no podía ser otro que James Sirius Potter, quien estaba discutiendo con sus padres.

Albus Severus, el hijo del elegido, se despertó por las voces algo confuso. No sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera dónde estaba. Cuando puso sus dos pies sobre el suelo, su mente se despejó. Con los ojos llenos de legañas, agarró su preciada varita y, con un movimiento, hizo que las cortinas se corriesen para dejar entrar la luz. Gracias a ello, sus ojos, heredados de su padre y su difunta abuela, vieron como la lechuza de la familia Potter se encontraba en su ventana. Al ver a Hedwig II, recordó que ayer quedó con su prima en que escribiría a Scorpius para poder quedar con él y hablar sobre ese tema tan importante que no paraba de rondar en su cabeza. También se dio cuenta de que Eileen no le había escrito ninguna carta, lo cual interpretó como algo bueno.

Con pergamino y pluma se sentó en su escritorio para escribir una carta a su mejor amigo:

_"__Querido __Scorpius._

_Te escribo para decirte que he pensado que podríamos quedar Rose, tú y yo en el callejón Diagon este domingo. La verdad es que tenemos que hablar contigo de temas importantes, así que respóndeme rápido si puedes o no._

_Espero que por tu hogar las cosas vayan bien. Ya me contarás cuando nos veamos._

_Un abrazo,_

_Albus Severus Potter"._

Después de escribir la carta, Albus la ató a la pata de Hedwig II, esa lechuza era macho y por ello tenía un color blanco más intenso en sus plumas. A los pocos segundos de atar la carta con destino a Malfoy Manor, Hedwig II comenzó a volar.

Horas más tarde de que esa lechuza despegase de Godric's Hollow, Rose Weasley pensaba que ese día iba a ser distinto a los demás días de verano. A parte de por no ser un típico día de verano cuando los rayos anaranjados y deslumbrantes del imponente sol caen abrasadores sobre los tejados llenos de tejas rojas intentando atravesarte la piel para tostarte como una tostada del desayuno. La chica de las pecas había decidido salir de su rutina, pues había pasado las tardes de verano en su casa, intentando que Hugo no se comiese toda la reserva de comida. Encerrada, leyendo y sin hacer nada o, a lo mucho, dando vueltas con su primo preferido, Albus Severus Potter.

Bien, era verdad que aquel pelinegro que en ocasiones tenía complejo de que elegido era una compañía inmejorable, pero ese día había quedado con otra persona distinta. Por eso había decidido pasar la tarde en el Callejón Diagon. Ese callejón siempre estaba lleno de gente peculiar, donde los magos y brujas hacían sus compras, en vez de quedarse en el pueblo mágico.

Rose había quedado con Thylane Waters en el callejón Diagon, pues antes de salir de Hogwarts le había dicho que le iba a acompañar a mirar unos libros de vampiros. Por eso ahora se encontraba vestida con unos pantalones largos, un ligero jersey y un paraguas, pues justo ese día había empezado a llover. Con media sonrisa en la cara, caminó hacia la chimenea para coger la red flu hasta Sortilegios Weasley. Una vez dentro de aquella chimenea enladrillada con sus finas manos agarró un puñado de aquellos polvos para luego soltarlos indicando el lugar donde quería ir y enormes llamas de color verde envolvieron su cuerpo. Al aparecer, saludó a su primo Fred, que se encontraba dormitando en el mostrado, y agarró con fuerza el paraguas dirigiéndose a la fría y empapada calle.

La pelirroja llena de pecas caminaba a paso ligero por las encharcadas calles del callejón mágico. Sus ojos iban y venían a los diversos escaparates que iban apareciendo delante de ella, buscando a Thylane con la mirada. El enorme paraguas azul marino con un estampado de lunares a juego con sus pecas, le cubría su melena de fuego ya enmarañada.

Scorpius Malfoy, hijo único de Draco Malfoy, se encontraba también en el Callejón Diagon solo. Todas las tiendas estaban medio vacías a causa del tiempo. Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Se trataba de una chica pelirroja que en sus manos portaba un paraguas. Sin dudar ni un segundo, el chico con el pelo de color platino se acercó. Juraría que era Rose; esos andares y ese pelo encrespado solo podían pertenecer a ella. Con pasos ligeros acortó la lejanía poniéndose justo detrás de ella e hizo ruidos con su lengua para llamar su atención.

De repente, Rose escuchó un sonido ligeramente extraño. Frunció el ceño algo molesta por aquel ruido y se dio la vuelta en el momento en que sintió una presencia tras ella. Alzó la mirada poco a poco, desde los zapatos de su acompañante algo mojados por la lluvia, los pantalones de traje con la raya perfectamente planchada y una chaqueta a juego, perfectamente colocada sobre un torso atlético. Rose sabía de quien se trataba desde que su olor se había impregnado con la atmósfera u había pasado por sus fosas nasales. Scorpius Malfoy, también apodado príncipe de Slytherin, mientras caminaba justo detrás de la chica, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la cual se ensanchó cuando vio que había conseguido molestarla.

—¡Eres un idiota Malfoy! —Exclamó intentando que no se notase su nerviosismo. Por eso, sin poder o querer evitarlo, alzó su paraguas dándole de lleno en el pecho. Rose no era una chica que demostrase sus sentimientos con facilidad, pues siempre había estado bastante cerrada al amo. Por eso cuando había visto a Malfoy se había emocionado tanto que no había podido evitar pegarle con el paraguas de lleno en el pecho. Eso para ella significaba toda la preocupación que había sentido por él esos días; el sentimiento de culpa por tener esos sentimientos buenos hacia él, cuando su familia se lo prohibía de todas las maneras posibles, pero, sobre todo, era alegría por verle, por ver que estaba bien.

—¿Estás loca, Weasley? —Preguntó en un tono enfadado cuando comenzó a golpearle con ese paraguas mojado. Su sonrisa se borró de un golpe. El agua que estaba pegada en el paraguas había mojado su camisa y gran parte de la chaqueta de su traje color negro. Esto hizo que el chico rubio se pusiera como una furia y agarrase de las dos muñecas a la pelirroja. Algunas gotas se deslizaban por el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja, haciendo que pareciera más frágil y eso a Scorpius le encantaba.

Cuando las manos blanquecinas del chico se apoderaron de las frágiles muñecas de la pelirroja, el paraguas que había empezado toda la discusión cayó al suelo empapado, así dejando una imagen un poco lamentable pero a la vez preciosa: dos hijos de enemigos mojándose bajo la lluvia, cada uno debatiéndose interiormente por sus propios sentimientos contradictorios. La lluvia hizo que el encrespado pelo de fuego de la chica se pegase a su cara y se relajase en cierta medida, dejando de forcejear y permitiéndose alzar la mirada para buscar los ojos grises del chico. Los ojos de Scorpius parecían que habían quedado hipnotizados por las pecas del rostro de aquella pelirroja. Al tenerla tan cerca pudo sentir todo cuánto la había echado de menos y todo lo que sentía por ella. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía como la adrenalina se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo; si los pillaban así estarían muertos, pero parecía que al chico rubio le gustaba arriesgarse por aquella Ravenclaw.

—Idiota, eres un idiota. —La voz de Rose parecía dolida, pero no porque él hubiese hecho nada malo, si no por todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del chico al escuchar las palabras de los labios gruesos de aquella hija de dos héroes.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —Preguntó en un tono sarcástico y arrogante, sin soltar sus muñecas. —Yo también puedo decir muchas cosas de ti... —En ese momento la cabeza rubia del chico se dispuso a pensar, pero solo se le venían cosas buenas de ella, por lo que, prefirió mantener su boca cerrada a la espera de que la pelirroja contestara.

Las gruesas y frías gotas de lluvia caían sobre los dos cuerpos, uno menudo y frágil y otro atlético y varonil, provocando que la escena resultase más dramática a la vez que romántica. Pero, en esos momentos, Rose no podía pensar en nada más que en los labios finos y seguramente con sabor a menta, en los ojos grises como un tempano de hielo, que si los mirabas de una perspectiva muy distinta parecían derretirse, en lo frías que estaban las manos que apresaban sus muñecas, pero a la vez lo cálido que lo sentía ella. Antes de contestar sin poder apartar la mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos soltó un leve suspiro.

—Porque no has sido capaz de escribirme para saber si estabas bien. Estaba preocupada por ti. —Después de esas palabras, los ojos celestes de Rose viajaron hasta el húmedo suelo de piedra, a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín.

El chico rubio escuchó las palabras de la chica con atención. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Creía que iba a soltar uno de los muchos insultos que la chica le dedicaba, pero no. Se confundía, esos insultos eran síntoma de la preocupación que había tenido por él. Esas palabras hicieron que Scorpius soltase rápidamente las muñecas de la chica, rompiendo el contacto que tenía con ella, dejando de sentir ese calor que ella desprendía. Sin decir palabra, el hijo del único del matrimonio Malfoy ladeó la cabeza hacía ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y por suerte era así. El callejón estaba vacío, tan solo había charcos producidos por esa tormenta de verano que tanto le había gustado a Scorpius.

Al sentir como el chico apartaba sus manos, Rose creía que era un rechazo inmediato. Ella no le podía culpar ¿quién se iba a complicar la vida por un amor imposible?

Pero de repente, volvió a agarrar la pequeña y delicada muñeca de ella, pero esta vez para guiarla a un sitio más intimo; a un sitio donde seguro que solo iban a estar ellos dos, a la calle de al lado, la más solitaria del callejón Diagon.

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron, Scorpius, sin soltar la muñeca de la pelirroja, juntó su frente con la de ella para susurrar unas palabras cerca de sus labios y dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos sin temer a su familia ni a nadie.

—No he podido escribirte porque mis padres después de lo del ataque me tienen muy vigilado. Pero yo también he estado preocupado. —Mientras que susurraba aquellas palabras apoyó el cuerpo de la chica en la pared acercándose peligrosamente unas palabras que profanaron lo más profundo del maltrecho corazón de Rose.

—Yo lo entiendo. No soy buena según tus padres, no puedo culparles pues si se entera Ronald de que estoy aquí... Esto es imposible Scorpius. —Sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lágrima cayó por su pecoso rostro camuflándose con las gotas de lluvia, era una lágrima salada mezclada de tristeza y alivio porque él hubiese sentido lo mismo que ella.

—No tienen por qué enterarse. —Contestó él de forma insegura mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro para ver si alguien andaba por allí.

Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir su respiración y como temblaban sus palabras. Tenían ganas de besarse el uno al otro, marcándose como suyos, pero sentían el miedo de lo que dirían sus familias. El chico de pelo platino cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes para pensar antes de actuar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya podían sentir el aliento el uno del otro sobre sus labios y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban besando a aquellos labios que tanto habían adorado.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero cada vez que los labios de Rose y Scorpius hacían contacto, por la espalda de la primera corría una espacie de descarga eléctrica que producía que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizase y que su corazón bombease con fuerza, sintiendo que él era la persona que estaba esperando.

Entonces cortaron el beso, y, cuando ambos notaron que sus labios ya no hacían contacto, lo primero que sintieron es como si algo en ellos ya no estuviese bien, como si les faltase algo dentro.

La cabeza de Rose decía que era imposible, ¿estarían así toda su vida? Pero no era capaz de decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

La ceja rubia del chico se alzó por el silencio. No parecía estar alegre por lo que había pasado, si no todo lo contrario. Scorpius, con su orgullo dañado por decir lo que había dicho, apretó su mandíbula soltando la muñeca de la chica.

—Esta bien... Me tomaré tu silencio como que esto no se tiene que volver a repetir. —Dijo Scorpius con arrogancia, a pesar de sentirse entristecido por ver como la chica que siempre había querido en silencio ponía tan poco empeño en algo para los dos. —Tranquila, que no lo vas a tener que repetir más veces, esta vez es de verdad.

Rose, culpable, agachó la cabeza con pesar. Sabía que las cosas iban a ir a peor a partir de ahora, pero ella no quería una relación a escondidas. Además, el orgullo y la soberbia de ambos siempre se ponían entre medias. Scorpius Malfoy mantenía su cabeza alzada y su mandíbula apretada, intentando controlar sus sentimientos y sus actos. Sus ojos grises se encontraban posados en el rostro pecoso de ella con total frialdad, actuando como si su silencio no le importase.

Rose, con los puños apretados con la fuerza de su orgullo un tanto machacado por no poder aclarar sus sentimientos, se separó de aquella pared de ladrillo subiendo su mano para apartar su larga melena pelirroja y mojada de su rostro.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Habló Rose por primera vez desde que se habían besado.

—Ya nos veremos, Weasley. —Contestó escuetamente a Rose, comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado.

El hijo de Draco Malfoy comenzó a alejarse por aquel callejón, mientras que la chica pelirroja se quedaba allí y la tormenta de verano volvía a recobrar vida para ambos, dejándoles un mal sabor de boca. 

* * *

El día anterior, para Scorpius había sido muy intenso; había estado con Rose, y eso siempre hacía que sus sentimientos se pusieran a flor de piel.

Scorpius Malfoy en esos momentos se encontraba paseando junto a su padre por los jardines de Malfoy Manor. El cielo estaba pintado de un color gris intenso, haciendo que Malfoy Manor fuera un sitio lugubre. Scorpius adoraba pasar tiempo con su padre, aunque fuese estricto con él, sabía que su padre le amaba más que a nada y eso a Scorpius le encantaba. Le encantaba sentirse querido.

Los pasos de ambos rubios con el apellido Malfoy eran elegantes, ambos eran caracterizados por su caballera rubia, por su rostro aristocrático y por sus ojos grises como el cielo de ese día.

—Scorpius, —Dijo Draco Malfoy en un pequeño susurro, haciendo notar mucho la ese en el nombre de su hijo. —¿Qué tal te ha ido este año en Hogwarts?

Scorpius alzó su mirada con nerviosismo al rostro de su padre. Cuando le hacía esa clase de preguntas, el pequeño de los Malfoy se ponía muy nervioso. Quizás preguntaba por su compañía en Hogwarts, estaba claro que a Draco Malfoy no le hacía ninguna gracia que los mejores amigos de su hijo fueran los hijos del trío de oro.

—Muy bien, padre. La verdad es que este año me he esforzado con las clases de Herbología. Sabes que nunca se me han dado bien, pero para ser sanador me hace falta buena nota. —Scorpius sentía que la mirada de su padre parecía que se clavaba en la suya. Por una parte eso le gustaba, pero por otra no. Al decir eso, Scorpius tragó saliva y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, dispuesto a añadir algo a lo que había dicho anteriormente. —Y con el equipo de quidditch genial. Ser el capitán es algo que me encanta.

Los ojos de Draco no podían desviarse ni un segundo del rostro de su único hijo. Le recordaba tanto a él, que incluso se llegaba a emocionar por dentro. Parecía que las palabras de su hijo salían con miedo de sus labios y eso no le gustaba al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin. Él había sentido lo mismo con su padre y no quería que su único hijo pasara lo mismo que él. Con delicadeza y queriendo mostrar el amor que sentía por él, Draco Malfoy posó su mano, portadora de un gran anillo, en la espalda de su hijo.

—Lo sé, hijo. Y estoy orgullo de ti. —Sentenció Draco mientras caminaba. En ese momento hubo algo que le llamó bastante la atención. Se trataba de una lechuza color blanco que atravesaba los cielos grises de su mansión. Sus ojos se posaron en ella haciendo un gesto a su hijo. —Serán tus amigos. —Dijo en un tono molesto y arrogante. Sabía que esa lechuza se trataba de la del hijo del elegido. Ya la había visto varias veces por Malfoy Manor. A Draco le importaba las compañías de su hijo, pero sabía que el hijo del elegido y la hija de dos héroes de guerra le hacían feliz, por lo que no le quedaba otra que tragar sus pensamientos y sus malas palabras. —Puedes ir a contestar, Scorpius. Luego te veré por la noche y seguiremos hablando.

Scorpius vio al mismo tiempo que su padre la lechuza de la familia Potter. Sus ojos grises al verla se entrecerraron, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su mejor amigo. Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Scorpius sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se movieran. Ese gesto era un claro gesto de nerviosismo y sabía que su padre se daría cuenta.

—Vale, padre. —Sentenció Scorpius mirando a su padre. Tras decir esas palabras, Scorpius cambió la dirección de sus pasos haciendo que volvieran a Malfoy Manor. Dejando a su padre pasear solo por los grandes jardines de su hogar, los cuales estaban adornados por preciosos pavos reales.

A los pocos minutos, Scorpius llegó al recibidor de su mansión. Con rapidez a la vez que lleno de nervios, subió todas las escaleras necesarias para llegar hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó, abrió la ventana de su habitación y cogió la carta que portaba la lechuza de color blanco. Al hacerlo, esta voló de nuevo, despidiéndose de él.

Al leer la carta, Scorpius no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos y lo que tenían que hablar con él seguro que era un tema muy importante referido al mundo mágico.

Algo más tranquilo, el único hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass se sentó en su butacón de cuero negro y comenzó a escribir la respuesta a Albus Severus.

_"El domingo por la tarde quedamos en el callejón Diagon. Estaré allí sobre las cinco de la tarde, así que os espero en el Caldero Chorreante._

_Ya te contaré como van las cosas por aquí. Ten cuidado y no te metas en líos._

_Scorpius Malfoy"._

Por último, al terminar de escribir, sacó de la jaula a su lechuza Alquimides y ató su carta a su pata. Su lechuza era de color marrón, majestuosa, y era solo de él. Se le había comprado su madrina y tía Daphne Greengrass, a la vez que a su primo Theodore II Nott. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy aseguraba que su lechuza era la lechuza más lista que podía existir; le tenía mucho cariño.

Alquimides voló alto, con un destino claro: Godric's Hollow.


	13. Esencia de dictamo

**Capítulo 13: Esencia de dictamo.**

Era una tarde de domingo soleada, en la que el sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía que sus rayos fueran algo molestos. En la casa familiar de los Potter, situada en el pueblo mágico de Godric's Hollow, se encontraba el hijo mediano del elegido esperando que su prima Rose Weasley llegara a su casa, ya que habían acordado eso.

El chico moreno era algo impaciente, no le gustaba esperar y ya llevaba esperando quince minutos a que la pelirroja llamara a la puerta. Como eso no ocurría, Albus, sin poder esperar más, fue a la casa de al lado, donde vivía Rose junto a su familia. Vestido con un polo color marrón y unos vaqueros arremangados, Albus salió de su casa y fue directo a la de su prima.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de color blanco, Albus llamó con los nudillos de su mano y esperó con impaciencia a que alguien le abriese.

Rose esperaba impaciente de un lado a otro en el gran salón de la casa de los Weasley, sus ropajes eran sencillos, pues ese día hacía un bochorno atronador, su camiseta de manga corta algo ancha casi tapaba sus pequeños pantalones cortos que dejaban al aire un par de piernas largas y torneadas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso, gracias a las pociones alisadoras que su madre le proporcionaba.

Al fin escuchó los golpes en la puerta de la entrada. Acudió al trote hasta abrir la puerta y se encontró de frente con Albus Severus.

Cuando Rose Weasley abrió la puerta de la residencia de los Weasley—Granger, Albus dejó escapar por su labios un pequeño resoplido como queja ya que llevaba más de media hora esperando a aquella chica de pelo color rojo con reflejos castaños.

— ¡Ya era hora! Mi madre se acaba de marchar al callejón Diagon sin nosotros. Y yo quería que me comprase un libro… —Exclamó Rose mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido, como si tuviese la culpa de que no iban a comprarle nada esa tarde.

—Rose, habíamos quedado en mi casa. —Dijo con algo de enfado por el despiste su prima preferida. A continuación, el chico moreno de ojos verdes sacudió su cabeza con desaprovación; habían quedado en su casa y de eso estaba seguro. Como causa de esto, frunció el ceño se cruzó de brazos. Después de limpiarse los pies en el felpudo, entró al interior de la casa. — ¿Has estado leyendo verdad? —Preguntó con un tono molesto. —Ya verás cuando nos vea Scorpius. Habíamos quedado con él a las cinco y media... —Renegó el mediano de los Potter negando con la cabeza imaginando del humor que estaría el chico del pelo platino.

Albus andaba por aquella residencia con total confianza, y era lógico; era la casa de sus tíos y había pasado media vida allí.

Mientras Albus caminaba por la casa e iba hablando, Rose agitó el brazo como si estuviese espantando una mosca, restando importancia al asunto de donde habían quedado y, con sus ojos azul mar, observó a Albus pasearse por su casa como si de la suya propia se tratara.

Rose siguió a Albus hasta el salón, donde todo estaba pulcro y ordenando, algo común en aquella casa, puesto que la madre de la chica con la cara llena de pecas eras una maniática del orden.

—Pues que se aguante. —Expuso Rose tajante. La última vez no había quedado en muy buenos términos con Scorpius. —Y sí... He estado leyendo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. —Agitando levemente su melena y sin decir ni una palabra más sobre el asunto, avanzó hasta situarse frente a la chimenea. —Podemos ir hasta allí con red flu o aparición. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Mancharte de hollín o marearte un poco?

Albus tocó con sus dedos cada ladrillo color oscuro de aquella chimenea. La verdad es que a Albus no le gustaba viajar por aparición o trasladador; la sensación que le provocava no le gustaba. Un suspiro salió de sus perfilados labios a la vez que tocaba con su mano derecha el macetero donde se encontraban esos mágicos polvos.

—Vamos con el red flu, no me apetece marearme con este calor. —Contestó en un tono algo serio mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su pelo negro azabache.

El hijo del elegido se introdujo en la chimenea y, con voz clara y alta, pronunció el sitio donde quería aparecerse; se trataba del Caldero Chorreante, ahí habían quedado con su mejor amigo Scorpius. Cogió un puñado de finos polvos de la maceta, dejándolos caer a continuación en el suelo de la chimenea.

—¡Caldero Chorreante! —Cuando Albus exclamó esas palabras, un fuego de color verde le atrapó llevándoselo de entre multitudes de chimeneas a su destino, siempre con los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo para no extraviarse del lugar al que quería llegar.

Rose observó como las llamas lamieron el cuerpo atlético de Albus y lo transportaron al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando vio que las vivaces y resplandecientes llamas verdes se apagaron, ella misma introdujo su menudo cuerpo dentro de la espaciosa chimenea y cogió del tarro un puñado de polvos flu. Cuando su cuerpo estaba totalmente erguido, dejó caer el puñado de polvos flu chillando.

—¡Caldero Chorreante! —En ese momento millones de llamas verdes, las cuales no quemaban, le transportaron entre chimeneas hasta aparecer en la del Caldero Chorreante, totalmente llena de hollín en la cara.

Scorpius llevaba más de media hora esperando en aquella taberna que tan poco le agradaba, cosa que hacía que el chico rubio estuviera de mal humor. Cuando, al fin, los dos primos llegaron llenos de suciedad, Scorpius no pudo evitar reír con burla y con algo de superioridad desde donde estaba sentado al verles de aquella manera.

Albus y Rose caminaron hacia él mientras se limpiaban la cara y algunas partes de su cuerpo que estaban llenas de suciedad. En ese momento fue cuando Scorpius, vestido con una camisa color blanca y unos pantalones elegantes de color azul marino, se levantó acercándose a ellos para saludarlos.

Primero, Scorpius saludó a su mejor amigo con algo de afecto, pero sin demostrar todo lo que le quería. Él es un Malfoy y no se podía permitir eso. Sus ojos grises, después de haber saludado a Albus, se posaron en el rostro pecoso de la chica, sin saber cómo saludarla; sentía demasiadas cosas que le reprimían.

—Rose. —Pronunció a modo de saludo su nombre con un tono algo áspero y seco. A cambio de esto, recibió una inclinación de cabeza por parte de la chica.

Con pasos silenciosos, el trío de oro salió de aquella taberna para comenzar su paseo por el Callejón Diagon; eran muchas las cosas de las que tenían que hablar. Cuando salieron al exterior de aquella taberna, Rose sacó su varita para dar en los puntos exactos y mover la pared enladrillada.

—Bueno... —Rompió el silencio el hijo de Draco Malfoy con un tono impertinente una vez hubieron atravesado el muro. —¿Qué me tenéis que contar? Supongo es algo importante. — Con su mano delgada y blanquecina tocó su pelo apartándolo de su frente.

Scorpius estaba muy nervioso. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, pero no podía ser el mismo en ese lugar. Andaba con el miedo de que su padre o cualquiera allegado a su familia le viesen con sus dos mejores amigos. Sentía impotencia de no poder disfrutar de lo que iba a ser su última tarde de verano con ellos dos; en una semana se iría con su padrino.

Parecía que esa tarde de verano todo el mundo había decido hacer sus compras en el Callejón Diagon. Brujas y magos con sus atuendos paseaban a sus anchas por allí, haciendo que ese Callejón se llenará. Albus, el hijo del elegido, sabía que eso no era bueno para Scorpius; como alguien de su familia le viera con ellos se le caería el pelo. Eso Scorpius lo sabía y le ponía muy nervioso e irritante, cosa que no aguantaba Albus, por lo que prefirió mantener su boca cerrada. Pero cuando su mejor amigo rubio hizo esa pregunta tan directa, Albus ladeó su cabeza para mirarle.

—Este no es el lugar. —Murmuró Albus alternando su mirada entre los dos componentes del nuevo trío de oro. Albus no quería que nadie se enterase, eso era cosa de ellos tres.

Justo después de esa afirmación por parte de Albus, los ojos de Rose comenzaron a ver el gentío y a notar toda la cantidad de personas que pasaba rozándoles el cuerpo, cosa que a Rose le ponía muy nerviosa, por lo que agarró a ambos chicos de sus ropas desviándolos hacia la primera bocacalle que encontró y puso como excusa lo de la gente. Pero en realidad quería que el chico de sangre pura estuviese a gusto.

—Albus, empieza a contar tú. Eres el que encontró la noticia. —Dijo Rose apoyando su cuerpo sobre una pared llena de ladrillos, perteneciente al salón de belleza Veela, el cual era propiedad de Gabrielle Delacour.

Albus miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ese sitio estaba completamente vacío. Posó sus ojos verdes en ambos chicos y pudo notar como la mandíbula de Scorpius se relajaba un ápice. Después, un suspiro salió de sus labios al escuchar la petición de su prima por que fuera él quien cuente esa información que entre los dos habían averiguado.

—Esta bien. Pero tú eres la cerebrito. —Dijo en un tono desganado y algo sarcástico. Albus, ese día, estaba algo extraño y cansado. Primero, Rose le había mentido en la cara y, luego, Scorpius reflejaba esa actitud arrogante y chulesca. —¿Leíste la noticia de _El Profeta_? —Alzó sus cejas negras mientras efectuaba la pregunta posando su mirada color esmeralda en el rostro pálido del chico.

—¿Lo del ministerio? —Le devolvió la pregunta Scorpius. —Si es esa, sí que la he leído. Mi padre se tiró toda la mañana hablando de ella junto con mi abuelo. ¿Por qué os preocupa tanto? —Preguntó con un tono extrañado mirando primero a Albus y luego a Rose.

—Bueno, pues creemos que hay una nueva organización de magos oscuros. —Sentenció Albus con un tono totalmente serio. Para él, esto era algo que no podía suceder y tenía que terminar con esa gente cuanto antes. —Y creo que están liderados por el gobernador de York. —Cuando dijo eso último, llevó una mano a su barbilla algo pensativo.

—¡Pero sigue! —Exclamó Rose algo desconcertada. Había estado callada, metida de lleno en la conversación entre Albus y Scorpius, por lo que al quedarse callado se había desconcentrado. Cuando el chico con el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts estaba a punto de hablar, esta le cortó. —¡Ays! Lo que quiere decir Albus es que en el artículo ponía que iban enmascarados con antifaces. Y los mortífagos no llevaban antifaces, sino máscara.

Scorpius escuchaba con atención la información que le proporcionan esos dos chicos intentando asimilarla. Con su mandíbula apretada, miró a ambos negando con la cabeza como si eso no pudiera ser posible. Sentía miedo por todo lo que podía ocurrir. Aclaró su garganta volviendo a hacer ese gesto tan particular de él; apartarse los mechones de color platino que rozaban su frente.

—Si eso es cierto, estamos en peligro. — Posó su mirada grisácea un momento en el rostro pecoso de Rose admirando su inteligencia. Luego, la posó en el chico moreno, su mejor amigo, admirando su valentía. —Lo primero que os quiero asegurar es que mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. Él ha cambiado y en el pasado no tuvo elección. —Sentenció el chico rubio con bastante preocupación, pero sin perder su arrogancia y prepotencia en ningún momento.

El entrecejo de la pelirroja se frunció violentamente formando una perfecta uve con sus cejas del color de las zanahorias. El punto de Malfoy era interesante, pues su padre, Ron Weasley, seguro que creía que Draco Malfoy estaba metido en esto. Algo nerviosa, apoyó todo su peso en una pierna dando pequeños puntapiés en el suelo con el otro pie mientras pensaba.

—Está claro que sabemos que tu padre no tiene nada que ver en esto Scorpius. —Sabía que eso a Scorpius le preocupaba mucho. Pero de repente una duda asaltó su curiosa mente y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Albus. —Por cierto, Albus, ¿cuando has llegado a la conclusión de que es el gobernador de York el líder de esa nueva élite? No me habías contado nada. —Dijo algo enfurruñada porque su primo le había ocultando información.

—Lo pensé ayer por la noche, cuando no podía dormir. —Contestó Albus, algo molesto por la actitud en la que le estaba hablando su prima. No entendía por qué se había enfadado ahora. —¿Qué por qué lo pienso? Porque si el gobernador de York tiene ese grimorio en su poder y le hace eso a las familias de York, quizás quiere coaccionar a todo el mundo que no sea de descendencia sangre pura. Y debía necesitar algo del ministerio o a alguien de allí para comenzar con su plan. —Explicó Albus como si hubiera estado toda la noche pensando hasta llegar a aquella conclusión.

Tras la aclaración de Albus, todo cambió. La tranquilidad que reinaba en aquella callejuela fue reemplazada por ruidos extraños acompañados de chillidos que se comenzaron a escuchar. Estaba claro que provenían del callejón. El nuevo trío de oro, formado por Albus Severus, Rose y Scorpius, salieron de su escondrijo observando gran cantidad de humo; se trataba de una explosión. Ya era demasiado tarde. Con maestría, los tres chicos sacaron su varita en posición de defensa. Eso era un desastre, la gente chillaba y corría muerta de miedo.

Justo cuando Rose iba a agarrar a ambos chicos para desaparecerse de ese lugar—pues no era partidaria de meterse en ese jaleo—, escuchó la voz de su madre y su tío Harry entre el gentío. Entonces, cambió de opinión. Ladeó la cabeza y observó como la cara de Albus se había deformado en una mueca de angustia. Cuando Albus vio lo que estaba sucediendo, agarró a ambos chicos por las camisetas metiéndolos entre el gentío que chillaba de miedo y de dolor. No podía consentir que eso ocurriera, tenían que luchar. Scorpius, por el contrario, quería irse de allí fuera como fuera; no quería que nada les pasara a él y a sus amigos. Pero por culpa de Albus terminaron metidos en medio de la catástrofe.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Gritaba Rose desesperada por encontrar a su madre. Había dejado de escuchar sus gritos y eso le preocupaba. En el momento que el nuevo trío vio a la lejanía a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, tres enmascarados con un antifaz de plata y vestidos de negro les cortaron el paso.

Ese trío de enmascarados estaba formado por dos hombres y una mujer. Los dos hombres llevaban el mismo atuendo: traje de color totalmente negro, capa de terciopelo negro y un antifaz de media cara color plateado. La mujer, en cambio, llevaba corsé de color negro y pantalones de cuero ajustados, acompañados de una capa de terciopelo negra y un antifaz plateado tapando la mitad de su rostro, al igual que los dos hombres.

Rápidamente los tres desconocidos alzaron sus varitas para atacar a Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Por suerte, el nuevo trío de oro ya las tenían alzadas.

La mirada de la mujer se posó en la chica de la melena pelirroja. En esa mujer se podían distinguir largos mechones de color rubio y una sonrisa llena de maldad. Antes de que alguno de los tres jóvenes le diera tiempo a atacar, de la mano de la enmascarada salió disparada una puntiaguda daga que fue a parar a la pierna de Rose.

Justo cuando Rose se disponía a atacar a uno de ellos, sintió un dolor punzante en el gemelo derecho que le arrancó un gemido de dolor. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para recuperar el equilibrio, pues ligeras gotas de sangre rojiza se derramaban por su pierna. Sabía que no podía demorarse, ya que un pequeño descuido podría costarle la vida. La chica con la melena pelirroja se giró, no sin aguantar una mueca de dolor al levantar la varita.

— ¡_Impedimenta_! —Un rayo de color violeta salió disparado hacía la mujer enmascarada.

Mientras el rayo violeta se dirigía en contra la mujer, uno de los varones rápidamente tomó cartas en el asunto extendiendo su brazo y alzando su varita hacia un joven de cabello desordenado y ojos esmeralda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Albus pudo ver como el enmascarado que estaba más cerca de él se disponía a atacarle. En su cuerpo se podía apreciar que era una persona fuerte y algo mayor. La varita de ese villano la apuntaba con firmeza, por lo que el hijo del elegido demostró maestría adaptando una posición más perfecta de defensa.

—_Expulso_. —Murmuró el hombre de negro luciendo una sonrisa sádica. Parecía que disfrutaba con aquello, se veía como sus ojos brillaban al ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Albus. Su cuerpo adolescente voló por los aires e impactó contra los adoquines que asfaltaban las calles del callejón. A duras penas, el chico moreno se levantó, algo dolido por el impacto, para, acto después, apuntar a aquel enmascarado con su varita.

—¡_Confundus_!—Exclamó el chico de ojos verdes con fuerza y rabia. Esta vez no pensaba perder. Una vez que su hechizo dio de lleno en su contrincante dejándole fuera de juego durante unos largos segundos, Albus aprovechó para mirar a ambos lados de él. A su lado se encontraban Scorpius y Rose, los cuales estaban en la misma situación que él.

Allí estaba el hijo de Draco Malfoy, otra vez en apuros. Parecía que siempre que se juntaba con sus dos mejores amigos acababa igual. Por suerte o por desgracia, estaba viendo como sus amigo se estaban batiendo en duelo, por lo que, él estaba algo preparado.

Al parecer, el tercero de los hombres vestidos de negro, quiso hacerse cargo del rubio, ya que fue directamente a él, sin dudar ni un segundo; parecía que le conocía. Aquel era el más joven de los tres y también el más agresivo. Sin miramientos, alzó su varita y con rabia impregnada en la voz escupió.

—¡_Desmaius_! —Después de realizar la floritura de varita, de la punta de la varita del hombre que dejaba entrever unos cortos mechones de pelo negro salió un rayo de luz cegadora.

Scorpius, gracias a todas las horas que se había quedado practicando con Albus Defensa contra las artes oscuras, había cogido gran agilidad en los brazos. Por aquel motivo, cuando escuchó como el extraño gritaba su ataque, le dio tiempo a protegerse.

—¡_Protego_! —De la punta de la varita del joven de ojos grises, salió un campo de fuerza invisible que produjo que el hechizo rebotara, desviando el ataque en dirección contraria. Scorpius, al ver su hazaña, sonrió con altanería.

A su vez, el rayo de luz violeta conjurado por Rose Weasley había sido repelido por su contrincante. Por ello una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de la anónima mujer. El pulso de Rose temblaba ligeramente al ver que había fallado. Se había dado cuenta de que ella solo era una cría de diecisiete años, mientras que aquellos enmascarados de seguro que contaban con años de experiencia. Sin embargo, no bajó la guardia, pues en menos de lo que le dio tiempo a protegerse, su contrincante había lanzado el siguiente hechizo.

—¡_Levicorpus_! —Exclamó la rubia esperando llegar a elevar a la chica en el aire, dispuesta a lanzarla contra una de las paredes más cercanas.

Por culpa de los nervios, Rose, no previo el hechizo que la mujer del antifaz plateado había lanzado contra ella y la dejó colgando de pies abajo, con la intención de tirarla contra una pared e intentarle romperle la cabeza en dos. Gracias a su inteligencia, consiguió idear un plan antes de que eso pasase. Apretó los dientes debido al dolor de pierna, pero consiguió alzar su varita contra un muro que estaba a punto de caer.

—¡_Devasto_! —Grandes cascotes se aproximaron a la cabeza de la enmascarada, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

La mirada color esmeralda de Albus miraba hacia todos los lados. Era imposible hacer algo bajo esa nube de polvo que cubría a todos. Voces y gritos se escuchaban, pero su oído pudo reconocer como una voz iba dirigida a él en forma de ataque.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el contrincante de Albus se encontraba en un estado entre paralizado y con la mente en blanco, muy lejos de allí. El hombre sacudió ligeramente su cabeza intentando recuperarse del _Confundus_ del que no se había podido proteger y sus ojos se inyectaron en ira que no pudo ser contenida. Apretó la varita con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a apuntar al hijo de Harry Potter.

—_Mobilicorpus._ —Masculló con rabia haciendo que los cuerpos inconscientes de las personas que habían sido víctima de los ataques y más cercanos a ellos se hallaban se aproximasen peligrosamente al chico, con intención de arrojarlos contra él.

Cuando Albus vio como aquel villano movió su varita haciendo que los cuerpos lastimados o sin vida se acercaran a él peligrosamente, el hijo del elegido aireó su varita en el aire apuntando a al brazo del enemigo.

—¡_Sectum_! —Exclamó con fuerza y rabia. En sus ojos verdes también se podía ver algo de miedo y ansiedad al ver los cuerpos sin vida acercarse a él. Era una experiencia traumática, pues a algunas personas las conocía de vista. Con esperanza, esperaba que esa táctica consiguiera hacer perder el equilibrio de su varita y así esos cuerpos cayeran al suelo. Pero no pudo ver nada, la niebla cada vez se hacía más densa.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius seguía con aquel moreno entre la densa capa de polvo. Parecía que los dos se estaban tomando su duelo como algo personal.

Scorpius todavía seguía con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en sus finos labios, cosa que enfurecía a su enemigo.

—¡Te voy a borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de la cara! —Rugió con rabia el portador del antifaz hacia el hijo del niño que no tuvo elección. Tras aquella amenaza movió su varita de nuevo. —¡_Expelliarmus_! —Estaba claro que quería desarmarle para poder acercarse a él, sacar un cuchillo que tenía escondido en su tobillo y rajarle la boca.

El hechizo disparado por la varita de aquel villano le rozó, provocando que Scorpius cayera al suelo de rodillas. Durante unos minutos quedó indefenso, pero después de sacudir varias veces su cabeza, sus ojos grises encontraron a su rival.

Las pupilas de Scorpius se dilataron con miedo a la vez que su sonrisa se borraba y apretaba sus puños con rabia. Estaba claro que ese duelo se había vuelto algo personal, ¿quién sería? Por un momento pensó que era Marcellius Labonair, pero no era momento de especulaciones. Por ese motivo no bajó la varita ni un segundo.

—¡_Expulso_! —Exclamó el chico rubio. Mientras vieron como su hechizo, esta vez, dio de lleno en su contrincante, provocando que saliese volando por los aires.

Albus, con los ojos puestos en aquellos cuerpos que el hombre había alzado con fin de arrojarlos como proyectil sobre él, pudo ver como los cuerpos cayeron bruscamente al suelo provocando un sonido hueco dándose cuenta de que su astuta táctica había funcionado, pero había hecho que bajo la tela de la túnica se le abriese una herida de tamaño considerable y que la sangre comenzase a deslizarse por su piel cayendo fluidamente al suelo. Probablemente, si la túnica fuese de otro color y no negra, estaría tiñéndose de color rojizo. Al ver que había podido parar el ataque, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza; se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Me las pagaras, asqueroso! —Gritó el hombre. Se podía notar la rabia que sentía por dentro por haber sido herido por un niño.

Los cascotes de piedra del edificio habían caído sobre la mujer que estaba atacando a Rose Weasley, dándole muy poco tiempo para protegerse.

Mientras Rose cayó al suelo de rodillas, provocando que sus rodillas quedasen totalmente raspadas por la caída. Aprovechó ese momento para buscar a su primo y a Scorpius con su mirada celeste, que en ese momento estaba empañada por un ligero rastro de lagrimas de impotencia de ver a todas aquellas personas muertas; pero no le dio tiempo a encontrarlos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró cara a cara con aquella malvada mujer y observó como esta sonrió con malicia hacia ella.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Gritó Rose insultándola ganando tiempo para trazar un plan.

—¿Eso quién lo dice? ¿Una cría que se cree un auror? —Se burló la mujer soltando una carcajada sarcástica que se escapó de sus labios al ver los ojos celestes de la chica a punto de inundarse de lágrimas. Mientras aquella mujer se burlaba de ella, Rose había cumplido su objetivo: distraerla para poder trazar un plan de escape. Lo único que necesitaba era ganar tiempo para llegar a su primo y Scorpius. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Bueno, pues creo que esta niña con complejo de auror tendrá que marcharse, ¿no? Qué pena. —Alzó la varita en contra de ella provocando que de esta saliera una niebla verde.

Cuando la niebla verde se cernió sobre el nuevo trío de oro y sus atacantes, los tres jóvenes corrieron para encontrarse, intentando esquivar el montón de cadáveres que había por el suelo para no derrumbarse allí mismo. Cuando por fin se encontraron, Rose agarró a ambos con fuerza y cerró los ojos apareciéndose en la residencia Weasley—Granger: la casa de Rose.

Los tres chicos pudieron desaparecer de aquella batalla que parecía pintar mal. Cuando sintieron como desaparecían, comenzaron a sentir esa mala sensación como si un gancho les tirara del ombligo. Los ojos verdes de Albus se cerraron y, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que se habían aparecido en casa de Rose. Con el rostro algo sucio, al igual que su ropa, miró con preocupación a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Estáis bien? —Preguntó el moreno en un tono rápido, posando su mirada color esmeralda en los dos chicos. Cuando miró la pierna de su prima, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. La pierna de su prima estaba sangrando. —¡Rose! —Rápidamente el hijo del elegido se agachó para ver como de profunda era herida.

El rostro de Albus estaba algo pálido, demostrando lo asustado que estaba por la experiencia que acababa de vivir. Alzó su vista de la herida de Rose hasta el rostro de su amigo Scorpius y pudo ver como la preocupación por la situación también había invadido su cuerpo.

Scorpius estaba algo desconcertado por lo que habían vivido y por estar en aquella casa que nunca pensó pisar. Sus ojos color gris miraban cada detalle de aquella casa familiar como si estuviera hipnotizado, pero la voz de su amigo Albus le hizo reaccionar. Cuando salió de ese estado hipnótico, miró a ambos chicos y vio como de la pierna de la chica salía gran cantidad de sangre.

Por su parte, la hija de héroes, se había tumbado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la tarima de su casa. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente a causa de la sangre que estaba perdiendo, pero abrió los ojos el suficiente tiempo como para ver que ambos chicos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, entonces sus parpados cubrieron sus perfectos ojos celestes, dejando ver a una Rose llena de suciedad y algo frágil.

—Trae la esencia de dictamo que hay en la cocina y aplicádmela sobre la herida para que deje de sangrar. —Murmuró a duras penas. Su voz se notaba débil, pues el corte de la daga era profundo y había desgarrado sus tejidos.

En el momento en el que Scorpius escuchó a la Ravenclaw, su rostro se volvió pálido y asustado, con miedo de poder perder a aquella chica pelirroja. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, se quedó parado esperando a que su mejor amigo, Albus, cumpliera las órdenes que había efectuada Rose.

—Yo no sé donde está la esencia de dictamo. —Dijo Scorpius ladeando la cabeza para posar su mirada preocupada en el rostro de Albus Severus.

Albus había escuchado las palabras llenas de debilidad de su prima y, entonces, su corazón dio un vuelco. Tenía miedo por lo que le podía pasar. Era una de las personas que más quería y verla en ese estado le rompía el corazón

—Yo iré a por ello. —Dijo al ver como el chico rubio no reaccionaba. Albus se levantó del suelo con nervios y comenzó a correr hacia la cocina. Con sus ojos verdes buscó por los tarros que tan bien colocados tenía su tía en la cocina, pero no veía nada. Abrió varios cajones con rapidez, tirando la mitad de las cosas al suelo sin importarle nada. De repente, con desesperación, alzó su mirada con rapidez en busca de ese pequeño frasco y ahí estaba: en una de las pequeñas estanterías. Sacó la varita que tantas veces le había salvado la vida esa tarde. —¡_Accio_ esencia de dictamo! —Ese hechizo hizo que el pequeño frasco fuera a parar a sus manos.

Mientras el chico moreno había ido en busca de esencia de dictamo, Scorpius, se había agachado para intentar tranquilizar a la pelirroja que poco a poco perdía más sangre. Tranquilizar a las personas no era lo que mejor se le daba Scorpius, él era más de hacer todo lo contrario usando su arrogancia y prepotencia, pero ahora no era la situación. El chico del pelo color platino tragó saliva y, sin decir palabra, agarró de la espalda a la chica como si de un objeto frágil se tratase.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó Albus con inseguridad y con el frasco en sus manos a una Rose malherida. Se notaba que lo había hecho todo a la carrera, pues se le veía fatigado.

—Tienes que echarme la esencia por toda la herida. —Murmuró Rose con los ojos cerrados. Podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de ambos chicos, uno con el cabello tan negro como el azabache y otro con el pelo rubio tirando a albino. Sabía que ambos estaban preocupados por ella. El frío y duro suelo había tranquilizado algo su dolor de cabeza, de esta forma pudo incorporarse levemente para abrir con pereza sus ojos celestes llenos de largas pestañas.

Scorpius se levantó de un golpe quitándole el frasco de las manos de malas maneras, no por nada, sino porque en el rostro del hijo del elegido se veía confusión. Cuando tuvo el frasco en sus manos, se arrodilló en el suelo. Cuidadosamente, abrió aquel frasco dejando caer varias gotas en la raja de Rose De sus labios no había salido palabra, no sabía qué decir, solo quería actuar y que ella dejara de sangrar.

Cuando Scorpius le quitó de las manos aquel pequeño frasco, Albus pudo ver las cosas con mejor claridad acercando su cuerpo al de Rose, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello color rojo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en su pierna segundos antes de que Scorpius echara aquella esencia y, en esos segundos, por su rostro cayó una lágrima amarga de amor por su prima.

A continuación, ambos apoyaron la espalda de la chica en uno de los sillones. Rose pudo observar aquella escena con los ojos entrecerrados; vio como su primo vacilaba al verla tan malherida y como Scorpius no dudaba en curar su herida. Rose sabía que su primo jamás tenía miedo a nada excepto a una cosa: perder a su familia o su amigo Scorpius. Eso, en cierta manera, la reconfortó e hizo que un sentimiento de amor fraternal surgiera en su pecho hacía su primo.

Por otro lado, jamás pensó ver al rubio tan tenso y preocupado, cosa que a Rose no le sorprendió mucho en realidad, pues ella sabía que por muy engreído que fuera tenía buenos sentimientos hacia las personas cercanas a él. Pensando esas cosas, una calidez la embriagó acompañado de un bienestar, pues la herida se estaba curando como si un fénix estuviera llorando sobre ella.

Albus no sabía lo que le había pasado en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban a la vez que sus piernas. Sus ojos parecían que estaban irritados por ver aquella trágica escena. Estaba claro que lo que le pasaba a Albus es que tenía miedo de perder a su prima y ese miedo hizo que quedara en una especie de shock.

—Te vas a poner bien, Rose. —Susurró Albus mientras la herida se iba cerrando poco a poco. Albus, al ver como la pelirroja se recuperaba, no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza, retirándose segundos después, todavía con el rastro de la lágrima en sus ojos.

Rose pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por el rostro de fracciones marcadas de su Albus. La pelirroja, ya en mejor estado, alzó una de sus ensangrentadas manos hasta la mejilla blanquecina de aquel chico, retirando la lágrima de allí y esbozando una amena sonrisa para tranquilizarle mientras le abrazaba ella esa vez.

Fue un momento muy emotivo e íntimo para aquellos dos primos, pero no por ello se olvidaron de la tercera persona que se encontraba en la estancia, ambos, sin decir nada, ladearon la cabeza hacía el chico que estaba bastante callado: Scorpius.

Scorpius, con su mandíbula apretada, observó aquella emotiva escena de primos y como aquellos chicos extendieron sus brazos para que se uniera al abrazo. Con aires de importancia dio un pequeño golpe en la mano sucia de Albus.

—¿Estáis tontos? Solo ha sido un pequeño rasguño, no hay para tanto. —Dijo con un tono arrogante, intentando disimular que él también estaba preocupado. La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado por el bienestar de ella, pero a Scorpius le costaba mucho reconocerlo y actuar por lo que le decía su corazón.

Cuando el nuevo trío de oro se encontraba en uno de sus momentos más íntimos, la puerta de aquella casa comenzó a sonar dejando pasar a una nueva persona. Pasados unos segundos, al escuchar las pisadas, se pudo reconocer que se trataba de Hermione Granger. En aquel momento, ninguno se percató de que allí estaba Scorpius, el hijo del enemigo del dueño de esa casa: Ron Weasley. Pero cuando Hermione entró al salón sí que se percató.

El cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó por momentos, pero cuando vio la figura madura de la heroína de guerra Hermione, su tensión se fue esfumando poco a poco. Él creía que iba a ser el padre de Rose.

—¿Estáis los tres bien? Rose... Tu padre llegará pronto. —Se podía notar la incomodidad en la voz de Hermione, pues se notaba que ella también acababa de salir del ataque. Sus ropas estaban sucias y ensangrentadas. Que estuviera allí Scorpius, en esos momentos, era el menor de sus problemas, pero sabía que para su marido no.

—No te preocupes, tía Hermione, nosotros ya nos vamos. —Las palabras de Albus salieron de sus labios algo asustado, imaginando la escena de su tío Ron dando voces como un loco por la presencia de Scorpius en su casa. Al seguir teniendo esos pensamientos en su cabeza, el hijo del elegido se levantó de un golpe posicionándose al lado de Scorpius.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —Preguntó Rose incorporándose. Su herida se había cerrado del todo, pero seguía con el mal aspecto de antes; cosa que perturbó a Hermione y fue corriendo a revisar las heridas de su hija.

—Sí, estoy bien y tu padre también. Lo único es que se ha quedado en San Mungo. —Murmuró la heroína de guerra lanzando un leve suspiro. —Malfoy, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, tu madre tiene que estar preocupada por ti. Y tú, Albus, vete a la tuya también, con suerte encontrarás a tu madre antes de que se vaya.

—Me alegra de que estés bien, tía Hermione. —Dijo con media sonrisa intentando romper la tensión que había por el tema de Ron. —¿Mi familia está bien? —Preguntó algo preocupado, ya que ese ataque parecía haber sido mortal y la manera de hablar de su tía no le había gustado ni un pelo.

La mujer de ojos almendraros suspiró y caminó unos pasos hasta posicionar una palma de su mano en el hombro de su sobrino preferido, clavando sus ojos miel en los esmeralda de él.

—Tu padre está bien. Está con tu madre y tu hermana en casa, pero tu hermano James está en San Mungo. —Vio la cara alarmada del chico y por eso rápidamente añadió: —No te preocupes, está fuera de peligro.

Por mucho que Albus discutiera con su hermano mayor, James seguía siendo su hermano. Cuando escuchó el relato que contaba su tía, el corazón de Albus palpitó con fuerza deseando que el estado de su hermano mejorara. En un gesto de desesperación, el hijo del elegido se llevó sus manos sucias hacia su rostro que en esos momentos estaba igual de sucio.

—Muchas gracias, tía Hermione. Nosotros nos vamos a ir, quiero llegar a casa y que mi madre me cuente como esta mi hermano. —Su voz sonaba triste y cabizbajo enlazó sus manos llevándose de nuevo sus manos a la cara —Rose, mejórate pronto.

—Albus, cuando sepas algo, manda una lechuza. Quiero saber cómo está James. —Dijo Rose mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre. Estaba preocupada por el estado de su primo, al igual que por el estado de ánimo de Albus.

Albus asintió y dio un suave golpe a la espalda de su mejor amigo para que caminara hacia la puerta del domicilio familiar de los Weasley. Los chicos caminaron el uno al lado del otro hacia la calle. Scorpius con su mano blanquecina, que en esos momentos se encontraba llena de suciedad, tocó la espalda de su amigo intentándole dar fuerzas en silencio. Sabía que Albus, aunque regañase con su hermano, le quería y podía notar que lo estaba pasando mal. Después de eso, ambos amigos se despidieron y cada uno encaminó sus pasos hacia su hogar para ver el estado de los suyos.


End file.
